Traduccion: Once Friends, Now What?
by Twins CyJ
Summary: Bella y Edward fueron amigos de la infancia, solo que Bella tuvo que alejarse. 6 años mas tarde se reunirán de nuevo en la universidad… Bella y Edward han crecido un montón en los últimos 5 años... Que pasara cuando se reencuentren?
1. Chapter 1

**HOLA!! bueno ps este es un FF que me encanta, es muy buenooo, era en ingles y ps de ahora en adelante lo traducire para ustedes. Espero que les guste!! **

**Just Call me Mrs. Cullen Thanks for give me the chance!! kisses!!**

**Capitulo I**

**Capturar la Bandera**

Flashback (6 años atrás-Bella y el resto tienen 12)

Fue el primer día de vacaciones de verano. La temperatura era de alrededor de 85 grados y había una brisa ligera, lo que hacia un clima perfecto para un intenso juego de capturar la bandera: los niños frente a las niñas.

He tenido la suerte de tener a todos mis mejores amigos viviendo cerca de mí, y durante los últimos siete años habíamos sido prácticamente inseparables, siempre jugando juegos durante el verano y los profesores molestos con nuestra charla constante durante el año escolar. No pude evitar sonreír mientras venía paseando con mis amigos, que estaban todos vestidos de ropa deportiva, listo para el juego comenzara.

"Tienen tres minutos para ocultar su bandera," Edward grito a lo largo de mi equipo " el terreno se dividirá entre nuestros astilleros".  
Tan pronto como lo había dicho nosotras, las niñas, fuimos en busca de un lugar para esconder nuestra bandera roja. Después de buscar durante un par de minutos, habíamos decidido ponerlo en alto de un árbol, fácilmente visible… pero no tan fácil de conseguir. Nuestro plan: queríamos tratar de etiquetar a los niños antes de que pudieran subir al árbol, a sabiendas de que si se las arreglaran para recuperar la bandera, podrían fácilmente ser capaces de correr hacia nosotras. Estúpidos chicos atletas!

"Bella", Kelsey dijo, "me quedo aquí atrás y escóndanse en los árboles más allá, y traten de etiquetar algún niño que venga!"

"De acuerdo, eso debería funcionar. Emily, Courtney, Nicole, Taylor, vamos a ir hacia el territorio de los chicos y busquemos la bandera! Recuerden, si una de ustedes recibe la etiqueta, griten en voz alta y

Vendremos a sacarlas de la cárcel tan pronto como sea posible." Dije mientras caminábamos de vuelta a la línea de división donde habíamos visto a los muchachos, Edward, Matt, Danny, y Nick de pie preparándose para atacar en cualquier minuto.

"Preparados?", Preguntó Matt sonriendo ampliamente, ya que amaba este juego.

"Listo." Yo le respondí.

"Ya!" Todos gritaron y por lo que el juego comenzó.

Diez minutos más tarde, Emily y yo estábamos rastreando alrededor del terreno, tratando de ser lo más discreto posible, mientras buscábamos la bandera azul.

Después de haber jugado este juego contra los niños muchas veces antes, sabíamos su estrategia: ocultar la bandera en el lugar más sucio y más oscuro posible. De ahí la razón por la que nos encontrábamos en la cubierta, rastreando en torno a estas como un montón de idiotas, esperando desesperadamente que la bandera estuviera aquí, y que no estábamos bajo la cubierta sin ninguna razón.

De la esquina de mi ojo la vi, la bandera! Se la señale a Emily que sonrió salvajemente en silencio y ella me susurró su plan "Bella, sal e intenta llevar la bandera a nuestro lado del astillero, mientras me quedo aquí oculta. Si te atrapan, grita en voz alta y cuando la costa este clara voy a correr, recogerlo y dirigirlo a nuestro lado. "

"Eso es genial, Em!" dije y rápidamente Salí a mi manera de la cubierta, guiñándole un ojo.

Tan pronto como llegué a salir de allí, corrí por mi vida!

Miré detrás de mí y vi a Edward corriendo hacia mí, mierda! Había intentado correr más rápido, rezando para poder ir a mi patio antes de que él me capturara, sólo que el era muy rápido y fue ganando terreno. Antes de que supiera lo que estaba sucediendo me encontraba en el suelo, después de haber salido disparada por mis propios zapatos! Dado que Edward estaba detrás de mí, tratando de etiquetarme, él tropezó cayendo sobre mí.

Él sonrió por lo bajo, a sabiendas de que su bandera está a salvo por ahora, así como encontrando mi torpeza muy entretenida.

"Te puedes bajar de mi ahora Masen," había dicho, no tratando de ocultar mi decepción de no haber llevado la bandera a nuestro lado.

"Oh cierto, lo siento Bella ", dijo al tiempo que se ponía de pie y, a continuación, ofreciéndome su mano. Lo tomé una vez y me levanté, señaló la cárcel, "Voy a la cárcel con usted!"

Puse los ojos en blanco pero camine hacia la cárcel, gritando que yo era capturada para la señal a Emily para que vaya por la bandera y se dirigiera a nuestros límites.

Después de hacer mi parte, me senté atrás y vi el espectáculo. La parte divertida de estar en la cárcel durante la captura del pabellón es que se puede ver todo el mundo jugando. Miré a mi patio para ver a Nick saltando bajo el árbol, tratando de llegar lo suficientemente alto como para llegar a la bandera. Cada vez que fallaba, él pasaba sus manos a través de su pelo y veía diabólicamente al árbol. Danny estaba en nuestra cárcel, ya que Kelsey lo había marcado, alentando a Nick para saltar más alto. Matt y Edward no se veían, supongo que se fueron tratando de encontrar el resto de mi equipo.

De repente vi a Emily corriendo hacia la bandera, que recogió y luego volvió a correr a nuestro lado de las fronteras sin un defensor a la vista!

Una vez que ella estaba en condiciones de seguridad a lo largo de nuestro lado, empecé a gritar de alegría como ella hizo su victoriosa danza. Todos los demás llegaron rápidamente a donde ella estaba de pie, nuestro equipo estaba entusiasmado, mientras que el equipo de los varones parecía que alguien les acababa de decir que les caían chuzos de punta (N/a: mm los chuzos de puntas son como estacas pero de hielo)

"Bien hecho Em!" Grite mientras yo corría hacia ella y le daba un gigante abrazo!

"Gracias", dijo, evidentemente extasiada, después de todo no todos los días les ganamos a los varones.

"Hmmm, creo que como ya hemos ganado, los niños tienen que hacer algo por nosotras", dije.

Hemos estado jugando como un grupo durante años y después de un tiempo se ponen viejos y bastante predecible, por lo que cada año añadimos un nuevo giro al juego. Este año el giro era que: el perdedor tenía que hacer algo para el equipo ganador, lo que quería. "Ustedes tienen que concedernos un deseo a cada una de nosotras individualmente, cada vez que queramos."

"Ay, esta bien" los muchachos dijeron al unísono, mientras nosotras sonreíamos pensando en lo que tenían que hacer cada uno de ellos.

Hora actual (Bella tiene ahora 18)

Estoy sentada en el U- Haul (N/a: camión de mudanza), a la espera de que Charlie y Renee salgan para que podamos ir a mi universidad, siempre recuerdo aquel verano y los otros veranos desde entonces.

Nunca llegue a usar mi deseo, ya que mis padres me anunciaron esa misma noche que nos íbamos a mudar al final de ese verano. Tenia el corazón roto, el verano paso de una manera muy rápida y antes de que me diera cuenta estaba sentada en la parte delantera de un U-Haul, despidiéndome de mis amigos, llorando y rogándole a mis padres de que no nos mudáramos. Era desesperadamente inútil ya que sabía que Charlie había obtenido una gran oportunidad y le ofrecieron la posición de Sheriff en un pequeño pueblo de Michigan, un gran paso adelante respecto a su corriente escritorio de policía.

En los últimos años, lentamente he perdido contacto con mis viejos amigos, ya sea por que también se alejaron o por que la escuela empezó a quitarles mas tiempo, así como formar parte de las actividades de la escuela nos deja poco tiempo libre para mantenernos en contacto, o simplemente tomamos rumbos diferentes.

He hecho nuevos amigos en Michigan y gozo de mi vida allí.

Fue en un verano en Michigan donde conocí a mi actual mejor amiga, Alice. También fue allí donde comencé a salir con mi actual novio, Mike. También allí recibí mi primer beso, aprendí a conducir, fui a la Prom (N/a: baile de graduación) y me gradué de secundaria. Además recibí mi carta de aceptación a la universidad mientras vivía allí.

En mi subconsciente siempre he pensado en mis amigos de la infancia preguntándome donde estarán, sin embargo, mi mente siempre vaga por la sonrisa de Edward Masen.

Así que ahora me encuentro en la misma situación de seis años atrás, en la parte delantera de un U-Haul dejando atrás a mi ciudad, solo que esta vez no era tan triste, ya que tanto Mike como Alice vienen conmigo.

De hecho, estoy emocionada por ir a la universidad, por haber terminado la secundaria y esperando conocer nuevas personas.

No sabiendo que me re-encontraría con un viejo amigo…


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello peopleee!! aca otro cap espero que les gusteee!!**

**Capítulo 2**

**Tearful Goodbyes and Joyous Hellos**

Después de un largo viaje de diez horas, Charlie finalmente entro en el recinto universitario. Me Salí rápidamente del coche, estire mis brazos en el aire y vi agradablemente mi casa para los próximos cuatro años.

El campus era más hermoso de lo que recordaba cuando lo visite el verano pasado con Alice. Los altos edificios estaban cubiertos con hiedra y los arboles empezaban a adquirir el tono rojizo de la llegada del otoño. A mi alrededor las personas estaban tratando de encontrar sus dormitorios, saludando a sus amigos y despidiéndose de sus familias.

"Bells, un poco de ayuda, por favor," Charlie gritó desde detrás de la U-Haul.

Cuando llegue a la parte de atrás me entrego dos bolsas de equipaje y me señalo la dirección a mi dormitorio, Meyer Hall. Camine rápidamente hacia las puertas y seguí mi camino hasta la habitación numero 24, con Charlie y Renee siguiéndome rápidamente con el resto de mis pertenencias.

Cuando llegue a mi dormitorio, inserte rápidamente la llave y le di vuelta al manubrio. Antes de que me diera cuenta cierta duendecilla me estaba abrazando y llevando a mis padres con entusiasmo a nuestra sala de 15x15.

"Alice", le dije: "No te he visto en un simple día, para que actúas como si ha sido años?" Le pregunté, sabiendo bien la respuesta.

"Bella! ¡Es solo que te extrañe tanto! ¿No estas emocionada? Ahora somos estudiantes universitarias! Y mira este dormitorio! Quiero decir no es mucho, pero tiene mucho potencial. Todo lo que necesitamos es ir de compras una o dos veces y este lugar estaría hasta mi nivel de vida!" Alice logro decir en un solo respiro, esa chica me sorprende constantemente.

" Ay, Alice de COMPRAS? De verdad confío en tu juicio, ¿Por qué no simplemente sigues adelante y haces las compras mientras yo desempaco?" Le suplique prácticamente al mismo tiempo que mis padres tenían una sonrisa maligna en sus rostros. Siempre han encontrado mi odio y la obsesión de compras de Alice divertida y les gustan nuestros constantes argumentos sobre eso, miren: "Es mejor entretenimiento que ver televisión en estos días" como mi madre siempre dice.

"Pero Bellllaaaa, ¡será mas divertido si vamos las dos juntas!"

Pensé en esto por un minuto, más diversión para quienes exactamente? Pero sabiendo que si no voy, Alice probablemente obtendría venganza en la decoración de mi habitación en un brillante color rosa y morado, decidí aceptar. "Esta bien Alice, solo un viaje de compras, sin embargo, máximo cuatro horas y no compraremos ropa." Es esencial ser muy específico cuando se trata de Alice y sus excursiones de compras como he aprendido en el pasado.

"Ok Bella!", Saltó y me besó en la mejilla, "Voy a ir a chequear el campus mientras tu te despides de tus padres y nos encontramos aquí en treinta minutos! Adiós señor y señora Swan, un gusto volver a verlos!, dijo mientras daba pequeños saltitos para salir de la habitación.

"Bueno, Alice parece muy entusiasmada" dijo Renee, sin ocultar su sonrisa

"Sí, Alice siempre es así." le respondí, y luego camine hacia mis padres para abrazarlos.

"Voy a extrañarte Bells", dijo Charlie, dándome un abrazo de oso y besándome en la cabeza.

"Voy a extrañarte mas", respondí, mientras iba ahora a abrazar a Renne.

"Se buena, Bella, está bien? Por favor, intenta hacer amigos y participa en las actividades escolares. Sé lo tímida que eres, pero la universidad es cien veces mas divertida si te involucras." Dice Renee en mi cabello

"Mamá, no creo que será un problema con Alice aquí, ella me hará inscribir en un mayor numero de actividades de la que pueda manejar a finales de la semana." Todos rieron, a sabiendas de que todo eso era cierto.

"Envíanos e-mails semanal y no dudes en llamarnos nunca" dice Renee, soltándome y tomando la mano de Charlie.

"no voy a dudarlo mama; el día de Acción de Gracias será antes de lo que ustedes lo imaginen y estaré en casa otra vez."

"Lo se, lo se, pero es tan duro ver a mi hija irse" dijo Renee mientras las lagrimas salían de sus ojos

"Bueno, ten cuidado Bells, recuerda que te amamos," dijo Charlie dándome un último abrazo rápido antes de que Renee saliera de la habitación.

Les lanzo un beso mientras caminaban por la sala y fuera del edificio. Rápidamente corro hacia la ventana para verlos alejar en el coche.

Estaba en mi cuenta. Una estudiante universitaria. Independiente. Después de secar unas cuantas lágrimas, empiezo a desempacar mi ropa y a equipar mi escritorio.

Del mismo modo que yo estaba sacando mi ultimo par de jeans, Alice caminaba de vuelta en la sala.

"Lista para irnos Bella?", Dijo Alice rebotando de arriba a abajo.

"si Alice, déjame recoger esto" Le respondí mientras recogía mi bolso y caminábamos hacia la puerta, asegurándome del seguro, a medida de que nos retirábamos.

" Así que ya hablaste con Mike?" Me pregunta Alice.

"No, en realidad no, lo llamare para ver que ha hecho hasta ahora" Abrí mi teléfono y pulse el numero 3 de marcado rápido. Mike atiende el teléfono en el segundo timbre.

"Bella! ¿Estás aquí? ¿Dónde está tu dormitorio? Alice esta contigo? Te echo de menos. ¿Cómo fue tu viaje hasta aquí?" Mike consiguió preguntar en cuestión de segundos.

"Estoy bien Mike; mi dormitorio está en el lado sur del campus, Meyer Hall. Sí, Alice está conmigo, en realidad vamos a ir de compras, algo acerca de una necesidad para las decoraciones de la habitación." He dicho mientras rodaba mis ojos mientras Alice me guiñaba un ojo "Y mi viaje fue bien, largo, pero bien. ¿Qué haces?

"Sólo hablo con mi compañero de cuarto, se llama Tyler. Parece un buen chico." Escuche risas en el fondo.

"Eso suena divertido Mike, entonces, Alice y yo deberíamos estar de vuelta a la hora de la cena, ¿quieres que nos veamos después?"

"Suena genial Bella, diviértete en tu viaje de compras" Dijo Mike: "Te quiero"

"Yo también te quiero, Mike. Te llamare cuando estemos de regreso" Hice el sonido de un beso y cerré el teléfono.

"Ustedes dos son tan lindos!" dice Alice. "Quiero encontrar a alguien tan perfecto como Mike, tienes suerte niña!"

Es cierto, Mike era prácticamente perfecto. Presidente del cuerpo estudiantil en la secundaria, capitán del equipo de Futbol, estrella de quarterback y aun así logro conservar un 4,0. Yo estaba en shock cuando Alice me dijo que el estaba interesado en mi hace tres años. En MI!

Quiero decir, supongo que no soy exactamente horrible, sino solo… plana. Tengo el pelo castaño claro, ojos marrones, piel pálida y mido alrededor de 5´4´´, no exactamente una súper modelo. Sin embargo Mike es 6´1´´, pelo rubio, de ojos azules y tiene un cierto encanto varonil, no hace falta decir que puede obtener cualquier chica que el quisiera, pero me eligió a mi.

Alice siempre dice que no me veo a mi misma con claridad, que yo soy igual de hermosa que el, sin embargo no lo veo y me considero afortunado de haber podido mantener a Mike como novio por los últimos dos años.

"Sí, él es muy especial" le dije a Alice mientras caminábamos hacia el coche.

Cuando llegamos al coche, rápidamente me entro en el asiento de pasajeros y empiezo a prepararme a mi misma mentalmente para las próximas horas de compras en el infierno.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

**Ikea**

Compras, tal como se define en el diccionario: buscar o comprar productos o servicios. Suena bastante inocente, ¿verdad? Bueno, en circunstancias normales, supongo que sería, sin embargo, si añades una pequeña persona nombrada Alice en la ecuación, de repente la palabra inocente se convierte en una experiencia traumática para todos los involucrados…

" Ya llegamos Bella", chillo Alice mientras saltaba del coche y luego literalmente, empezó a correr hacia la tienda de incautos.

"Espera Alice!" Le grite, tratando de alcanzarla mientras ella tomaba un carrito para las compras.

"Ok, necesitaremos un plan o nunca vamos a poder conseguir todo lo que necesitamos en un breve lapso de tiempo. Vayamos primero a la isla de muebles para tomar las nuevas camas y escritorios, y luego iremos a la isla de accesorios para obtener las sabanas y las cortinas y cualquier otra cosa linda que aparezca, entonces de ahí a la isla eléctrica para conseguir una lámpara y ¿Por qué no ir a la isla de aparatos? Nunca se sabe que uno puede necesitar de allí en cualquier momento. Oh! Y una alfombra! Nosotras necesitamos una alfombra, una gran alfombra fuzzy! Me pregunto si las venden aquí…" Alice piensa para si misma y empieza a buscar la isla de los muebles.

Alice estaba tan atrapada en sus pensamientos que casi choca con una abuela y su nieto, antes de que yo, moviera el carrito, y pidiera disculpas a la abuela profundamente.

"Alice! Mira por donde llevas esta cosa! Casi chocas a clientes inocentes." Le dije

"oh, Vaya!" soltó unas risitas un poco antes de dirigirse hacia la isla 4, la isla de los muebles. "Por lo tanto, Bella, estaba pensando en que el blanco fuera el tema de nuestra habitación, ya sabes, que ellos no nos permitirán pintar las paredes del dormitorio. Así que el mobiliario será blanco, los electrodomésticos serán blancos, todo será de color blanco! Con excepción de nuestras camas que tendrán un color cada una, azul para ti, rosa para mi. ¿Qué piensas?

"Suena genial Alice", le respondí, a sabiendas de que había que hacer su plan de no importa qué y no querer prolongar esta excursión de compras por más tiempo.

"Bueno, ahora sólo a encontrar la cama adecuada, ¿cómo luce esta?" ella se refirió a una cama que era bastante simple con una cabecera de vidrio que se puede abrir y permite poner las imágenes que se desee colocar en el mismo.

"Es lindo…" le respondí tratando de sonar entusiasta, así como el sonido de entusiasta cuando se compra algún mobiliario para simplificar las cosas.

"Ok! disculpe señor ", dice Alice deteniendo a un empleado de Ikea, yo le eche un vistazo tratando de enviarle mi "sálvame de comprar con ella" señal, que al parecer el no entendió.

"Hola, mi nombre es Eric. ¿Cómo puedo ayudarle?" Él preguntó, obviamente, mirando a Alice.

Ella simplemente puso sus ojos en blanco y dijo: "¿Como podemos ordenar estas camas aquí?" pregunta apuntando la cama delante de nosotros.

"Bueno, podemos ponerlas en su coche para usted y en las cajas tiene que decir este numero", señalo el numero de serie en las camas.

"¿Y eso funciona para todo en la tienda?" Pregunta Alice.

"Si, así sea cualquiera de los muebles o elementos de mayor tamaño" Respondió.

"Oh, ok. Bueno gracias por su ayuda." Dijo Alice mientras me arrastraba a la isla de los escritorios. Tan pronto como nos alejamos ella dijo: "Ugh, ¿Lo viste chequeándonos? Quiero decir, POR FAVOR, el tenia como CINCUENTA y eww"

"En primer lugar Alice, el solo te estaba viendo a ti, en segundo lugar, probablemente el anda en sus veinte años, que forma de exagerar!"

"La misma cosa Bella, el también esta fijándose en ti, solo que tu olvidas estas cosas." Puse en blanco mis ojos "De cualquier forma, volvemos al tema! ¿Qué escritorio?"

"Wow, Alice, no lo se. Todos son tan diferentes" Dije sarcásticamente, en verdad todos los escritorios eran los mismos para mi. "Tengo que ir al baño, creo que vi uno para ahí. ¿Qué te parece si seleccionas los escritorios y todo lo que se te apetece y nos encontramos en la isla de los accesorios?"

"Aw, Bella, no eres divertida" la mire fijamente "Bien, bien! Nos vemos allí. Humph!"

Le sonreí dulcemente a ella y comencé a caminar de nuevo hacia la parte delantera del edificio.

Ya estaba aproximadamente a la mitad del camino cuando de repente sentí que alguien agarra mi brazo. Rápidamente di la vuelta tratando de recordar los movimientos de karate que me enseño mi mama hace mucho tiempo, cuando vi a Eric.

"Oh, hola Eric" dije cuestionable, ¿Por qué me detuvo?

"Hey, no he tenido la oportunidad de saber tu nombre"

"Oh, cierto, soy Bella"

"Bella, pude notar que me estabas viendo mientras hablaba con tu amiga, así que me pregunta si estarías interesada en salir conmigo este fin de semana"

¿Qué? ¿Que yo lo miraba? Bueno, si estaba! Pero solo lo miraba para que me salvara, no era la mirada romántica. Genial…

"Oh, lo siento no puedo, tengo novio" le dije, sonriendo inocentemente, Gracias a Dios por Mike!

"Bueno, eso si es malo, podríamos haber tenido algo de diversión" dijo guiñándome un ojo "bien" dijo, sacando una tarjeta "aquí esta mi numero si algo sucede con tu novio y felizmente ocupare su lugar"

"Claro" dije y camine rápidamente hacia el cuarto de baño y tire su número a la basura. Mire mi reloj, hace cinco minutos que deje a Alice. Bueno, al menos, la conversación con Eric, tenia algo positivo, me había librado de Alice por lo menos un momento, ya debería estar en la isla de los accesorios. Me mire rápidamente en el espejo y camine a la isla 8, La isla de accesorios. Tan pronto como entre a la isla vi a Alice rodeada de al menos 5 Ikea empleados quienes miraban confundidos.

"Solo necesito su ayuda en esto, ¿es este un color azul medianoche o un azul marino?" (N/a: ¿Cuál es la diferencia??) Pidió Alice a la multitud de trabajadores.

"Umm, Alice?" Dije y todos los empleados rápidamente me miraron, sus ojos reflejaban que los ayudara para salir libre de las garras de Alice. Suerte para ellos, ya que puedo diferenciar entre la "Creo que es lindo" y la mirada "ayúdame", a diferencia de cof Eric cof, y dije: "Alice, ese, evidentemente, es azul noche y creo que he oído su jefe en busca de todos ustedes por ahí" Le dije a los empleados.

"Oh, ok! Bien, Gracias! Lo siento señorita, parece que tenemos que dejarla" Dijeron y corrieron de la isla.

"Alice! ¿Qué les hiciste a los pobres? Yo solo me fui por un par de minutos!"

"No se de lo que estas hablando Bella, realmente" Dice Alice sonriéndose a si misma "Por lo tanto, azul noche ¿que dices? ¿Te gusta? Esta pensando que este podría ser tu edredón."

"Sí, es realmente bonito" Le dije sinceramente.

"Bien" Ella puso el edredón en el carro y procedió a seleccionar el suyo.

Tres horas y cinco carros de compra más tarde, ya habíamos terminado.

"Um, Alice, ¿Cómo vamos a meter todo esto en el coche?" Le pregunte, mirando hacia abajo a todos nuestros artefactos "Esenciales" de nuestro dormitorio.

"Hmmm, Hey oh, ummm, Eric!" Alice grito y le hizo la seña a Eric para que viniera.

"Si Bella y la Srta.…?" Alice me miro curiosa, probablemente preguntándose cómo sabía mi nombre. Esta será una interesante historia que contar.

"Soy Alice, ¿Ustedes tienen algún tipo de camión o algo para llevar todo esto a nuestro dormitorio?

"Si, ¿Por qué?, lo hacemos en realidad, hay una tasa de alquiler de 40 dólares, aunque yo podría pensar en otra forma de pago" Dijo Eric provocativamente.

"no, no, eso esta bastante bien, vamos a pagar los 40 dólares" Dije rápidamente.

Eric nos miro decepcionado, pero empezó a cargar nuestras camas, escritorio y todo las demás pertenencias en el camión y pronto estaba listo.

"Así que solo nos tienes que seguir, ¿OK? Y entonces ustedes nos puede ayudar a descargar este material en nuestro dormitorio, y cuando lo hagan tienen que sacar las cosas que están allá? No perdamos mas tiempo" Dijo Alice.

"Claro, no hay problema, todo esta incluido en la tasa de alquiler." Eric dijo con impaciencia, probablemente muy complacido de estar en una sala de dormitorio de niñas

Alice y yo entramos en nuestro coche y se dirigió hacia el campus, no teníamos ni un minuto en el coche cuando Alice se giro hacia mi, "Así Bella, ¿Cómo es que nuestro amigo Eric sabe tu nombre?" Dijo Alice, con una ceja alzada.

"El me encontró en el camino hacia el baño, hablamos brevemente y final de la historia" yo no quería entrar en detalles y, desde luego no quería decirle lo que el me pidió!

"Hmm, si claro, me dirás mas tarde!" Dijo Alice mientras enciende la radio y comenzó a cantar en voz alta la más reciente del top 40 hits. Rápidamente me uní a ella y antes de que me diera cuenta ya estábamos en frente a nuestro dormitorio.

Cuarenta minutos mas tarde nosotros, y me refiero a nosotros por Eric habíamos logrado limpiar nuestra habitación, y avanzar con nuestra nueva compra. Alice estaba en la esquina de la habitación dirigiendo a Eric sobre donde colocar las cosas y yo me senté en otro rincón leyendo un nuevo libro.

Después de que Eric haya terminado, le agradecimos y se fue, con la esperanza de salir de aquí antes de que Alice le haga mover algo de nuevo, estoy segura. Sin embargo no se puede decir que sentí compasión por el.

Alice estaba orgullosamente en la entrada de nuestro dormitorio y sonrió, una contenta sonrisa, y a continuación se tiro en su cama.

"Wow, Que feliz estoy con todo esto! ¿Vas a llamar a Mike? Estoy muriendo de hambre!?

"Claro" dije mientras presionaba el numero 3 de mi móvil y esperaba que contestara, "Mike! EH! Ya acabamos de terminar de re-decorar nuestra habitación, ¿salimos a comer?

"Si, seguro Bells, Nos reunimos en la cafetería en cinco. Te quiero y me alegra que hayas sobrevivido a las compras con Alice." Dice Mike.

"Haha, si, créeme, nadie esta tan sockeada como yo y salir de allí con vida. ¡Nos vemos en cinco!" Rápidamente colgué el teléfono y le conté a Alice el plan.

Cinco minutos nos dio exactamente el tiempo suficiente para arreglar nuestro cabello y de Alice ponerme un poco mas de maquillaje y antes de que me diera cuenta estábamos saliendo de la habitación y caminábamos hacia la cafetería para conseguir algunos alimentos muy necesarios.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

**Entrada de Edward Masen**

**EPOV**

Cuando llegué a mi dormitorio, finalmente lo creí, ya estaba en la universidad. Abrí la puerta del dormitorio y me recibió un hombre que podía asumir que solo era mi compañero de cuarto.

"Hola, soy Edward, supongo que eres mi compañero de cuarto." Dije educadamente, alzando mi mano hacia el.

El estrecha su mano con la mía y la agita al tiempo que dice: "Jasper, un gusto conocerte finalmente."

"Igualmente, wow, parece que ya desempacaste, impresionante. Yo mejor empiezo si quiero hacer otra cosa hoy." Suspire.

"¿Deseas algún tipo de ayuda?" Pregunta Jasper

"Si no te importa? Lo terminaremos mas rápido si lo hacemos los dos y después podemos salir a vagar en torno al campus y quizás tener un almuerzo tardío." Dije, aunque la realización fue casi el triple y aun teníamos tiempo para comer.

"No hay problema" dijo recogiendo una de mis maletas "Donde están tus sabanas? Voy a hacer la cama mientras desempacas la ropa."

"En esta" he dicho empujando la maleta mas pequeña hacia el. Decidí hacer una pequeña charla "Que piensas estudiar aquí?"

"Bueno, aun no estoy seguro exactamente, estoy pensando ya sea historia o psicología. Tengo un gran interés en ambos, solo hay que reducirla a uno, o al diablo, quizás estudie las dos" dijo restándole importancia, como si fuera una tarea fácil. "Que tal tu?"

"No tengo ni idea, por ahora nada de todos modos. Ojala que se me ocurra algo lo mas pronto posible." suspire

"Estoy seguro de que lo harás. Por lo tanto, alguna novia para cuando regreses a casa?" Pregunto.

"Um… no" he dicho

"De verdad? Hu, me imagine que eres el tipo mujeriego, Terminaron antes de que vinieras a la universidad o algo?"

"No realmente, nunca he tenido una relación seria." Jasper levanto una ceja de manera interrogante, de repente sentí la necesidad de explicarme a mi mismo "Bueno, quiero decir que he tenido citas con niñas, pero nada serio. No he encontrado la chica ideal, sabes?"

"si hombre, se de lo que estas hablando. Estoy cansado de esas niñas que solo se preocupan por la forma en que se ven y como te ves y la forma en que sus amigos piensan que se ven. Son tan superficiales. Cuando aparezca la niña con la que estoy destinado a estar, será amor a primera vista, cabeza sobre talones. O al menos eso es lo que me sigo diciendo a mi mismo…." Dijo y luego se pierde en sus propios pensamientos.

"si," respondí. Pensé en mi época en el instituto, el rebaño de niñas constantemente tratando de salir conmigo. Me reí de mi mismo por las muchas excusas que utilice para salir de las citas. La menos original "Tengo practica de baloncesto", un poco mas original, "No tengo tiempo, elimínalo las dos veces, en realidad mi primo esta de visita y quiero recuperar el tiempo perdido" y cuando estaba desesperado llegue a utilizar "Soy un vampiro, así que para salvarte de tu muerte que sin duda no seria posible si tuvieras una cita conmigo, tendré que decir que no. Es lo mejor, no crees?" La parte triste acerca de esas horribles excusas es que funcionan todo el tiempo. Tú pensarías que esas niñas habrían recibido alguna sospecha cuando por lo menos tuve diez primos perdidos de visita en un plazo de cuatro años. Pero nop, eso solo demuestra que tan inteligentes eran.

"Ya terminaste?" pregunta Jasper, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

"si, ya termine" le dije poniendo los toques finales a mi lado de la habitación, coloque mi Ipod justo al lado de mi escritorio y mi teclado debajo de la cama. "vámonos"

Caminamos fuera de los dormitorios y tomamos la dirección hacia la cafetería para el almuerzo.

Del mismo modo, en una esquina Jasper choco con una pequeña niña y cayo al suelo.

"Oh mi dios! Lo siento tanto, no estaba viendo por donde iba! Estas bien?" dijo la chica con el pelo corto negro a Jasper.

"Si, estoy…", hasta que miro a la niña y de repente quedo sin palabras.

"El esta bien" termine por el al tiempo que se ponía de pie, quitando la suciedad de si mismo. "Soy Edward, y este aquí es Jasper" Señale al todavía silencioso Jasper.

"Hola, soy Alice" dijo mirando a Jasper, tan pronto como sus ojos hizo contacto con los de ella, ella se rio.

Fue después de la risita que Jasper finalmente pareció encontrar su voz de nuevo, "Así que para donde ibas con esa prisa, Alice?" pregunta con curiosidad.

"Oh, se supone que me reuniría con mi compañera de cuarto" miro su reloj "en tres minutos. Vamos de compras para las cosas nuevas, es mas, todo nuevo!" sonrió ampliamente, una sonrisa, que me di cuenta, que Jasper copia. "Quieres venir?" le pregunta a Jasper.

Jasper se puso tenso por un minuto y, a continuación, reflexivo, tratando de decidir entre complacer a Alice o no, como realmente quería. Quise intervenir para ayudar a mi compañero. "Alice en realidad, nosotros veníamos a la cafetería para comer"

"Oh" dijo algo decepcionada.

"pe-pero," Jasper tartamudea, "me encantaría dar una vuelta contigo mas tarde. Que te paree mas tarde esta noche? He oído que va haber un baile de bienvenida; podríamos encontrarnos en torno a las 7?"

Alice sonrió y dijo: "claro, préstame tu celular, es para algo rápido" Jasper se quedo viéndola con adoración mientras ella escribía algo. Ella le regreso el celular y se fue saltando en dirección al Meyer Hall.

"Que escribió?" pregunte curioso

El miraba sorprendido el teléfono y, a continuación, inclinó la pantalla en mi dirección para que pudiera leerla: Alice Brandon: 343-555-0393 con una nota diciendo "Eres lindo, no puedo esperar para esta noche"

"Jasper ¿como es que solo acabamos de salir y ya tienes el numero de algunas niñas?" Dije, fingiendo estar celoso.

"Tío, ella no es cualquier niña… Acaso no la viste? Ella es perfecta. No puedo esperar para esta noche!" dijo al mismo tiempo que empezaba a caminar hacia la cafetería en su nube.

Rápidamente lo seguí y me puse a escucharlo hablar de Alice Brandon. De lo poco que se de Jasper, el parece un buen chico por lo tanto yo estaba feliz de que el halla encontrado su supuesta chica "Perfecta"

La cafetería estaba repleta de gente por lo que después de obtener nuestras comidas, Jasper y yo tuvimos que acabar pidiendo a un chico si podíamos sentarnos con el.

"Por supuesto, sigan adelante y siéntense. Soy Mike" dijo el muchacho alzando su mano.

"Encantado de conocerte Mike, soy Jasper, y este es Edward" dice Jasper estrechando su mano con la de Mike.

"Soy Tyler" dijo el otro chico sentado junto a Mike, "Hombre, has visto a las niñas de esta universidad? Wow! Me gustaría aprovecharme de todo eso" dijo chocando su mano con Mike.

"Se de lo que estas hablando, solo que la novia me mantiene atrás" Mike dice tristemente.

"Por que? Lo que ella no sabe no le afectara ¿Verdad? Hey, chicas!" Tyler les grito a algunas niñas que pasaban.

"Si?" pregunto la morena.

"Tu amiga y tu quieren venir a sentarse con nosotros?" les pregunta Tyler.

"claro, que nos gustaría" la morena y la rubia se sentaron en los asientos vacios que quedaban en la mesa "Soy Jessica, mi amiga es Lauren. Estamos solteras, vamos al primer año y estamos muy interesadas" dijo Jessica haciendo contacto con mis ojos.

"Me llamo Tyler, este son Mike, Edward y Jasper" dice Tyler apuntando a nosotros a la vez que nos nombraba. "Así que como verán señoritas, tenemos un problema aquí, mi amigo Mike, esta atrapado en una relación con su amor de la secundaria" Tyler dice rodando sus ojos. "Así que estoy tratando de convencerlo a que rompa con esa niña e ir por alguien mas de su tipo, como ustedes encantadoras señoritas. Así que me pregunto, ¿Alguna de ustedes estaría encantada en meterse con el?"

Me sentí incomodo solo escuchando como estos chicos les hablaban a esas niñas. ¿Qué es lo que ellos piensan que son, solo premios? Me di cuenta que Jasper estaba tieso junto a mi, evidentemente incomodo. Empecé a comer mí comida rápidamente, con la esperanza de alejarme de estos chicos lo más pronto posible.

"Oh, nos interesaría mucho" dijo Lauren mientras miraba a Jessica que asintió rápidamente.

"Genial, nos reunimos en nuestro dormitorio mas tarde esta noche, a las 10? Estamos en el Brown Hall habitación 19"

"Nos vemos luego" dijo Jessica, lazándome un rápido vistazo antes de ir a darle un suave beso a Mike en los labios mientras Lauren hacia lo mismo con Tyler.

Tan pronto como se alejaron Tyler dijo: "Ahora, eso es de lo que estaba hablando! Esto es lo que es la universidad bebe!" y alza su puño en el aire.

"Maldición si, y Bells nunca tiene que saber" dijo Mike guiñándole un ojo a Tyler. De repente me sentí mal por la tal Bells, que obviamente es su novia. Ella no merece salir con un imbécil como el. Nadie lo merece. Yo estaba apunto de darle su merecido a Mike cuando de repente Jasper dijo:

"Bueno, gracias por permitirnos sentarnos con ustedes, pero nosotros tenemos que seguir. Vamos Edward." El tiro de mi brazo y me saco de la mesa.

"Puedes creer en esos idiotas? Y su pobre novia! Me gustaría darle su merecido! O advertir a su novia, o algo así. El no debería ser capaz de salirse con ello." Dije apretando mis puños.

"Estoy totalmente contigo, pero no creo que sea prudente ir en torno a la lucha contra esos chicos el primer día aquí. No necesitamos ese tipo de enemigo, y no sabemos quien es su novia." Le lance un vistazo cauteloso. "Hagamos un trato, si averiguamos quien es su novia, se lo diremos. De lo contrario vamos a dejar que siga solo."

Ese parecía un buen plan por lo que acepte.

Caminamos lentamente hacia nuestro dormitorio, y cuando llegamos allí Jasper dijo que iba a tomar una ducha. Cuando salió decidí encender mi Ipod y escuchar música, mientras revisaba mi correo electrónico. Tenía dos, uno de mi mama y otro de Tanya.

Leí primero el de mi mama:

_Edward,_

_En el momento en que leas esto ya serás un estudiante universitario. Wow, _c_ariño, me siento tan orgullosa de ti, también tu papa. Has _c_recido tan rápidamente, recuerdo los días en que jugabas a capturar la bandera y pensabas que las niñas eran cursis. Ahora mírate!_

_Bueno, c_o_mpórtate y diviértete! Llámanos cuando tengas una oportunidad!_

_Con amor, Esme & _Carlisle.

Le respondí con un breve párrafo acerca de Jasper y lo mucho que he disfrutado de la universidad, dejando de lado la conversación del almuerzo. Luego leí el de Tanya.

_Eddy, (_por que me llama así? ¡Ella sabe que lo odio!)

_Bebe, como estas? Mi gran, _c_hico malo universitario. De verdad, realmente te extraño mucho. Es solo que no es lo mismo sin tu sonrisa… y así. Se que te dije que quería poner fin a nuestra relación cuando te mudaste, pero yo estaba pensando y estoy dispuesta a intentar tener una relación a larga distancia. Podría incluso llegar a visitarte una vez _c_ada cierto tiempo._

_Bueno, me tengo que ir, están pasando el maratón de Laguna Bea_c_h! EEK! _

_Te amo bebe.  
__  
Tanya_

Suspire después de leer la carta de Tanya, salimos dos veces. Dos citas en la que estuve completamente aburrido. Ella era excelente besando, es un punto a su favor, sin embargo, su personalidad era inexistente. Yo utilice como excusa la universidad para poner fin a nuestras citas, obviamente ella no ha pensado en eso. Como responder a un e-mail como ese? Pensé para mi mismo. Oh, bueno, supongo que lo responderé mas tarde. Cerré mi correo electrónico y apague el ordenador mientras Jasper aminaba de vuelta por la habitación.

"Edward, si estas planeando en ducharte antes de irnos a la fiesta, deberías hacerlo ahora" dijo Jasper mientras peinaba su cabello.

"Esta bien, gracias" rápidamente cogí mi toalla, champú, jabón y me dirigí a las duchas.

Rápidamente Salí de las duchas y me seque antes de regresar a mi dormitorio donde encontré a Jasper sosteniendo una camiseta y después una camisa delante de el en el espejo.

"Um, Jasper? Que estas haciendo?" le pregunte escéptico

"Edward! Tu que tienes un buen sentido de la moda, necesito que me asesores. Que debo llevar? Quiero llevar algo que impresione a Alice, pero no quiero ver que estoy tratando de impresionarla." El parecía frenético, sosteniendo ante el otras dos camisas.

"Tus jeans limpios y una camisa negra con esos zapatos" dije señalando unos zapatos negros.

"Eso es perfecto Edward, gracias!" se vistió rápidamente al tiempo que yo buscaba mi ropa y seleccione un suéter verde oscuro y unos jeans oscuros. Después de haberme cambiado, pase mis manos a través de mi cabello tratando de que se vea presentable. Después de varios intentos fallidos, me rendí. Mire el reloj y eran las 6:30.

"Jasper, mejor nos vamos, por lo que podemos establecernos antes de que llegue Alice.

"Vámonos" Die Jasper tomando las llaves de la habitación, así como su celular.

El camino hacia el lugar en donde se haría la fiesta era cerca por lo que nos las arreglamos para llegar en unos tan solo 10 minutos.

"aquí no pasa nada" dijo Jasper y abrió las puertas en donde se celebraría el baile y se dio cuenta de que Alice estaba ahí, supongo que también con la idea de "llegar temprano"

Seguí detrás de Jasper a la vez que el se trasladaba hacia donde Alice. Una vez que estuvimos en frente de ella, me congele, justo a su lado se encontraba la chica mas hermosa que había visto y me estaba sonriendo.

* * *

_**wow niñas bastante largo no?? ps si yo tambien lo vi muy largo jaja dure doss dias tradusiendoloo uff!! pero termineee** **ehhh!! buenooo buenoooo alguna idea de quien sea esa niña que le gusto a eddy?? dejen a lot of RR y asi mas rapido viene el prox cap!!**_

**_hasta la proximaa!!_**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

**Bella?  
**

**BPOV**

"Bella, Alice, por aquí!", grito Mike mientras agitaba sus manos frenéticamente en el aire para captar nuestra atención.

"Vamos Alice" dije y tire de Alice a través de la multitud de la cafetería, hasta llegar a la ultima mesa de la esquina donde rápidamente fui abrazada por mi novio.

"Hola Mike" dije mientras le daba un pequeño besito en los labios y luego me sentaba en la mesa donde mi comida ya estaba.

"Hey Bells, ya busque tu comida y la de Alice. Sabia que la necesitarías después de comprar con esta" dijo apuntando con su dedo pulgar en dirección a Alice. Ella le lanzo una mirada asesina, pero se rio de todos modos.

"No soy tan mala, pero me estoy muriendo de hambre, gracias Mike" dice Alice mientras le daba una mordida al sándwich de pollo delante de ella.

"Entones, Mike estos son tus amigos?" dije señalando a los demás en nuestra mesa. Había otros chicos sentados. Uno tenía el pelo castaño oscuro, ojos avellana y le sonreía a Alice y a mí. El otro lucia medio asiático, con el pelo negro estilo shaggy y una gran sonrisa.

"Este es Eric," dice Mike señalando al niño con la gran sonrisa, le devolví la sonrisa, "y este es-"

"Tyler, Tyler Crowley" el intervino, "encantado de conocerte Bella" El me estaba mirando de arriba y abajo y me sentí bastante incomoda, "También encantado de conocerte a ti Alice", dijo brevemente echándole un vistazo.

"También un gusto conocerte" he dicho, moviéndome un poco en mí asiento. "Entones, Mike es este tu compañero, uh?"

Mike miro entonces a Tyler, después a mi y Tyler de nuevo. "Si… si, el es" dijo Mike casi nerviosamente: "Pues nos tenemos que ir, vengan Eric y Tyler." Dijo mientras Tyler me daba una rápida mirada cuando el pensó que yo no lo estaba viendo.

"Bye Bells" dijo mientras rápidamente me besaba, "Bye Alice"

"Odios muchachos", dijo Alice soltando unas risitas. Tan pronto como ellos se alejaron ella se giro completamente hacia mi y me dijo: "Oh mi Dios, Bella! Tyler te estaba viendo y Mike le estaba lanzando puñales todo el tiempo."

"Eso era tan incomodo", le dije ruborizándome ligeramente. ¿Por qué el me estaría viendo a mi si la hermosa Alice estaba sentada junto a mi?

"Bueno, podrías darte prisa? La actividad justamente esta por comenzar en el campus." Dijo Alice acabando su soda.

"Bien, bien, estoy lista" me levante y seguí a Alice hacia donde se encontraban los cesto de basura, tiramos nuestras bandejas y, a continuación, caminamos hacia las puertas dobles y bajamos al terreno.

"Bueno", dice Alice mientras hacíamos nuestro camino en el campus "He oído que va a haber un baile mas tarde esta noche, un especie de baile de bienvenida para conocer gente. Estaba pensando que debemos ir."

La mire; ella sabia que odiaba los bailes con pasión, ¿Por qué ella me preguntaba si yo quería ir a uno? "Alice…" empecé pero ella me corto.

"Bella, se que no te gustan mucho los bailes, pero es una buena manera de conocer gente nueva! Podemos chequear a los chicos también, y no quiero ir sola" alego Alice, mirándome con sus ojos de cachorritos, los que ella sabia que no me podía resistir.

"Ay, Alice, aunque odio los bailes, y probablemente vaya a terminar perjudicándome a mi misma, así como a los que estén a mi alrededor y aunque no este seguro de que allí se encuentre algún chico lindo… iré contigo, pero solo porque eres mi mejor amiga y no me puedo resistir a tus estúpidos ojos cuando me ruegas!" suspire derrotada.

Alice me abrazo, "No te arrepentirás!" dijo mientras caminaba hacia el campus. "Entones, ¿A cuales clubes quieres entrar?"

"Um, no estoy segura?" de verdad, yo no tenia planeado la incorporación de cualquier club, pero a sabiendas de Alice, eso no funcionaria.

"creo que deberíamos unirnos al Sprit club y, después probablemente al club de servicio a la comunidad…" Ella empezó a mirar alrededor los numerosos signos y cabinas, en busca de algo para satisfacer nuestras necesidades. "Oh mi Dios! Bella, tengo la idea más genial, de por siempre!" Dijo Alice, con el entusiasmo por toda su cara.

"Que?" le dije escéptica, por lo general las ideas brillantes de Alice significaba situaciones incomodas, y un tiempo horrible para mi.

"Participaremos en un hermandad!" dijo Alice mientras saltaba hacia arriba y hacia abajo.

"Que? Alice, en caso de que no lo hayas notado no estoy a ese nivel, no tengo el cabello rubio, hermosos ojos azules que ama las fiestas ¿Por qué rayos quisiera unirme a una hermandad?" Prácticamente le grite.

"Bella, Bella, Bella, las hermandades no son solo para rubias, y no hay que juzgar los colores de los ojos tampoco. Vamos, será divertido!" dijo, saltando hacia el stand para registrarse en la hermandad.

Camine de muy mal humor detrás de ella, ¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer? Mientras pensaba mentalmente en tantas formas que sea posible para salir de esto mas tarde.

Cuando llegamos a firmar hasta el stand, una alta rubia con ojos azules nos saludo, lo que es una sorpresa.

"Hola, mi nombre es Rosalie, ustedes dos están interesadas en unirse a una hermandad aquí en el campus?" pregunta mientras nos examina con la vista de arriba hacia abajo.

"Si, nosotras queremos. Soy Alice, y esta aquí es Bella, ¿como es el proceso para formar parte en una hermandad?", Pregunto.

"Bueno después de firmar aquí ustedes serán contactadas por una niña conocida como la Rho chi, que les hablara un poco sobre cada hermandad aquí en el campus, por que se conocen, etc. Entones ustedes irán a cada una da las casas para una fiesta o una reunión o algo de ese tipo, donde se mezclaran con las hermanas y si las impresionan, mas tarde serán invitadas a volver. Finalmente, una hermandad les dará una oferta y ustedes deciden si quieren aceptar o no. Después de aproximadamente un mes mas o menos, asumiendo que no haya ningún problema, se le aceptara en la hermandad como miembro a tiempo completo!" Dijo Rosalie. "El proceso es bastante sencillo"

"¿Existe um, novatadas?" Dije, esa seria una salida fácil; de lo mas seguro a Alice no le gustaría pasar por un proceso de novatadas.

"Nope, le dejamos las novatadas a los hombres, las niñas estamos muy maduras para eso, ¿No les paree?" pregunto Rosalie retóricamente.

"Bueno, esto suena tan divertido. ¿Dónde nos inscribimos?" pregunto Alice con impaciencia.

"Justo aquí" dijo Rosalie, impulsando un pedazo de papel hacia nosotras. "simplemente tienen que escribir su dirección de e-mail, numero de teléfono y el nombre; y serán contactadas por Rho chi en las próximas dos semanas"

"Suena genial," dice Alice firmando tanto su nombre como el mío y llenando la información requerida. "Bueno, nos tenemos que ir" Dijo Alice después de terminar el formulario, "nos tenemos que preparar para le baile de bienvenida de esta noche! Fue agradable la reunión Rosalie estoy segura que nos veremos en un futuro" estrecho la mano de Rosalie y luego tiro de mi para alejarnos.

"Bella, esto es tan emocionante! Siempre he querido formar parte de una hermandad!" chilla Alice

"Si, Alice. Seguramente será, um, una excitante aventura" le dije al tiempo que mi cerebro trazaba alguna forma, cualquiera manera, para salir de esto- por desgracia no tengo nada.

"Tenemos que volver a los dormitorios, ya. No puedo creer que ya sea las 5:30! Solo tenemos una hora para prepararnos! AH" dice Alice al tiempo que caminaba mas rápido hacia nuestro dormitorio.

Le correspondí a su ritmo, y muy pronto lo que habría sido diez minutos a pie se convirtió en un periodo de tres minutos, así una carrera hacia nuestro dormitorio. Una vez que llegamos a la habitación, Alice grito algo acerca de tomar una ducha rápido y luego corrió por el pasillo hacia el baño.

Mientras Alice se había ido, decidí llamar a Mike.

"Hey Mike" le dije

"Bells, um Hey, ¿como estas?"

"Estoy bien, solo que Alice me arrastra a algún baile esta noche. ¿Quieres venir?

"Bueno, quiero ir Bella, por supuesto que quiero ir, pero en realidad ya tengo planes para esta noche. Tyler y yo, mm, vamos a hacer algo de compañeros, ya sabes, jugar videos juegos, Tyler tiene una extraña idea en la cabeza que el me puede ganar en Halo 2, sin embargo, tengo planeado mostrarle que se equivoca esta noche"

"Ay Mike, esta bien. Solo que no entiendo porque prefieres jugar videos juegos con tu compañero, el chico con el que has salido todo el día, en lugar de salir a bailar con tu novia, que solo te ha visto por, diez minutos, hoy en la cena." Dije, no ocultando mi irritación y decepción.

"Aw, Bella, sabes que quiero bailar contigo. Es solo que, ya se lo he prometido a Tyler, y que tipo de amigo seria si salgo y le digo a ultima hora que no?" dijo Mike suavizando su voz.

"supongo…" dije, "pero promete que mañana saldremos"

"Mañana, si, mañana funcionara. Te llamare en la mañana! Te quiero Bella, que la pases bien." Dijo Mike, después colgó el teléfono.

"Yo también te quiero" dije a pesar de que la línea estuviera desconectada. Algo andaba mal con Mike, el no esta actuando como el. No había tenido oportunidad de reflexionar sobre lo que andaba mal debido a que una muy mojada y frenética Alice entro corriendo a nuestra habitación.

"Bella, dúchate, ahora y rápido!" Exigió Alice y rápidamente tome mis cosas y me dirigí al baño.

Después de la ducha más rápida de mi vida, ya estaba en la sala.

"Bien hecho, Bella" dijo Alice mirando su reloj, "ahora vístete con la ropa que te busque mientras yo termino mi maquillaje, para luego empezar contigo."

"Espera, ¿Qué? ¿Cuando acorde contigo darme un makeover?" le pregunte a Alice. Ella me dio una mirada de las que mas temo, la mirada de muerte, dejando claro que ella no estaba de humor para discutir conmigo. Con esa mirada, empecé silenciosamente a cambiarme en los jeans largos y la camisa azul que Alice había puesto en mi cama.

Así como ella había dicho, tan pronto como termine de vestirme, Alice me hizo sentar en la silla delante de un enorme espejo que había comprado y comenzó a hacer mi pelo.

"¿Qué crees Bella cabello hacia bajo y con rizos o una cola de caballo sofisticada?" Reflexiono Alice.

"Lo que creas mejor Alice" dije tratando de acelerar el proceso, permitiendo la convivencia.

"Entonces rizos serán" dijo Alice mientras ella inmediatamente comenzó a tirar de mi cabello y de esta manera secarlo. Después de la etapa de secado, ella saco la tenaza y el fijador. Diez minutos más tarde, mi pelo era una cascada marrón que caía en mi espalda de una manera que solo se describe como bella.

Lo siguiente era el maquillaje. Cerré mi ojos no quería ver lo que Alice estaba haciendo en mi cara, solo los abrí cuando ella me lo pidió por lo que podía poner dos capas de mascara. Todo el proceso fue demasiado tranquilo, Alice demasiada concentrada para hablar y yo demasiada asustada.

Después de unos quince minutos, mi transformación estaba completa. Abrí los ojos lentamente y me mire en el espejo. Como siempre, yo estaba completamente shockeada. Me veía increíble, como una persona completamente diferente. El maquillaje hacia que mis ojos marrones sobresalieran, así como sobresalían mis labios y pómulos con un efecto de brillo.

"Alice, me veo genial! Eres increíble" Le dije, dándole un abrazo a mi mejor amiga.

"Es la ayuda de trabajar en un hermoso lienzo, ya sabes Bella" dijo Alice respondiendo a mi abrazo.

Nos miramos rápidamente de nuevo en el espejo para asegurarnos de que todo estaba en orden, y nos dirigimos a la puerta a las 6:25 en punto.

Llegamos al baile a las 6:35 y directamente nos dirigimos a la mesa de las bebidas.

"Entonces Alice, no veo ningún chico lindo, me lo prometiste" bromee.

"Solo espera Bella, solo espera. Tengo la sensación de que vendrán muy pronto" Dijo Alice con conocimiento de causa.

"Alice, ¿Hay algo que no me dijiste?" pregunte

"Bueno, hoy choque con dos magníficos chicos y nos encontraremos aquí en un rato" dijo Alice rápidamente.

"y no me lo habías dicho antes porque…?"

"Yo no se! Lo siento! Pero espera hasta que los veas Bella! Uno de ellos, que por cierto fue con el que hable, es un rubio alto obviamente con nivel, y era tan lindo. Cuando hable con el, estaba nervioso o algo, porque el se la paso tartamudeando y perdiendo la voz y solo me vio, penetrando en mis ojos todo el tiempo, es como que estaba leyendo mi alma!" dijo con mucha felicidad. "Oh, y el otro, es tan alto como el, solo que tenia el pelo color bronce y la media sonrisa mas bella que haya visto nunca. Solo espera Bella!"

"En el caso de que lo hayas olvidado Alice" le dije: "ya tengo un novio. ¿El nombre de Mike te suena?" Me reí.

"cierto, pero solo que estés saliendo con Mike no significa que no puedas apreciar otro buen ejemplo de la especie masculina." Dijo Alice riendo entones se volvió hacia la puerta, de repente, sonriendo ampliamente. "Ahí están" dijo por la esquina de su boca.

Mire en la dirección que ella estaba mirando y vi a dos muchachos, tan perfectos como ella los había descrito, caminaban hacia nosotros. No pude evitar sonreír a la vez que ellos conseguían estar más y más cerca y antes de que yo supiera estaban delante de nosotros.

"Jasper, Edward, lo hicieron" dijo Alice y, a continuación, rápidamente me presento, "Esta es mi mejor amiga en todo el mundo Bella, Bella ellos son Jasper y Edward." Dijo señalando a cada uno, respetivamente.

Mire a cada uno de ellos y dije un rápido "Hola" antes de mirar hacia el piso, ruborizándome. Tan pronto como sentía el color desaparecer de mi cara, mire hacia arriba y no tenia a la vista ni a Alice ni a Jasper, sino a Edward mirándome, casi de forma interrogativa.

"Ellos se fueron a bailar" dijo Edward, en respuesta a mi pregunta no formulada, mirando confundido.

"Oh, ok" dije mirándolo mas de cerca esta vez. Algo sobre el me resultaba familiar, como si lo conociera de antes o algo…

"Lo siento, esto te puede sonar muy extraño pero, ¿te he visto en algún sitio?" pregunto Edward.

"No se" estaba aliviada de que yo no era la única con ese pensamiento de que me era familiar, pero todavía no sabia de donde. Estaba buscando en mi cerebro algún tipo de conexión cuando de repente me paso por la cabeza, Edward; el único Edward que he conocido fue Edward Masen, el de mi infancia. Mire a Edward, el que estaba enfrente de mi y vi que en realidad era Edward Masen, tenia los mismos rasgos varoniles de hace muchos años, aunque puedo decirles que era mucho mas maduro. "Edward, Edward Masen?" pregunte.

"Si…" dijo Edward, todavía tratando de averiguar de donde me conocía.

"Oh mi Dios, Soy yo Bella Swan." Dije, viendo como la realidad golpeaba a Edward.

"Bella! Oh mi dios, hace mucho tiempo!" dijo dándome un abrazo "No puedo creer de que perdimos contacto desde que te mudaste. Todo el mundo estaba tan triste desde que te fuiste, y en realidad me refiero a mantener contacto, pero wow! Como has crecido!" dijo soltando el abrazo para poder ver mejor mi cuerpo de arriba hacia abajo. Solo que esta vez, en lugar de Eric cuando lo hizo antes, yo estaba feliz.

"Tu también. ¿La misma oportunidad de estar en la misma universidad?" dije con incredulidad, "¿Mantuviste contacto con cualquier persona de nuestro viejo barrio?

"Si, por supuesto, la mayor parte de todos aun vive allí, a todos les esta yendo muy bien. Hay que ir un día hasta allá y visitarlos, se que disfrutarías verlos de nuevo. Eres una leyenda allá, con la jugada que hiciste con Emily durante el ultimo juego de captura la bandera" sonrió Edward al recordar.

"Si, yo no puedo tomar todo el crédito, si bien, toda la idea fue de Emily"

"Bueno, en ambos sentidos, fue brillante, aunque su deseo fue terrible" el se estremeció, "las niñas nos hicieron ser sus eslavos por un día, tuvimos que jugar Barbie, la casita y hacer la cena, solo para que ellas la criticaran." El suspiro, sacudiendo la cabeza.

"Hey, yo nunca llegue a pedir mi deseo! Gracias por recordármelo" dije juguetonamente.

Los ojos de Edward se abrieron de para en par y empezó a retroceder por el miedo. "Oh no…"

"Estoy bromeando Edward, de verdad creerías que yo te haría pagar una apuesta que hicimos hace seis años?" me reí.

"Bueno, tal vez no deberías decirlo tan pronto, nunca se sabe cuando se desearía un deseo" dijo Edward omnisciente, mirando hacia abajo, bueno si yo no supiera nada, yo diría que me estaba viendo los labios.

"Así que, ¿como has estado?" le pregunte.

"He estado bien, he jugado en el baloncesto Varsity a lo largo de la secundaria, y voy a estar en el equipo de aquí cuando comience la temporada.

"¿De verdad? Eso es increíble! Wow, yo siempre supe que eras bueno en baloncesto, pero wow. Tendré que venir y animarte en los juegos." Dije.

"Si, me gusta eso" dijo Edward.

"Hey Edward, Bella" dijo Alice caminando hasta nosotros tomada de la mano de Jasper.

"Alice, ya conocía a Edward," le dije, "éramos amigos antes de que me mudara a Michigan."

"¿De verdad?" pregunta Alice, mirando a Edward luego a mi, y después, vuelve a Edward "Esto es tan raro!"

"Háblame de eso, se están divirtiendo?" le pregunte, alzando una ceja en dirección de Alice.

"Si, muy divertido, Hey Bella, tienes que ir al baño?"

"Por supuesto, venimos ahora", le dije a Edward y Jasper, y seguida detrás por Alice.

Cuando la puerta del baño se cerro, Alice se voltio hacia mi y comenzó a hablar una milla por minuto "Oh mi Dios, Bella! Jasper es tan asombroso! El es divertido y dulce, inteligente y agradable y simpático y el me entiende totalmente y es soltero. El es también un gran bailarín y cuando le dije acerca de mi ligera obsesión por las compras" me quería reír pero eso no ayudaba "el no se rio" dijo viéndome con mala cara "ni se asusto o cualquier cosa, es mas se ofreció a ir de compras conmigo en algún momento que necesitara ropa nueva. Sin embargo debo decir, que el luce bien en lo que lleva esta noche, aunque el se vería bien en una bolsa de papel.

"Wow, Alice, eso es asombroso!" Dije sinceramente.

"Uhhu, como ahora he soltado todo lo que tenia que decir, Que pasa contigo y Edward?"

"¿conmigo y Edward?" Le pregunte.

"Oh vamos, es obvio que de la manera en que el te estaba mirando tu le gustas. Y ustedes tiene un pasado juntos, obviamente ustedes se reencontraron por una razón. El Destino, te lo digo es el destino."

"Alice, en primer lugar, no hay tal cosa como el destino, nosotros tomamos nuestras propias decisiones y me gusta pensar que no tengo mi vida ya predeterminada por un fuerza hasta el momento desconocida. Y en segundo lugar, no me estaba viendo, y si fue así solo lo hizo por que estaba en un estado de shock por reunirnos de nuevo después de tantos años.

"Oh, no me digas eso. Veo que ustedes dos terminaran juntos a finales de este año", dijo ella con confianza.

"Oh, y yo nunca apuesto en contra de tus predicciones, Alice" le dije sarcásticamente, "Además, me permito recordarte por segunda vez esta noche, tengo un novio ya"

"Muy bien, Bella, muy bien. Pero marca mis palabras, hay algo mas que amistad en los ojos de el cuando te mira a ti"

"considéralos marcados" dije citando Piratas del Caribe. Alice soltó unas risitas y nos retiramos del cuarto de baño y regresamos donde se encontraban Jasper y Edward que casualmente estaban sentados en una mesa de la esquina.

"Hola de nuevo" les dije a los chicos de pie delante de nosotras.

"Hey" dijo Edward mirándome extraño otra vez, me ruboricé y mire hacia abajo por segunda vez esta noche.

"Hey Bells," dijo Alice. Mire a Edward y Jasper intercambiando una mirada entre ellos, algo que solo pude describir como pánico y realización. "Por que no…"

Alice se vio interrumpida por Edward "Bella, ¿Por casualidad conoces a un chico llamado Mike?" pregunto.

"Si, ¿Por qué?" Le pregunte, dudosamente

Vi a Edward y Jasper intercambiar una vez mas de mirada, mientras Edward respondió fríamente "Acabamos de um, reunirnos con el y su compañero de cuarto, Tyler."

"Um Alice, Edward y yo podemos hablarte de algo rápido?" pregunta Jasper, alejando a Alice antes que tuviera oportunidad de responder.

"Venimos de una vez Bella" dijo Edward, "Por que no vas por algo de tomar o algo?"

"Um, ok," dije, caminando para conseguir un poco de agua.

Eso fue extraño, ¿Por qué tienen que hablar con Alice algo privado? No le di mucha importancia, por que sabía que Alice me lo diría después mas tarde en nuestra habitación, solo tenía que convencerla un poco, o si me desesperaba, chantajearla.

No más de dos minutos más tarde, Alice, Jasper y Edward se acercaron a mí, todos con aspecto sombrío en sus rostros.

"Que hay de malo con ustedes?" dije poniéndome nerviosa. En pocas ocasiones, Alice no era sonriente, y cuando ella no lo estaba, yo sabía que algo horrible había sucedido.

"Bella, los chicos solo me dijeron algo. Algo que tu necesitas saber, pero no estoy segura exactamente como decirte" dijo Alice, jugando nerviosamente con la manga de su camisa.

"Ok…" dije, esperando por Alice.

"Bella, cariño, Mike te esta engañando. Esa es la razón por la cual el no podía venir al baile esta noche, por que esta entretenido con dos niñas en su dormitorio." Dijo Alice, mirando directamente a mis ojos, buscando algún signo de reacción.

Aparte mis ojos hacia abajo y murmure un bajo "oh" y antes de que yo sabia las lagrimas comenzaron a fluir. Alice rápidamente me sumió en un abrazo y me susurro palabras de aliento en mi oído mientras Edward y Jasper estaban allí con una mirada de lastima.

"Qu- que hice mal? ¿Por qué el querría engañarme?" le pregunte a Alice.

"Por nada, nada en absoluto cariño, el es un idiota, un imbécil, no necesitas a un hombre como ese."

"Alice tiene razón, Bella, el es un imbécil y un idiota por engañarte" dijo Edward.

"Alice, podemos volver a nuestra habitación? No tengo realmente los ánimos de estar aquí ahora mismo, sobre todo con todas estas personas alrededor, ellos están empezando a mirar hacia acá"

"Por supuesto, Bella manteen la cabeza abajo" Me dijo ella, mientras me liberaba de su abrazo, pero ponía un brazo alrededor de mi cintura, me conduce fuera del salón. "Te llamare mas tarde Jasper", dijo cuando llegamos a la salida.

No recuerdo mucho el camino a casa, solo que iba llorando. Pero toda la lastima que sentía tomo otra forma, la ira y yo decidimos vengarnos de Mike, seria la última cosa que hiciera. Quiero romper su corazón al igual que el rompió el mío, hacerlo desear que nunca me hubiera engañado.

En el momento en que llegamos a los dormitorios, tuve un plan, el plan perfecto para atrapar a Mike.

Le dije a Alice al respecto y ella sonrió, como un orgulloso padre, "Wow, Bella, no sabía que podías ser tan astuta y mala. Sabes que para hacer este objetivo esto requiere un viaje de compras, ¿no?" Pregunta Alice.

"Alice Sí, me doy cuenta de eso, sino no vale la pena. Llama a los muchachos; que necesitaremos su ayuda si queremos empezar a trabajar."

"Ok", marco el numero de Jasper "Hey Jasper, necesitamos que tu y Edward hagan algo por nosotras…" dijo a la vez que empezaba a decirles el plan.

**wow! largo no?? ps espero que les haya gustadooo y pss cual sera la venganza de Bella?? mmm solo les aseguro que les gustaraaa jajaja!! Dejen muchos RR y asi se enteraran lululuu**

**besos**

**cyj**


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

**El infierno no tiene furia como una mujer despreciada  
**

**EPOV**

Era bastante difícil ver a Bella irse llorando sabiendo que algún chico le hizo eso a ella. Mike Newton. Quisiera matarlo, matarlo en serio, por poner a Bella en ese dolor.

"Jasper, venga, vamos a tener una pequeña charla con Mike" Dije agarrando el brazo de Jasper casi violentamente.

"Te sigo", dice Jasper, abriéndose camino entre la multitud y, finalmente, llegar a la puerta. Tan pronto como salimos, su teléfono empezó a sonar. El miro el ID de la llamada y rápidamente me hizo señas de que era Alice.

"Hey Alice", hizo una pausa "espera, lo pondré en altavoz para que Edward pueda oír" Dijo Jasper.

"Necesitamos que tu y Edward hagan algo por nosotras", comenzó. "Necesitamos que consigan fotos de Mike besándose con Jessica, tienen que ser astutos. No queremos hacer que tenga alguna sospecha. ¿Creen que lo pueden hacer por nosotras?" Pregunto dulcemente.

"Porque? " pregunte confundido. ¿Por qué en el mundo Bella querría una foto de su novio, que pronto será ex novio, besándose con otra muchacha?

"Llamémosle una pequeña venganza… nos tenemos que ir. Llámame cuando tengan las fotos, por favor. ¡Gracias!" dijo Alice rápidamente

"Ok", dijo Jasper, enviando una mirada a mi dirección, las cejas levantadas, "Claro Alice, lo haremos ahora mismo. Dile a Bella que lo sentimos mucho"

"Espera, Alice, ¿Cómo se lo esta tomando Bella?" Le pregunte rápidamente.

"Ella se lo esta tomando mejor Edward, creo que esta sacando toda su ira planeando la venganza, se lo impresionante que se oye. Pero como un pequeño incentivo, no le diremos el plan hasta que no consigan las fotos" Alice soltó unas risitas.

"Muy bien, así que mejor nos ponemos en marcha. Si no recuerdo mal Jessica Y Lauren estarán con Mike a las 10. Así que deben estar allí ahora. Les llamaremos una vez que tengamos las fotos." Dije a la vez que Jasper decía un rápido adiós y cerro el teléfono.

"Entonces, donde Mike?" Pregunto Jasper.

"Si, hombre, no puedo creer que tenemos que ir a hablar con el y pretender que no paso nada. Daria cualquier cosa por darle su merecido, tal vez un ojo negro durante una semana." Dije con los dientes apretados.

"yo también, yo también," dijo Jasper de acuerdo, agitando su cabeza, "pero tenemos que dejar que Bella lo maneje de la forma que quiere"

"Me imagino. Podemos solo tratar de tomar las fotos sin tener que halar con el? Tal vez el no nos vea si es que esta ocupado…" lo deje ahí, no siendo capaz de terminar la frase.

"Podemos intentar" Acepto Jasper

Terminamos nuestra caminata al dormitorio de Mike en silencio, cada uno perdido en sus propios pensamientos. Todo el tiempo pensé en Bella. Ella ha cambiado mucho desde la última vez que la vi, hace seis años. En aquel entonces ella era una linda tom-boy (N/a: mmmm esa parte no sabia como traducirla pero mas o menos son das las chicas que se visten como chicos). Pero ahora, wow, es hermosa. Ella ha crecido mucho evidentemente, definitivamente no el tom-boy que yo solía conocer. Actualmente tuve que reaccionar un par de veces, por que me quede pensando en como se sentiría tenerla y besar sus suaves labios. Cuando ella comenzó a llorar, sentí un tirón en mi interior, tirándome hacia ella, diciéndome que tenía que consolarla. Que necesitaba hacerla sonreír de nuevo; Hare lo que sea para verla sonreír de nuevo.

La mano de Jasper en mi brazo hizo que saliera de mis pensamientos, para ver que estábamos delante del dormitorio de Mike. Mire mi reloj para ver que ya era las 10:30, Jessica y Lauren deben de estar en el cuarto. Nosotros rápidamente, pero en silencio, nos acercamos a la puerta y pusimos nuestro oído en ella, solo para escuchar unas risitas y gemidos. Si, Jessica y Lauren definitivamente estaban ahí, ahora solo necesitábamos la manera de obtener una foto…

"Edward, creo que la puerta no tiene seguro, podemos abrirla un poco y meter la cámara por ahí, espero que podamos obtener algunas buenas fotos." Susurro Jasper.

No podía pensar en un mejor plan por lo que acepte, torcí la manija de la puerta y la abrí lo suficiente para poder meter un brazo y la cámara. Hicimos una pausa temporalmente, para ver si se nota el ligero movimiento de la puerta, sin embargo se olvidaron de ella. Jasper entro su brazo y la cámara a través de la puerta y lo escuche tomar varias fotos antes de sacarla rápidamente al vestíbulo. Las miramos rápidamente.

La primera es de lo que solo pude asumir era la cama de Tyler, ya que el estaba tirado con Lauren en su parte superior, besándose. No útil para nosotros.

La segunda era Mike y Jessica. Estaban en una situación similar de Tyler Y Lauren, solo que la camisa de Jessica había desaparecido y Jessica besaba el estomago desnudo de el.

Rápidamente hicimos clic en las próximas cinco fotos solo preocupándonos que Mike estuviera en ellas, había hasta un video. La siguiente era Mike besando apasionadamente a Jessica en los labios. La otra, Mike succionando su cuello. Y la ultima de ellas el buscando su sujetador.

Trate de controlarme con todas mis fuerzas de no entrar, darle un golpe a Mike y decirle lo imbécil que era. "No es lo que quiere Bella, no es lo que quiere Bella" Me repetí a mi mismo a la vez que seguía a Jasper hacia el vestíbulo.

Una vez que llegamos al exterior, Jasper inmediatamente llamo a Alice.

"Alice, tenemos las fotos ¿Estas segura de que Bella las quiere ver? Ellos son bastantes gráficos…" Jasper lo dejo ahí y escucho la respuesta de Alice.

"Ok, estoy seguro de que funcionara, hasta mañana por la mañana." Jasper dijo y colgó el teléfono.

"¿Y?" Le pregunte con impaciencia, "¿Qué dijo ella?"

"Ella dice gracias y que se supone que tenemos que encontrarlas mañana por la mañana en el desayuno a las 8 am y que nos dirán el plan y nosotros les daremos las fotos." Dijo Jasper

(Se que algunos de ustedes no les gusta los cambios de punto de vista en un mismo capitulo, pero si no se hace eso, el capitulo terminaría aquí y seria muy corto)

BPOV (a la mañana siguiente)

Me desperté con el sonido de mi alarma y rápidamente la apague. Mire hacia la cama de Alice la cual estaba vacía excepto por una nota. Salí de la cama, me estire y luego camine hacia la cama de Alice para leer la nota: _En la ducha, luego de que leas esto ponte la ropa que te seleccione que esta puesta en la puerta de tu armario, a Mike se le saldrá el corazón. Con amor Alice_

Rápidamente voltee hacia la puerta de mi closet para ver una falda corta jean y una ajustada blusa roja. Por supuesto, pensé mientras ponía los ojos en blanco y rápidamente me cambie. Normalmente, yo no estaría de acuerdo con este tipo de ropa, pero todo es parte del plan. Mire escéptica el espejo, solo para ver que la ropa me encajaba perfectamente, Alice si sabia de sus cosas.

"Oh, bueno, funciona", dijo Alice, caminando por el cuarto para cepillarse el cabello. Asentí y camine hacia donde se encontraba mi teléfono para ver un mensaje de texto.

Abrí mi teléfono y leí el mensaje: _Es nuestro segundo aniversario el día de mañana, bebe. ¿Qué quieres hacer para celebrar? Te quiero. Mike_

Rodé mis ojos, "Te quiero?" HA! Por favor.

Siguiendo el plan respondí rápidamente: _Tengo una idea. Te digo después. Bella  
_  
Cerré mi teléfono y miro el reloj de la pared, 7:30, en media hora se suponía que nos reuniríamos con los chicos para que nos pudieran dar las fotos y podríamos contarles nuestro plan.

"Bella, ven aquí, déjame maquillarte" dice Alice y yo me mantuve en silencio, las cosas que tengo que hacer por la venganza. Diez minutos más tarde me mire en el espejo para ver que Alice me puso difuminado en los ojos y un lápiz labial rojo brillante que hizo que mis labios brillaran.

"¿No crees que esto es mucho para el día, Alice?" Le pregunte

"Bella, si queremos que a Mike se le salga el corazón, créeme, que le va a encantar" Dijo Alice, "Ahora vamos a salir a desayunar!". Alice recogió su bolso y se dirigió a la puerta, la seguí rápidamente por detrás.

Antes de que me diera cuenta estaba sentada en una mesa con Alice, Jasper y Edward mirando las fotografías que tomaron ayer por la noche. Si la primera imagen era mala, la segunda fue horrible, la tercera aterradora y pude ver la ultima foto antes de que las lagrimas me irrumpieran de nuevo.

Dos años, dos años en vano. Pensé que me amaba, realmente pensaba que el era el único. Así de infantil como suena, me imagine realmente nuestra boda y soñaba con nuestra vida futura juntos. Ayer por la noche, yo sabia que el me engañaba, y se sentía horrible, pero ahora ver las fotografías hace el dolor cien veces peor. Sentía los abrazos de Alice a mí alrededor, y después de un par de minutos deje de llorar.

Necesitaba estar firme, pensé para mi misma. ¿Cómo voy hacer este trabajo si ni siquiera puedo ver las fotos sin romper en lágrimas? Me regañe a mi misma.

Mire las fotos, después a mi mejor amiga, a mi viejo amigo y mi nuevo amigo que todos me estaban mirando con lastima en sus ojos.

"Estoy bien, realmente" dije tranquilizadoramente "Alice, diles el plan."

"Ok, si estas segura" Dijo Alice, después mirando a Edward y Jasper les explico el plan.

"Bella, tu pensaste eso?" Pregunto Jasper, con la boca abierta.

"Eso es… perfecto. El va a suplicar por tu perdón y lamentar que te haya engañado" dijo Edward, sorprendido.

"Si, ese es el punto, Alice creo que tenemos que ir de compras" Le dije a Alice tras un vistazo al reloj y notar el tiempo.

"Sí, tienes razón Bella. ¿Chicos quieren venir?" Alice pidió a los muchachos sentados frente a nosotros.

Me sonroje, pensando en Edward y Jasper estando con nosotras mientras estábamos comprando la ropa…, y me tranquilice cuando escuche a Edward diciendo "No, pero gracias"

"Ok, los mantendré al tanto. Adiós" Dijo Alice a la vez que ella y yo salíamos por la puerta, las fotos en su bolso.

Alice y yo éramos mujeres en una misión, una vez que llegamos al centro comercial fuimos directamente a la tienda que, detestaría en otras circunstancias. Victoria´s Secret.

Alice sabia exactamente lo que tenia que buscar por lo que solo estaba detrás de ella mientras ella recogió un par de baby dolls y unos sujetadores con encaje para probarme. Me probé todos los sujetadores y los baby dolls, se los modele a Alice a la vez que ella me daba sus comentarios.

Después de todos, elegí el sujetador negro con el encaje rojo. Alice asintió con su cabeza en acuerdo y también me compro el baby doll azul oscuro, diciendo que me seria útil para un futuro. Por favor.

Una vez que habíamos comprado todo nos apresuramos al campus. En el camino le mande un mensaje de texto a Mike diciéndole que quería pasar el rato con el, como el había prometido ayer y le dije que nos reuniríamos en su dormitorio a las 10. El respondió con un breve, ok.

Una vez que llegamos a la escuela me cambie rápidamente al sujetador que había comprado y me asegure de que las correas eran visibles antes de dirigirme hacia la habitación de Mike.

Llegue rápidamente a la habitación de Mike, mire incómodamente mi ropa, un cambio ligeramente, y luego llame a la puerta de Mike después de tomar una respiración profunda.

El abrió rápidamente, me miro con la boca abierta, entonces me sumió en un gran abrazo y me beso apasionadamente.

"Un gusto volver a verte, Mike" dije soltando unas risitas pero mentalmente abofeteándolo.

"Bella, estas caliente bebe!" Dijo caminando hacia atrás, sus ojos recorriendo mi cuerpo apenas cubierto una y otra ves, deteniéndose en mí pecho, donde sus ojos se paralizaron en mi sujetador y los senos.

"Mike, los ojos están aquí" le dije apuntando mi cara, lentamente subió su mirada.

"Lo siento", dijo, no sonando sincero de todos modos.

"De todos modos," Dije seductoramente, "Pensé que debía darte una vista previa sobre tu regalo de aniversario para mañana por la noche" le susurre en su oído.

"De cualquier forma," dijo seductoramente, "Pensé que deberías ver un poco de lo que seria tu presente de aniversario mañana por la noche" le susurre al oído.

Lo vi, y a continuación, una sonrisa amplia se lo formo en el rostro, "Bella te quiero", suspiro en mi cabello.

"Yo se que si," dije a través de los dientes apretados, "pero yo quiero que mi primera vez sea especial" Sus ojos se ampliaron "Por lo que quiero llegar un poco antes para crear el ambiente perfecto. Por lo tanto, podrías darme tus llaves y deshacerte de Tyler para lo noche? Y Puedes estar afuera de tu dormitorio hasta aproximadamente las 8 de la noche?" Dije mirándole los ojos directamente a Mike.

"No, Bella, Dios no, eso no es un problema" Dijo sonriendo como un niño en una tienda de caramelos. "¿Quieres que yo, mm, haga algo?"

"No, no te preocupes yo me encargo de todo." Dije apresuradamente

Él asintió, incapaz de hablar y, a continuación, puso su brazo alrededor de mi cintura y me llevo hacia al vestíbulo.

Tan pronto como salimos de su dormitorio, todos los chicos enfocaron sus ojos en mi dirección. Me ruborice ligeramente, y mire hacia abajo mientras el agarre de Mike incrementaba en mi cintura.

Tal como estaba previsto, Alice se acerco a nosotros un minuto después de que estuviéramos afuera. "Bella, Mike! ¿Cómo estas?"

"Genial, Alice" Dijo todavía sonriendo, "¿Cómo estas?"

"Bien, bueno, lo siento Mike pero necesito a Bella. Crisis de compras" dijo Alice con un horror simulado.

"Alice, nunca cambias" Se rio y Mike se inclino hacia delante, hacia mi, "Te veré mañana Bella, oh aquí están mi llaves. Prometo no mirar hasta las ocho. Te quiero." Me susurro en mi oído y me beso aproximadamente en la boca.

"Adiós Mike" dije al tiempo que me mantenía arrastrada por Alice. Tan pronto como estábamos alejadas, le dije: "Gracias por salvarme! Si tenia que fingir un segundo mas que todo estaba bien me iba a volver loca! Pero ahora todo esta arreglado, se creyó todo" Dije chocando las manos con Alice.

"Eres increíble Bella, mientras estabas con Mike lleve las fotos a Kinko´s (N/a: Ese es un lugar donde se revelan fotografías) y dijeron que estarían ampliadas para las cinco."

"Perfecto"

El resto del día estuvo lleno de clase. El primer día de clases siempre es aburrido, y la universidad no era la excepción. Todo lo que ocurrió fue la introducción de mis maestros, el resumen de los temas a tratar, los planes de estudio y, por supuesto, la clase colectiva gruño cuando un profesor asigno la tarea del primer día.

Después de mi ultima clase tuve una rápida cena para mi sola, regrese a mi habitación, trabaje en mi ensayo de ingles de 1101 palabras y me dormí antes de que incluso Alice llegara a la habitación.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Me desperté por ligeros golpes que me dio Alice en mi brazo.

"Vamos Bella", se quejo, "Levántate! Tengo que tenerte lista para el día de hoy." Dijo ella, y tiro rápidamente del cálido edredón que me daba protegía de la temperatura fría de la habitación.

"Ay Alice! Ya me desperté, ya me desperté" dije saliendo lentamente de la cama.

"Bien, a la ducha", dijo y se dirigió de nuevo a su ordenador a la vez que salía de la habitación hacia el cuarto de baño.

Quince minutos más tarde caminaba de vuelta a la habitación, sólo para ser atacada por Alice.

"Siéntate Bella" ella dijo señalando una silla en medio del dormitorio. Me obligue y sufrí por una hora mientras ella medaba un empujoncito. Después de que ella terminara, ella puso un vestido blanco en mi regazo y me dijo que me cambiara. Lo hice rápidamente y pase entonces a mirarme al espejo. Siempre que Alice lo hacia, terminaba increíble.

"Entonces, estaba pensando en recoger las fotos, ya que no lo hicimos la noche anterior. Después hacemos una parada en Bath & Body Works por velas y luego en la florería para conseguir pétalos." Dijo Alice, contando con sus dedos las tareas del día.

"Bien, vamos."

En nuestro camino hacia Bath & Body Works le pregunte a Alice "Entonces, que hiciste anoche? No llegaste cuando me fui a dormir."

"Oh, Jasper y yo fuimos por una pizza; y terminamos hablando y caminando alrededor del campus por un rato. Supongo que perdimos el tiempo…" ella se aturdió por un segundo y después me miro, "El me pidió que fuera su novia, Bella", dijo con cautela.

"Eso es genial Alice!" dije y luego estreche mi mirada en dirección a mi mejor amiga "¿Por qué no suenas feliz?"

"Bueno, supongo que no quiero tener un novio mientras tu terminas con el tuyo esta noche." Dijo ella, casi tímida.

"Alice, eres tan tonta. Estoy muy entusiasmada por ti y Jasper, el parece un buen chico."

"El es y gracias. Entonces no ha pasado nada entre tu y Edward?"

" ¿Qué quieres decir?" le pregunte, sin ninguna pista

"Vamos Bella!" suspiro, "Obviamente le gustas como te he dicho antes. Cada vez que hablo con el me pregunta acerca de ti y lo vi viéndote en la fiesta hace dos noches y… y creo que a ti también te gusta."

"Probablemente el esta preocupado, cree que me voy a deprimir o algo," contrarreste, "Somos viejos amigos, probablemente solo piensa en mi como una hermana pequeña y se hace cargo de mi."

¿Por qué le gustaría alguien como yo de todos modos? Añadí en mi cabeza. Cuando Alice me hace makeover´s admito que luzco bien, pero normalmente, bueno normalmente soy regular a todas. Sin embargo Edward es como si fuera un modelo; el nunca se fijaría en alguien como yo, al menos no de un modo romántico.

"Nunca he visto a un hermano mirar a una hermana como Edward te mira a ti Bella" tiro sus manos arriba, "Pero dado a que estas evidentemente, terca y te niegas ver, solo te lo tengo que demostrar" dijo como si fuera lo mas fácil.

"Que significa eso?" Pregunte

"Verás", dijo vagamente a la vez que entrabamos al estacionamiento de Bath & Body Works

Alice salió del coche, sorprendentemente en calma en comparación con su habitual emoción de pre-compras y camino hacia la tienda y después a la sección de velas.

Cogimos en total veinte velas, de distintos tamaños, todos con el mismo olor, canela – El favorito de Mike-. Una vez que compramos las velas nos dirigimos a la tienda del lado que evidentemente era Kinko´s.

La puerta sonó cuando entramos, llamando la atención del empleado, John, al menos que su Id indique lo contrario.

"Bueno John, soy Alice y ayer traje algunas fotos para que ustedes las ampliaran, me gustaría recogerlas ahora."

"Ah, Alice, esta bien déjame buscar tu orden" dijo John y después se dirigió a la trastienda. Un minuto mas tarde regreso con las fotos de Mike y Jessica ampliadas en tamaño poster, nos dio una extraña mirada.

"Recibimos una gran cantidad de extrañas solicitudes para ampliar" Comenzó John, "Pero este es uno de los mas extraños. Si me permiten preguntar, ¿Por que unas niñas querrían una foto de otra niña besando algún tío?"

Alice sonrió y respondió en breve, "venganza".

"Ah", dijo confuso, pero no deseando preguntar por mas detalles

Nosotras le entregamos el dinero y luego nos dieron las imágenes, mejor dicho posters. "¿Quieren las originales?" Preguntó.

"No, no gracias, después de esta noche no quiero volver a verlos nunca mas." Dije rápidamente y comencé a caminar hacia la puerta. Alice le susurro algo a John rápidamente y después me siguió.

"Niñas, que tengan un gran día" grito John y nos saludo a la vez que la puerta se cerraba.

"Que le dijiste?" le pregunte a Alice mientras caminaba de vuelta al coche.

"Nada", dijo Alice.

A continuación condujo a la tienda de flores en el que recogimos los pétalos de rosas y regresamos al campus.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Eran las 7 cuando Alice y yo llegamos al dormitorio de Mike. Saque las llaves que me había dado ayer por la noche, y abrí la puerta y camine en la habitación donde lance todos nuestros suministros.

"Ok, vamos a terminar esto de una vez por favor." Dije, mientras comenzaba a abrir las bolsas.

"Vamos a colgar esta sabana como un dosel sobre la cama y la vamos a sostener allí" dijo Alice apuntando a un gancho de la esquina.

Tiramos la sabana negra alrededor de la cama y la enganchamos de la misma manera que Alice propuso, creando una falsa pared en torno a la cama. Luego, Alice procedió a colocar las velas estratégicamente por la habitación mientras yo regaba los pétalos de rosas en el suelo formando un camino que conducía hacia la cama. Lo hicimos en cuestión de minutos. Me senté rápidamente en la cama y me coloque en una sexy posición que Alice me hizo practicar anteriormente, mordiendo un poco mi labio inferior y mirando por debajo de mis pestañas al mismo tiempo que dejaba mi sujetador ligeramente visible. Alice tomo mi teléfono y tomo una fotografía, riéndose por debajo.

"Bella, realmente estas caliente. Mike estará babeando en el momento que la reciba" dijo mientras me entregaba el teléfono. Mire la imagen y me reí, parecía una idiota, mejor dicho una idiota caliente.

Pulse el botón de enviar y selección el nombre de Mike añadiendo un mensaje al final: _Mike, todo esta listo bebe. Abre la cortina cuando entres a la habitación te tengo una sorpresa.  
_  
Mientras hacia todo esto, Alice comenzó a pasarse por el closet de Mike improvisando un poco, tomo toda la ropa del armario y la tiro en las bolsas donde trajimos las fotos.

Después de que envié el mensaje de texto rápidamente le escribí una nota a Mike.

_! Feliz segundo Aniversario! Has perdido lo mejor de tu patética vida - Bella_

Coloque la nota sobre su almohada y coloque la ampliación de las fotos en la cama, era la posición perfecta de cuando se abriera el telón. Entonces rápidamente encendí las velas, y camine a la puerta con Alice. Cuando llegamos a la sala voltee hacia atrás y mire una vez mas la habitación, estaba perfecto. Rosas y el aroma de canela llenaban la habitación y la ultima cosa que el esperaría cuando abriera la cortina serian las fotografías. Me reí de sus pensamientos lujuriosos, pensamientos que llegarían a la habitación desde donde el estaba.

Rápidamente cerré la puerta y corrimos todo el camino hacia nuestro dormitorio, todavía sosteniendo su llave. Si el pensaba que se la devolvería estaba equivocado, algo mas vendría.

"Eso se sintió… bien" dije, sin aliento, una vez que estábamos encerradas en nuestra habitación.

"Si, una ultima cosa" dijo Alice tomando mi teléfono y presionando algunos botones.

Dos minutos más tarde me lo entrego de nuevo.

"¿Qué hiciste?" pregunte

"Oh, acabo de cambiar tu ringtone" Alice rio. Levante una ceja y se rio mas.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

**El Libro con la cubierta amarilla**

**Mike Pov**

"Hola señor, algo en que lo pueda ayudar hoy?" dijo una mujer de mediana edad mientras yo caminaba dentro Borders (N/A: es un lugar, como una librería)

"Umm, no gracias. Solo estoy mirando" Mentí rápidamente y camine hacia la sección de Psicología y ayuda personal de la tienda.

Cuando llegue allí recogí el libro de la cubierta amarilla que estaba buscando y me senté en un rincón aislado y comencé a leer, haciendo notas mentales mientras lo hacia.

Era muy informativo, y había ideas y técnicas que nunca llegue a pensar. Pronto estaba muy absorbido en el texto, imaginando a Bella en todo lo que el libro estaba describiendo. Estaba tan concentrado en las imágenes mentales de Bella y lo que estaríamos haciendo mas tarde que no note que alguien caminaba acercándose y se detuvo justamente enfrente de mi.

"Mike, Mike Newton?" Pregunto una voz profunda

Al instante levante la vista y solo vi al chico con el que comí hace un par de días, produciendo una sombra sobre mí. "Jasper, verdad?" le pregunte.

"Si", dijo cerrándolos puños. ¿Cuál es su problema? Pensé. Entonces lo vi mirar hacia el libro que esta leyendo y luego hacia mí. "Sexo para idiotas?" Pregunto Jasper, riéndose por lo bajo.

Sentí que mi cara se puso de un color rojo brillante y tartamudee. "Umm, bueno tu sabes, Yo estaba Umm, leyendo por diversión ¿sabes? No es que sea virgen o algo, por favor! La perdí con una súper modelo de Inglaterra prácticamente a los 13… si, eso es todo- Estaba aburrido y decidí leer un poco. Es tan Umm, gracioso las cosas que escriben en este libro, ¿No te parece?" Jasper me miro interrogativamente mientras mentalmente me abofeteaba a mi mismo y decidí callarme para no hacer las cosas peor.

"Una súper modelo de Inglaterra, uh?" Me pregunto y solo asentí con mi cabeza. "Cual es su nombre?" pregunto sospechosamente.

"Ella Umm, se llama Kate…"

"Kate? Kate Moss?" Dijo Jasper escéptico.

"Si, totalmente" dije sonriendo.

"Tuviste relaciones sexuales con Kate Moss cuando tenias trece. Cierto." Dijo Jasper rodando sus ojos.

"Como sea hombre, si no lo crees, no quiere decir que sea mentira" dije a la defensiva. De ninguna manera en el infierno le admitiría que era virgen, sobre todo cuando he salido con Bella por todo este tiempo. Todos de donde nosotros venimos supone que lo hemos hecho, pueda que lo insinué, pero aun así, nadie ha cuestionado nunca mi vida sexual, o algo así, y no me gustan las preguntas de Jasper.

"Cierto, por eso lees Sexo para idiotas en Borders en tu tiempo libre?" Dijo Jasper.

Sentí el color rojo asqueroso en mis mejillas de nuevo "Bueno, no. Ni siquiera se como termine con este libro en realidad, vine aquí en busca de un libro para mi clase de historia y entonces pensé que me reiría una o dos veces con este libro" Mentí a través de mis dientes, mientras me ponía de pie y colocaba el libro en su lugar y me alejaba de el.

"Tu parecías muy absorto leyendo mientras caminaba hasta aquí", dijo Jasper. ¿Por qué no acaba de dejar eso? Pensaba, frustrado.

"Si, bueno…" me corto mi teléfono vibrando. Salvado por la campana! O en este caso, teléfono!

Jasper que noto mi teléfono, puso los ojos en blanco y se alejo de nuevo con los puños cerrados mientras reía para si mismo. El es un chico raro pensé mientras sacaba el teléfono de mi bolsillo.

Lo abrí para ver un mensaje de imagen de Bella. Sonreí para mi mismo, y abrí el texto. Lo que vi me conmovió. Era Bella, mi Bella, acostada en mi cama mirando de una forma mas allá de caliente y Oh mi dios. Acerque el teléfono a mi cara para confirmar lo que yo pensaba que vi antes, Bella llevaba un sujetador negro de encaje que era fácilmente visible en la imagen. Había un mensaje al final que leí con mucho entusiasmo e impaciencia: Mike, todo esta listo para ti bebe. Abre la cortina en tu cama cuando llegues a la habitación. Te espera una sorpresa.

Abrí los ojos enormemente y, a continuación leí el mensaje nuevamente y vi la foto de nuevo. Yo era el chico con más suerte en el mundo. Cerré rápidamente el teléfono y prácticamente Salí corriendo de Borders hacia mi coche.

En el viaje de vuelta al campus, intente recordar todo lo que acababa de leer. Hombre, me gustaría haber leído mas, pensé para mi mismo, maldiciendo la interrupción de Jasper.

El trayecto hacia el campus pasó de volada, probablemente porque iba a 40 millas sobre el límite de velocidad. Cuando me estacione, corrí a toda mi velocidad hacia mi dormitorio, deteniéndome antes de entrar para respirar.

"Eso es, Mike" Dije, hablándome a mi mismo, "No lo arruines. Recuerda lo que dice el libro." Respire profundo y le di la vuelta al manubrio. Cuando se abrió, solté un grito ahogado.

Mi habitación estaba transformada. Había pétalos de rosa por todas partes, velas encendidas en la habitación y esta olía a canela, mi favorito.

"Bella?" dije, en lo que yo esperaba era un tono seductor. "Bebe, estoy aquí".

No recibí respuesta. Que extraño, pensé. Espera, Ella dijo abre la cortina, recordé por lo que empecé a caminar hacia la cortina, preparándome a mi mismo para la gran noche que estaba apunto de experimentar. Estaba apunto de retirar la cortina cuando de repente lo pensé dos veces y rápidamente me quite la camisa, arrojándola en la cama de Tyler.

Entonces abrí lentamente el telón, con una sonrisa seductora. Cuando la cortina estaba totalmente retirada, lo vi y sentí que todo el color se fue de mi cara.

Delante de mí no estaba Bella en lencería sexy, si no fotos de Jessica y yo besándonos. Mierda.

**EPOV **

Estaba sentado en mi escritorio tratando de concentrarme en un libro que debía leer para mi clase de Historia, cuando Jasper irrumpió a través de la puerta riéndose.

"Que paso Jasper?" le pregunte al tiempo que se reía, su cara estaba roja por la falta de oxigeno "Jasper, estas bien?" Le pregunte, ahora preocupado.

"Oh.Dios.Mio. Edward! No vas a creer con quien me encontre!" Dijo Jasper entre jadeos.

"¿A Quién?" Le pregunté, realmente curioso.

"Mike Newton", dijo antes de salir con la risa de nuevo.

Apreté mi mandíbula y estreche mis ojos en dirección de Jasper "Eso es tan divertido Jasper?" pregunte "Olvidaste lo que le hizo a Bella?"

"No, no. Dame un minuto" dijo, levantando un dedo y tomando un par de respiraciones antes de continuar con su historia " bueno, recuerdas cuando te dije que tenia que ir a Borders a mirar unos libros?" pregunto.

Asentí mientras el continuo con su relato "Bueno, entre a la tienda y comencé a caminar por el alrededor y cuando pase por la sección de Ayuda personal vi a Mike sentado en la esquina leyendo… Sexo para idiotas." Apenas conto esa parte empezó a reírse de nuevo. "Por lo tanto, camine hacia el y le pregunte que estaba haciendo y el idiota trato de convencerme que tuvo relaciones con Kate Moss a sus trece años y que solo lee libros de sexo por diversión."

No podía creerlo, empecé a reírme con Jasper. Aunque estaba enojado con Mike ahora mismo, la imagen mental de el sentado en una esquina de Borders pasando pagina por pagina desesperadamente de Sexo para Idiotas, probablemente tomando notas, era demasiado para tener una cara seria.

"De cualquier forma," dijo Jasper después de un par de minutos de risa, "Le llego un mensaje de Texto a mediados de nuestra conversación y luego se fue de la tienda. Imagine que era de Bella por lo que probablemente este ahora en su dormitorio, aunque la sorpresa no es exactamente lo que el pensaba que era…"

Se quito rápidamente la sonrisa que había en mi cara para formar una línea apretada de solo pensar en lo que le hizo a Bella. "Voy a ir a darle un hola" dije amargamente, "Vuelvo mas tarde"

"Quieres que vaya?" pregunto Jasper

"No, puedo manejarlo", dije a la vez que salía de nuestra habitación y me dirigía a la de Mike.

No me moleste en llamar a la puerta a la vez que la abría vi a Mike, sin camisa, mirando las fotos en su cama, con una mirada de horror en sus ojos.

"Mike" dije brutalmente.

El volteo de inmediato y fue recibido con mi puño. "Esto es por Bella" dije golpeándolo una vez mas, "Esto es por las lagrimas que ella derramo por ti ayer" dije dándole otro ponche, "Y este es, bueno es por ser un completo imbécil" dije dándole con mi rodilla en su entrepierna, haciéndole caer al suelo por el dolor.

Ni siquiera le di la oportunidad de levantarse o responder, le di una patada por ultima vez en el estomago y camine hacia la puerta, azotando esta al salir.

Tan pronto que la puerta se cerró mi teléfono comenzó a vibrar. Lo mire y vi que tenia un mensaje de texto de Bella. Que curioso, pensé, pero rápidamente lo abrí. Lo que vi me hizo congelar literalmente en mi camino.

Bella estaba acostada en una cama, viéndose extremadamente hermosa y mirando la cámara, penetrándola con sus profundos ojos marrones. Por que ella me enviaría eso? Pensé, sin prestar atención. Simplemente no parece una de las cosas que suele hacer Bella. Guarde la foto y rápidamente regrese a mi habitación.

"Como estuvo?" Pregunta Jasper tan pronto que estuve dentro del dormitorio.

"El va a tener un ojo negro por la mañana, y unos cuantos moretones." Dije solemnemente.

Jasper asintió y luego dijo: "Entonces, deseas llamar a las niñas y ver lo que harán esta noche?"

"Umm," pensé en la foto que acababa de recibir, "No se, ¿No crees que Bella se encuentra mal después de todo lo que hizo hoy?"

"Voy a llamar a Alice y le preguntare" dijo Jasper y antes de que lo pudiera detener ya estaba llamando a Alice.

Me imagine a Bella en la cama de nuevo, sonriéndole a la cámara u no pude evitar sonreír también. Ella era tan hermosa y ni siquiera lo reconocía. De repente las inseguridades y dudas inundaron mi mente.

Bella quería que yo viera la foto? Que debería hacer cuando la vea? Actuar como un caballero y no mencionarlo. Quizás ella no lo quería enviar. Pero entonces si ella quería y yo solo actuara como un caballero, ella saldrá herida?

"Edward, tierra llamando a Edward" dijo Jasper agitando la mano delante de mi cara.

"Lo sentimos, el tipo se salió de zona por un minuto. ¿Cuál es el consenso?" Le pregunte.

"Ellas dicen que vayamos en unos treinta minutos. Así que estaba pensando que nos podríamos detener en la heladería y comprarles algunos".

"Buena idea, Jasper, vamos" dije poniendo 20 dólares en mi bolsillo a la vez que salíamos por la puerta. Jasper iba en silencio en la caminata a lo largo de Scoops, el local de la heladería en el campus, dejándome en mis pensamientos. Eventualmente llegue a la conclusión de que yo actuaria después de juzgar la reacción de Bella. Si ella actúa como si nada extraño o malo ha pasado yo solo seré el viejo amigo normal, pero si muestra el mas mínimo interés en mi, me gustaría decirle todos mis sentimientos.

Entremos a Scoops y nos dirigimos al mostrador para ver la variedad de sabores de helados disponibles.

"Me podría dar un helado mediano de chocolate simple en un bol?" Le dijo Jasper a la chica detrás del mostrador.

Después de que ella sirvió la orden pregunto "Otra cosa en que pueda ayudarlo?"

"Si, Umm, también un sorbete de Arco iris, mediano también" dijo Jasper y se volteo a mi diciendo "El favorito de Alice, me entere ayer por la noche" Asentí y seguí buscando el helado que quería.

Una vez que la niña le entrego el sorbete a Jasper volvió su atención hacia mi, "¿Y que le puedo dar señor?" Dijo educadamente.

"Quisiera el de menta con chispas de chocolate, mismo tamaño" mientras estaba tomando mi orden Jasper se voltio a mi de repente.

"No sabemos el helado que quiere Bella. Creo que debemos cogerle uno de vainilla? A todo el mundo le gusta el de vainilla, ¿verdad? O podríamos llamarla, eso arruinaría la sorpresa, pero quizás deberíamos…" dijo Jasper mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

"Masa de Galletas de chispas de chocolate" dije sin pensar "es su favorito"

"Que? Como en el mundo sabes eso?" pregunto Jasper incrédulo.

"Umm así:" comencé tímidamente "Como ya sabes, Bella y yo solíamos ser amigos hace mucho tiempo. Bueno, recuerdo un día en particular, acabábamos de terminar de correr a través de los rociadores del patio de sus padres cuando escuchamos la música del camión de helados. Así que, por supuesto, corrimos a su casa para pedirle dinero a su mama. Ella nos lo dio después de un minuto de estar suplicando y corrimos hacia afuera para capturar al hombre de los helados. Una vez se detuvo nos acercamos a un lado del camión y ordenamos. Yo ordene primero y pedí el Screwball ¿el helado con la goma de mascar en la parte inferior?" Jasper asintió y yo continúe con mi historia, "Bueno recuerdo que Bella se puso muy feliz por que el camión estaba vendiendo masa de galletas de chispas de chocolate y después que ella pago se dirigió a mi y me dijo: Este es mi helado favorito por siempre… y le dio un gran bocado, solo para que se le congelara el cerebro." Solté una risita por lo bajo debido a la memoria.

"Cosas de la que suele hacer Bella!" comento Jasper.

"Siento por interrumpir, pero aquí esta su menta con chispas de chocolate y Masa de galletas de chispas de chocolate." Levante una ceja hacia ella y ella siguió "Lo siento, no me pude contener, pero escuche su historia y decidí hacerlo sin interrumpirlo" Sonrió apenada.

"Oh, bueno, gracias entonces" le sonreí, "aquí tienes" dije entregándole los 20 dólares, "Quédate con el cambio"

Caminos fuera de la tienda y comenzamos a caminar hacia el dormitorio de Bella "Si, ella es prácticamente la misma que en ese entonces", dije para continuar con nuestra conversación, "Y por supuesto que ha madurado un poco".

"Quieres decir que ahora ella es una total hottie?" Jasper dijo guiñándome un ojo.

Me sonroje y tartamudee "B-bueno, supongo"

"Esta bien hombre, no se lo voy a decir, pero eres muy obvio" dijo Jasper a la vez que caminábamos hasta el dormitorio de las niñas y golpeo la puerta. Pronto se escucho la torsión del asa de la puerta y vimos a Alice y Bella sonriendo a Jasper y a mi, invitándonos a entrar.

"Hemos traído helados" dijo alzando los envases.

Alice tomo el suyo y le beso ligeramente en los labios, "Eres demasiado dulce Jasper", ella dijo: "Tu también Edward", dijo guiñándome un ojo.

"Aquí esta el tuyo Bella" Dije dándole la copa y la cuchara.

Ella lo miro y lanzo un grito ahogado "Masa de galletas de chispa de chocolate! Mi favorito! Gracias Edward" Dijo escéptica, y me abrazo fuertemente. Sonreí ampliamente y vi que Alice me estaba estudiando con la mirada. Me tiro su mirada curiosa y luego, lentamente, se retiraron los brazos de Bella

"Hey Alice, Puedes ayudarme a buscar las servilletas?" le pregunte, ella asintió a la vez que la sacaba hacia el vestíbulo y dije rápidamente "Volvemos de una vez" le dije a Bella y Jasper.

"Que hay de nuevo, Edward?" dijo Alice inocentemente.

"Que hay de ti Alice?"

"Por que, señor Mason, no tengo ni idea de lo que estas hablando." Dijo ella agitando sus pestañas.

"Alice…" dije peligrosamente.

"Bien" suspiro "te envié la foto de Bella al teléfono. La utilizamos como parte de nuestro plan en contra de Mike. Yo estaba tratando de tomar tu reacción con ella cuando llegaste"

"Y?" le pregunte.

"Te gusta." Dijo simplemente.

"No es verdad Sherlock?" dije sarcásticamente. Esperando que acabara de hablar del gusto como amigos.

"Te gusta mas que una amiga Edward" dijo como si pudiera leerme la mente "Yo se que si, la pegunta es" hizo una pausa dramática "Que vas a hacer al respecto?"

Solté un fuerte suspiro y dije "No lo se. Probablemente no le gusto de esa manera"

"Ella si, simplemente ella no sabe que le gustas de esa manera aun" Dijo Alice como si fuera lo mas obvio.

"Entonces, ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer entonces, Alice Sabelotodo?" dije.

Ella se rio "Me gusta ese nombre, has que caiga por ti, enamórala"

Ella hizo que se escuchara tan fácil. "Y como exactamente se supone que tengo que hacer eso?"

"De eso me encargo yo y lo otro tu tienes que aclararlo." Dijo rápidamente corriendo hacia al baño, agarrando algunas toallas de papel para usar como servilletas y luego camino rápidamente hacia la sala de nuevo en la que Jasper y Bella estaban sentados hablando.

Dude momentáneamente ir detrás de ella, pensando en lo que debo hacer antes de decidir formar el plan mas tarde esta noche. Por ahora, actuaria normal.

"Trajimos servilletas!" Anuncio Alice como si fuera un gran logro.

"Yay…" Bella soltó unas risitas por abajo y tomo una.

"Entonces, Bella, ¿Cómo estas?" pregunte a la vez que me sentaba junto a ella.

"Bien. Se sintió tan bien lo que le hicimos a Mike. Duele lo que hizo, y a mi corazón todavía le duele, pero el cierre fue agradable" suspiro contenta.

"Oh, Bella. Tengo una divertida historia que contar." Dijo Jasper y luego le dijo a ella y Alice sobre su encuentro con Mike anteriormente en el día. Al final de la historia ambas tenían lágrimas en los ojos de tanto reír.

"Oh Dios Mío, Bella. Como fuimos amigas de el?" Se rio Alice.

"No tengo ni idea," Dijo Bella entre risas mientras seguía comiendo de su helado.

"Lo único que se es que Mike nunca dará la cara frente a nosotros de nuevo." Dijo Alice casi gruñendo.

"Eso no será un problema" dijo Jasper: "Dudo que quiera mostrar su rostro a alguien por algún tiempo." Dijo riendo.

"¿Por qué?" Alice y Bella dijeron al mismo tiempo.

Mire a Jasper, quien me ignoro, y dijo: "Bueno, Edward le hizo una visita a Mike después de que ustedes se fueran y tengo la sensación de que tendrá un ojo negro mañana"

"Lo hiciste?" Pregunto Bella, conmovida. "Edward, no tenias que involucrarte. Lo tenia manejado." Dijo tranquilamente

"Lo se Bella, y lo siento. Solo me sentí que tenia que hacer algo y no pude controlar mi ira." Dije bajando los ojos.

"No estoy enojada Edward! Luchaste por mi honor, fue algo noble", dijo sarcásticamente "Estoy sorprendida es todo. No recuerdo que eras alguien que usaba la violencia."

"No lo soy normalmente. Pero sentía que tenia que hacerlo, si bien nadie te hiere y se va como si nada" Dije antes de pensar en ello.

Ella me dio una mirada curiosa y buscaba en mis ojos algo, después de un minuto suspiro y respondió "Bueno, gracias para algo están los viejos amigos"

"si, para que son los amigos?" dije, hice ligeramente una mueca de dolor en la palabra amigos.

Alice parecía notar el ambiente pesado en el que se convirtió la sala por lo que sugirió de repente ver una película.

Después de todo llegar a un acuerdo sobre que película veríamos, 1408, todos nos trasladamos a las camas para estar mas cómodos.

Jasper automáticamente paso a la cama de Alice y se acurruco a su lado, dejándome a mí con solo una opción, sentarme al lado de Bella en su cama.

Bella le dio una palmadita al espacio vacio al lado de ella y movió su dedo señalándome para ir. Me obligue rápidamente a ir y me senté al lado de ella. Fue solo después de acomodarme en ella que me di cuenta por primera vez en mi vida que pequeña pueden resultar ser las camas Twins. Bella y yo estábamos prácticamente juntos uno al otro; yo estaba tan cerca que pude oler su champú de fresa. Estaba en caer en la tentación de girarme hacia ella y dirigir mi mano hacia su largo, cabello castaño y besarla profundamente. Sin embargo, sabia que no podía y resistí la urgencia de alejarme lo más lejos de ella de lo que la cama permitía, cerré mis puños.

Alice apago las luces y comenzó la película a la vez que soltaba un suspiro y me preparaba para las dos horas mas larga de mi vida.

**WOW, aca otro capiii espero que les haya gustado, si no se han dado cuenta cada vez se van haciendo mas largo por lo que duro mas traduciendolo y ps tambien acabo de empezar el cole pero no se preocupen que les traere el prox cap en una o dos semanas... Espero que me entiendan... Que pasara en el prox capi? Muajaja quieren saber?? Ps dejen RR.**

**Besos CyJ**


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8**

**Buenos días, linda**

**BPOV**

El golpeo a Mike por mi, lucho por mi. Seguí repitiendo sus palabras en mi cabeza, "Nadie te hiere y se va como si nada."

Cuando el dijo eso, podría haber jurado que vi algo diferente en sus ojos. ¿Pasión? ¿Amor? _No puede ser_ pensaba para mi misma mientras sacudía la cabeza. Mire al chico acostado a mi lado. Estaba lo más alejado posible, con los puños apretados pareciendo como si estuviera sufriendo. ¿Era tan terrible tener que sentarse en la misma cama conmigo? Pensé y me di cuenta, no había forma de que le gustara como algo más que una amiga, incluso si eso. Rápidamente fui sacada de mis pensamientos cuando la película comenzó.

Miraba la pantalla con horror, al darme cuenta de que el personaje principal se llamaba Mike. No había visto la película antes, pero Alice siempre estaba hablando de ella, seguramente ella no hubiera elegido la película si recordara que el personaje principal se llamaba Mike, o si?

"Oh mi Dios, Bella" dijo Alice, deteniéndola película en unos pocos minutos en "Me siento como idiota, ¿quieres ver otra película?" Sabía que se estaba refiriendo al nombre del personaje.

"No" dije, tragando saliva con fuerza, "Esta bien, es solo un nombre, ¿No?"

Pude ver el contorno de su cara asintiendo en la oscuridad y casi podía sentir sus ojos mirándome, tratando de ver si me importaba. "Realmente, por favor, sigue la película" dije, tranquilizadora.

"Ok, espera", dijo volviendo al menú principal y cambiando a los directores de corte, "El final es mejor", dijo respondiendo a todas nuestras preguntas no formuladas de lo que estaba haciendo. Tan pronto como ella lo había echo, la película comenzó de nuevo.

No empezaba tan mal, Mike solo intentaba quedarse en la habitación 1402 desde que escucho que estaba embrujada, sin embargo, las cosas tomaron un giro hacia peor.

Cuando Mike finalmente se metió en la habitación escaneo las paredes con una maquina y empezó a mostrar las ultimas muertes en la habitación, así como la sangre, mucha sangre. Eww. Me lance hacia Edward inconscientemente, y busque su mano. Una vez se la tome, le di un apretón y mi atención se centro de nuevo en la película. De repente, se mostro a un hombre en la esquina, colgado y luciendo repugnante y, a continuación, Edward apretó mi mano tranquilizándome.

Poco después de allí, las manos de Mike se lastimaron con una ventana y todo se torno sangriento. Me acerque a Edward, apropiadamente a su lado cuando lo escuche respirar profundamente, claramente asustado por la película también.

Estaba bien, si podía decirlo así, hasta que Mike estaba tratando de escapar de la habitación y luego cayo de las rejillas de ventilación después de ver un cadáver, grite y actualmente salte, aterrice lo mas cerca posible a Edward. Puse mi cabeza en su pecho y respire profundamente su aroma, el cual me calmo.

Sentí a Edward agarrotarse debajo de mí y de repente estaba alegre de que la habitación estaba a oscuras por lo que no podía ver lo roja que estaba mi cara. Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de nuestra posición actual; yo estaba prácticamente acostada en la parte superior derecha de Edward, en un oscuro dormitorio, sobre una pequeña cama. Trate de volver rápidamente a mi lado de la cama, pero sentí los brazos de Edward alrededor de mi cintura protectoramente.

"Esta bien", me susurro en mi oído y luego sus manos quitaron los cabellos de mi cara.

Era oficial, ya no podía concentrarme en la película. Todo lo que podía pensar era lo bien que se sentía estar tan cerca de Edward y esa persistente sensación de hormigueo en mi cara donde acababa de tocar.

Mire hacia la cama de Alice para verla con Jasper en una situación similar que Edward y yo, solo que ellos se estaban viendo fijamente a los ojos. Mire hacia otro lado con vergüenza por haber presenciado ese momento privado entre ellos y me concentre de nuevo en el hombre cerca de mí.

Lo que yo daría por sentir sus labios sobre los míos ahora mismo, sentir sus manos a través de mis cabellos, para poder poner mis manos a través de su propio cabello color cobre. Suspire y decidí centrar en la película de nuevo antes de que perdiera el control.

Trate, de verdad trate en concentrarme en la película. Pero era tan difícil. Termine mirando fijamente la pantalla, saltando o lanzando gritos ahogados en las partes de miedo, pero en su mayoría estaba en una nube. Estaba cansada, muy, muy cansada. Era como si todos los acontecimientos del día, se me estaban echando encima, así que decidí cerrar los ojos un poco.

Me desperté con el sonido del chirrido de las aves fuera de mi ventana y el sol brillando, chocando con mis ojos haciéndome ver rojo. Como siempre, levante las manos para cepillarme mis cabellos y estirarme cuando de repente sentí algo, no más bien a alguien. Abri mis ojos rápidamente y mire a mi lado para ver nada mas que a Edward Mason. Debió haberse quedado dormido también anoche. Estaba tan pacifico, y tenia una pequeña sonrisa en los labios, se veía tranquilo como un ángel, sobre todo por la manera en que el sol le golpeaba. Su brazo estaba en mi cintura y estaba tirada cerca de él, lo suficiente cerca para oler su colonia y camisa. Sonreí y luego me sonroje, dándome cuenta de lo incomodo que seria si el se despertara ahora. Mire el reloj al lado de mi cama para ver que eran las 9:20 AM, muy temprano.

Entonces vi algo salir por la esquina de mi ojo y antes de que supiera, Alice estaba de pie sobre mí, sonriendo ampliamente.

"Alguien se ve cómoda", me susurro, todavía sonriendo ampliamente.

"Alice, ayúdame por favor." Dije, casi suplicando. "Esto será mas incomodo si Edward se despierta y nos ve tan cerca, y mucho menos si nos oye hablar de el."

"Oh, dudo mucho que le importe si se despierta de esta manera." Dijo ella, al tiempo que rodaba mis ojos.

"¿Qué?"

"Vamos Bella! Le gustas! Entra ese pequeño hecho en tu espeso cráneo, ¿podrías?", dijo tocando su cabeza ligeramente y, a continuación, miro su reloj "Oh, me tengo que ir, me encontrare con Jasper para el desayuno en diez minutos, le traeremos después algo a ustedes dos." Alice guiño un ojo y, a continuación, salto hacia la puerta.

Y con eso ella se fue, dejándome sola para enfrentar a Edward. Trate de moverme a mi manera para salir de sus brazos, solo para estar más estrecha que antes y después tener su agarre apretado a mí alrededor.

Suspire, y decidí entonces disfrutar también mientras pudiera y luego pretender estar durmiendo cuando el se despertó.

Me acune en sus brazos fuertes, tibios y suspire de felicidad. Luego mire a Edward nuevamente, y empuje suavemente algunos cabellos que estaban en su rostro, a la vez que lo hice, sonrió y abrió sus ojos.

"Buenos días linda", dijo, mirando hacia abajo como yo.

"Umm, h-hola," dijo tartamudeando con torpeza, se suponía que estaba fingiendo estar dormida.

"Debo decir que esta es una buena manera de despertarse en la mañana", salto una risita por lo bajo y froto sus ojos.

"Si, Umm, supongo que ambos nos dormimos ayer por la noche durante la película." Dije, afirmando lo obvio.

"Sí, Umm, supongo que ambos se durmió ayer por la noche mientras ve la película." He dicho, afirmar lo obvio.

"Supongamos que es así," dijo mirándome extrañamente.

Me puse nerviosa bajo su mirada entonces me levante de la cama "Alice y Jasper fueron por el desayuno, por lo que, Umm, voy a darme una rápida ducha, puedes encender la televisión si quieres o leer un libro" dije señalando a lo largo de mi colección enorme en mi escritorio.

"Impresionante", dijo asintiendo "Veo que aun te gusta leer".

"Si," dije brevemente: "Bueno, vengo ahora." Y con eso salí de mi habitación corriendo hacia el cuarto de baño llevando mis artículos personales.

Una vez que llegue me entre a la ducha, me desvestí y trate de despejar mi mente. El agua estaba fría, helada, pero eso era exactamente lo que necesitaba. Después de cinco minutos Salí, me seque y me cambie a mi camiseta favorita en un color azul oscuro y unos vaqueros, a sabiendas de que lo mas probable es que Alice me haga cambiar mas adelante en algo que considere mejor de todos modos.

Me mire en el espejo y suspire, _¿que es lo que el posiblemente ve en mi? _Pensaba mientras corría mis dedos por mi cabello dándome cuenta de que habita dejado mi cepillo en mi habitación. Después de que mi cabello estaba más presentable, respire profundamente y camine de vuelta a mi habitación para encontrar a Edward acostado en mi cama leyendo uno de mis novelas románticas, mi culpable placer. Me sonroje. _  
_"De todos los libros que podrías haber elegido, ¿elegiste ese?" Dije, tratando de hacer una broma

Volteo su cabeza y levanto una ceja "Yo no sabia que te gustaban este tipo de libros." Dijo, todavía pasándolas hojas del libro.

"Si, bueno, ellos son mi culpable placer. Alice me compro uno como una broma, y realmente me termino gustando." Dije, caminando hacia el espejo con mi cepillo de pelo. A la vez que cepillaba mi cabello Alice y Jasper llegaron, y el olor a jarabe lleno el aire.

"Sí, bueno, ellos son mi placer culpable. Alice me compró uno como una broma, y yo realmente terminó gusto. "Dije, caminando hacia el espejo con mi cepillo de pelo. Como yo era mi pelo cepillado Alice Jasper y caminó en la sala, y el olor a jarabe de lleno el aire.

"Edward, hombre, no sabia que te gustaba leer ese tipo de libros!" Dijo Jasper, riendo "Primero Mike, ahora tu, quien será el próximo!" Dijo lanzando sus manos al aire fingiendo horror.

Edward miro el libro que estaba leyendo y luego dijo, en una voz imitando a Mike perfectamente "Umm, bien saben, yo estaba Umm, leyendo por diversión, ¿sabes?" Jasper reventó en risas.

"Tío, sonaste igual que el" dijo mientras le daba una palmada en la espalda y decía: "Tenemos comida!"

Edward se levanto de la cama y se sentó en el suelo, donde luego me senté junto a el a la vez que nos entregaban la comida.

"Panqueques, tocino y melón para Bella", dijo Alice mientras me daba mis alimentos favoritos. "Y waffles, waffles y mas waffles para Edward."

"Gracias", dije mientras cortaba un trozo de mis panqueques mientras miraba a Edward rellanarse su boca con waffles.

"Así que, ¿Cómo ha sido su mañana?" Dijo Alice mirándonos a mi y a Edward.

"Ah, bueno," Dijo Edward con la boca llena.

"Umm bien, eso es bueno" dijo Alice, exagerando lo bueno. "Oh, Bella antes de que lo olvide, recibimos un email esta mañana de Rose"

Rose, ese nombre me sonaba familiar, pero ¿Por qué? No pude localizar el nombre por lo que pregunte después de un breve momento "Umm, que Rose? El nombre me suena familiar, pero no me recuerda a nada"

"Rose, la hermana Rose. La muchacha que hablo con nosotros en el stand aquel día que nos queríamos unir a una hermandad en el campus. Recuerdas ahora?" Pregunto Alice.

Lo recordé, lo había olvidado totalmente hasta ahora, pero al-menos- lo recordé. "Ah" dije mientras comenzaba mi melón.

"Si, así que de todos modos, resulta que va a ser nuestra Rho Chi! Nos reuniremos con ella en el mediodía", dijo nerviosamente, "Así que date prisa y termina porque tenemos que estar listas!"

"Están rápidas?" Pregunto Edward.

"Si," Dijo Alice, mirando a través de sus ropas y recogiendo un simple vestido de sol blanco. "Ustedes no lo están?"

"Bueno, realmente no había pensado en ello…" Comenzó Edward pero le interrumpió Jasper.

"Pero si lo estas, Nosotros también. Creo que ese chico, Emmet, el chico con el que hablamos hace un par de días es el presidente de una fraternidad, vamos a hablar con el acerca de eso." Jasper le dijo a Edward, mientras le sonreía a Alice.

"Bien!"dijo Alice, y le beso ligeramente en los labios.

"Esta bien", dije, antes de terminar el ultimo de los melones y tocino y tomando un sorbo de jugo de naranja. "Listo" dije con orgullo al igual que Edward cuando termino su ultimo Waffle. ¿Cómo había conseguido comerse seis waffles al mismo tiempo que me llevo comer dos panqueques, un poco de melón y tocino? No podía pensar en eso. Chicos.

Alice estaba pasando por mi tocador y closet, buscando el traje perfecto, tirando la ropa a ciegas en la cama las que pensaba que eran posibilidades cuando Edward dijo "Voy a tomar esto como una pista de que me tengo que ir" dijo con un gesto hacia la ropa en la cama y las demás en el aire. "Adiós Alice, Bella gracias por el desayuno." Dijo oficialmente a la vez que el y Jasper se retiraban de la habitación y cerraban la puerta.

"Ahora, necesitas un conjunto lindo y maduro, pero que diga que te gusta divertirte." Dijo hablando Alice con ella misma, "estoy pensando en esta camiseta junto con estas mallas negras" Me dijo Alice esta vez, apuntando a la camisa en la cama. Llegaba a mediados del muslo y era de un color rosa con puntos negros. Le lance una mirada de cuestionamiento, sin embargo me lo puse de todos modos. No tuve oportunidad de verme en el espejo, por que tan pronto que estuve vestida, Alice comenzó a hacer mi maquillaje. "Solo un poco para hacer que tus rasgos sobresalgan." Dijo al tiempo que me ponía un poco de mascara y brillo de labios. "Listo", dijo alejándose de mi y sonriendo.

Me levante y me mire en el espejo para ver que lucia genial, la larga camisa se aferraba un poco a mi cuerpo, lo suficiente para demostrar que tenia una buena figura, pero lo suficientemente apretado para hacerme difícil respirar y el poco maquillaje me dio el look natural que me gusta.

"Quería que estuvieras cómoda", Dijo Alice: "No hay ningún punto de que estés buena si no vas a estar a gusto con la ropa, sobre todo hoy."

Asentí y le di las gracias y ella comenzó a trabajar en su propio retoque de su maquillaje. Ella ya se había puesto maquillaje cuando salió con Jasper, por lo que todo lo que tenia que hacer era aplicar un poco mas de brillo de labios y así lo hizo, luciendo magnifica como siempre.

"Bien, vámonos" dijo Alice echándole un vistazo al reloj que mostraba que era las 11:45. "Mejor un poco temprano que un poco tarde".

Asentí de acuerdo, recogí mi bolso y la seguí hasta la puerta y hacia el vestíbulo.

"Ella dice que nos encontremos con ella en el campus" Me informo Alice, agarro mi mano y caminamos por la acera.

"Nerviosa?" le pregunte, sabiendo muy bien que cada vez que ella me agarraba la mano era porque estaba nerviosa o asustada.

"Un poco, si" admitió tímidamente, "Quiero decir, ¿y si no le gusto? O acabo siendo la única niña rechazada de la hermandad?"

"Eso no va a suceder, Alice." Dije apretando su mano "Si alguien va a ser rechazada seré yo. Ellos te amaran, te lo prometo."

"Ellos también te amaran, tonta." Dijo Alice saltando mi mano y golpeando juguetonamente en mi espalda. "Allí esta" dijo Alice apuntando a Rosalie sentada en una mesa rodeada por otras tres niñas.

Hicimos nuestro camino y una vez que llegamos allí la bella rubia nos miro y dijo: "Alice, Bella, bienvenidas, por favor tomen asiento." Ella nos hizo el gesto e inmediatamente lo hicimos. "Estas son Sandy, Claire y Katie" dijo señalando a cada chica a la vez que las nombraba.

"Encantadas de conocerlas" dijimos Alice y yo al mismo tiempo.

"Estamos esperando por," Rose miro hacia abajo una lista "Jessica y Lauren, luego voy a comenzar a hablar acerca de las diversas hermandades en el campus y lo que tienen que ofrecer, así como el proceso de ingreso. Hasta entonces pueden hablar entre ustedes."

La chica de mi lado, Claire, se volvió hacia mi y dijo: "Así que de donde eres?"

"Umm, me he mudado un par de veces cuando era niña, pero el ultimo lugar en que vivía era Michigan, que fue donde conocí a Alice" Dije señalando a Alice que estaba ocupada hablando con Sandy. "¿Y tu?"

"Georgia", dijo como si fuera lo mas obvio "Mi abuela y mi madre participaron en hermandades aquí, por lo que supongo que continuo con la tradición."

"Si, Alice quería unirse por lo que decidí acompañarla" Dije, dejando fuera la parte en la que prácticamente fui obligada a unirme con ella. En ese momento dos chicas caminaban y se sentaron detrás de mí.

"Ustedes deben ser Lauren y Jessica", dijo Rose mirando su reloj "Debo hacer hincapié en la importancia de estar a tiempo en las reuniones señoritas; tienen cinco minutos de retraso y así no van a impresionar a ninguna hermandad en este campus, o en cualquier lugar."

Le sonreí a Claire, me di la vuelta para ver a todo el mundo de frente en la mesa y me congele.

Sentada delante de mí estaba nada más y nada menos que la niña con la que estaba Mike en las fotos. Alice, evidentemente, también lo noto por lo que la estaba mirando y tocio bajo su aliento, suficientemente bajo para que Rose no lo escuchara, pero sin duda alguna la chica la escucho y le devolvió su mirada envenenada hasta que Rose anuncio que haríamos un circulo y nos introduciríamos a nosotros mismos.

No preste mucha atención durante las presentaciones, aunque sabia que debería hacerlo. Solo estaba pensando en lo horrible que seria ser amable con esa muchacha y enfrentar el hecho de que posiblemente seamos como hermanas en la hermandad, la idea me causo gracia. Lo único que me acuerdo de las presentaciones que hicieron era que la niña en la foto se llamaba Jessica y que ella parecía mas zorra que en las fotos.

Después de las introducciones, Rosalie hablo brevemente sobre cada una de las hermandades en el campus y luego dijo que había una fiesta la próxima semana en la que iría cada hermandad y nos mezclaríamos con cada miembro y, después, tendríamos que elegir la que mas nos gusto. Todo parecía sencillo y directo – con interés suficiente. Y pronto la reunión había terminado.

Alice se puso de pie y sacudió la mano de Rose, dio las gracias por la reunión de hoy con nosotras, seguí su ejemplo y nos alejamos rapidamente.

" Puedes creer que Jessica este en nuestro grupo?" dijo Alice su nombre con cierto veneno.

"Lo se", dije, todavía un poco aturdida por el hecho "Tal vez ella no sabia que Mike tenia novia" dije, no creyéndome, pero deseaba escuchar la opinión de Alice.

"Por favor," Dijo, arrastrando cada palabra a fin de que se tratara de dos silabas, "¿La viste? ¿La escuchaste? Ella es del tipo de chicas que están con un chico aunque tenga una novia. Probablemente es mucho mas divertido para ella, de verdad."

"Probablemente, Rosalie tuvo que haber visto lo falsa que era, ¿Verdad?" Pensé en voz alta para Alice.

"Si, Rose no se impresiono en absoluto con ella ni su amiga," Dijo Alice y luego de repente sonrió y dijo: "La fiesta de la próxima semana es la excusa perfecta para ir de compras. No es que necesite una verdadera razón… pero no importa."

"Excusa perfecta?" dije, gruñendo, "Alice, ¡Odio ir de compras! ¿No puedes ir sola, mientras yo me quedo aquí?"

Estaba esperando que Alice dijera no enseguida, así que cuando no lo hizo me confundí y me detuve. Ella se detuvo también y comenzó a acariciar su barbilla con un mal genio. "Bueno…" Comenzó "Una circunstancia por la que podrías saltar ir de compras."

"Que?" grite prácticamente "Cual es la circunstancia? Voy a hacer lo que sea!"

Su sonrisa se amplio "Lo que sea", dijo citándome, "Bueno, permitiré que te saltes las compras, solo si, tienes una cita."

La mire boquiabierta "Alice, no creo que pueda encontrar una cita para hoy sin previo aviso. Quiero decir, no conozco a nadie realmente." Dije suavemente.

"Oh, tu conoces gente y puedo pensar en una persona que de hecho esta libre esta noche y probablemente le encantaría una cita contigo."

"Oh, de verdad," dije sarcásticamente, "Y quien seria, Alice?"

"Por supuesto que Edward"

"Q-Que?" tartamudee, "Alice metete esto en tu cabeza" dije imitando sus anteriores palabras " Solo somos amigos, viejos amigos." No importa cuanto quisiera ser algo mas, añadí mentalmente.

"Bueno, le preguntas a Edward o vienes de compras conmigo" Dijo Alice y luego comenzó a caminar de nuevo.

Gruñí, pero de todas maneras la seguí mientras sospesaba en mis opciones en el camino de regreso a nuestro dormitorio a recoger nuestras mochilas para ir a nuestras clases de la tarde.

Por una parte, quisiera hacer cualquier cosa antes que salir de compras con Alice, sobre todo con lo que paso recientemente. Por otro lado, podría pedirle a Edward que saliéramos aunque seria muy incomodo para nuestra frágil amistad y posiblemente la arruinaría para siempre.

"Oh, y Bella?" Dijo Alice cuando llegamos a nuestro dormitorio y recogió nuestras mochilas, "He escuchado que la ropa de invierno están en todas las tiendas, por lo que creo que recogeré nuestras ropas para esta temporada. Nos encontraremos aquí después de clases sin importar lo que decidas." Me guiño un ojo y se retiro de nuestro dormitorio.

Eso era, de ninguna manera iré de compras con Alice para toda una temporada. Respire hondo, saque mi teléfono celular y marque el número de Edward. El lo recogió en el segundo timbre.

"¿Hola?" dijo.

"Hey Edward, es Bella, ¿Qué harás hoy?" pregunte a lo que esperaba como una voz casual.

**Hay chicass, mil disculpas por el retraso pero es que he estado sumamente ocupada, habia dicho que les traia el cap el viernes pero como hoy estuve libre en la noche, aproveche y se los traje hoy. Espero que les guste mucho, y prometo que les traigo el proximo cap lo mas pronto posible.**

**Gracias por su apoyo y comprension...**

**Besos**

**CyJ**


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9**

**Mi amiga, Bella**

**Edward Pov**

Había visto un par de veces antes 1408, una con mis viejos amigos y otra con Tanya antes de que la dejara por la universidad, pero me olvide por completo que el personaje principal se llamaba Mike. Me sentí como un idiota cuando la película empezó y se menciono por primera vez su nombre y me sentí peor cuando Bella se agarroto a mi lado con el sonido de este. Alice se dio cuenta rapidamente de ese problema, sin embargo, cuando ella pauso la película y le pregunto a Bella si quería ver una diferente, ella dijo que estaba bien. Alice reinicio la película de nuevo y respire hondo para calmarme, preparándome mentalmente para las próximas horas compartiendo una cama con Bella.

No estaba ayudando para nada, solo quería alcanzarla, abrazarla y hacer que su ceño fruncido desapareciera de su cara. _¿Seria eso cruzar la línea de la amistad?_ Pensé para mi mismo. _Sin duda alguna, un abrazo no debería tomarse como algo más que un amigo consuele a otro_, pensé a la vez que continuaba con mi lucha interna.

Habían visto la Nueva Ranura del Emperador? La parte cuando Kronk esta tratando de decidir si salvar a Kuzco o no de la cascada. Ya saben el diablo y el ángel sobre sus hombros hablando con el, tratando de convencerlo a el de matar o salvar a Kuzco? Bueno, eso era exactamente igual que la lucha interna que tenia mi cabeza ahora mismo, sin la locura de dibujos animados, por supuesto.

Mi yo uno: Consuélala, te necesita ahora mismo.

Mi yo dos: Ella esta bien

Mi yo uno: ¿Y como lo sabes?

Mi yo dos: Ella dijo que estaba bien

Mi yo uno: Ella solo dijo eso para no arruinar la noche, Ve a consolarla!

Mi yo dos: Si la consuelas, solo harás las cosas más difíciles entre ustedes dos.

Mi yo uno: Claro que no lo harás, solo estarás siendo un buen amigo. Los buenos amigos se consuelan los unos a los otros!

Mi yo dos: Pshh buena chica… amigos… los hombres somos varoniles. Nosotros decimos "Oh ¿estas asustado? ¡Boo! ¡Ahora estarás mas asustado!" Y además, ¿Qué te da la idea de que puedas resistir a no besarla estando tan cerca de ella? Incluso si ella no pensó que un abrazo era difícil, estoy bastante seguro de que ella sospechara algo cuando la ataques con tus labios.

Suspire, mi yo dos tenia un buen punto, no había manera de que yo pudiera estar tan cerca de ella, ser capaz de olerla tan de cerca como ahora, tenerla en mis brazos y después resistirme a esos suaves y carnosos labios. Decidí concentrarme en la película.

No mas de diez minutos después escuche a Bella lanzar un grito ahogado y, a continuación, sentí la mano de ella tomar las mías, apretándolas. Mire hacia nuestras manos rapidamente, sorprendido y, después a Bella fuera de mi visión periférica. Ella estaba claramente asustada, mirando la Tv con los ojos abiertos como platos y la boca ligeramente abierta cuando de repente ella lanzo un grito ahogado en una parte de miedo en la película.

Antes de que pudiera pensar apreté su mano tranquilizándola y, a continuación, mi atención se centro de nuevo en la película y no en mi hermosa amiga sentada en mi lado.

Cuando llego la parte de la película en donde las manos de Mike quedaron atoradas en la ventana, sentí como Bella se acercaba quedando completamente junto a mí. Rapidamente respire profundo, tratando de calmarme a mi mismo. ¿De quien fue la brillante idea de ver una película de miedo? Cavilé. ¿Por que no pensé que viendo una película de miedo que asustara a Bella, la forzaría a que este lo más cercana, solo me pasaba a mí? Que gracioso como funcionan las cosas por si solas, entonces eso me golpeo como una tonelada de ladrillos… ¡Alice!

Fue Alice quien sugirió la idea de la película, de hecho, fue Alice que vino con la película. Ella sabia como las películas de miedo afectaban a Bella, lo que era parte de su plan para que estuviéramos juntos. Que mal que su plan estuviera fallando, de lo mas seguro este momento seria increíble si le gustara a Bella, sin embargo, yo se que solo piensa en mi como un amigo, y ahí estaba atrapado, pensando para mi mismo lo mucho que deseo que le gustara como ella a mi. Hombre, soy un perdedor.

Fue justo después de ese pensamiento cuando oí gritar a Bella y después sentí un cambio en la cama, ya que, literalmente salto hacia el aire y el aterrizaje… fue en mi parte superior. Me congele. Aquí estaba Bella, una chica increíble, situada en mi parte superior, en una habitación oscura, en un pequeña cama… ¡deténganse estúpidas hormonas! Bella solo tomo un minuto para darse cuenta de su actual posición y cuando lo hizo empezó a moverse hacia su lado de la cama de nuevo, antes de que se moviera pase rapidamente mi brazo alrededor de ella y le susurre en su oído "Esta bien".

Hablando acerca de la declaración del año. ¿Esta bien? ¿Esta bien? Era algo mucho mejor que esta bien, tener a Bella tan cerca de mí… era indescriptible.

Me di cuenta de que algunos cabellos cubrían su hermoso rostro, y mi mano, que tenia mente propia, los puso suavemente en su lugar. Tan pronto como mi cerebro se dio cuenta de lo que mi mano estaba haciendo la tiro lejos y se puso sobre marcha para el resto de la película, previniéndome de hacer lo que mis extremidades querían tan desesperadamente.

Cuando la película termino mire hacia abajo y vi que ella estaba durmiendo tranquilamente. Luego mire hacia la cama de Alice donde la vi a ella y a Jasper dormir en paz, cada uno envuelto en los brazos del otro. Alcance el control remoto de la Tv y le di al botón de Power, para apagar la televisión y también la poca luz que quedaba en la habitación.

Decidí, que puesto que era tarde, Jasper y yo claramente no íbamos a regresar a nuestra habitación, además me gustaría permanecer así. Empecé a levantarme para acostarme en el suelo cuando sentí los brazos de Bella envolverse a mí alrededor y tirarme hacia ella, suspirando contenta cuando estaba junto a ella.

_Bueno, seria un duro golpe para mi dormir en_ _el suelo._ Pensé a la vez que me ponía cómodo para dormir al lado de Bella.

Cerré los ojos y respire profundo, tratando de poner en mi memoria cada sentimiento, olor, tacto, la emoción que estaba sintiendo en este momento. Si yo no supiera nada mejor, pensaría que estaba en el cielo con un hermoso ángel acostado junto a mí. En ese momento tome una decisión, en la próxima oportunidad que tuviera, me gustaría decirle lo mucho que me gusta y que me gustaría salir con ella. Sonreí con el pensamiento de Bella saliendo conmigo, agarrados de las manos en las clases y quedarnos a dormir juntos, como esta noche, ah, eso seria grandioso. Con ese pensamiento caí en un sueño pacifico…

Me desperté con el suave sonido de la voz de Bella "Alice, ayúdame por favor. Esto será mas incomodo si Edward se despierta y nos ve tan cerca, y mucho menos si nos oye hablar de el"

Suprimí una sonrisa y escuche, con los ojos todavía cerrados, fingiendo que estaba todavía durmiendo.

"Oh, dudo mucho que le importe si se despierta de esta manera." Dijo Alice, como siempre absolutamente correcta.

"¿Qué?" la voz de Bella sonaba confusa.

"Vamos Bella! Le gustas! ¿Podrías entrar ese pequeño hecho en tu espeso cráneo?" Podía escuchar la frustración en su voz y después la endureció un poco, ¿Acaso yo era obvio? "Oh, me tengo que ir, me encontrare con Jasper para el desayuno en diez minutos, le traeremos después algo a ustedes dos" escuche la puerta del dormitorio cerrarse y después sentí a Bella tratando de salir de entre mis brazos.

Oh no, ella no se iría todavía. Yo quería, no mejor dicho deseaba, que ella estuviera cerca de mí un poco mas, por lo que tire de su espalda antes de acercarla a mi cuerpo, disfrutando de lo que podría ser la ultima vez en la historia que estuviera tan cerca de mí.

Sentí que ella se relajo, ¿Tal vez ella se durmió otra vez? Pensé. A la vez que estaba a punto de abrir los ojos para ver, sentí su mano en mi cara, quitando mí pelo desordenado que la cubría. Ya no podía fingir que estaba durmiendo, sonreí y abri los ojos para ser saludado por un par de ojos marrones mirándome fijamente.

"Buenos días linda", dije sin pensar y luego me golpee a mi mismo mentalmente. Es cierto que ella era hermosa, sin duda alguna, pero esa no era la forma de saludar a una amiga.

Después de unos momentos embarazosos, dijo que tenía que ir a ducharse y me dijo que podría leer un libro mientras ella regresara. Asentí y luego camine hacia la larga pila de libros, a través de la presentación de clásicos, una impresionante colección de poesía de Shakespeare y, después, espera… ¿Qué es esto? Recogí el pequeño libro rustico y mire la portada. Verano en la ciudad. Voltee la parte de atrás del libro y leí la breve descripción. Se trataba de una historia de amor, una de las novelas románticas femeninas, el tipo que le hacen sonrojar al leer. ¿Bella lee estos libros? Estaba intrigado y camine a su cama y comencé a leer el libro. No había leído más de veinte páginas cuando Bella camino por la puerta y se sonrojo al ver el libro que estaba leyendo.

Ella procedió rapidamente a decirme que era un placer de culpa al ella leerlo, lo que explicaba los desastrosos bordes y la portada gastada.

Antes de poner el libro en su lugar, Jasper y Alice irrumpieron por la puerta con el desayuno, y Jasper hizo una rápida observación sobre mi elección de material de lectura, pero yo, siendo igual de rápido, lo convertí en una broma al burlarme de las palabras de ayer de Mike.

Me comí mí comida rápido y solo me detuve brevemente cuando Jasper me ofreció a unirme a una fraternidad. Poco después de que literalmente la ropa comenzara a volar, y yo tome eso como nuestra señal para salir. Con Jasper, salimos de la habitación de Bella y Alice para ordenar nuestras pertenencias para encontrar el traje perfecto para la reunión mas tarde de ese día.

"Entonces, ¿nos uniremos a una fraternidad?" le dije a Jasper con escepticismo.

"Bueno, hombre, se que es algo aleatorio y tarde en el juego. Pero creo que será realmente divertido, además estaremos invitados automáticamente para todas las grandes fiestas y las hermanas de las hermandades como Bella y Alice asistirán. Recuerdas a Emmett? Pienso que debemos ir a su dormitorio y hablar con el acerca de ello, solo para ver si nos interesa."

Suspire "Bueno, creo que veo tu punto de vista. Y quien sabe, tal vez llegue a ser divertido".

Cuando llegamos a donde Emmett llamamos a la puerta y esperamos por el para que abriera.

"Pase" oí a una voz gritar desde el interior. Le lance a Jasper una mirada de interrogatorio, pero empuje la puerta abierta solo para ver a Emmett bailar alrededor de la habitación con su Ipod en las orejas.

Cuando nos vio se saco los auriculares y dijo: "Así que definitivamente no era Rosalie"

"No, señor, no lo somos." Dijo Jasper oficialmente.

"¿Señor?" dijo Emmett, "No veo a ningún viejo por aquí, llámame Emmett por favor"

"Esta bien, bueno no se si te acuerdas de nosotros, pero nos reunimos un par de días atrás." Dijo Jasper.

"En pocas palabras recuerdo", dijo pensando " ¿Jasper y Edward cierto? ¿Qué pasa?"

"Bueno," di un paso "Jasper y yo estábamos pensando en unirnos a una fraternidad y nos preguntamos como lo podemos hacer".

"¿Ahora quieren?" Dijo Emmett, sonriendo ampliamente "Ustedes han venido donde el hombre indicado, siéntense niños" dijo apuntando a dos sillas cerca de la pared. Obligados rapidamente lo hicimos y el comenzó a hablar de las Fraternidades en el campus, centrándose principalmente en el suyo propio.

Resulta que nos habíamos retrasado con las firmas, y las fraternidades ya habían elegido a sus candidatos. Afortunadamente para nosotros, Emmett dijo que le agradábamos por lo que nos inscribiría por su fraternidad. Le dimos nuestros números, y nos dijo que los tuviéramos en todo momento, ya que el podría llamarnos para una reunión o tener algún tipo de tarea para nosotros.

Después salimos de su habitación y empezamos a caminar hacia nuestros dormitorios. En el camino de regreso mi teléfono comenzó a sonar y lo recogí al instante después de ver el identificador de llamadas.

"¿Hola?" dije

"Hey Edward, es Bella", dijo afirmando lo obvio, "¿Qué harás hoy? "

"Umm, n-nada" tartamudee, haciendo caso omiso a la curiosa mirada que Jasper me estaba dando. "¿Por qué?

"Bueno, estaba pensando que podríamos hacer algo." Dijo.

"¿Hacer algo?" repetí. "Claro, suena genial!"

"Ok, bien. ¡Bueno hablamos mas tarde!" dijo rapidamente y colgó.

Sonreí ampliamente a la vez que Jasper me pregunto "Entonces, ¿considerare que fue Bella?

"Sí" dije, aturdido.

"Y…. harás algo mas tarde con ella?"

"Sí" dije, una vez más.

"Exactamente ¿Qué harán?" Pregunto Jasper.

Eso quebró mi aturdimiento, ¿Qué haremos? Yo no pregunte, ella no pregunto. Upps. Mire a Jasper de nuevo, luego al teléfono y después volví a Jasper. El rodo sus ojos y dijo: "Llámala de nuevo, genio. Voy a ir al gimnasio".

La llame de nuevo, no recogió en la primera, y escuche una voz automatizada decir "Por favor disfrutar de la música, mientras su interlocutor llega" y de repente estaba escuchando _En caso de que haya dicho que no_, por Taylor Swift. Interesante elección, pensé.

"¿Hola?" dijo una Bella sin aliento en respuesta.

"Bella, buena canción." Dije, en broma.

"¿Uh? Oh si, Alice la cambio ayer" ella se rio.

"Bueno, creo que es bastante adecuada. De todos modos, estaba llamando para preguntar que exactamente tienes en mente para Umm…" ¿la cita? ¿La salida? ¿La reunión casual? "Para esta noche." Lo edite.

"Oh, no había llegado tan lejos" dijo Bella tranquilamente.

"Si estas de acuerdo, tengo una idea" dije, sin embargo no la tenia.

"Si, que grandioso Edward" dijo Bella, sonaba agradecida. "¿Me pasas a buscar a las 7?" Pregunto.

"Esta bien, nos vemos entonces." Dije colgando el teléfono.

**Uyyyyyyyyyyyy next cap el gran dia!! La cita!! se que les encantara!! y bueno ps si lo quieren rapidinn rapidonn tienen que dejar RR **

**Besitos CyJ**


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10**

**El Deseo**

**Bella Pov**

Decidí tomar una larga y relajante ducha mientras esperaba a que Alice regresara de su clase, y cuando termine ya Alice estaba en nuestro cuarto con su bolso de excursión para compras.

"¿Lista para ir Bella?" Pregunto sin dejar de ver su bolso.

"No," dije tirándome en mi cama.

"¿Qué quieres decir con "no"?" pregunto Alice, de pie y caminando a lo largo de mi cama hasta estar sobre mi.

"Quiero decir que no voy contigo de compras Alice." Dije claramente.

"Bella, ¿Realmente quieres entrar en esta discusión conmigo? Ahora, yo dije específicamente que estas obligada a ir de compras conmigo al menos que hayas tenido una cita." Dijo ella, regañándome como una madre a su hija.

"ya lo se." Le respondí

"y desde… espera" sus ojos se iluminaron de repente y sonrió "Bella, le preguntaste a Edward?"

"Tal vez…." Dije, burlándome de Alice

"¡OHMIDIOSBELLA!", dijo rapidamente, "no creí que lo harías! Por supuesto que el dijo que si ¿no?" yo asentí "Tengo que escoger tu ropa!" dijo prácticamente chillando y corrió a mi armario. "¿Qué van hacer?"

"Umm, no estoy segura. El no me dijo." dije

"¿Por qué los chicos no entienden que tenemos que conocer los planes para que podamos saber que ponernos?" Alice suspiro y cogió su celular marcando un número. "Jasper, Hey, ¿puedes poner a Edward en el teléfono?" pregunto y después de una breve pausa comenzó a hablar de nuevo. "Edward, tengo que saber cual es el plan para la cita de hoy."

Me sonroje, exactamente nunca se estableció como una cita

"Se que quieres que sea una sorpresa." Dijo Alice haciendo una pausa mientras escuchaba hablar a Edward, "No le diré", dijo respondiendo a su declaración "Bien, gracias Edward, ya tengo la ropa para eso, Adiós."

"¿Sabes lo que haremos?" le pregunte a Alice esperanzada.

"Si," dijo, "y no voy a decirte. Pero ven y ponte esto." Dijo mostrándome una camisa negra, un pantalón negro y unas zapatillas de tenis.

Levante una ceja inquisitivamente y ella encogió los hombros e hizo un gesto de prisa y que me cambiara.

Lo hice y luego camine automáticamente hacia la silla que ahora era extraoficialmente de "Maquillaje y pelo de Bella". Para mi total sorpresa, Alice solo me puso un poco de brillo labial y peino mi cabello en una cola de caballo antes de anunciar que estaba " lista".

"Alice, no puedes darme una pista sobre lo que haremos?" dije, sacando mi labio inferior.

"No! La ropa debe ser un indicio suficiente para ti." Dijo ella y luego camino a recoger su bolso. "Bueno, ya estoy lista para ir de compras, y a ustedes, que se diviertan en su cita Bella! Se que lo harás."

"Gracias Alice", le dije.

"Ah y por favor no saltes o te rompas los huesos" dijo Alice y me guiño un ojo mientras caminaba hacia la puerta.

¿Por qué en una cita me tendría que poner a saltar? No era como que estaríamos haciendo algo físicamente activo, ¿verdad? Espera, zapatillas de tenis, la advertencia de Alice… oh no. "Alice, espera" dije al abrir la puerta de nuevo y gritar al pasillo, solo para ver que ella no estaba en ningún lugar. Esa chica de lo mas seguro era rápida.

Mire mi reloj para ver que Edward, suponiendo que estuviera en tiempo, estaría aquí en cinco minutos por lo que decidí sentarme con mi computadora y enviarle un email a mi mama, un email que debería haberlo enviado hace mucho tiempo.

Rapidamente resumí mi semana hasta ahora, como Alice y yo estábamos planificando unirnos a una hermandad y brevemente le dije que Mike y yo habíamos terminado, pero no entre en ningún detalle en cuanto a por qué. Termine el email diciendo que la amaba y que la extrañaba a ella y a Charlie; y que los llamaría lo mas pronto posible, pulse enviar.

Ni un minuto mas tarde, oí un golpe en mi puerta y la abri para ver a Edward delante de mí, también vestido todo de negro. Estaba sonriendo una hermosa sonrisa torcida y era tan contagiosa que también sonreí de vuelta.

"Hey" dije.

"Hey, ¿lista?", me pregunto. Yo asentí y recogí mi bolso.

"Oh, no vas a necesitar eso." Dijo Edward, refiriéndose a mi bolso.

Le lance una mirada inquisitiva, pero puse el bolso abajo, metiendo mi teléfono celular en mi bolsillo de los pantalones, como unos 20 dólares.

"Así que estaremos al aire libre, ah?" le pregunte cuando caminábamos hacia el coche de Edward.

"No, no te diré." Dijo agitando su cabeza, "Va a ser una sorpresa".

"Bien," hice un puchero y me senté con los brazos cruzados en el asiento del pasajero.

"Tenemos que comer primero, ¿donde quieres comer?" Pregunto Edward.

"Cualquier lugar sirve para mi", dije.

"Se de un pequeño restaurante italiano cerca de unos cinco minutos de aquí, quieres probarlo?"

"Si, me encanta la comida italiana!" dije con entusiasmo.

"Lo recuerdo", dijo Edward bajo su aliento más dijo en voz alta "Entonces, Bella ¿Cómo has disfrutado de la universidad hasta ahora?"

"Es buena, hay mucha mas libertad que en la cárcel de la escuela. Aunque todavía no puede creer que Alice me obligara a entrar con ella en una hermandad," suspire.

"Se lo que quieres decir, Jasper me arrastro con el también. No tengo ni idea de cómo voy a balancear eso, con la universidad y las practicas de baloncesto que empiezan pronto."

"Oh Dios, Umm, ¿Tienes tiempo para estar haciendo esto conmigo? Suena como que tienes una agenda muy apretada." Dije con torpeza.

"Si, el baloncesto no empieza hasta la próxima semana y lo de la fraternidad… no tengo ni idea de cuando va a suceder, pero no debería ser esta noche." Dijo entrando al estacionamiento del restaurante.

_Eso fue un viaje rápido_. Pensé para mi misma a la vez que desabrochaba el cinturón de seguridad y antes de que abriera la puerta, Edward ya estaba afuera, abriéndola para mí.

"Gracias Edward" dije, sonrojándome ligeramente. Nunca un muchacho había abierto una puerta para mi, ese es uno de los gestos mas románticos que nadie hace en la vida moderna.

"de nada", el miro mi mano, luego a mi y mi mano de nuevo, entonces suspiro y comenzó a caminar hacia el restaurante conmigo caminando junto a el.

Decir que recibimos una extraña mirada de parte de todos en el restaurante después de que caminamos seria una subestimación. De repente me di cuenta de que estábamos vestidos horriblemente, enteros de negro. Probablemente pensaron que éramos alguna extraña pareja gótica, sentí vergüenza.

"Reservaciones al nombre de Mason," dijo Edward ya sea ignorando o ajeno a las miradas.

La chica en el mostrador escaneo lentamente el cuerpo de Edward, y después, satisfecha con lo que vio, tuvo la audacia de guiñarle un ojo! "Por aquí por favor" dijo haciendo la seña para que la siguiéramos.

Ella nos llevo a una pequeña mesa en el final de la sala, después nos entrego nuestros menús, camino lentamente hacia afuera y le dio de nuevo un vistazo a Edward sobre su hombro. Puse mis ojos en blanco.

"Celosa, Bella?" Edward se rio.

"N- no," tartamudee y me sonroje, "Simplemente no entiendo por que te coquetean delante de mi. Quiero decir ella no sabia si podríamos ser pareja o diablos… casados. Las personas se casan en nuestra edad hoy en dia, ¿sabes?" Tiré las manos al aire y, a continuación, me sonroje como loca cuando me di cuenta de que en nuestra primera cita llegue hasta el matrimonio. Oh Dios mío.

Edward sonrió malignamente y simplemente dijo, "Siento mucho que ella te haya ofendido, señora Mason." Eso solo me hizo sonrojar más.

Afortunadamente nuestro camarero vino a nuestra mesa para salvarme de mi vergüenza.

"Hola, mi nombre es Drew. Voy a ser su camarero de esta noche. ¿Puedo traerles algo?" El me miro a propósito.

"Me gustaría una Soda, gracias."

"Yo también", Dijo Edward fríamente.

"Ya vengo de regreso con las sodas y una cesta de pan." Dijo caminando hacia afuera.

Mire a Edward para ver que evidentemente estaba mirando la retirada de Drew. "¿Estas bien?"

"Si, solo no me gustan los chicos que vagan con su vista por todo tu cuerpo." Dijo amargamente.

"Sus ojos no estaban vagando en mi cuerpo!" dije en un grito ahogado.

"Oh, ellos también", Dijo Edward en su defensa, actuando como un niño de cinco años de edad.

"¿Celoso, Edward?" dije, citando sus palabras de solo unos pocos minutos.

"si", dijo brevemente.

Su respuesta me capturo con la guardia baja y me sonroje una vez más. Si yo no me detengo, el rojo se convertiría en el color permanente de mi piel!

Como en una perfecta sincronización, Drew volvió y nos dio nuestro pan y bebidas. "¿Listos para ordenar?"

"Yo si, ¿lo estas?" le pregunte a Edward.

"Claro, empieza tu primero.", dijo.

"Me gustaría la lasaña, por favor." Dije entregándole a Drew mi menú.

"Yo quisiera el espagueti con salsa de carne por favor." Dijo Edward.

"Un espagueti y lasaña, ya vienen" dijo Drew, y se alejó.

"Espagueti? Muy original Edward." Me reí.

"Hey, lasaña no es mucho mas original." El replico.

"Buen punto, por lo tanto me tienes que decir que haremos después de esto" le pregunte, es de esperar.

"Todavía no"

"Pero odio las sorpresas y tengo la sensación de que implica alguna actividad física, por lo que tengo la necesidad de advertirte de antemano sobre eso. Se que cuando era joven era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa físicamente, sin embargo, mientras he crecido me he convertido en mas y mas torpe."

Edward se rio, se rio en esa "Bella, odia romperte algo, pero tampoco eras coordinada del todo cuando eras joven. No te preocupes, se por un hecho que eres capaz de participar en nuestra cita." **(N/a: no entendi mucho esa parte sorry si me equivoque)**

"Si se me rompe algún hueso, estará en tu conciencia" dije en simulacros de gravedad.

"Ok", él se rió y luego me ofreció un trozo de pan.

"Gracias", dije tomándolo y comiendo lentamente.

"De nada", respondió y empezó a comer.

Caímos en un silencio cómodo, y no en el habitual silencio incomodo de las primeras citas, era un silencio pacifico y relajante. Unos minutos mas tarde llego nuestra comida.

"Bueno, seguro que fue un servicio rápido", Le sonreí a Drew al tiempo que Edward ponía sus ojos en blanco.

"Les había informado que era bueno y que tengo mucha experiencia" dijo Drew mientras mis ojos se abrían como platos, Edward comenzó a toser. "…. Sirviendo", agrego después de una mirada de Edward.

"Bien, bien, gracias", dijo Edward.

"En cualquier momento," dijo Drew mirándome todavía, "Déjame saber si te puedo ayudar en algo" y con eso se alejó.

"Bueno, eso fue raro." Dije, no mirando a Edward a los ojos.

Edward murmuro algo bajo su aliento que no fui capaz de entender y empezó a empujar su espagueti a la boca.

Hicimos una pequeña charla en toda la comida, hablando de diversas cosas y de nuestras opiniones desde el gobierno hasta lo que sucedió en el último episodio de LOST.

"Es tan confuso entender lo de los flash hacia delante y los flash backs." Dije.

"Creo que agrega profundidad en el show." Respondió Edward.

"Bueno se podría añadir profundidad al show sin tener que confundirnos", dije.

"Supongamos que es así, pero esa es la parte que lo hace interesante, no saber lo que esta sucediendo.", dijo.

"No creo que los productores sepan hacia donde van con el."

" Tienen que saber!" dijo Edward "Quiero decir…"

"…. Aquí tienes un poco de postre" Edward se vio interrumpido por Drew que llego con un trozo de torta de chocolate con helado en la parte superior.

"Oh wow, gracias. Pero no ordenamos postre." Dije, viendo el pastel.

"Es de parte de la casa, por favor, disfruta." Drew entonces cedió, _cedió_, y se alejo.

"Eso fue bueno de su parte." Dije sinceramente, mientras le entrega un tenedor a Edward y tomaba un bocado de la tarta.

"Si, bueno" dijo Edward a través de sus dientes apretados, pero tomo un bocado también.

"Esto esta tan bueno! No he comido pastel en tanto tiempo." Cerré los ojos y disfrute del caliente y húmedo pastel, y el frio contraste del helado de Vainilla. "Yum"

Abri mis ojos para ver a Edward mirándome fijamente y luego miro hacia abajo.

"Entonces, lista para irnos?" pregunto cuando tome la ultima mordida.

"Si", respondí, lamiendo mis labios para quitar el chocolate que sin duda tenía sobre ellos.

Edward agito la mano a Drew, "La cuenta por favor"

"Bien, aquí tienes" Drew saco la cuenta de su bolsillo delantero y se lo dio a Edward.

Mientras que Edward estaba mirando para buscar su billetera, Drew me deslizo un trozo de papel, sonriéndome. Tan pronto como Edward miro, redujo su sonrisa, tomo el dinero y se fue como si no hubiera pasado nada.

Guarde rapidamente el papel que me dio Drew en el bolsillo, curiosa de lo que podría ser y, después, me puse de pie con Edward para salir.

El camino a nuestro misterioso lugar era solo a un par de minutos. Estaba realmente sorprendida de que Edward no me obligara a poner una venda o algo en el camino entero, desde que el estaba actuando tan discretamente al respecto.

Nos detuvimos en un edificio que decía Zona de Zap, e inmediatamente me voltee hacia Edward. "Laser Tag?" **(N/a: ni idea de como traducir Laser Tag =S)**

"¡Si! Es como una versión mas avanzada de Captura la bandera, ¿no te parece?", dijo con los ojos brillantes de la emoción. "Un minuto". Dijo levantando un dedo de la mano y corrió alrededor del coche. "Mi Señora". Dijo al abrir la puerta.

"Muchas gracias mi señor" dije de vuelta, y cortésmente.

Ambos seguíamos riéndonos cuando entramos a la Zona de Zap y nos dieron nuestros chalecos. Después tuvimos que ir a una sala de instrucción en el que nos dijeron la forma de sostener las pistolas laser, así como donde y la forma de disparar para obtener puntos de ventajas. Las personas que estaban allí nos dividieron al azar en tres equipos: rojo, azul y verde.

Fui asignada al equipo azul, mientras que a Edward lo asignaron al equipo verde. Me sonrió malignamente mientras caminábamos hacia el campo de juego que básicamente era una gigante habitación oscura con un montón de rincones y paredes creando una atmosfera casi como laberinto.

"Preparados. Listos. Ya." Grito una voz por el altavoz y todos corrimos en diferentes direcciones.

Corrí hacia la izquierda, luego derecha y luego a la derecha de nuevo hasta que me encontré en un callejón sin salida. _Perfecto_, pensé. Podría ser capaz de disparar a cualquiera que viniera y no habría forma de que me encontraran.

A la vez que pensaba esto, un miembro del equipo rojo doblo por la esquina y sin vacilar le dispare, alcanzando su marcador en el pecho. La chica me miro enojada, y se alejo, derrotada.

Tire de mi arma para prepararla para la próxima persona que doblara por la esquina cuando de repente vi mi chaleco brillando, señalando que fui asesinada.

_¿Cómo es posible?_ Me preguntaba, mire a mí alrededor y luego mire hacia arriba, cuando vi un segundo nivel que no había notado antes. Parado justo encima de mí estaba Edward, sonriendo de mi expresión confusa.

"Oh, ahora veras!" le dije. Fingió estar asustado ya que llevo su mano a la boca mientras yo comencé a correr hacia la escalera más cercana para alcanzarlo.

Para el momento en que encontré las escaleras y llegue al lugar donde el estaba cuando me disparo, el se había ido. Hice una seña y empecé a mirar a mí alrededor, disparándole a un par de personas provisionalmente.

_¿Adonde fue?_ Pensé para mi misma y comencé a moverme de nuevo manteniendo los ojos bien abiertos para que no se me escapara. De repente, vi mis luces brillar otra vez. _Disparo!_

Di la vuelta para ver a Edward riéndose de mi, "Realmente eres bastante despistada, ¿sabes?"

"Oh de verdad, Edward?" le pregunte acercándome a el. Eso lo tomo con la guardia baja ya que se congelo y dejo caer su arma un poco hacia abajo. "¿De verdad crees que soy demasiado despistada?" dije dando una paso mas cerca de el y mordiendo mi labio inferior.

"Umm…" dijo, a la vez que mi pistola laser vibraba, indicando que ya era capaz de disparar de nuevo. Rapidamente le apunte con mi pistola y le dispare en el hombro.

Le tomo un segundo darse cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer, y cuando lo hizo dijo: "Mejor corres Bella, mejor corres".

Chille y corrí hacia la dirección opuesta, casi corriendo en dirección hacia otro miembro de mi equipo azul.

"Hey" le dije al muchacho que tenia alrededor de unos trece años.

El me miro sorprendido y luego dijo: "Hey tu" y se cepillo su cabello hacia atrás.

"Hay un muchacho que viene como en un minuto, que pertenece al equipo verde y ¡me esta persiguiendo! ¿Podrías dispararle por mí, por favor?" dije, bateándole mis pestañas.

"¡claro!", dijo demasiado entusiasmado.

Me escondí detrás de el en una esquina para ver a Edward venir. Cuando lo hizo, el chico le disparo como lo teníamos planeado.

"¿Qué? ¡No!" Grito Edward y, después le pregunto al niño, "¿Has visto a una preciosa morena dirigirse por aquí?"

El sacudió la cabeza y Edward murmuro algo bajo su aliento de la cual estoy bastante segura que un chico de trece años no debería escuchar y se echo a correr a la dirección opuesta.

Tan pronto que se fue camine hacia el chico y le di las gracias y, después corrí, persiguiendo a Edward.

Tan pronto como su laser vibro, le dispare de nuevo y me metí detrás de un muro cerca.

Pude ver a Edward mirar a su alrededor, confundido y luego vio a una niña escondida detrás de un muro en frente de el. Edward sonrió y le disparo a la niña, pensando que era quien le disparo antes.

Ahogue una risa y tan pronto como Edward comenzó a caminar de nuevo, lo seguí.

Cuando su laser vibro una vez más hice lo mismo que la última vez.

"Ok, ¿quien esta ahí?" dijo, obviamente frustrado.

Decidí apiadarme de el y dije: "Nadie"

"¿Bella?" Dijo pasivamente, "Oh Bella, sal de donde sea que estés."

"¡No!" grite juguetonamente y me eche a correr.

Mire detrás de mi y vi que Edward me estaba siguiendo, alcanzándome rapidamente. Trate de correr más rápido cuando vi que estaba casi llegando a agarrarme.

Lo siguiente que supe era que estaba cayendo al suelo, haciendo caer a Edward conmigo.

Debido al impulso Edward cayó encima de mi. Al igual que hace muchos años durante nuestro juego de capturar la bandera.

Mire los brillantes ojos verdes de Edward y me encontré a mi misma perdiéndome en ellos. Eso estaba tan mal, el era mi amigo y crecimos juntos. "Edward" murmure.

"¿Mhmm?" dijo Edward, mirando a través de mis ojos.

"Yo… … yo" tartamudee. "deseo" susurre.

"¿Qué fue eso?" pregunto Edward.

"Mi deseo, ¿recuerdas mi deseo?" dije.

"Si".

"Quiero usarlo ahora" dije tranquilamente.

Edward levanto sus cejas y, después dijo "Esta bien"

Mire sus labios y después sus ojos, el sonrió y luego dijo: "Tienes que decir tu deseo para saber que es lo que quieres"

Sabia que el sabia lo que quería, y yo sabia que el lo quería también, así que decidí jugar un poco con el. "Bueno, dejame dispararte." Dije.

Me miro, decepcionado y comenzó a levantarse cuando lo jale por su camisa, tirando de el hacia abajo cayendo otra vez en la parte superior de mi, y le susurre en su oído, "Bésame, por favor".

El miro mis ojos y luego bajo sus labios a los míos, me besaba suavemente. Nuestras bocas se movían con sintonía una con la otra, y enrede mi mano en su cabello, acercándolo mas a mi. No se cuanto tiempo nos besamos, si solo fue un minuto o mas, pero pronto escuchamos una voz por el altavoz.

"El tiempo ha terminado" dijo "Por favor regresen a sus respectivas habitaciones para poner de nuevo su chaleco y la pistola y recoger su hoja de puntuación."

Edward suspiro, paso su mano contra mi cara suavemente y luego se levanto y me ofreció su mano. La tome y me puso de pie junto a el, peino mi cabello ligeramente.

Mientras hacíamos nuestro camino a las habitaciones, trate de regular mi respiración y obtener mi compostura de nuevo.

Caminamos en silencio a la mesa donde estaban dando los puntajes y cada uno recogió su hoja.

Bella: 9 éxitos. Me reí, tenia que haber sido la peor puntación que había obtenido en toda mi vida. Mire a Edward que fruncía el ceño y mire su hoja.

Edward: 4 éxitos. Me reí más fuerte con eso.

Estuvimos en la sala durante casi treinta minutos y nos las arreglamos para obtener entre los dos un total de trece puntos. WOW.

"Lo bueno es que no estaba tratando," dijo Edward.

"Cierto, tu persiguiéndome no es tratar Edward" dije en broma.

"Bueno, creo que tengo un mejor premio que obtener el primer lugar en un tonto juego" dijo acercando su cara a la mía y rozando mis labios ligeramente.

Me sonroje y dijo: "Edward 0, Bella 1"

Tiro de mí suavemente y me beso de nuevo, esta vez mas apasionadamente, fue un beso que me dejo sin aliento.

"Bueno, bueno," Dije respirando entrecortadamente "Edward 1, Bella 1."

El se rio y tomo mi mano, salimos del edificio y nos metimos en el coche.

"¿Te molesta si pongo un poco de música?" pregunto Edward.

Sacudí mi cabeza y el presiono Play, llenando el auto con la música de Debussy.

"¿Debussy?" pregunte, sorprendida.

"¿Te importa?" pregunto, preocupado.

"No en absoluto. Estoy sorprendida es todo. No muchas personas de nuestra edad saben de Debussy." Es cierto nadie en mi secundaria sabia de el, excepto Alice, pero ella solo sabia, porque lo escuchaba muy a menudo.

"Lo amo", dijo Edward, "Su música es tan relajante y pura"

Asentí de acuerdo y me relaje completamente en el asiento, dejando que la música tomara mis pensamientos.

Antes de que me diera cuenta Edward aparco su Volvo frente a los dormitorios. "Quieres que te acompañe?" me pregunto.

"No, esta bien" dije, abri la puerta y empecé a salir.

"Bella" dijo y me detuve, "Tuve una increíble noche, espero que podamos hacerlo de nuevo"

"Yo también pase un buen momento contigo Edward, y definitivamente," me incline sobre el brazo en el asiento y le bese suavemente en su mejilla y entonces Salí del coche. Cuando llegue a la puerta del edificio, me di la vuelta y le agite la mano a Edward en señal de despedida, quien me devolvió con entusiasmo y luego camine hacia el cuarto.

Tan pronto como entre a la habitación fui atacada, literalmente ella salto sobre mí, obra de Alice.

"¿Cómo te fue?" pregunto con entusiasmo.

Le sonreí ampliamente y camine hacia mi vestidor para sacar mi pijama.

"Oh mi Dios! Bella! Estas emocionada! Nunca te había visto sonreír tanto!" ella me abrazo, "Detalles! Necesito detalles!"

Me cambie, sin palabras, cuando tenia mi pijama sentí a Alice tomando mi hombro firmemente "Bella, habla ahora o te voy obligar a hablar! Me estas matando!"

Deje escapar una pequeña risa y le conté toda la noche, con todos y cada uno de los detalles. Se sentó en mi cama, rebotando arriba y abajo y chillo cuando le dije acerca de nuestro beso.

**Please, please apiadense de miiii!! se que me quieren matar i know that pero no fue mi intencion el cole me turururu y no tenia tiempo para traducir... pero no se preocupen solo me quedan dos semanas aprox de clases y ya les traere caps mas seguidos!! I promise, ademas ya la historia esta terminada en su version original y psss sera mucho mas facil**

**Ahora bien, que les parecio el cap? valio la espera?? Dejen muchos RR shi??**

**Besos, **

**CyJ**


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11**

**Causa Latet Vis Est Notissima**

**Edward Pov**

Estaba en la nube numero nueve, no en la numero once cuando entre a mi habitacion para encontrarme a un frenetico Jasper.

"¿Donde has estado??" me grito Jasper. Bueno en ese momento mi buen humor se esfumo.

"Con Bella, ¿recuerdas mi cita?" le pregunte, caminando hacia mi lado de la habitacion.

"¿Por que no llevaste tu telefono contigo?" pregunto, calmandose un poco.

"Lo hice...." dije, preocupado por el juicio de jasper.

"Entonces ¿Por qué no contestaste alguna de las catorce veces que te llame?" pregunto, apuntando a su telefono.

"Ooh...", tome mi telefono y vi que estaba en silencio,oops. "Disculpa estaba en silencio, ¿Que hay con las veinte preguntas?"

"Emmett", dijo enfatizando el nombre, "me envio un mensaje de texto diciendo que lo encontraramos junto a la casa de la fraternidad a las 11".

Mire mi reloj, eran las 10:45. "Aun nos queda tiempo para llegar", le dije a Jasper tratando de calmarlo un poco más.

"Tienes razon", dijo. "El mensaje decia que llevaramos una manta impermeable, una botella de agua y que dejaramos nuestros telefonos."

"Eso es raro....", dije tratando de imaginar lo que posiblemente hariamos, pero rapidamente tome una botella de agua, mi manta impermeable y guie a Jasper hacia la puerta.

"Tendremos que correr, Emmett podria asesinarnos si llegamos tarde" Dijo Jasper, apurando el paso.

"Bien, voy detras de ti". Dije olvidando por un momento a Bella.

Llegamos justo a tiempo.

"Estaba preocupado por ustedes, crei que se habian arrepentido". Nos dijo Emmet y luego nos ordeno a que nos unieramos al circulo que habian formado los otros. Emmet se puso de pie en el centro del circulo con una linterna apuntando hacia si.

"Alpha Sigma Phi es una fraternidad honorable". dijo con un rostro serio al comienzo del discurso. "Nuestro legado se remonta al siglo XIX, convertiamos a niños en hombres y hombres en hombres destacados". Hizo una pausa, "Aw, maldicion ¿A quien engaño?, hacemos fiestas, nos divertimos pero lo hacemos con responsabilidad, Si ustedes terminan la iniciacion en realidad seran parte de una grandiosa fraternidad."

"¿Qué hacemos aqui afuera?" pregunto un chico de unos 5'8 interrumpiendo el discurso.

"Esa es una buena pregunta" dijo Emmet "No exactamente en el momento adecuado" dijo lanzandole una mirada amenazadora al chico. "Pero creo que podre guardar el resto del discurso para mas tarde. Esta noche chicos, dormiran fuera de nuestra hermosa casa" dijo apuntando al jardin.

"P-Pero se supone que hara mucho frio esta noche." dijo un chico pequeño de cabellos rojizos.

"¿Estas diciendo que le temes a la madre naturaleza y a un poco de frio?" se burlo Emmett

"No señor, solo estaba señalando que podriamos congelarnos y morir..."dijo dramaticamente

Rode mis ojos , no lo podia ayudar pero por Dios no nos ibamos a congelar. No estaba tan frío afuera.

"Eres libre de irte Collin, todos ustedes lo son , pero si lo hacen considerense fuera de la fraternidad. Sin embargo los que quieran unirse a la fraternidad caminen calle abajo". Para eso muchos de los chicos a mi alrededor comenzaron a quejarse.

Collin resoplo y dijo "No veo el punto de esto..." pero se quedo donde estaba de todas formas.

"Causa Latet Vis Est Notissima" respondio Emmett bruscamente y luego dijo " Muy bien, chicos, que se diviertan esta noche" Y con eso se dirigio hacia el interior de la casa, cuado alcanzo la puerta, dio la vuelta y nos dijo "No traten de irse.... estaremos vigilandolos." Entonces cerro la puerta, dejandonos solos.

Di la vuelta hacia Jasper y ambos empezamos a acostarnos en nuestras comodas mantas mientras escuchabamos a los demas a nuestro alrededor quejandose.

"¿Qué fue lo que el dijo?" pregunto un chico sin su camisa verde.

"No estoy seguro, pero creo que fue Latin" le respondio otro "Hombre, no puedo creer que tengamos que dormir aqui afuera"

"Podria haber sido peor" intervine "Consideren esto que no es tan malo como todas las historias de terror que he oido de participar en estas actividades"

Mire a Jasper quien asintio en acuerdo y se instalo en su casi cama por esta noche.

Lo imite y pronto todos los chicos se abrigaron en su manta, respectivamente. Algunos se durmieron rapidamente, otros se pusieron a hablar entre ellos.

Jasper y yo permanecimos despiertos, pero cada uno perdido en sus propios pensamientos. Solo respondiendo a preguntas que iban dirigidas directamente a nosotros, pronto los demas entendieron la indirecta y nos dejaron fuera de la conversacion totalmente.

La cara de Bella ocupaba mis pensamientos, sus suaves rasgos angelicales, su adorable sonrojo, sus profundos ojos chocolates y sus perfectos labios. Y oh, como sus labios abandonaron los mios. Sonrei recordando las horas anteriores, y no aguantaba por nuestra proxima cita.

Me pregunte a mi mismo como no habia notado antes lo hermosa que era cuando eramos mas jovenes. Quiero decir, anduvimos mucho juntos cuando eramos niños, pero ni una vez tenia la urgencia de besarla. Bueno, realmente eso era una mentira, tuve la urgencia una vez, pero lo hice pasar por alto, pense que era un lapso temporal de juicio.

_-Flashback-_

_Estaba en mi posicion asignada, esperando para etiquetar a alguien que viniera hacia mi. Era un juego lento por lo que decidi echarle un vistazo a la zona de las chicas y vi a Nick saltando para alcanzar la bandera de las muchachas, cuando de repente vi algo moverse por la esquina de mi ojo._

_Bella. Y ella tenia nuestra bandera! Sali hacia ella inmediatamente y aunque ella tratara de correr cada vez mas rapido, facilmente la alcance. _

_Cuando estaba a pundo de etiquetarla, ella tropezo, como ella a menudo lo hacia, mandandose a volar hacia el suelo. No tenia el tiempo para detenerme y pronto me encontre encima de ella, mirando fijamente sus ojos._

_Le sonrei ampliamente, notando lo hermosa que era cuando la luz golpeaba su rostro y a la vez senti un tiron que me impulsaba a besarla en sus labios los cuales eran mas sensibles para ese entonces._

_"Puedes quitarte de encima, Masen" Me dijo Bella, notando que yo no me levantaba por mi mismo._

_"Oh cierto, lo siento Bella" dije, sacando esos pensamientos de mi cabeza y ofreciendo mi mano para ayudarla a que se pusiera de pie. _

_"A la carcel contigo ahora" dije tratando de sonar normal._

_-Fin del Flashback-_

Recuerdo haber pensado que talvez me golpee la cabeza con esa caida o con algo, lo que causo esos pensamientos tan inquietantes.

No importo mucho en ese entonces viendo despues que Bella se alejo y enfoque todos mis pensamientos en basquetbol y a la vez que los años ivan pasando, en muchas chicas mas.

Aunque ninguna de esas muchachas se podrian comparar con Bella. Ah, Bella. Empece a pensar en Bella otra vez y me dormi placidamente, de lo mas seguro con una enorme sonrisa en mi cara.

Me desperte con el sonido de unas campanas sonando. _¿Por que en el mundo estoy escuchando unas campanas sonar?_ Lo pense para mi mismo mientras lentamente abria mis ojos para encontrarme a Emmett cernerse sobre mi "Levante Masen, tambien tu Hale" nos dijo a Jasper y a mi.

Rapidamente me sente y vi un grupo que era aproximadamente la mitad del tamaño que el de la noche anterior sentados alrededor de mi. Le lance a Jaser una mirada de confusion y el simplemente se encogio de hombros, confundido tambien.

Entonces de repente senti el aire moverse por mi cuerpo y comprendi lo frio que estaba. Estaba temblando y note que mis dedos estaban entumecidos. Abrigue fuertemente mi cuerpo con la manta a la vez que Emmett empezaba a hablar.

"Como se que ustedes han notado, muchos de lo que estaban aqui anoche ahora no estan presentes" dijo Emmett "Ustedes se preguntaran donde estan. Siento reportarles que ellos no continuaran con el proceso de unirse a la fraternidad."

Mire a mi alrededor y vi que Collin asi como el chico que se habia quitado la camisa verde ya no estaban, al igual que la mayor parte de los chicos que hablaron con ellos.

"Parece que ellos no pueden manejar un pequeño mal tiempo" mis dientes ahora rechinaban, ¿como no habia notado el frio que hacia tan temprano?, "Si ustedes se levantaran y me siguieran hasta adentro por favor, tendrian cafe recien hecho y un regalo para cada uno de ustedes"

Con la mencion de cafe, me levante de un salto y corri hacia la puerta de la casa que Emmett mantenia abierta , solo golpeando a los ansiosos chicos que me seguian. Rapidamente llene a Jasper y a mi una taza de cafe caliente y me puse de pie al lado mientras los demas se servian.

"Gracias" dijo Jasper mientras le tendia el cafe y ambos tomamos un gran trago, sin importar que nos quemaramos la lengua.

"Cuando terminen, por favor vengan al Living Room para recibir su regalo" dijo Emmett y salio hacia el Living Room dejandonos solos para calentarnos.

Despues de dos tazas de cafe Jasper y yo, finalmente podiamos sentir los pies y los dedos; y paramos de temblar por lo que hicimos nuestro camino hacia la sala con el resto de los chicos promesas.

"Felicidades" Dijo Emmett, sonriendo "Ustedes han pasado la primera prueba de iniciacion."

Algunos de lo chicos chocaron sus manos unos con los otros y despues Emmett continuo "Abran dos pruebas mas, ambas con aumento en dificultad. La prueba de anoche solo era para probar su voluntad; su deseo para formar parte de la fraternidad. Todos han probado que quieren formar parte de ella, por el cual yo les elogio. Por favor den un paso adelante cuando mencione su nombre para recibir su pin" (N/a: para los que no saben es como un alfiler)

Cuando el llamo mi nombre di un paso adelante y despues uno hacia atras despues que el pin estaba en mi camisa. El nombre de Jasper fue llamado tres nombres despues del mio y el hizo la misma cosa.

Despues que todos los pin fueron distribuidos, Emmett dijo "Este alfiler debe ser llevado en todo momento. Si yo o cualquier miembro de Alpha Sigma Phi los vemos sin el, ustedes seran rechazados de nuestra fraternidad. Siendo dicho, este alfiler es un alfiler de honor y ustedes llevandolos no solo los representaran a ustedes mismos sino tambien a la fraternidad en total. Si ustedes son vistos haciendo algo que es considerado inmoral para la fraternidad, tambien seran rechazados." El se rio "Pero seriamente, ustedes tendran que hacer algo horribe para que esto pasara, no somos exactamente muy morales"

Unos cuantos se rieron nerviosamente por la broma de Emmett pero se tranquilizaron cuando Emmett hablo otra vez "Bueno, son libre de irse y recuerden: Causa Latet Vis Est Notissima"

"Hombre, estoy cansado" Me dijo Jasper cuando haciamos nuestro camino hacia la habitacion "Apenas consegui dormirme anoche con todas las quejas que tenian"

"¿De verdad? no lo note..." dije honestamente "Pero estoy deacuerdo contigo algunos chicos eran tan irritantes"

"Si, tu parecias estar en tu propio mundo un poco antes de dormirte, ¿Algo nuevo?" pregunto Jasper, muy observador.

"No" dije rapidamente.

"Espero que Alice no este volviendose loca, se suponia que tenia que llamarla ayer en la noche. ¿Crees que este enojada?" Jasper me pregunto, preocupado.

"Creo que estara mas preocupada que enojada" le asegure a Jasper "Solo explicale que fue por la cosa que ella queria que hicieramos para la fraternidad y estaras perdonado"

"Eso espero. Emmett se ve como un buen chico. ¿No lo crees?"

"si aunque es extraño verlo serio, pero cuando lo encontramos en su cuarto era todo lo opuesto" dije riendome.

"Lo se, pienso que el trata parecer que el es un verdadero chico serio, aunque no caeremos en eso." Dijo Jasper riendose conmigo. " Hey! Ire rapidamente a la habitacion de Alice para saludarla y explicarle lo de anoche, ¿quieres venir? Bella probablemente este ahi... "

Queria ver a Bella, pero definitivamente no queria que Bella me viera como estaba, ya que parecia a un pobre recien levantado y asqueroso. "No gracias, voy a darme un ducha. Aunque te llamare cuando termine y quizas me encuentre con ustedes"

"Suena bien" Dijo Jasper tomando la izquierda hacia el dormitorio de Bella y yo segui caminando derecho hacia mi habitacion.

Entre a mi cuarto para cojer mi toalla y mi shampoo para luego ir hacia el baño.

Despues de que me duche me puse la toalla alrededor de mi cintura, porque no me habia molestado en traer ropa limpia conmigo, y me dirigi de nuevo hacia mi habitacion.

Cuando abri la puerta de mi dormitorio me encontre con una rubia rojiza familiar para mi sentada en mi cama, o mas bien, acostada sobre ella.

"Eddie!" Ella grito y se levanto de un salto y me abrazo "Te eche muchooo de menos!"

Millones de pensamientos llenaron mi mente inmediatamente 1) ¿Que hacia Tanya en mi habitacion? 2) ¿Por que ella sigue abrazandome? 3) ¿Que pensaria Bella si ella nos viera en este momento? 4) Bella! necesito quitarme esta chica de encima 5) Ok.... definitivamente sigue abrazandome.

Logre soltarme de su abrazo y salude correctamente a Tanya.

"Hey Tanya, que bueno verte de nuevo.... que sorpresa" La sorpresa ni siquiera lo cubria. Note que ella miraba mi pecho fijamente, " ¿Podrias umm, salir un momento para que me pueda vestir?" pregunte.

Ella continuo mirando fijamente mi pecho pero dijo "Seguro, no hay problema" pero no tenia ninguna tentativa de marcharse.

"En realidad, solo tomare esto" dije levantando mi ropa "Me cambiare en el baño, vengo ahora"

Corri fuera del cuarto y hacia el baño, donde me cambie rapidamente y luego suspire e hice mi camino hacia mi cuarto nuevamente.

Cuando entre de nuevo, Tanya estaba sentada en la silla de mi escritorio, cerre lo puerta y le puse el seguro.

"Entonces, Edward, ¿Me extrañaste?" pregunto esperanzada.

"Um" Hice una pausa, honestamente desde que me fui no volvi a pensar en ella, per no le diria eso "Por supuesto que te extrañe. ¿Como va tu ultimo año en la secundaria?" pregunte.

"Bien, aunque te he echado de menos. En realidad te envie un mensaje hace unos dias, ¿Lo recibiste?"

Si lo recibi, pero no lo respondi porque ella quiere que volvamos a estar juntos y no queria responder eso... oh mierda!

Cuando no le respondi ella continuo "De verdad verdad te extrañe Eddie" me encogi con el nombre "Estabamos tan bien juntos y ningun otro chico ha podido superarte. Por lo que pense en que podriamos intentar, tu sabes, una relacion a larga distancia. El viaje hasta aqui en realidad no es tan malo, por lo que yo podria hacerlo una vez al mes y calculo que tu tambien podrias ir una vez al mes a casa. Podriamos hacerlo funcionar"

Ella sonaba desesperada, casi patetica, ¿Como podria romper esto con amabilidad?

"Tanya..." empece "Nosotros salimos dos veces, exactamente nunca considere esto como una relacion seria..."

"Lo se" me interrumpio " Pero fueron las mejores dos citas de mi vida entera"

Ella estaba haciendo esto verdaderamente dificil "Creo que deberias enfocarte en los chicos de la secundaria, no quieres salir conmigo. De verdad." dije.

"No quiero ningun chico de la secundaria, son muy inmaduros. Yo te quiero a ti." Ella comenzo a acercarse poco a poco a mi.

Retrocedi en respuesta. " Pienso que somos mejores como amigos" dije chocando con la pared.

Ella continuo acercandose a mi poco a poco hasta que estuvo enfrente de mi, teniendome acorrolado.

_Muevela_, me gritaba mi cerebro, _¡Eres mas fuerte que ella! Solamente apartala un poco fuera del camino. Bella, recuerda a Bella. _

Eso era lo que decia mi mente, pero mi cuerpo decia algo completamente diferente. Tanya siempre me habia atraido fisicamente, esa era la unica razon por lo que sali con ella, tan bajo como suena. Entonces estar presionada en mi necesariamente no era una cosa mala para mi cuerpo.

"No piensas eso" ella dijo, pasando sus dedos por mi estomago, despues por mi cuello y por ultimo trazo mis labios con sus dedos. "Eddie..." Ella comenzo a acercar su boca a la mia.

_Eddie, Eddie?! _Eso me saco de mi aturdimiento y rapidamente gire mi cabeza y sus labios chocaron con mi mejilla, la mejilla que Bella habia besado anoche.

"¿Edward?" dijo Tanya, sonando herida.

"Mira, Tanya" dij, moviendola a la izquierda para asi salir de la esquina "Eres una niña hermosa y nosotros pasamos por buenos tiempos en el pasado. En el pasado." repeti lentamente, aclarando que tenian que permanecer en el pasado.

"¿Estas viendo a alguien mas, verdad?" dijo con los hombros caidos ligeramente.

"Si" dije.

Ella no hizo contacto con mis ojos pero solo dijo un simple "Oh"

"Mira creo que lo mejor es que te vayas" dije, caminando hacia la puerta.

Ella me agarro por mi muñeca para parar de moverme "¿Podemos seguir siendo amigos, no?"

"Desde luego" dije honestamente.

"¿De verdad?, Por que muchas personas dicen ^Quedaremos como amigos^ pero nunca lo son." dijo tristemente.

"De verdad. Lo prometo" dije, entonces solto mi mano y camino hacia la puerta sola "Lamento aparecer asi, sin avisar" Ella entonces abrio la puerta y salio hacia el pasillo, donde choco con una chica en su salida.

"Oh, Lo siento" dijo Tanya y siguio andando.

"No hay problema" escuche la chica decir a cambio, una voz tan familiar. Me voltee y mire hacia la puerta en donde vi a Bella en la entrada.

En cuanto sus ojos hicieron contactos con los mios, dio la vuelta bruscamente y se echo a correr conmigo rapidamente detras.

**Uff al fin un cap! no me matenn!!!! jaja espero que les haya gustado un besoo!!!**

**XOXO**

**CyJ**


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12**

**Amigos**

**Bella Pov**

Jasper habia estado en nuestro dormitorio por alrededor de una hora, sin ninguna palabra de Edward. Me sente en mi cama y me puse a jugar con mis dedos, preguntandome donde estaba él.

Seguramente el no tomaba duchas de una hora, ¡Diablos! creo que ni yo tomo duchas de una hora.

"Bella" dijo Alice, interrumpiendo mis pensamientos "Jasper y yo iremos a la biblioteca rapidamente"

"Bien" conteste

"¿Quieres venir?" pregunto Jasper siendo cortes.

"Nah, solo me quedare aqui" dije acariciando mi cama.

"¿Por qué no corres hacia el cuarto de Edward? Estoy segura que ya termino de ducharse y tal vez los dos puedan hacer algo" Sugirio Alice.

Lo pense un momento y despues dije que si.

Salimos de la habitacion juntos, pero nos separamos en la esquina, Alice y Jasper siguieron caminando derecho mientras yo di la vuelta hacia el edificio de Edward.

Rapidamente encontre su edificio y despues llegue a su habitación, justo cuando iba a tocar la puerta una chica salio corriendo hacia mi, una chica bastante hermosa como para hacerle competencia a Rosalie.

"Oh, lo siento" dijo la chica y siguio andando por el pasillo hacia la salida.

"No hay problema" conteste. Despues que dije eso fue cuando cai en la cuenta, de que la chica salia de la habitacion de Edward.

Solos.

La puerta cerrada.

Donde algo podria pasar, y como segun se ve, realmente paso algo.

De repente todo el dolor de cuando descubri a Mike engañandome volvio. Era el doble, no el triple ahora al saber que Edward habia olvidado nuestra noche, anoche. No era como si nostros fueramos en serio o algo asi, quiero decir, habiamos tenido una cita, pero el hecho de que el ya habia seguido adelante en algunas doce horas mas tarde, dolía.

Levante la vista brevemente hacia Edward, despues di la vuelta y corri, no queriendo que sea testigo del patetico arranque que estaba a punto de tener.

"Bella, espera" escuche el grito de Edward detras de mi.

Eso solo me animo a correr mas rapido, mas rapido de lo que habia corrido antes y por primera vez el no logro alcanzarme.

Corri hacia la puerta de mi habitacion y la cerre inmediatamente, poniendole seguro tras de mi.

Entonces llore. Llore por Mike. Llore por Edward. Llore por mi misma. Y luego llore un poco mas.

"Bella, abre" dijo Edward, golpeando la puerta.

Rapidamente limpie las lagrimas de mi cara, me sorbí la nariz y dije con la voz mas normal que pude musitar "Edward, estoy cansada, te llamare mas tarde".

"Necesito hablar contigo, ahora" dijo Edward a travez de la puerta "No me ire hasta que me dejes entrar".

Suspire, conociendolo perfectamente el se apegaria a su palabra y abri la puerta lentamente, cautelosamente, para ver a un Edward con una mirada huraña, observandome fijamente.

Entro rapidamente, cerro la puerta y abrio la boca para hablar pero lo hice primero " Edward, lo entiendo. Fuimos a una cita, pasamos un buen rato, pero no fue algo mas que eso."

"No es lo que piensas, Bella" Dijo Edward ignorandome, pasando sus manos por su cabello cobrizo alborotado. "Tanya, la chica con la que chocaste, es una amiga que vino desde casa. Ella vino para saludar, nada mas."

"No necesito una explicacion, de verdad" le dije a Edward, no mirando hacia sus ojos. "No tienes ninguna razon para justificar que hacia ella ahi, justo como yo no tengo que justificar que hace un hombre en mi habitacion."

"Pero, yo quiero explicarte" dijo, tocando mi barbilla para levantar mi cara para que mis ojos vieran fijamente los de él. "Bella..."

Lo interrumpi "Edward, la noche pasada fue asombrosa, realmente asombrosa. No creo que haya tenido tanta diversion en mucho tiempo." Le sonrei y continue "Pero despues de que tuve un arranque por una cosa tan pequeña no creo... no, estoy segura que no estoy preparada para salir con alguien mas.

Edward suspiro y dejo caer su mano de mi cara y miro hacia abajo "¿De verdad te sientes asi?" pregunto silenciosamente.

"si" conteste "¿Amigos?" pregunte pateticamente agarrando su mano y estrechandola.

El miro hacia nuestras manos unidas y despues a mi, y dijo suavemente "Amigos".

"Bien, bueno tengo mucha tarea asi que, ¿Hablamos mas tarde?" pregunte, con una excusa para conseguir que se vaya.

"Si, seguro, te veo despues Bella" Edward camino hacia la puerta y se fue sin voltear hacia atras.

En cuanto la puerta se cerro detras de él, comence a llorar de nuevo.

Todavia estaba llorando cuando Alice entro corriendo a nuestro cuarto, cerro la puerta de un golpe y despues dijo "Nos encontramos a Edward cuando veniamos para aca".

Alce la vista hacia ella y continuo "Nos dijo que habias terminado con él por algun malentendido."

"No habia nada que terminar, Alice. No estoy lista para salir con alguien otra vez, no tan pronto desde lo sucedido con Mike". Solte.

"¡Oh! No me digas eso" Dijo Alice elevandome su voz por primera vez en todo el tiempo que llevo conociendola "Le gustas a Edward de verdad y a ti realmente te gusta, asi que bajate de ese caballo alto y vete a hablar con el"

"No puedo, solamente no puedo" dije limpiandome las lagrimas de mi cara y levantandome. "No ha sido una semana desde que termine una relacion de casi DOS años Alice. Creo que merezco un poco de tiempo sola para pensar y si de verdad le gusto a Edward como tu dices, el esperaria a que estuviera lista."

"Esa es la cosa mas idiota, estupida y egoista que te he escuchado decir Bella" Grito "Lo lastimaste ¿Sabes?"

Hice una pausa, no muy segura a como contestar eso.

Alice respiro profundamente, se sento en mi cama, me tumbo con ella y con su voz mas suave me pregunto "Bella, cariño, ¿Que va mal?"

"Y-yo solo no quiero salir lastimada otra vez, y si ahora mismo me dio ese arranque con Edward cuando vi que una chica salia de su habitacion ¿Como no saldre lastimada otra vez?" pregunte "Y Alice, tu no la viste, esa chica era hermosa. Probablemente era una modelo o algo asi, pero esas son las chicas que Edward merece, no una chica simple como yo"

Alice se enojo otra vez "Bella, tu tambien eres hermosa. ¿Crees que no me preocupo de que Jasper me deje o me engañe? Si lo hago, todo el tiempo, pero confio en él. Confianza Bella, eso es lo que tienes que tenerle a Edward. Tu lo conoces desde que practicamente estaba en pañales ¿No crees que deberias aunque sea confiar en él?"

"Confie en Mike" dije lentamente.

"No puedes comparar a Mike con Edward, es como comparar..... el negro con el blanco, absolutamente no hay ninguna semejanza".

"Eso como quiera no quiere decir que este preparada para otra relacion" dije

"Tal vez no, pero al menos deberias de explicarle eso a Edward. El merece saberlo, pero piensa" Dijo Alice dandose un pequeño golpe en la cabeza "antes de hablar con el. No lo quieres perder Bella, confia en mi, es un buen chico. Se esas cosas."

"Se lo dije" musite "Y el dijo que podriamos ser amigos"

"Okaaaay" dijo Alice, alargando la palabra.

"Tengo que ir a clases, hablamos despues" Le di un torpe abrazo y me fui a clases, bloqueando todos mis pensamientos para concentrarme en la lectura que tenia a mano.

* * *

**Edward Pov (Desde que empezo a perseguir a Bella)**

"Bella, espera" grite, corriendo detras de ella para explicarle.

_¿Por que, oh, Por que habia dejado que Tanya estuviera en mi habitacion? ¿Por que no me fui con Jasper cuando el pregunto? ¿Por que cerre la puerta? _Me preguntaba a mi mismo todas esas preguntas, una y otra vez, mientras corria detras de Bella.

_¿Por que ella es tan rapida?_ Agregue a mis preguntas repetitivas, siempre era capaz de alcanzarla, pero hoy no.

La vi delante de mi corriendo a su cuarto, abriendo la puerta y cerrandola rapidamente detras de ella.

Me tomo un minuto o dos para alcanzar su puerta y una vez que lo hice la golpee y dije "Bella, abre"

"Edward, estoy cansada, te llamare mas tarde" escuche a Bella decir a travez de la puerta.

"Necesito hablar contigo, ahora" dije, casi desesperadamente "No me ire hasta que me dejes entrar".

Oi unos pies volviendo y despues vi la puerta abierta dejando ver a una Bella con los ojos rojos.

Rapidamente entre por la entrada y cerre la puerta. Justo estaba por empezar mi explicacion cuando Bella empezo "Edward, lo entiendo. Fuimos a una cita, pasamos un buen rato, pero no fue algo mas que eso."

"No es lo que piensas, Bella" Dije ignorando su comentario para explicarle lo que sucedio. "Tanya, la chica con la que chocaste, es una amiga que vino desde casa. Ella vino para saludar, nada mas." Exactamente esa no era la verdad, pero este no parecia el momento indicado para decirle que era una ex.

"No necesito una explicacion, de verdad" dijo Bella "No tienes ninguna razon para justificar que hacia ella ahi, justo como yo no tengo que justificar que hace un hombre en mi habitacion."

_¿Por que ella tendria un chico en su habitacion?_ No lo pude evitar pero los celos me carcomian por dentro "Pero, yo quiero explicarte, Bella..."

Bella me interrumpio "Edward, la noche pasada fue asombrosa, realmente asombrosa. No creo que haya tenido tanta diversion en mucho tiempo." Ella me sonrio pero la felicidad no le llego a los ojos "Pero despues de que tuve un arranque por una cosa tan pequeña no creo... no, estoy segura que no estoy preparada para salir con alguien mas".

"¿De verdad te sientes asi?"pregunte silenciosamente.

"si, ¿Amigos?" pregunto agarrando mi mano y estrechandola.

Mire hacia nuestras manos unidas y dije la palabra que odiaba mas que a ninguna otra "Amigos". Era mejor que nada.

"Bien, bueno tengo mucha tarea asi que, ¿Hablamos mas tarde?" dijo.

"Si, seguro, te veo despues Bella" dije, sin hacer contacto visual y saliendo directamende del cuarto.

Segui andando aturdido y casi choco con Jasper y Alice, si el no me agarra del hombro para detenerme.

"¿Que hay hombre?" pregunto Jasper con una sonrisa.

"¿Encontraste a Bella?" pregunto Alice impaciente.

"Si, ella me encontro" dije frunciendo el ceño.

"¿Que paso?" pregunto Alice ahora preocupada.

"Termino conmigo" dije simplemente, estremeciendome con las palabras.

"¿Que ella que?" grito Alice.

"Me escuchaste" mire hacia otro lado.

"¿Por que?" preguntaron Alice y Jasper al unisono.

"Ella vio a Tanya saliendo de mi cuarto y tuvo un arranque. Trate de explicarle pero ella dijo que solo fueramos amigos"

"¿Acaso tu...?" pregunto Jasper.

"Por supuesto que no" grite, ahora bastante enojado.

"Tenia que preguntar" se justifico Jasper.

"Ok, que no cunda el panico. Hablare con Bella, hare que entre en razon" Dijo Alice. Beso a Jasper ligeramente en la boca y luego salio hacia su habitacion con un paso energetico, dejandome en una situacion algo incomodaa con Jasper.

"De verdad, hombre, no pense que lo hicieras" dijo Jasper notando mi enojo.

"Lo se, lo se, entiendo. Si lo hubiera echo, esperaria que me mataras" dije y trate de sonreirle a Jasper.

"Oh, estaria encantado" Jasper se rio y golpeo mi espalda.

El incomodo silencio volvio otra vez " Quisieras umm, hablar de ello?" pregunto Jasper.

Lo mire y sacudi mi cabeza "En realidad quisiera ir a correr, ya sabes para aclarar mi cabeza..."

Jasper asintio y luego sali corriendo.

**¿Que les parecio la reaccion de Bella? ¿Esperaban algo asi? ..... weee el cap vino algo rapido no?? para que no se quejenn XD dejen RR **

**besitos de Edward y abrazos de Emmett**

**CyJ**


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13**

**Basketball**

**Edward Pov**

Habian sido cuatros días desde que habia hablado con Bella, cuando en ese fatal día ella habia dicho que queria que fueramos amigos. Desde entonces me he mantenido ocupado con los trabajos de la universidad y ejercitandome, entrenando para la seleccion del equipo de baloncesto que por cierto era hoy.

"Jasper voy a la prueba de baloncesto. Vuelvo mas tarde" Le dije a Jasper pasando la camiseta por mi cabeza.

"Buena suerte hombre. Aunque no es que la necesites" dijo Jasper golpeando mi espalda y empujandome juguetonamente hacia la salida del dormitorio.

"Gracias" dije y me fui corriendo hacia la prueba.

Me gusta correr, casi tanto como me gusta jugar baloncesto. Algo como teniendo limites pero con la capacidad de empujarlos por adelante de ellos, me daba un salto natural. Y actualmente, eso era lo unico que mantenia a Bella lejos de mi mente, ya que siempre que pensaba en ella me empuja a correr mas y mas rapido.

Llegue al gimnasio en unos minutos y me uni a un grupo de unos aproximadamente treinta tipos. El entrenador aun no estaba alli entonces deje mi bolso y tome un sorbo de mi botella de agua.

"Muy bien chicos, agrupense" grito el entrenador entrando al gimnasio.

Rapidamente corrimos hacia donde el se encotraba y él comenzo con su discurso "Mi nombre es el entrenador Howard, puedo ser su mejor amigo, o su peor enemigo, pero de cualquier modo los empujare hasta sus limites. Ya que somos una pequeña universidad, nuestro equipo de baloncesto no es conocido pero eso no significa que no espere que jueguen como los pros, el esfuerzo tiene que ser de 110 todo el tiempo. Tendremos practicas todas las noches de 7-9 y algunas mañanas cuando crea que sea conveniente. Espero que lleguen a los juesgo y a las practicas a tiempo, no permitire tardanzas. Tendremos dos dias de prueba para la seleccion del equipo, hoy y mañana, y luego mañana en la noche pondre la lista del equipo afuera de estas puertas." dijo señalando las puertas por las que el acababa de entrar, "Solo doce personas quedaran en el equipo, asi que muestren lo mejor hoy y mañana. Corran cinco vueltas de calentamiento" dijo y salimos corriendo.

Quince minutos mas tarde estabamos delante del Entrenador Howard otra vez, algunos resoplaban y se quejaban mientras otros, incluyendome, solo esperabamos alli silenciosamente nuestras siguientes instrucciones.

"Hoy nos enfocaremos en la parte tecnica del juego, mañana haremos partidos." Todos asentimos, "Asi que vamos a empezar encestando, primero con el lado derecho encestan el balon y cuando suene el silbato lo haran con el lado izquierdo. Quien pierda el balon, debera darle una vuelta a la cancha y despues regresar a la linea." Nos alineamos y comenzamos nuestra practica. Yo podria encestar en mis sueños, asi que no estaba preocupado.

Estaba tan sorprendido de ver como algunos chicos tenian problemas con ello, aunque habia uno que media aproximadamente 5´9 quien no podria encestar el balon aunque fuera para salvar su vida, y de verdad me senti mal por él cuando comenzo su quinta vuelta corriendo en la cancha.

Cuando el alcanzo la linea otra vez, el entrenador sono el silbato y cambiamos al lado izquierdo de la cancha para encestar con el lado izquierdo.

Era mas dificil para la mayoria de las personas, por lo que, muchos chicos tuvieron que correr.

Me las arregle para encestar todas las veces, y era el unico, ademas de otro chico alto con el cabello negro que los hizo todos.

La prueba continuo por otras dos horas mas, e hicimos todo lo que el entrenador ordeno, desde dribbling hasta un juego de tres puntos y terminamos, por supuesto, con otras tres vueltas a la cancha.

Despues de que terminaramos las vueltas, el entrenador dijo que eramos libres de irnos, asi que camine hasta mi bolso.

"No vuelvo mañana" escuche a un chico decirle a su compañero.

"Tampoco yo, siento que estoy a punto de morir, el basketball no me funciona", sacudio su cabeza y salio dellugar con su amigo.

"Son unos bebes" oi una voz decir detras de mi y gire para ver el muchacho del cabello negro.

"Si, buen trabajo alla fuera." dije "Realmente eres bueno"

"Tu no eres tan malo" dijo dandome una palmada en mi espalda como gesto amistoso "Me llamo Tom"

"Edward", dije tomando un sorbo de mi agua.

"¿Desde hace cuanto estas jugando?" pregunto.

"Un rato, diez años al menos. Me encanta el juego ¿y tu?" pregunte.

"Mi mama bromea con que sali del utero con un balon de basketball." Tom puso sus ojos en blanco. "Hey ¿Que haras esta noche? Algunos de mis amigos y yo vamos a salir hoy; y me preguntaba si quisieras venir".

¿Salir una noche antes de otro dia de eliminacion? ¿Acaso este chico estaba loco?

"No puedo" dije "Quizas en otro momento".

"Seguro, nos vemos despues" y con eso Tomo se fue.

Recogi mi bolso e iba a salir por las puertas cuando el entrenador me detuvo.

"Eres muy bueno, hijo" dijo él "¿Cómo te llamas?".

"Edward, Edward Masen, señor" dije, estrechando su mano.

"Bueno Masen, espero verte de nuevo mañana, seras una buena integracion al equipo."

"Definitivamente estare aqui mañana, no me podria alejar si trata" dije riendome.

"Me gusta tu espiritu Masen, si, si ; creo que estaremos bien a lo largo del tiempo" golpeo mi espalda y se alejo, rapidamente camine hacia la salida.

Me rei conmigo mismo sabiendo que le habia dado una buena impresion al entrenador, lo cual era lo mas importante hasta que choque con alguien.

"Oh lo siento..." dije, mirando hacia la persona, "¡Alice!" dije.

"Edward, hola" dijo torpemente, "¿Cómo has estado?"

"Estoy bien" dije, sintiendo de repente toda la tristeza y pena dentro de mi, "¿Cómo has estado tu?"

"Bien, Jasper y yo vamos a ver una pelicula hoy en la noche, no se si te ha hablado de eso." dijo ella.

"Seguramente el me lo ha mencionado, pero ultimamente he estado realmente ocupado que no recuerdo." dije.

"Cierto, ¿Basketball?" pregunto.

"¡Si!, prueba de seleccion hoy y mañana" conteste.

"y.. ¿Cómo van?"

"Muy bien, el entrenador me detuvo despues y me dijo que he echo un buen trabajo.... asi que eso es bueno" dije.

"Eso esta bien, bueno me tengo que ir, Bella-" se detuvo y me miro con los ojos muy abiertos.

"Puedes decir su nombre Alice, esta bien, ella es tu compañera de cuarto despues de todo." dije, cubriendo toda la pena que me produjo escuchar su nombre de nuevo.

"Cierto, bueno me tengo que encontrar con ella. Tenemos que hablar mas seguido Edward, nos vemos despues." Dijo despidiendose y alejandose del camino.

Agite mi cabeza para alejar a Bella de mis pensamientos y continue caminando. Me detuvo Jessica unos minutos despues.

"¡Edward!" dijo chilllando.

"¿Jessica, cierto?" pregunte.

"'¡Lo recuerdas!" dijo saltando unas risitas y luego puso sus manos alrededor de mi cintura "¿Qué haras esta noche?"

"Tarea" dije con voz monotona.

"¿Te importaria si vengo y hago las mias contigo?" pregunto, metiendo sus dedos debajo de mi camiseta.

Aleje sus manos y dije, lo mas educado posible "Lo siento, mi compañero esta enfermo, no te gustaria contagiarte". Menti.

"Entonces, ¿Podriamos hacer tarea en mi cuarto?" dijo levantando sus cejas.

"Prometi que me quedaria esta noche para ayudarlo, ya sabes por si necesita algo" dije.

"Eres un estupendo chico, Edward" dijo asombrada " De verdad ¿Cómo es que no tienes novia?"

Aprete mis dientes "Soy gay" dije.

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, pero despues sonrio " Si eres gay ¿Por qué estabas saliendo con Bella hace unas noches? y ¿Por qué la estabas besando?"

Mi corazon se detuvo y frunci el ceño "No se de que hablas"

"Bella Swan. Lauren le dijo a Ashley quien le dijo a Abigail quien llamo a Stacey quien despues me dijo a mi" respiro hondo " que los vio a ustedes dos besandose hace unas noches y se veian muy unidos. ¿Ustedes no estan saliendo, verdad?"

Aprete mis labios "No, nosotros no estamos saliendo"

"¡Oh, Dios! Bueno en ese caso, aqui tienes mi numero" ella saco una tarjeta, una tarjeta pre- escrita con su telefono, nombre y una foto de ella diciendo `Llamame. "Nos vemos Eddie" Me beso en la mejilla y despues se fue.

Me limpie la mejilla, tratando de quitar la sensacion de sus labios sobre ella y tire su tarjeta en el cesto de la basura mas cercano despues de romperlo en diez pequeños pedazos.

El resto del camino fue tranquilo, y pronto me encontre tirado en mi cama con los brazos detras de mi cabeza hablando con Jasper.

"Choque con Alice mientras volvia" dije.

Su cara brillo con el sonido de su nombre, "¿De verdad?"

"Si, me dijo que ustedes saldran a ver una pelicula hoy en la noche"

"Si, lo haremos" dijo Jasper "Siento no haberlo dicho antes, no estaba seguro de mencionarlo"

"Esta bien" dije poniendome de pie para tomar una ducha "Bueno, me ire a bañar, de lo mas seguro huelo horrible"

"No iba a decir nada, pero..." dijo Jasper bromeando.

Le lance mi zapato de basketball y camine hacia la puerta.

Cuando regrese a la habitacion, vi a Jasper con mi telefono.

Le levante una ceja y el articulo `Tu mama´. Mis ojos se ensancharon y el dijo "Espere un momento".

"Lo siento hombre, ella estaba llamando asi que conteste, suena muy agradable"

"Si, ella lo es." dije.

"Bueno espera" me dijo y volvio al telefono "Edward acaba de llegar, ¿Quiere que le pase el telefono?" se detuvo para escucharla hablar "Ok, seguro. Nos vemos pronto." Él me tendio el telefono.

¿Nos vemos pronto? ¿Que el queria decir? Oh mi Dios, mi madre viniendo para aca....

"¿Hola?" pregunte.

"Edward, cariño, ¿Como estas?" pregunto Esme.

"Estoy genial mama" menti "¿Como estas tu? ¿y papa?"

"Oh, estamos magnificos querido pero decidimos llamarte ya que parece que perdiste nuestro telefono, porque no has llamado aun."

"Lo siento mucho, he estado muy ocupado ultimamente." dije.

"¿Demasiado ocupado para tus propios padres?" Podia escuchar la tristeza en su voz.

"No, no, solo perdí la pista del tiempo, no volvera a pasar, lo siento"

"Oh, esta bien corazon, es que te echamos de menos."

"Tambien los extaño, mama" Dije y luego hice la pregunta que habia estado temiendo, "Escuche a Jasper decir que los vería pronto, ¿Ustedes vienen?"

"Tu vienes con el" dijo ella como si fuera obvio, "Nosotros queremos conocerlo y queremos verte. Mientras estabas en la ducha acordamos que vendrias para el fin de semana largo en unas semanas."

"Oh, esta bien" solte un suspiro "Espero con impaciencia". Me rei al ver que Jasper se sentaba sobre su cama. "¡Eh! mama ¿Esta bien si Jasper trae alguien?"

"Por supuesto cariño, ¿quien?" pregunto ella.

"Alice, su novia" Levante la mirada para ver a Jasper sonreir abiertamente y despues musitar `Gracias´. Simplemente cabeceé.

"Eso es genial Edward. Sientete libremente si quieres traer a alguien tambien." Ella sugirio.

"Lo tendre presente" dije rapidamente.

"Bueno me tengo que ir, tu padre me hace señas de que quiere hablar contigo. Te amo." dijo ella.

"Yo tambien mama". Dije para despues escuchar la voz de mi padre.

"Edward" dijo Carlisle.

"Papa, ¿Cómo estas?

"Bien hijo, ¿Qué te parece la universidad?"

"Es genial" dije honestamente.

" Esta bien escuchar eso Edward. Es bueno escucharte de nuevo y siento mucho tener que cortar esta conversacion aqui, pero me tengo que ir"

"Esta bien papa" dije.

"Adios" dijo y entonces colgó.

"Tus padres se ven muy divertidos" dijo Jasper de una vez que habia colgado el telefono.

"Si, Lo son" dije.

"No puedo creer que les preguntaste si podria llevar a Alice, eres el mejor compañero de cuarto que podria existir" dijo con entusiasmo.

"En realidad lo soy" dije sarcasticamente.

"Si, lo eres" dijo Jasper poniendo los ojos en blanco "Bueno me tengo que ir, tengo la cita con Alice y ¡no puedo esperar para decirle las nuevas!".

"Hasta luego" dije abriendo mi ordenador portatil para empeza mi tarea, mientras Jasper salia de la habitacion.

* * *

**uh-oh sorry por la tardanza pero muchos terminos nuevos para mi intelecto XD jajajaja palabras que en mi vida habia visto =S espero que les haya gustado y no se preocupen que en el prox cap hay un poco de Edward y Bella... jaja see u!! creen que el pequeño eddie le haga caso a Esme e invite a alguien?? y si lo hace quien sera?? Tanya? Jess? XD lo dejo a su imaginacion..**

**Bises**

**CyJ**


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 14**

**Baile Amistoso**

**Alice Pov**

"Jasper, han pasado dos semanas desde aquella noche que Bella y Edward decidieron ser "solo amigos" dije poniendo las comillas en el aire alrededor de la palabra, "Ellos han hablado solo dos veces ¡Dos veces desde entonces!" lance mis manos hacia el arriba.

Jasper me acercó a él y paso sus manos por mi cabello negro, intentando tranquilizarme "Lo se, pero nosotros no tenemos ningun derecho para...."

Lo interrumpi "¡Tenemos todo el derecho! Estamos hablando de mi mejor amiga y de tu compañero de habitacion, y si ellos estan tristes, tambien lo estamos nosotros. Si ellos estan felices, nosotros estamos felices. ¡Y francamente si son miserables, nosotros tambien lo somos! Estoy cansada de ser miserable Jasper!!! Se estan evitando el uno al otro como la plaga, ayer los vi pasar uno al lado del otro para ir a sus clases y ni siquiera tuvieron contacto visual, ellos solian ser buenos amigos y no entiendo por que no pueden ser un poco maduros y hablar sobre esto."

"A Edward le lastima hablar con ella, él esta totalmente enamorado de ella y creo que hasta le gustaba un poco cuando eran pequeños" dijo Jasper defendiendo a su amigo.

" A Bella tambien le gusta, solo que esta un poco obstinada para admitirlo." Suspire y entonces algo hizo click "¿Nosotros vamos este fin de semana para la casa de Edward, verdad?"

"Uhhu" dijo Jasper estupidamente, jugando con mi cabello.

"Ok, bueno entonces este es el plan" Dije y le conte a Jasper mi idea completa.

**Bella Pov**

"Hola Alice" dije a la vez que entraba a la habitacion y tiraba mi mochila en mi cama.

"Hola Bella, ¿Qué hay de nuevo?" dijo ella mirando desde un trozo de papel que estaba leyendo.

"Nada, odio los martes. Quiero decir no es lunes para que los profesores tengan piedad de ti, pero no es la mitad de camino en una semana. ¡Es solo un dia de nada!" dije exasperada.

"Si, odio los martes tambien", Dijo Alice divertida.

"Entonces, ¿Que hay contigo?" le pregunte.

"Solo leo esta invitacion, ¡vamos a un baile esta noche!" Exclamo.

"Yo no" dije inmediatamente.

"No tienes opcion" dijo Alice sonriendo ampliamente y me tendio el pedazo de papel que estaba leyendo.

_Estimadas promesas, estan cordialmente invitadas a una fiesta de mezclas esta noche, organizada por la celebre fraternidad Alpha Sigma Phi a las 8:00 pm. Alla conoceran gente nueva, ligaran y demostraran que son un buen material para la hermandad. Diviertance, pero recuerden las estaremos vigilando y estaran representando el sisteme griego en su conjunto. La asistencia es obligatoria, las citas son opcionales, los vestidos son necesarios y lleven una flor blanca en el cabello para demostrar su compromiso de estado. Nos vemos alla._

"Vestidos" gruñi.

"Oh tonta Bella" dijo Alice "Esta es nuestra primera fiesta griega, ¿Tienes alguna idea de lo increible que son estas cosas? y todos los chicos buenisimos que estaran alli" dijo mientras se abanicaba a si misma.

"Tienes novio Alice" le recorde.

"Oh lo se, el estara alli ¿De quien pensabas que hablaba?" pregunto retoricamente.

Me rei "Entonces, ¿supongo que tenemos que ir a comprar los vestidos?" pregunte.

"En realidad...... no" dijo Alice y se rio de mi expresion de shock "Ya he seleccionado los vestidos para los proximos tres bailes. ¿Recuerdas ese dia cuand fui de compras sin ti?" pregunto.

Por supuesto que recordaba esa noche, fue cuando tuve mi perfecta cita con Edward, la noche antes de que tuviera mi arranque. Asenti.

"Bueno" ella siguio "Nos consegui mucha ropa nueva y vestidos para este tipo de ocasion" Se levanto de un salto y se acerco al armario para sacar dos vestidos.

El primero era corto y negro, con un corte en V y un corte en el lado izquierdo. "Este es el mio" dijo Alice señalandolo "Y este es el tuyo" dijo señalando el segundo vestido.

Era mucho mas modesto que su vestido, pero todavia muy atractivo. Rapidamente me vesti con el y me mira en el espejo.

El vestido sin tirantes de azul medianoche se ataba alrededor de mi cintura y baja aproximadamente hasta la mitad del muslo, haciendo mis piernas parecer mas largas y acentuar mi pequeña figura.

"Precioso" dijo Alice mientras se acercaba a mi en su vestido.

"Mirate a ti, wow. Te ves genial Alice" dije sinceramente.

"Gracias" ella se rio tontamente y luego empezo a jugar con su cabello y aplico el maquillaje ahumado alrededor de sus ojos y un pequeño lapiz labial rojo. "Tu turno" dijo despues de haber terminado.

Ella decidio hacerme rizos flojos y recogio unos cuantos para `alejarlos de mi cara´. Sus palabras, no mias. Ella despues perfilo mis ojos con un delineador blanco y me puso una sombra para ojos con brillo y despues de tres capas de mascara, ella terminó con un brillo labial y una capa de labial con sabor a sandia.

"Debo de decirte que te conviertes en mejor y mejor en no quejarte del maquillaje" Dijo Alice orgullosamente.

"Bueno, me di cuenta que no vale la pena estar en tu contra, ademas si me quejo terminaras haciendo mas de lo que tenias planeado"

"Chica inteligente" dijo Alice en broma palmeandome la cabeza como un perro. "Ahora, quedate aqui"

Rode mis ojos, pero me quede sentada en la silla.

Alice vino del armario con un par de balerinas azules con un pequeño arco azul al final "Para completar el conjunto" me ofrecio los zapatos.

Sonrei y los tome "¿No tacones esta noche?"

"Nope" Alice me guiño un ojo, mientras se ponia sus Stilettos negros o como los llamo trampa de muerte "Y la ultima parte de nuestros conjuntos" Ella saco dos flores blancas y me tendio una "Pontela en el cabello" Ella sugerio y yo lo hice.

"Lista" Me puse delante del espejo y sonreí.

"Entonces..." dijo Alice cautelosamente "¿Sabes que me voy de viaje este fin de semana con Jasper?"

El que era con Edward, note que no lo menciono, pero asentí, curiosa para saber hacia donde quería llegar.

"Bueno" ella se movio con su vestido "Me preguntaba si quisieras venir conmigo. Estoy nerviosa de ir a un viaje con Jasper tan temprano en nuestra relacion. Eso es un paso serio ¿Y si discutimos o algo? ¿Qué voy a hacer entonces?"

"No estaras sola con Jasper, Alice" le recorde "Creo que iran a la casa de Edward, entonces el tambien estara alli. Y sabes muy bien que tu no pelearas con Jasper".

"No se eso" ella resoplo "Bella, te necesito ahi" Ella me agarro las manos y me miro fijamente a los ojos. Rogandome.

"Me la debes Alice, y muy grande... como el de "te dare mi riñon" asi me estas debiendo." Ella asintio felizmente, solto mi mano y se levanto "Deberiamos irnos, casi seran las ocho y no queremos llegar tarde"

"Cierto" caminé y salí con ella hacia la casa de Alpha Sigma Phi.

Llegamos a la casa para escuchar musica a todo volumen y ver a la muchedumbre de gente bailando y algunos hablando a los lados del cuarto.

"Voy a buscar a Jasper" Grito Alice sobre la musica.

Le hice el signo de bien y mire mi alrededor para ver si veia a algun conocido. Observe una pareja, pero nadie que conociera bien hasta que senti una mano en mi hombro.

"¿Bella?" pregunto la voz.

Me di la vuelta para ver a Mike en frente de mi con una sola lata roja en su mano, sin duda llena de cerveza.

Di la vuelta para irme, cuando me tomo de nuevo por el hombro "Te he estado llamand-d-do" Tartamudeó

"Lo he notado" dije quitando su mano pero no moviéndome de mi posición.

"Bueno, Entonces ¿Por qué no me has llamado de vuelta?, Tenemos que hablar" dijo acercandose, retrocedí un paso.

"No te he llamado porque no quiero hablar contigo Mike" Escupí su nombre "Ni siquiera quiero verte"

"No es lo que piensas Bells" dijo.

"Es Isabella" le corregi "Y si lo pienso"

"Oh vamos, tampoco es como si me hubieras sido fiel, saliendo con el Mason ese"

Jadeé "¡Eso fue despues de que terminamos!" Le grite "Yo nunca engañaria a la persona con la que salgo y mucho menos con una... con una zorra" Aprete mis puños a mi lado, tratando de controlar la ira que crecia en mí.

"Ella vino a mí" lloriqueo él "Yo nunca se lo pedí"

"Mike" dije con el veneno goteando en mi voz "Vete, ahora"

"¿O qué?" desafió él.

"O personalmente tendras que arreglartelas conmigo" Dijo una voz aterciopelada detras de mi. "A proposito ¿Cómo va el ojo Mike?"

Mike le lanzo una mirada envenenada a Edward pero se alejo de todos modos.

"¿Estas bien?" pregunto Edward.

Me di la vuelta por lo que ahora lo miraba de frente "Estoy bien. Mira..."

"Lo siento" dijimos en unisono.

"Tu primero" me dijo Edward.

Respire hondo "Siento haberte evitado estos dias. Siento haberlo terminado como lo hice. Siento haberte lastimado. Siento ser una horrible amiga. Solamente lo siento"

El me miró y dijo "Lo siento Bella. No debí haberte presionado para tener un relacion tan rapido despues de haber terminado con Mike, no se en lo que estaba pensando" Hizo una pausa "En realidad si sabia en lo que pensaba pero de todos modos tenia que haber esperado a que estuvieras lista. Aunque me gustaria que fueramos amigos".

"Tambien quiero que seamos amigos" dije silenciosamente.

"¿Que dijiste?" Pregunto Edward, teniendo problemas escuchando sobre la música.

"Que yo tambien quiero que seamos amigos" grite en su oido.

El sonrio y luego pregunto "¿Quieres bailar, amiga?"

Asentí y tome su mano extendida a la vez que me guiaba hacia la pista de baile.

Mientras bailabamos, hablabamos sobre lo que habia de nuevo en nuestras vidas. "Entre al equipo de basketaball, ¿te conto Alice?" pregunto Edward.

"No me dijo" conteste "Felicidades" le sonrei a él.

"Si, gracias" dijo modestamente "Aunque las practicas son asesinas, el entrenador nos tiene levantando tres veces a la semana a las seís de la manaña para correr y despues tenemos practicas todas las tardes".

"Ouch" dije a la vez que una cancion lenta comenzaba a sonar.

Empece a retirarme de la pista de baile cuando Edward me jalo hacia atras "Solo un baile amistoso, lo prometo"

Lo mire pensando por un breve segundo entonces asenti "Amistoso"

Envolvi mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y él puso los suyos en mi cintura.

"Entonces, ¿Qué has estado haciendo?" Dijo Edward mientras se movia al compas de la musica.

"Realmente nada, muchos trabajos de la universidad y reuniones con la hermandad y tareas. La semana pasada nosotras fuimos a todas las hermandades y conocimos algunas de las hermanas. ¿Cómo va la busqueda de la fraternidad?"

"Bien, hasta ahora no nos han hecho hacer algo horrible. Pero estoy esperando algo pronto, solo tengo un presentimiento." Dijo, "Pero, tiene sus ventajas, esta fiesta por ejemplo." Miró profundamente mis ojos y me ruboricé.

Baje mi cabeza para tratar de esconder la marca roja de mi cara, sim embargo Edward solo rió y me jalo para estar mas cerca, entonces nuestros curpos se tocaban enteros.

Jadeé silenciosamente, pero no me moví de su agarre, y terminamos la cancion en un silencio comodo.

Cuando la cancion termino Edward dio varios pasos hacia atras "¿Tienes sed?" pregunto sin mirar a mis ojos.

"Umm, un poco, si" conteste, un poco cansada del baile.

"Vamos a ver si encontramos algo de beber" dijo para despues tomar mi mano cautelosamente y logro sacarnos de la multitud hacia la mesa de bebidas en donde me sirvio una vaso de ponche.

"Gracias" dije, tomando el vaso.

"No hay problema" dijo "Me entere de que vienes con nosotros a mi casa este fin de semana" dijo levantando una ceja.

"¿Es un problema?" pregunte de repente nerviosa. "¡Oh mi Dios! No tengo porque ir. ¡No puedo creer que dejara que Alice me convenciera! Ni siquiera te habiamos preguntado" dije.

"Bella" dijo Edward poniendo su mano en mi brazo "Esta bien, de verdad. Por supuesto que eres mas que bienvenida, ademas asi podras ver a todos los demas".

"¿Estas de acuerdo? No quiero ser una intrusa." dije timidamente.

"Por supuesto" Dijo y despues se bebio de un sorbo el ponche. El se estremecio mientras el liquido bajaba por su garganta y despues me quito mi vaso intacto.

Levante una ceja a modo de pregunta, el me miro.

"Tiene alcohol" dijo simplemente " Vamos a conseguirte algo de agua"

Le segui desde atras y con mucho gusto le acepte la botella de agua que me consiguio de un refrigerador.

"!Aqui estas!" Escuche el grito de Alice y despues aparecio "¿Donde has estado?" pregunto abrazandome cuando ella noto la presencia de Edward a mi lado. "Edward, que bueno verte de nuevo" dijo Alice, sonriendo ampliamente.

"Tambien a ti, Alice" dijo y luego hizo un saludo extraño de la mano con Jasper.

"Entonces, ¿Que han echo en esta noche ustedes dos?" Alice me pregunto.

"Solo estabamos hablando y bailando un poco" dije casualmente.

"¿Bailando?" pregunto.

"Un baile amistoso" Intervino Edward, sonriendome.

Alice me lanzo una mirada y despues asenti para expresar mi acuerdo con la respuesta de Edward.

"Cierto, me encantan los bailes amistosos" dijo Alice incredula "Bella, vamos a bailar amistosamente, ¿si? Muchachos venimos ahora" Ella agarro mi mano antes de que pudiera responder.

En vez de bailar nos dirigimos a un cuarto tranquilo en donde Alice empezo con el interrogatorio.

"¿Qué hacias con Edward?"

"El me salvo de Mike" me estremeci.

"¿Mike? ¿Mike esta aqui? ¿Qué quieres decir con salvarte de Mike? ¿Intento algo contigo? Voy a matarlo" Grito Alice.

"No, el no intento nada conmigo Alice" dije para tranquilizarla "El solo me estaba reclamando, eso es todo y Edward se deshizo de él por mi"

"Oh, entonces Edward monta su caballo con su armadura brillante y ahora?"

"Bueno, decidimos ser amigos, amigos de verdad"

Alice me miro sin creerselo "¿Baile amistoso?"

"Si un baile amistoso, ya sabes" dije casualmente.

"Cierto" dijo Alice riendose "Bien, ahora regresemos donde Edward para que sigan con su baile amistoso" Dijo ella saliendo de la habitacion.

* * *

**Lo sientoooo!! Se que no tengo perdon de nadiee!!! de verdad lo siento mucho pero es que el colegio me tiene sumamente ocupadaaa con distintas actividades que tenian planeado, entre esos un viaje, juegos intercolegiales, un maraton y muchoss examenes y tareas.... Les prometo subirles otro cap en semana santa =) Besos!!! **

**nota: en los prox caps cosass muy interesantes sucederan, algunas pistas serian : celos, peleas.... y por ahi nos vamos jaja para que vean que no soy tan mala...**

**Otra cosa que quiero aclarar, por ahi estan dejando unos RR que me estan enojando un poquito, se que es mi deber publicar en el FF pero tambn tienen que comprender que no voy a estar traduciendo o escribiendo en la pc 24/7 tambien tengo vida social, salgo con amigos y como muchos ustedes tambn leo... asi que porfa tengan un poco mas de paciencia y no se preocupen que si la voy a terminarr... Ah y otra cosa no necesito amenazas ni nada para traducir ¿ok? **

**¿Que piensan?? pregunta?? duda??**

**Ahora si nos vemos en el proximo cap.... Muchos besos y se me cuidan... gracias por su apoyo.**

**CyJ**


	15. Chapter 15

**Capítulo 15**

**Road Trip**

**Edward Pov**

Despues de dos extremadamente largas semanas, Bella y yo hablabamos otra vez, incluso bailamos, pero justo cuando pense que todo estaría bien entre nosotros, una cancion lenta empezo a sonar.

Torpemente cambié y Bella miro hacia el piso; y empezo a salir de la pista de baile cuando de repente algo surgio en mí y me encontre jalandola hacia mí´, "Solo un baile amistoso, lo prometo"

Ella me miró y luego repitió, "Amistoso". Después puso sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello, y yo alrededor de su cintura y comenzamos a bailar al compás de la música, mientras hablabamos.

Cuando ella estaba entre mis brazos, me pareció que el mundo dejo de girar y todo lo demás simplemente se congeló. Ella era hermosa e irresistible, pero yo tenía que resistirme. La habia llevado demasiado rapido la última vez, y no pensaba hacerlo de nuevo, dejaría que ella viniera a mí.

Sin embargo cuando ella se ruborizó, ya no podía controlar mas mis impulsos, así que la jale para que estuviera más cerca de mí de modo que estaba presionada contra mí. Se sintio tan bien, como que ella estaba hecha solo para mí y por el resto de la canción yo estaba en la novena nube.

Una vez que la canción se terminó, y fue sustituida por el rap mas reciente, se sentía la incomodidad de aquel baile. Había cruzado los limites de la amistad, otra vez. Mentalmente me golpeé y di rapidamente algunos pasos para alejarme de ella si hacer contacto visual.

Decidimos buscar algunas bebidas, y nos encontramos con Alice y Jasper. Alice se llevó a Bella dejandome con Jasper para hablar.

"¡Hey hombre!" le dije a Jasper.

"¡Hey!" dijo mientras le daba un sorbo a su bebida. "Entonces ¿Estas de acuerdo con que Bella venga con nosotros, no?"

"Sí, totalmente, " dije, excluyendo la parte sobre como en secreto había estado esperando a que ella viniera con nosotros.

"¿Todavía te gusta, verdad?" preguntó, aunque conociera la respuesta.

"Si," dije mirando hacia abajo.

"Entonces, ¿Por qué no hablas con ella? ¿Por qué no luchas por ella?" pregunto Jasper.

"Porque no quiero presionarla" dije simplemente.

"Eso es una mierda, realmente ¿Por qué?" me presionó.

"No quiero ser rechazado otra vez, es por eso Jasper" dije amargamente.

"Eso es lo que pensé" dijo él, " ¿Alguna vez piensas decirle lo que sientes otra vez?"

"Nop, " contesté, " dejare que haga el primer movimiento esta vez. "

"¿Acaso no recuerdas que ella hizo el primer movimiento la vez pasada?" me recordó.

"Bueno sí, pero fui yo quien la empuje hasta su limite."

"Te equivocas" contesto él.

Justo cuando estaba por preguntarle a lo que se refería, Alice y Bella regresaron.

"¡Hola!" dijo Alice con voz alegre, "Lo siento, charla de chicas" dijo Alice guiñandonos un ojo.

Levanté mi ceja a Bella, pero ella no miro mis ojos. "Ningún problema."

"Jasper, ¿Quieres bailar otra vez?" Alice agarró su mano y tiro de él hasta la pista de baile.

¿" El jaspe, quiera bailar otra vez? " Alice agarró la mano del Jaspe y lo tiró hacia la pista de baile.

"Entonces, umm, cuándo nos marchamos?" Preguntó Bella, todavía mirando el piso.

"El jueves por la noche," contesté y luego agarre su mano y la conduje a la pista de baile cerca de Alice y Jasper.

Bailamos mudamente por el resto de la noche y antes de que lo supiera eran la una de la madrugada y era el tiempo para dirigirnos de nuevo a los dormitorios.

Jasper y yo nos despedimos de Alice y Bella. Jasper beso a Alice dulcemente en la boca, mientras que Bella y yo simplemente nos abrazamos.

El miércoles y el jueves pasaron rápidamente. Esos días me la pase en practicas de baloncesto, trabajos de la universidad y dormir; y rápidamente me encontre de pie con una maleta al lado de Jasper, Alice y Bella, caminando hacia los coches.

"Creo que vamos que tener que irnos en parejas y tomar dos coches" dijo Jasper.

"¿En parejas?" repitió Bella con cautela.

"¿Por qué?" pregunte " Tengo el espacio suficiente para nosotros cuatro en mi coche."

"Bien", Alice subió "Traje muchas cosas, y no creo que todo esto cabrá en tu cajuela, además tengo que hacer una rapida parada y entonces llegaremos un poco tarde y no quiero sostenerte de ver a tu madre."

" Bien, " dije con desconfianza, " Solamente asegúrense de tener sus celulares, así podran llamar si estan perdidos. "

Jasper y Alice se lanzaron una rápida mirada, "Los tenemos justamente aquí" dijo Jasper, acariciando su bolsillo.

"Bien, entonces supongo que te vienes conmigo Bella" hice una pausa "Eso es, al menos que te quieras ir con Jasper y Alice, lo entendería."

Vi la mirada de Bella entre Alice y yo "Esta bien, me ire contigo, tienes mejor música, además así no tendre que eschucar a Alice hablar durante horas sobre compras y las ultimas ventas".

Suprimí mi enorme risa, "Esta bien, entonces entrare esto en la cajuela y nos iremos."

Recogí el bolso de Bella y lo puse en la cajuela primero, y luego coloqué el mío al lado del suyo mientras que Jasper hacía lo mismo en su coche.

Camine alrededor del coche hasta el lado de pasajeros y lo sostuve abierto para Bella, y lo cerre educadamente después de que ella se sento.

"Solo sigueme" le dije a Jasper mientras abría mi puerta y me sentaba.

" Bien, " él contestó.

Despues de que ya estabamos en el camino indicado miré a Bella y me reí, "Escoje tu veneno," dije señalando mi Ipod.

Ella chequeo mis canciones y escogió a uno de mis favoritos.

"Entonces, ¿Emocionado?" pregunto ella, tarareando la canción.

"Muy," conteste francamente, "En realidad extraño mucho a mis padres, ¿Loco no?"

"No es loco, yo tambien extraño a los mios"

"Si, seria agradable verlos de nuevo, ¿Y qué hay de ti? ¿Emocionada por ver la vieja vecindad? Hable con Emily, Mat y Danny hace algunos días, y ellos todos van a estar allí."

"¡Oh mi Dios!" su cara se iluminó, "¿De verdad? ¡No los he visto en años! ¿Cuánto tiempo falta para que estemos allí?"

"Aproximadamente dos horas, al menos eso es lo que dice el Map Quest," reí sabiendo que conducía rapido y que el Map Quest lo había tenido en cuenta.

"Bien" dijo ella "¿Te importaría si duermo un poco? No quiero estar cansada cuando lleguemos."

"Ningún problema," conteste con brusquedad. Quería hablar con ella, pero tambien sabía que ella se quejaría de mi exceso de velocidad y luego duraríamos mas para llegar a mi casa.

"Gracias" dijo ella, cerró sus ojos y rápidamente cayo en sueño profundo.

Siempre que me detenia por una luz roja, echaba un vistazo a su figura durmiendo y sonreía, recordaba la noche que dormimos juntos.

Cuando la luz cambiaba a verde, enfocaba mi atención en el camino, y comprobaba que Jasper me seguía y que no se había perdido.

Hubo una vez en que mire hacia atras y ví que el no me seguía.

_Que extraño_, pense. Podría jurar que hace un segundo el estaba detras de mí; saque mi celular.

"¿Jasper?" pregunte cuando el atendio al telefono.

"Si", dijo él.

"¿A dónde fuiste?" Pregunte.

"¿Recuerdas que te dije que teníamos que hacer una parada para Alice?" dijo Jasper.

"Oh, cierto, bueno sabes cómo llegar a mi casa?"

"Sip, el Map Quest me lo indica, justo como a ti" dijo él.

"Bien, super, hasta luego entonces."

"Cierto, hasta pronto" Oì a Alice reir tontamente en el fondo.

"¿Sobre que Alice se ríe, Jasper?" pregunté.

"Ah, Alice se ríe de la radio" dijo él y luego se oía cuando la mandaba a callar.

"Bien", dije con desconfianza por segunda vez.

"Bien, nos vemos despues Edward, me tengo que ir, Alice me dice que de la vuelta aquí" dijo Jasper y rapidamente colgó.

"Que extraño" me refunfuñe silenciosamente.

"¿Qué es extraño?" Oí a Bella preguntar.

La miré y vi que ella estaba despierta y me miraba fijamente con curiosidad.

"Lo siento, ¿Te desperté?" Me disculpe.

"No, ya no estoy cansada," Dijo Bella, sentandose mejor, "¿Qué es lo extraño?"

"Alice y Jasper estaban extaños en el telefono, eso es todo." dije simplemente.

"Bien" dijo Bella entonces sus ojos se agrandaron, "Edward Anthony Masen ¡¿Qué tan rapido vamos?!"

Me estremeci "¿55?" dije con inocencia.

Ella se levanto un poco y se inclinó para ver el velocímeto, "¡95! Edward reduce la velocidad, si no vas a conseguir una multa".

"Por supuesto que no Bella, siempre conduzco de esta manera, solo trato de mantenerme con el trafico," dije indicando a los otros coches en la carretera.

"Al menos has pasado como diez coches desde que estoy despierta, ni siquiera puedo distinguir los arboles, ¡Solo son borrosos!"

" Otra vez, siempre conduzco de esta manera, confía en mí. " Dije de modo tranquilizador.

"Bueno, conmigo no conduciras de esa forma, en caso de que lo hayas olvidado, mi papa es un policía lo que me hace seguir las leyes de velocidad." Ella se cruzo de brazos, "Además si nos estrellamos no habra ningún modo de que sobrevivamos."

Suspire y reduje la velocidad a 80 millas por hora, "¿Mejor?" pregunté.

"Un poco," dijo ella, obviamente calamandose un poco. "¿Que tan lejos estamos?"

"Otros veinte minutos o algo, estuvise fuera un ratito", me reí en su dirección.

" Lo siento, " ella se ruborizó un poco.

"No hay ningún problema, como sea encontre otro modo de divertirme." Solte.

"Ohh ¿De verdad?" me preguntó "¿Cómo cual si puedo preguntar?"

" Umm, " pensé, " He estado jugando el juego del alfabeto. " Dije sin convicción.

" ¿El juego del alfabeto? " ella preguntó.

"Si, ya sabes, tiene que encontrar una señal que comience con cada letra del alfabeto".

Ella se rió. ¿" Por cuál letra vas? "

" Um, la R, " dije la primera que se me ocurrio.

"R ¿Uh?" Ella miró por la ventana las señales, "Allí" dijo con emoción señalando un letrero que decía `Rest stop next exit´*

"Bien," le halague.

Jugamos el juego hasta el final, y después llegamos a mi casa.

Mi mamá y papá corrieron fuera de la casa cuando escucharon mi carro entrando, y cuando estuve fuera del coche, Esme me abrazo.

"¡Edward, te hemos extrañado tanto!" ella me abrazó más apretado.

"Los he extrañado tambien" dije devolviendo su abrazo y luego yendo a abrazar a mi papá.

" Hola Sra y Sr. Masen, " dijo Bella tímidamente.

"¿Bella, amor, eres tú? " Dije Esme y luego le dio un enorme abrazo también.

" Sí, Sra. Masen, " dijo Bella educadamente.

"Esme, querida, llamame Esme," se rió ella "Hace muchos años que no te veía. Has crecido mucho y veo que has encontrado a mi Edward otra vez, ¿Quién creeria que ustedes dos se unirían después de todos estos años?"

Vi la cara de Bella enrojecerse y mire hacia la calle mientras Esme siguió, "Quiero decir, tu mama y yo solíamos bromear sobre los lindos que eran ustedes dos, siempre saliendo y jugando juntos, y que un día terminarian juntos. Pero ahora, despues de que te mudaste pense que eso nunca pasaría, ¿No creen que fue obra del destino?" reflexionó ella.

"Umm ¿Mamá?" dje torpemente "Bella y yo solo somos.... amigos."

"¿Amigos?" preguntó ella, incredula, "Pero en tu correo electronico...." siguió ella.

"Solo somos amigos" repetí otra vez, pensando que si lo decía otra vez tal vez yo lo creería.

"Ah, pues siento haber asumido eso querida Bella" dijo ella disculpandose a una roja Bella "Es solo que Edward nunca trae a ninguna chica a casa, entonces asumí que esto era serio." Esme hizo una pausa. "¿Carlisle me ayudas a traer sus bolsos?"

"Claro, amor" contestó Carlisle y recogió el bolso de Bella.

"Oh, yo puedo con eso, de verdad" dijo Bella, moviendose para ayudar a mi papá.

"No tu no, Edward y tú van a dar un paseo por la vecindad, creo que Emily esta en su casa si quieres ir a visitarla." dijo Esme, a la vez que caminaba hacia la casa con mi bolso.

"Lo siento", dije en cuanto mis padres cerraron la puerta de calle, dejandonos a Bella y a mí solos sobre el camino de entrada.

"Esta bien," dijo Bella, mirando hacia abajo.

"No se de donde ella saco esa idea de que nosotros salíamos," seguí.

"De verdad, esta bien," dijo Bella incomodamente.

"Quiero decir, la idea de que nosotros tenemos una relacion estable..." Estaba dando un discurso para este punto, algo que hacía cuando estaba en situaciones incomodas, por suerte Bella me interrumpió.

"Edward, de verdad, esta bien. ¡Vamos a ver a Emily!" dijo ella con entusiasmo, y por primera vez desde que habiamos llegado a mi casa, su mirada busco la mia.

Su cara todavía tenia un poco de rojo, y sabia que ella no se encontraria otra vez con mis ojos, pero tenia nocion de que estaba en un momento incomodo y decidi que yo tambien podría.

"Entonces, esta bien" dije caminando al lado de Bella hacia la casa de Emily.

"Entonces, ¿Dónde estan Jasper y Alice?" pregunto Bella a la vez que caminabamos.

"No estoy exactamente seguro," respondí, "Ellos dieron una vuelta veinte minutos antes de que nosotros llegaramos, de hecho fue cuando te despertaste, ellos no dijeron cuando vendrían."

"¿Deberíamos llamarles? " Bella preguntó.

" Supongo, " dije y marqué el número de Jasper.

Después de cinco toques, la llamada se fue al Buzon de voz, "¡Hey! Has llamado al celular de Jasper, pero en este momento no esta disponible, deja un mensaje despues del tono"

"¡Hey Jasper!" dije "Bella y yo justo ahora llegamos a mi casa, y nos preguntamos donde estan Alice y tú. Llamame." Entonce colgue el telefono, "No contestó" me encongí de hombros.

"LLamare a Alice," Dijo Bella sacando su telefono "Esta sonando" me informo y luego fruncio el ceño y articuló `Buzón de voz´. "¡Hey Alice! es Bella, Llamame cuando escuches esto, Te quiero."

Mis ojos se abieron de par en par durante un segundo cuando oí a Bella decir `Te quiero´ hasta que me di cuenta de que no era a mí, pero si a Alice, "¿No contesto tampoco?" pregunte, un poco sacado de onda.

"Nop, esto es extraño; Alice siempre tiene su celular con ella." Bella hizo una pausa pensando, "Espero que esten bien."

"Estoy seguo de que ellos lo estan" dije de modo tranquilizador, "Los llamaremos mas tarde esta noche si ellos todavia no estan aqui. Ellos probablemente estan fuera del alcance o algo."

" Probablemente, " Bella estuvo de acuerdo.

"¡Bien, estamos aquí! " Dije cuando estuvimos de pie delante de la casa de Emily.

* * *

**Uff pense que no terminaria hoy... para que vean... lo traje rapido.... ¿Donde creen que estaran metidos Alice y Jasper?? Eh??? **

**Preguntas? dudas? comentarios?**

**CyJ**


	16. Chapter 16

**Capítulo 16**

**Pretendiendo salir**

**Bella Pov**

La casa de Emily estaba tal como la recordaba, y no podía dejar de reír cuando vi el cuarto encima de la puerta, que sabia que era el de ella.

"¿Deberiamos de tocar el timbre?" Me preguntó Edward.

Pensé, "Tengo otra idea." Dije y caminé hacia el jardin delantero de la casa.

Comencé a recoger pedazos de madera, pero no me extrañe de la mirada curiosa de Edward. "¡Los lanzaremos en su ventana!" Explique.

"¿Por lo general no se lanza rocas?" pregunto el, recogiendo algunos pedazos de madera.

"Lo intente una vez," dije "Pero no terminó bien..." terminé.

"¿Que quieres decir con `no termino bien´?" él dijo, burlandose de mi tono severo.

"Bueno, ellos no especificaron que se debería lanzar quijarros." Comencé

"¡No lo hiciste!" Edward comenzo a reírse.

"Tristemente, si lo hice." Contesté, "Lancé una roca, no tan grande como te imaginas, pero creo que bastante grande, y eso rajó la ventana de Alice." Edward se rió mucho más y lo fulmine con la mirada "¡Es por eso que digo que lancemos pedazos de madera, el mismo efecto, pero menos daño!"

"Solo imagino tu cara despues de que rompiste su ventana" Dijo Edward y le lanzé un pedazo de madera "Esta bien, esta bien. Empecemos a lanzarlos entonces".

Comencé a tirar mis pedazos en la ventana de su cuarto, riendome acompañada de Edward. No mas de un minuto mas tarde, Emily abrio su ventana, molesta.

"¡Bien!" Ella parecía molesta, "¡Danny esto no es tan gracioso!"

"¿Danny? " Edward contestó, haciendose el herido.

"¿Quién es?" Ella bizqueó, " ¿Edward? ¿Eres tú? "

Él se rió, " Sip, soy yo, y traje a un amigo" Dijo señalandome.

"¿Es esa tu novia?" preguntó ella, abrí mi boca para hablar pero ella continuo, "Espera, estaré abajo en un minuto. ¡Me siento estupida gritandole a mi ventana así!"

Cuando ella cerro la ventana, le sonreí timidamente a Edward.

"¿Por qué hace..." comencé, entonces Emily vino corriendo y le dio un abrazo gigantesco a Edward.

"¡Te he extrañado mucho Edward!" se separo de él y luego giro hacia mí. "Tu debes de ser la chica que Edward forzo para una relacion ¿No?" ¿Cómo lo hace? ¿Chantaje?" ella le pego a Edward juguetonamente, "Totalmente bromeando".

"¿No me reconoces, Emily?" pregunte, pareciendo triste.

Ella me estudió durante unos minutos, despues sus ojos se agrandaron por la sorpresa. "¿Bella?"

Cabeceé y ella me sumergió en un enorme abrazo y chillidos.

"¡Ha pasado mucho tiempo!" dijo ella, y despues me liberó. "¡Estas asombrosa! Edward no me dijo que venías". Ella volteo su cara y golpeo a Edward otra vez.

"¡Eh!, no me golpees," dijo Edward, sosteniendo sus manos en defensa, "Quisimos que fuera una sorpresa, además Bella no estaba segura de si venía hasta hace unos días".

"Lamentablemente," dije, mirando inocentemente, "¡Tu tambien estas genial!" dije cambiando de tema, "¡Te teñiste el pelo de rojo!"

Ella cabeceó, "Sip, quise un pequeño cambio, ¿Te gusta?" preguntó nerviosamente.

"Se ve genial," dije, "¡Oh mi Dios! ¡No puedo creer que este aqui de nuevo! Es igual a como recordaba".

"Sip," ella contestó, "Lo mismo viejo, lo mismo viejo. Papá trató de destruir el fuerte hage algunos años, pero no se lo permití".

Suspiré, "¡El fuerte! Edward ¿Te acuerdas del fuerte?"

Él sólo se rió, "Sí, Bella recuerdo el fuerte."

Me mordí el labio, "¿Podemos, umm, ir a verlo?"

Ambos rieron en esta ocasión, "Por supuesto, Bella," dijo Emily, enlazó su brazo con el mío y caminamos hacia el patio trasero.

Una vez alcanzamos el patio, y ví el fuerte, me separé de Emily y corrí hacia las escaleras del fuerte para llegar a la pequeña sala de madera.

Sonreí a la vez que Edward y Emily subían las escaleras, y reí cuando todos logramos sentarnos.

Edward tenía la cabeza hacía adelante, sus piernas dobladas debajo de él; Emily estaba como una pequeña bola en la esquina; y tuve que acercar mis piernas hacia mi pecho para darle suficiente espacio a mis amigos, pero no fue suficiente. Estaba presionada contra Edward y mis piernas todavía chocaban con Emily.

"Esta bien, hemos crecido o la casa del arbol se ha reducido". Yo me reí.

"Debe ser lo segundo", dijo Emily, guiñandome.

"Hombre, no he subido aqui en años", Dijo Edward, recordando. "¿Recuerdas la vez que intentamos pintarlo? ¿Qué color fue que decidimos? ¿Azul cielo?"

"Sí, pero no teníamos ningun tipo de pintura, por lo que decidimos intentar ¡con nuestros esmaltes de uñas!" Terminó Emily.

"Eso funciono" le sonreí a ellos. "¿Al menos pintamos una pared completa?"

"Si, eso" dijo Emily "Recuerdo que Courtney estaba tan enojada con nosotros por ¡haber usado su esmalte de uñas!"

"¿Esta aquí Courtney?", Le pregunté.

"Sí, eh, en realidad creo que todo el grupo está aqui de nuevo," se detuvo pensando, "sí, estamos! ¿Has visto a alguien? "

"Todavía no", dijo Edward.

"Debo llamarlos", dijo Emily, sacando su teléfono celular y llamando a cada uno de ellos, uno por uno.

El mensaje fue el mismo para cada uno de ellos, "¡Hey! Es Emily, ven a la fortaleza para una sorpresa." Entonces, ella había colgado, sin hacer preguntas; corto, dulce y al punto.

Dentro de unos minutos comencé a escuchar murmullos.

"¿Tambien te llamo?" preguntó un muchacho.

"Sí, me pregunto qué es tan importante". Otro muchacho respondió.

"No hemos venido al fuerte en años", comentó una muchacha.

Emily puso un dedo en sus labios, diciendonos que hagamos silencio, y caminó por las escaleras hasta el suelo.

"Hola chicos", dijo emocionada.

"Hey", dijeron todos de vuelta, "¿qué pasa?"

"¿Adivinen quien regresó?" Dijo Emily, y señalo al fuerte.

Edward salió, sonriendo y bajó las escaleras. "Hey".

Los escuche gruñir , "¿Nos llamaste para decirle hola a Edward?"

"¡Hola!" dijo Edward, haciendose el ofendido.

"Sin ofender hombre", dijo un muchacho: "Es solo que te acabamos de ver hace unos meses".

Ahogue una risa, "Aunque te extrañamos" dijo una chica rapidamente.

"¿Saben a quien extraño?" pregunto Edward, hizo una pausa, "¿Recuerdan a Bella Swan?"

Me coloque cerca de la salida del fuerte, preparandome para deslizarme hacia abajo una vez que me anunciaran.

"Bueno, ¡ella esta aquí!" dijo Edward, me empuje hacia abajo del fuerte.

"¡Ta- da!" grité, saliendo del fuerte, iba a levantar mis manos en el aire, de manera espectacular, cuando me tropecé y comencé a caer.

Cerre los ojos, preparandome para hacer contacto con el suelo, cuando sentí unos fuertes brazos a mi alrededor. Miré y vi que era Edward quien sujetaba mi cintura.

Me sonroje, y el se alejo cuando vio que estaba estable. "¿Hola?" dije, mansamente a todos.

Las chicas empezaron a gritar, al igual que hizo Emily y despues corrieron hacia mi para abrazarme, mientras los muchachos se quedaron allí, sin palabras. "¡Hola!" Salude a las niñas, abrazandolas de vuelta.

Cuando los saludos y los abrazos terminaron, mire a los chicos de nuevo, que todavía estaban allí, sin palabras. Podría reconocer a cada uno de ellos, apesar de que claramente habia crecido mucho desde que me había mudado. "Eh, ¿hola?" pregunte, agitando la mano delante de su cara "¿Matt? ¿Danny? ¿Nick?"

Vi a Edward a mi lado, e hizo lo que parecía un gruñido.

Eso los hizo salir de su trance, y entonces todos corrieron a abrazarme.

"Bella", dijo Matt, abrazandome de primero, "¡Te ves muy bien!"

"Gracias," Me reí y abrace a Nick, repitiendo las mismas palabras que Matt.

Danny era el ultimo de abrazar, "Hey danny", dije timidamente, luego de Edward, él fue el que mas me atrajo de todos.

"Bella, hermosa como siempre," Me sonroje, lo abracé y, soltandolo despues de que escuche a Edward aclarar su garganta.

"Entonces, ¿Qué te trae por esta parte del vecindario?" Preguntó Kelsey, "O supongo que deberia decir esta parte del país".

Me reí, me parecío que le hacía mucho ultimamente, "Bueno, teníamos un fin de semana largo en la universidad y Edward, nos invito a Jasper, Alice y a mi para venir con él".

"¿Alice y Jasper?" Preguntó Nicole.

Asentí, "Si, mi mejor amiga y compañera de habitación, y su novio, a su vez el compañero de habitacion de Edward".

"Vaya", dijo Matt, "Que pequeño es el mundo, ¿Ustedes se reunieron de nuevo en la universidad?"

"Si," dije, y les contamos a todos la historia de como nos encontramos de nuevo.

"¡Es el destino!" dijo Emily "Ustedes dos encontrandose de nuevo, les puedo decir que el destino tiene algo planeado para ustedes."

"Alice dijo casi lo mismo", le dije a Emily.

"Bueno, mentes brillantes piensan igual", dijo Emily, guiñandome de nuevo. "¿Cuánto tiempo tienen saliendo?"

Me sonroje, ya que nunca habiamos aclarado eso.

"Bueno-" empecé, "Realmente no"

"¿En serio?" dijo Danny, moviéndose más cerca de mí.

"Es decir," dijo Edward rápidamente, "no hemos salido por mucho tiempo".

_¿Qué?_ Pensé, y rapidamente vi que Edward modulaba sin emitir sonido `sigueme la corriente´para mí.

Le entrecerre los ojos, pero asentí, segura de su razonamiento, pero honestamente habria peores cosas que prenteder que salía con Edward.

Edward puso su brazo alrededor de mi espalda, y me incliné ligeramente.

"Oh, ustedes dos son tan lindos", dijo Nicole, "¿Cuál fue su primera cita?"

Me congelé, pero afortunadamente Edward se recuperó , "Fuimos a Láser Tag." Dijo simplemente. Supongo que no era una mentira, a diferencia de la que le decíamos a nuestros amigos ahora, por una razón desconocida para mí.

"Sí, fue divertido." Dije, agarrando el brazo de Edward, "Edward, ¿puedo hablar contigo un momento? ", Le pregunté.

"Por supeusto Bella", dijo nerviosamente.

"Volvemos ahora", le dije a nuestros amigos y caminamos alrededor de la casa para tener privacidad. "¿Estamos saliendo?" Le pregunte a Edward.

"Bueno, eh, no" dijo Edward, sin mirar a mis ojos.

"Entonces ¿por qué decimos que estamos?" Pregunte.

"No sé", Dijo Edward, todavia mirando al suelo.

Puse mi mano en su barbilla y levante su cabeza para que él me mirara ", Edward, ¿por qué dijiste que estabamos saliendo?"

"Creo que le gustas a Danny ", dijo sin responder a mi pregunta.

"¿Y?"

"Por lo tanto, no es inteligente que le gustes, o incluso que salgan, si nos vamos en tres días, Bella." Dijo.

"Así que dijiste que salimos para que no `salga´con Danny?" dije haciendo las comillas en el aire.

"¿Sí?" dijo Edward mas como una pregunta.

"Si me vas a mentir Edward, al menos haslo mas creíble". dije poniendo los ojos en blanco.

"Yo-" se paró, y se paso la mano por su cabello, "No sé por qué dije eso. Algo salio de adentro de mí, ¿de acuerdo? Lo siento, podemos ir a decirles que estas sola, si asi lo quieres".

"No está bien, supongo...", le dije, y vi brillar los ojos de Edward, "quiero decir, es sólo por un par de días, ¿verdad? ¿Qué podría suceder? "

"Cierto", dijo Edward felizmente.

"Y quiero decir, siempre podemos tener una falsa ruptura si se pone demasiado extraño o algo así." dije, pensando en voz alta.

"Cierto", dijo Edward menos feliz.

"Sin embargo, vamos que tener que decirle a Jasper y a Alice antes de que lleguen aquí," dije, sonriendo ante la idea de tener esa conversación con Alice.

"Sí, me pregunto dónde estáran" Dijo Edward mirando a su reloj, " Casi son las diez, ¿dónde podrían estar?"

"¿Son casi las diez?" Dije, frenéticamente "¡Alice odia conducir por la noche!"

"Estoy seguro de que ella está bien, Bella." dijo Edward, tranquilizandome.

"Nosotros no lo sabemos", dije nerviosamente.

"¿Quieres ir a mi casa e intentar llamar de nuevo? Se hace tarde de todos modos. Podemos encontrarnos con todo el mundo de nuevo mañana". Dijo.

"Sí," Asentí, "volvamos".

"¿Piensas que debemos um, tomarnos de las manos o algo así?" Preguntó Edward timidamente.

"Supongo", le dije, entrelazando mis dedos con los de Edward, reprimí una sonrisa cuando sentí lo bien que encajaban.

Caminamos, de la mano, de regreso al fuerte.

"Vamos a volver chicos", dijo Edward al grupo.

Todos gruñeron en respuesta.

"Tenemos que volver a mi casa, nuestros amigos aún no están aquí y pensamos que pudieron haberse perdido." Dijo Edward, con la esperanza de que entendieran.

"Oh, ok," dijo Emily, frunciendo el ceño ligeramente, "Creo que es tarde de todas formas, y me van a comer viva," dijo dandole una palmada a su brazo donde estaba un mosquito.

"¿Nos encontramos mañana?" Les pregunte esperanzada.

"Por supuesto", dijo Nick, "¿Quieren volver a encontrarse aqui a las, umm, una?"

"¿Una?"pregunté.

"Duermo hasta tarde", dijo Nick.

Me reí, "A la una entonces, nos vemos despues." Me despedí y me aleje con Edward.

En el camino de regreso Edwawrd llamo a Jasper sólo para obtener de nuevo un mensaje de voz.

Suspire y llame a Alice.

"¿Hola?" Escuche decir a Alice.

"¡Oh mi Dios! ¡ALICE! ¿Estas bien?" Le pregunté rápidamente.

"¿Qué?" Preguntó.

"Lo siento, te dije ¿estás bien?" Repetí.

"¡Oh seguro!, estoy bien." Dijo sin tacto.

"¿Jasper esta contigo?"

"Sí, él está aquí. ¿Quieres que te lo pase? ", preguntó.

"Um, no," dije.

"Así que ¿Qué hay de nuevo contigo?" Preguntó.

"¡Oh nada, solo que estoy saliendo con Edward y ¡preguntadome dónde estan mi mejor amiga y su novio!" Dije con sarcasmo.

"¿Tu y Edward estan saliendo?" La escuche decir con entusiasmo.

"Bueno", dije, "No estamos saliendo de verdad, pretendemos salir, ya ves-" hice una pausa, "Espera, ¡deja de distraerme! ¿Dónde están ustedes dos? "

"Bueno," ella comenzó nerviosamente, "estamos en nuestra habitacion".

"¿Qué?" dije, "¿Ocurrió algo en el camino?"

"Um, no tan malo, Jasper se puso, emm, enfermo en el camino y nos regresamos". Explicó.

Oí a Jasper tocer en el fondo, "Oh bueno, dile que se mejore." dije, dándome cuenta de que seríamos Edward y yo en el fin de semana.

"Sí, estoy como su enfermera" dijo, regresando a su alegre voz.

"Bueno, creo que me tengo que ir, adiós Alice." Dije.

"Bueno, diviertete este fin de semana, ¡Te quiero!"

"Tambien te quiero", cerré el teléfono y me volví hacia Edward, "Parece que estamos de nuestra cuenta este fin de semana."

"¿Qué?" Preguntó Edward, confundido.

"Jasper se enfermó por lo que decidieron regresar a la universidad, aunque Alice nos dijo que nos divirtieramos." Sacudí la cabeza.

"¿Así que no vienen?" dijo Edward.

"Sí, solo somos nosotros este fin de semana." dije a la vez que llegabamos a la casa.

"Ok", dijo Edward sonriendo su media sonrisa mientras abría la puerta para mí.

* * *

**Aca tienen el prox cap...¿que creen que suceda este fin sin Allie y Jazz? ¿alguna idea? ¿que les parecio los viejos amigos de bella? ¿sospechan algo? Todo esto y mas en el proximo capitulo... xD**

**El proximo capitulo se llama:**

**_Toalla_**

**Besos**

**CyJ**


	17. Chapter 17

**Capítulo 17**

**Toalla**

"¿Dónde están tus padres?" Le pregunté a Edward de una vez que entramos a la casa.

"Umm", hizo una pausa, "Ellos deben de estar por aquí en alguna parte. ¿¡Mamá!? ¿Papá?" Llamó él, pero nadie respondió, "Hmmm", él se dirigió hacia la mesa de la cocina donde había una nota "Volvemos mas tarde, he salido con tu padre. Con amor, Mamá" leyó en voz alta.

"¿Ellos salen?", le pregunte.

"Eh si, mi padre tiene una cita con mi madre cada semana," se sonrojó ligeramente.

"¡Eso es tan dulce!" dije.

"Sí," Edward me sonrió, "Por lo tanto, eh, voy a ir a tomar una ducha rapida si no te importa. Puedes ver la televisión mientras lo hago, si lo deseas". Dijo, tendiendome el control remoto.

"Esta bien, gracias". Dije, tomando el control antes de que él saliera de la habitación.

"¡Oh! El cuarto de invitados es la primera habitacion de la izquierda, por si deseas desempacar o necesitas cualquier cosa".

Asentí y el subio las escaleras.

No habia mucho en la television, solo una horrible pelicula, repeticiones de MTV y los siempre divertidos infomerciales. (**N. de T. Los infomerciales son los comerciales que pasan por la television dando alguna informacion de cualquier producto.)**

Suspire y apague el televisor; decidí llamar a mis padres ya que no habia hablado con ellos por un tiempo.

"¿Hola?" Escuche la voz de mi madre.

"Mamá, hola, es Bella", le dije.

"¡Bella! Cariño, ¿cómo estas? "Preguntó, su voz sonaba entusiasmada.

"Estoy genial," respondí ,"¿Te acuerdas de Edward Masen?"

"Por supuesto que si, era una belleza". Dijo ella y pude visualizar su guiño.

Todavia es una belleza, pense. Pero dije: "Bueno, estoy en su casa ahora mismo, visitando el antiguo vecindario en el fin de semana."

"¿De verdad?", dijo.

"Si, hoy vi a todo el grupo y quedamos en encontrarnos mañana. Me hace sentir tan vieja, verlos a todos de nuevo."

"Ahora sabes como me senti cuando te graduaste, me senti como una anciana". dijo Renee, riendo.

"¿Tu? ¡Nunca!" me reí con ella.

"Asi que, ¿solo son tu y Edward por alla?" Preguntó curiosa.

"Bueno", empecé "Se supone que eramos nostros junto a Jasper y Alice, pero no podian venir".

"Que pena", dijo Renee "Pero estoy segura de que ustedes dos se divertiran por su cuenta."

"Si..." Me desvíe de la conversacion pensando en que tipo de diversion tendremos pretendiendo que eramos pareja.

"¿Algo de lo que quieras hablar conmigo, en particular, cariño?" Pregunto Renee, ella siempre sabia cuando algo me molestaba.

De hecho, probablemente le decía mucho, o sino más de lo que le digo a Alice. Alice es mi mejor amiga, pero mi mamá era mi mejor consejera. Ella sabía cuando algo andaba mal conmigo antes de que yo misma lo supiera. Fue en ese momento que me di cuenta de lo mucho que extrañaba a mi mamá, y cómo había algo que me ha estado molestando.

"Es solo que," hice una pausa, tratando de encontrar las palabras, "Creo que he arruinado algo importante."

"Estoy segura de que no es tan malo", dijo Renee, tranquilizadoramente, "¿Por qué no me hablas al respecto?"

"Bueno," empecé y me asegure de que el agua estaba aún en marcha en la ducha, fue así que continué, "Verás, hay un muchacho que me gusta, pero mas o menos le dije que no quería un novio". Dije algo imprecisa.

"¿Por qué le dijiste que no querías un novio?" Preguntó Renee.

"No quería salir lastimada de nuevo, al igual como paso con Mike." Dije, silenciosamente.

"No puedes vivir tu vida con miedo, Bella". Dijo Renée, sonando como una madre.

"Lo se," Dije, "Y ahora, lamento haberle dicho eso pero ¿Y si ya no le gusto?" Me di cuenta que sonaba muy parecida a un niño en ese momento.

"Cariño, todavia le gustas a Edward." Dijo ella.

"Q- ¿Qué?" Tartamudée, "No dije que era Edward".

"No tenías que", dijo, "Te conozco demasiado bien. Él no te hubiera llevado a ese viaje si no le gustaras".

"Supongo", le dije, no muy convencida.

"Bella, cariño, si hay una cosa que he aprendido en mis-cof-veinte-cof años de vida," Me reí, y continuó "Es que chicos como Edward solo hay uno en un millón, no dejes que se te escape ".

"-Pero, ¿cómo" me detuve, escuchando como el agua de la ducha cesaba "Mamá, me tengo que ir." Dije, no queriendo que Edward escuchara la conversación.

"¿Está en la habitación?" Renee se rió.

"No, pero pronto." Dije: "Adiós, Te quiero."

"Te quiero mucho cariño, ¡Recuerda lo que te dije!" Y luego colgó.

Miré el reloj y ví que ya casi eran las 11, _Debería ir a ponerme mi pijama_. Pensé y caminé hacia las escaleras.

Una vez llegado a la cima de las escaleras, me congelé. _¿Edward dijo que mi habitación estaba en la izquierda o la derecha?_ Traté de recordar, y me fije en ambas puertas.

Suspiré, no recordaba, y decidí tratar la puerta de la derecha.

Abrí la puerta para ver a Edward de pie en el centro de su habitacion, sólo con una toalla envuelta alrededor de su cintura, y se congeló.

Lo miré, mis ojos recorrían todo su cuerpo y después, me centré en su torso, su musculoso estómago. Ví las gotas de agua recorrer su camino lentamente, en su estómago, a lo largo de su plano abdomen y, despues goteaba en la toalla para ir más abajo. Trague en seco.

"H-Hola," dije tartamudeando después de un minuto, lo que me obligo a mover los ojos hacia arriba en su cara, que era igual de encantadora.

El agua habia bajado su cabello, por lo que era mas largo y despeinado. Resistí el impulso de correr hacia él, y lo aleje suavemente de la vista de sus ojos.

"¿Hola?" Dijo Edward algo avergonzado y curioso.

"Umm", sacudí la cabeza para borrar mis pensamientos, "Lo siento, equivocada, eh, habitacion equivocada ." Dije rápidamente y cerré la puerta; y me dirigí a la habitación que estaba a través de la sala.

Cuando llegué a ella, me tiré en la cama y de inmediato saqué mi teléfono.

"¿Alice?" dije, frenéticamente, en el teléfono.

"¿Bella? ¿Estás bien? Suenas histerica.... "

"¿Histerica? Sí, supongo que sería una buena forma de describir lo que estoy sintiendo ahora mismo, junto con mortificada, avergonzada, y bueno, muy encendida". Dije, respirando fuertemente.

"¿Qué pasó?" Preguntó Alice.

"No le puedes decir esto a nadie. A nadie". Dije:" Y sí, incluye a Jasper ".

"Esta bien," Alice rápidamente prometio.

"Acabo de ver a Edward desnudo." Susurré.

"!¿QUÉ?!" Gritó Alice.

"Shhh", le dije en el teléfono, todavía susurrando para que Edward no pudiera escuchar: "Bueno no fue completamente desnudo, tenía una toalla, pero todavía".

"!OHMIDIOS!" Alice gritó de nuevo, "¿Su cuerpo es tan caliente como me lo estoy imaginando?"

"Alice" Gruñí "No estas totalmente".

"Bueno ¿qué quieres que diga?" Preguntó.

Pensé: "No estoy exactamente segura, pero ¿cómo se supone que voy a enfrentarlo?"

"¿Podrías hacer una broma de eso?" Alice sugirió, "O podrías tratar de fingir que no sucedió. O podrías esperar y ver lo que dice Edward. "

Pensé en eso, probablemente terminará más haciendo el ridiculo que si yo hiciera una broma, y pretender que no ocurrió sería casi imposible "Creo que voy a esperar y ver lo que dice Edward," le dije.

"Buen plan", dijo, "me tengo que ir, y probablemente tu tambien deberías".

"Sí," dije, "Eventualmente, tengo que darle la cara, ¿verdad?"

"¡Sí!" Dijo Alice, "Una rapida pregunta antes de que me vaya".

"Esta bien ..." dije.

"¿Su cuerpo es tan caliente como me lo estoy imaginando?" Repitio lo de antes, soltando unas risitas.

Suspiré, "Mucho mejor." Dije y después colgé antes de que ella pudiera hacer más preguntas.

Entonces respire profundo, y salí de la habitación y llamé a la habitación de Edward.

"Adelante," Gritó Edward a través de la puerta.

La abrí y caminé hacia adentro, ruborizándome a la vez que lo hacia. "Lo siento no quer-..."

"-Esta bien, Bella. Respira. "Dijo Edward, riendose un poco.

"Es solo que, no quiero que pienses que-"

"-No lo hare", dijo, interrumpiendo de nuevo.

Solté un largo suspiro, "Entonces, um, ¿qué quieres hacer?" Pregunté, cambiando el tema.

Miró profundamente en mis ojos, abrió su boca para decir algo, pero decidio contenerse.

"No hay mucho en la televisión", seguí con torpeza ", pero ¿Podríamos ver una película? O umm, ¿Sólo irnos a la cama? "

"Suena bien la película", dijo Edward, dirigiendose hacia la puerta.

"Esta bien", le respondí, y lo seguí hasta abajo a la sala de estar.

Me senté en el sofá mientras que Edward elegía una película para ver, "¿Algo en particular que quieras ver?"

"No", le dije poniendome cómoda "Sorprendeme".

"Esta bien", Sonrió, y después de colocar el DVD, se sentó en el otro lado del sofá.

La película empezó, era Piratas del Caribe. Ya la había visto antes, pero me encantaba, así que sonreí, feliz. "Buena elección." Le dijé, con aprobación.

"Me alegra que lo creas", respondió, sonriendo.

No hablamos durante la película, pero de vez en cuando miraba a Edward y lo capturaba mirandome, o él me capturaba mirandolo a él. Cada vez que lo haciamos, volteabamos nuestra mirada de inmediato y la regresabamos a la pantalla, como hacen los niños pequeños.

En el momento en que terminó la película, era cerca de la 1 AM.

"Buena, como siempre", le dije de pie para estirarme y bostecé.

"¿Cansada?" Edward se rió de mí.

"Un poco", respondí levantando las manos por encima de mi cabeza, lo que provoco que mi blusa subiera y revelara mi abdomen.

Rápidamente bajé mis manos y mire a Edward para ver que él me estaba mirando a mí, ansiosamente. "¿Quieres ir arriba?", Preguntó, después de tragar en seco. Levante una ceja, "Quiero decir, ¿Quieres ir a dormir?"

"Probablemente debería", Respondí.

Subimos las escaleras y nos detuvimos delante de nuestras habitaciones, "Entonces, ¿A qué hora te quieres levantar mañana?", Preguntó.

"Bueno, tenemos que encontrarnos con todos a la 1, ¿verdad? ¿Haremos algo antes de eso? ", pregunté.

"Um, podríamos salir a comer", respondió Edward.

"Bueno, si vamos a almorzar a las 11 estaríamos de vuelta antes de la 1, ¿verdad?"

"Definitivamente," Dijo Edward sonriendo.

"Así que probablemente deberíamos levantarnos a las 10 para ducharnos y arreglarnos." Le respondí.

"Bueno, entonces a las diez." Dijo Edward, "Buenas noches, Bella."

Di un paso adelante y lo abracé suavemente, "Dulces sueños, Edward." Le susurré al oido con valentía.

Me aleje y entre a mi habitación, y cerré la puerta, resistiendo el impulso de mirar hacia atrás, para ver si su cara estaba como la mia en este momento.

* * *

**ehhhhhh!!!!! capitulo!!!!! que les parecio???? acertaron en lo que paso con bella??? o creian que era edward?? que harian si les sucediera algo asii??? bueno, bueno... creo que a mi me daria un infartoooo si viera al chico que me gusta (Kellan Lutz o Pablo holman xD) simplemente con una toalla y que el agua le corriera por el cuerpo y su pelo mojado.... omg! no lo pensaria dos veces y me le lanzaria jajaja =P!! y por ahii se va mi imaginacion.... mmm.....**

**Tratare de traerles otro cap lo mas pronto posible antes de que empiece los examenes finales... asi que no se preocupen!!**

**Besos, CyJ**


	18. Chapter 18

**Capítulo 18**

**DDR**

**Edward Pov**

Estaba apunto de empezar a vestirme cuando escuche el pomo de mi puerta girar y ésta abriéndose. Curiosamente, me di la vuelta para ver quien venía, cuando vi a Bella, parada ahí, congelada.

También me congelé, _¿Qué estaba haciendo aquí?_ Vi sus ojos a la vez que ella miraba mi cuerpo y no pude evitar sonreír cuando vi lo deslumbrada que estaba. Rápidamente escaneé su cuerpo también, su figura pequeña, su exuberante cabello castaño que caía como cascada en su espalda, sus profundos ojos marrones y sus gruesos labios de color rosa.

"H-hola" dijo tartamudeando después de unos minutos.

"¿Hola?" Le respondí tratando de ocultar mi vergüenza.

"Umm," dijo sacudiendo su cabeza, como si tuviera una lucha interna, "Lo siento, equivocada, eh habitación equivocada". Y entonces rápidamente dejo mi habitación, y corrió hacia la suya.

Sin embargo, yo me quede donde estaba, en estado de shock. ¿Qué mas se podría hacer cuando la chica de tus sueños entra en tu habitación mientras estas prácticamente desnudo?. Unos minutos después el aturdimiento se fue y me cambie rápidamente en unos vaqueros y una sudadera vieja. Tan pronto como me puse la sudadera, alguien tocó mi puerta.

"Adelante," grite, rápidamente chequé mi reflejo en el espejo para asegurarme, de que estaba totalmente vestido.

Una roja Bella entro e inmediatamente comenzó a pedir disculpas "Lo siento, no quería..."

"Esta bien Bella, respira." Dije, tratando de calmarla.

"Es solo que no quiero que pienses que-"

"-No lo hare" le dije, tranquilizándola.

"Entonces, Umm, ¿Qué quieres hacer?" Preguntó, empezando un nuevo tema.

_¿Qué quiero hacer?_ Que pregunta, pensé. Quiero besarte con pasión, quiero que me ames y quiero que el mundo sepa que nos gustamos el uno del otro. Pero por supuesto, no le podía decir eso, así que me mantuve callado.

"No hay mucho en la televisión, pero ¿podríamos ver una película? O Umm, ¿Solo irnos a la cama?" Siguió Bella, insegura.

"Suena bien la película," dije, no queriendo decirle buenas noches todavía.

"Esta bien", respondió ella y me siguió hasta la sala de estar.

Caminé hacia el DVD, mientras que Bella se acomodaba en el sofá "¿Algo en particular quieres ver?"

"No, sorpréndeme" Ella contestó.

"Bien", dije y mire todas las películas. Teníamos algunas de chicas, de acción, comedias, pero ninguna parecía adecuada. También teníamos películas de miedo, pero después de la última experiencia no iba a elegir una de esas, no hasta que estuviéramos juntos, alguna vez de nuevo. Entonces vi Piratas del Caribe, no es exactamente una película de acción, ni de chicas, había un poco de todo, era perfecto. Me sonrió y puse el DVD en el reproductor y volví a sentarme en el sofá con Bella.

Una vez que la película empezó, y Bella se dio cuenta de que película era dijo "Buena elección".

"Me alegra que lo pienses" Le contesté, muy contento de saber que le gustó.

La película paso rápidamente, muy rápido, y antes de que me diera cuenta, era la 1 AM y la película había terminado.

"Buena, como siempre" dijo Bella, bostezando.

"¿Cansada?" Me reí de nuevo, ya que bostezó.

"Un poco", dijo y levantó sus manos sobre la cabeza.

Cuando lo hizo, se levantó su blusa alrededor de dos pulgadas, suficiente para mostrar una buena parte de su bello abdomen. Era claro e impecable y tuve que resistirme a la necesidad de correr mis manos lentamente sobre el y darle un ligero beso.

Tenía que ir a la cama, ahora, o haría algo que lamentaría más tarde. Mi autocontrol puede ser bueno, pero soy humano. "¿Quieres ir arriba?" pregunté y me di cuenta de como sonaba "Quiero decir, ¿Quieres ir a dormir?"

"Probablemente debería", respondió ella con una ceja levantada.

Una vez que llegamos a nuestras habitaciones pregunté ""Entonces, ¿A qué hora te quieres levantar mañana?"

"Bueno, tenemos que encontrarnos con todos a la 1, ¿verdad? ¿Haremos algo antes de eso? "

"Umm, podríamos salir a comer", respondí.

"Bueno, si vamos a almorzar a las 11 estaríamos de vuelta antes de la 1, ¿verdad?"

"Definitivamente," Dije, sonriendo ante la idea de un almuerzo de dos horas, solo con Bella.

"Así que probablemente deberíamos levantarnos a las 10 para ducharnos y arreglarnos." Dijo ella, pensando en voz alta.

"Bueno, entonces a las diez." le dije, "Buenas noches, Bella."

Ella me abrazó y susurro suavemente en mi oído, "Dulces sueños, Edward".

Me congelé, por segunda vez esta noche, y Bella rápidamente entró a su habitación y cerró la puerta.

_¿Como si pudiera dormirme ahora? ¿Esa chica no sabe lo que me esta haciendo?_ Pensé _Debería._

Sacudí la cabeza y camine, lentamente hacia mi habitación, repitiendo sus palabras en mi cabeza "Dulces sueños, Edward".

Esas tres palabras incluso se mantenían repitiendo a la vez que me acostaba en mi cama, cerraba los ojos y era vencido por el sueño.

Me desperté a las 9:55 AM dándome el tiempo suficiente para cepillar mi cabello rápidamente y los dientes para luego despertar a Bella.

"¿Bella?" dije, suavemente, "¿Isabella Swan? Es hora de despertar, levantarse y brillar. Es un hermoso día fuera".

"Cinco minutos mas", dijo, dando la vuelta.

"¿Y si ya hice el desayuno?" le dije.

"Mmmm", dijo "¿Qué hay de desayuno?" preguntó.

Sonreí tímidamente, "Cereal".

"Caramba Edward, ¡Muchísimas gracias!" Respondió ella, riéndose "Voy a la ducha mientras me haces mi desayuno de cinco estrellas".

"Trato", dije y me dispuse a bajar las escaleras para permitirle cambiarse y ducharse.

Cuando llegue abajo, caí en la cuenta de que íbamos a almorzar pronto, por lo que probablemente no deberíamos comer el desayuno, así que empecé a leer el periódico tumbado en la mesa de la cocina para mantenerme a mi mismo ocupado y mantener mis ideas fuera de Bella.

"¿Lees el periódico?" Oí una voz preguntando diez minutos después, sonando divertida y un poco sorprendida.

"Oye, me gusta mantenerme informado de los eventos del mundo " Dije, mirando a Bella. Ella usaba unos jeans azules, una blusa verde y su cabello recogido en un moño desordenado. Estaba preciosa.

"Entonces," dijo mirando alrededor, "¿Dónde esta el desayuno del que he escuchado tanto?"

"Bueno, estaba pensando que si vamos a almorzar en unos minutos, el desayuno estaría de mas". Le respondí, y añadí después de ver su expresión de tristeza "Pero hare el desayuno de mañana, palabra de scout".

"Nunca fuiste un chico scout" dijo, estrechando sus ojos.

"Lo se" Le guiñe un ojo y vi que se sonrojo ligeramente.

"Así que ¿Almuerzo?" dijo.

"Almuerzo" repetí caminando hacia la puerta, la cual mantuve abierta para Bella.

Llegamos a Barnacles, un bar de deportes y restaurante, poco después de las 11:25, y rápidamente nos sentaron.

"Me encanta Barnacles", dijo Bella, sonriendo.

"A mi también", dije "Es uno de los lugares que mas echo de menos cuando no estoy aquí".

"Hola, mi nombre es Shelly y voy a ser su camarera hoy, ¿Qué les puedo traer de beber?" Pidió la mujer de mediana edad.

"Para mi solo agua" dijo Bella, sonriendo educadamente.

"Coca-Cola, por favor", dije.

"Una Coca y agua vienen ahora mismo", dijo Shelly.

"Me gusta ella", dijo Bella silenciosamente.

"¿Por qué te gusta ella?", Le pregunté.

Bella se sonrojó, "No hay razón".

Decidí dejarlo caer, y mire el menú, "¿Qué vas a elegir?"

"Nachos de pollo," dijo Bella automáticamente, sin mirar su menú.

Me reí, "Son buenos. ¿Te importaría si compartiéramos? ", Le pregunté.

"Por supuesto que no", contestó Bella, "Son muy grandes. No me gustan los jalapeños, aunque ¿Lo podemos pedir en un lado? "

"No me gustan tampoco, simplemente lo pediremos sin eso." Dije, extrañamente divertido de que ambos no comamos pimientos.

Shelly volvió y nos dio nuestras bebidas y ordené los nachos para nuestra comida.

"Así que," dijo Bella cuando Shelly se había alejado, "¿Estás disfrutando estar de vuelta en casa?"

"Mucho", le respondí y entonces añadí: "Es agradable estar contigo también."

Justo cuando Bella iba a replicar, sentí mi teléfono vibrar, suspiré molesto.

"Adelante, cógelo". Dijo Bella.

Asentí y lo cogí.

"Edward" Escuché que dijo Nick.

"¡Hey hombre!" Respondí y miré mi reloj "Solo son las 11. ¿Por qué tan temprano?"

"Son las 12" Replicó "¿Se te olvido el cambio de hora? Me desperté una hora mas temprano solo para verte y a Bella. ¿No te emociona?"

El cambio de hora, me había olvidado de eso. Suspiré y miré a Bella, tanto para nuestro almuerzo privado. "Totalmente olvide sobre el cambio de hora, pero Umm, Bella y yo estamos en Barnacles por si quieres venir con todo el grupo".

Vi a Bella por el rabillo de mi ojo triste, pero cuando mire de nuevo me estaba sonriendo "Dile hola de mi parte".

Asentí, "Como sea, Bella dice hola".

"Dile hola de mi parte también", dijo Nick "Estaremos allá en 10 minutos".

"Hasta entonces". Dije y rápidamente cerré el teléfono.

"El dice hola también" le dije sonriendo.

Ella simplemente sonrió y luego llego la comida.

"Yumi" dijo Bella, mirando los nachos hambrientamente.

"Excava" le dije para que empezara a comer. Lo hizo y después le seguí.

"Aww, comparten la misma comida" Escuché a Emily decir mientras caminaba hasta nuestra mesa.

"Hey chicos" dijo Bella ruborizándose.

"Hola", respondieron al unísono Matt y Danny mientras juntaban otra mesa con la de nosotros.

Después de que movieron la mesa, todos ellos se sentaron. Note que Danny se sentó al lado de Bella. Le estreche mis ojos a Danny, pero el me ignoro.

"Así que, ¿Como ha estado tu mañana Bella?" Preguntó casual, muy casual.

"Realmente muy bien" Respondió ella, mirándome.

"Eso es bueno", dijo Danny, siguiendo sus ojos y frunciendo el ceño.

"¿Quieren ir a jugar a algunos juegos, una vez hayan terminado?" Pregunto Emily, emocionada.

"¡Definitivamente!" dijo Bella "Aunque tengo que ir al baño rápidamente".

"Iré contigo" dijo Emily a la vez que todas las chicas se ponían de pie para seguirlas.

"¿Por qué todas las chicas tienen que ir al baño juntas?" Pregunto Nick.

"Nosotras solo vamos a sentarnos en el sofá y a ver televisión" dijo Emily rodando los ojos y de pie.

"¿Tienen sofá?" Gritó después de ella "¿Y televisiones?" Parecía enojado.

"Amigo, esta bromeando" le dije sonriendo.

"Oh" dijo Nick "Ya lo sabia"

"Haha, seguro" dije.

"Entonces, Bella ha cambiado a lo largo de los años, Uh Edward", dijo Danny, sonriendo.

Lo miré "Supongo. No se si escuchaste ayer, pero estamos saliendo, así que si podrías dejar de coquetearle seria grandioso" dije amargamente, sorprendido por la facilidad con que la mentira salió sonando de verdad.

"¿Te da miedo un poco de competencia, Edward?" Danny rió. "Si recuerdo perfectamente, eso no te impidió salir con Tanya cuando sabias que me gustaba"

"Era diferente en ese entonces, esto es diferente" dije " Ella vino a mí Danny, tu no puedes estar aun enojado por eso. Fue hace casi un año".

"¿Oh? Entonces ¿Por qué ella dice que fue a verte hace un par de semanas a la universidad?" Pregunto Danny enojándose, "Si no hay nada entre ustedes, entonces, ¿Por qué ella fue conduciendo todo ese camino solo para verte?"

"No se, pero le dije que estábamos mejor como amigos ¿De acuerdo?" dije "Así que por favor, deja tranquila a Bella, no la utilices como un objeto para vengarte de mi".

"¿Quien dijo que la estoy utilizando como un objeto?" dijo el sonriendo ampliamente "Estoy muy atraído por ella, es solo una ventaja adicional que cuando la gane, se rompa tu corazón".

"Chicos" Nick intercedió "Vamos. Danny eso fue hace mucho tiempo, suelta eso y deja a Bella fuera".

"En serio Danny, cálmate" dijo Matt, colocando su mano sobre su hombro.

"Cierto" dijo Danny, sacudiendo su cabeza un poco "Lo siento hombre, estaba un poco raro hace un momento". Dijo, pero aun mantenía una sonrisa en su rostro que decía que estaba lejos de terminar.

"Hey" dijo Bella caminando con el resto de las niñas, "¿Nos perdimos de algo?"

"No"

"No"

"No, en absoluto"

Dijimos todos, al mismo tiempo.

Ella me miró, sin convencerse, pero dijo esta bien.

Tuvimos una pequeña charla mientras todos comían su almuerzo, y tan pronto como todo el mundo había terminado nos dirigimos a la parte de juegos del restaurante para jugar algunos.

"Necesitamos monedas", dijo Bella, sacando unas cinco monedas.

Rápidamente le agarre la mano, "Yo pago" dije, sin permitirle algún argumento.

"Gracias" dijo Bella sonriéndome "¿Se supone que estamos actuando como pareja?" Susurro ella.

Le sonreí "Buena idea", le dije, esperando mantener alejado a Danny de Bella.

Le agarre la mano y bese suavemente sus dedos mientras la miraba "Aquí tienes, amor" dije, dándole un puñado de monedas para ella "Vete a divertir, voy a pagar la cuenta rápidamente".

Ella asintió con la cara roja y camino hacia los juegos, la vi poner una moneda en el juego de DDR **(N/T: Por lo que no saben ese juego es Dance Revolution, en donde una pantalla te indica que flecha tienes que golpear al ritmo de la música en una alfombra o un tablero).** Y sonreí cuando ella tropezó con la alfombra, tratando desesperadamente de golpear el sitio correcto en el momento adecuado.

Sacudí la cabeza y camine hacia la caja registradora donde pague la comida rápidamente y después me dirigí hacia la sala de juegos.

Lo que vi cuando llegue provoco que olas de ira, celos y miedo me invadieran.

Danny estaba justo detrás de ella, ayudándola a golpear el lugar indicado en la alfombra de DDR, y ella se reía de algo que el le decía.

Camine hasta donde ellos estaban en silencio, tratando de mantener bajo control los celos que me invadían, "¿Divirtiéndose?" Les pregunté.

Bella me miro brevemente antes de centrarse en la pantalla de nuevo "¡Edward!" Se reía, "¡Hola! ¡Estoy jugando DDR! ¡Mira!", dijo con entusiasmo.

"Puedo verlo" dije, mirando fijamente a Danny.

"Si, la estoy ayudando a ganar", dijo Danny sonriéndome.

"Que _amable_ de tu parte" Replique secamente.

Justo entonces las luces del juego se apagaron y la maquina dijo "Ganador"; Bella salto en el aire y abrazo alegremente a Danny.

Apreté mis puños, cada uno a mi lado, mientras que Danny me sonreía sobre los hombros.

"Sabia que podías hacerlo Bella" Dijo, peinando su cabello de nuevo.

"No sin tu ayuda" Dijo Bella sonriéndole, ajena a sus intenciones.

"Todo fue tuyo" dijo y toco suavemente su mejilla, causando un suave rojo en sus mejillas.

Eso fue todo, algo se quebró dentro de mi, "¿No tengo que felicitar al ganador?" Pregunte "Mi novia" dije, marcando la palabra.

Bella me miro curiosamente, pero se encogió de hombros "Por supuesto, Edward". Dijo ella y caminó hacia mí para abrazarme también.

La acerca mas a mi "Estuviste increíble" Le susurré en su oreja.

Ella se despego ligeramente de mi para verme a los ojos "Gracias" dijo suavemente.

Asentí y luego antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de cuestionarme a mi mismo la bese en los labios suavemente. Me aleje lentamente y acune su cara en mis manos, mirando profundamente sus ojos. Sus ojos marrones me miraron de vuelta, interrogantes, mientras ella movía sus brazos lentamente para después envolverlos alrededor de mi cuello. Lo siguiente que supe, era que sentía sus labios junto a los míos de nuevo, moviéndose con lentitud, incertidumbre.

Mi boca se movía en sintonía con la de ella, y pronto pasó sus manos de mi cuello hasta mi cabeza, enredándolas en mí cabello, y el beso dejo de ser gentil para convertirse en lo que puede ser descrito como apasionado. Deje caer mis manos de su espalda, hasta su cintura en donde tire de ella hacia mí, para que nuestros cuerpos se moldearan el uno con el otro. Estaba perdido en su aroma, todo mi alrededor era ella, todo lo que me importaba era ella, todo lo demás simplemente desapareció.

Escuche un quejido silencioso de su parte a la vez que la acercaba más, profundizando el beso y después escuché un sonido similar procedente de mi propia garganta, animándome a besarla más.

Poco después, a la mayor brevedad, sus manos pasaron de mi cabello a mi cara suavemente, acariciándola dulcemente, una señal de que el beso se había terminado. Me separe, respirando rápidamente y la escuche tratando de regularizar su respiración.

"Wow, ¿Quien sabia que eran tan competitivos con DDR?" dijo Emily sonriendo, tímidamente.

Bella hizo contacto visual conmigo "Aja, ¿Quien sabia?" Dijo Bella tranquilamente entre respiros.

* * *

**Hey!!!! I´m Back!! Oh yeah!!!! ¿Did you miss me? Cuz I did!! ok ok... tengo un buen motivo por mi retraso U.U Estaba examenes finales por lo que me tuve que centrar en estudiar... les tengo buenas noticias .. me fue de maravilla!!! y pase con muy buena nota a mi ultimo curso!! sii en un año mas voy a la uni!! xD**

**Pero no se preocupen que hay CyJ para rato hasta tengo una idea para un Oneshoot!!! Creo que va a estar buenisimo pero no le dare detalle porque quiero que sea sorpresa... solo les digo que tengo la idea y solo falta plasmarla en palabras xD lo mas dificil eh!! pero como quiera lo veo como un reto...**

**Espero que no me hayan botado ¬¬ jajaja hasta la prox.**

**¿Que les parecio la actitud de Danny? ¿y la reaccion de eddie? ¿Creen que pase algo mas? Eso y mas en la prox traduccion...ç**

**Besitos CyJ**


	19. Chapter 19

**Capítulo 19**

**Will You Have My Babies Kind Of Kiss?**

**Bella POV**

"Hola, mi nombre es Shelly y voy a ser su camarera hoy, ¿Qué les puedo traer de beber?" Pregunto nuestra camarera.

"Para mi solo agua" le dije, mirándola fijamente. Hasta ahora en todos los restaurantes que he ido con Edward, una camarera había coqueteado con él descaradamente, y aunque Shelly era mayor, eso no le quitaba lo hermosa que era, haciéndola muy peligrosa.

"Coca-Cola, por favor", dijo Edward soltando una sonrisa.

"Una Coca y agua vienen ahora mismo", dijo Shelly muy profesional y sin coquetear.

"Me gusta ella", pensé.

"¿Por qué te gusta ella?", Preguntó Edward.

_¿Lo había dicho en voz alta?_ Sentí mi cara enrojecer "No hay razón" dije con la esperanza de que dejara el tema pasar.

El me miro con recelo, pero afortunadamente cambio el tema, "¿Qué vas a elegir?"

"Nachos de pollo", le contesté sin tener que pensar. Era mi comida favorita en todo el mundo, y con el extra de queso, era para morirse.

"Son buenos. ¿Te importaría si compartiéramos? ", pregunto Edward, divertido por mi entusiasmo por los nachos.

"Por supuesto que no, son muy grandes. No me gustan los jalapeños, aunque ¿Lo podemos pedir en un lado?" Le respondí.

"No me gustan tampoco, simplemente lo pediremos sin eso." El dijo, sonriendo una media sonrisa perfecta.

"Así que," dije una vez que ordenamos la comida, "¿Estás disfrutando estar de vuelta en casa?"

"Mucho, es agradable estar contigo también." Dijo mirándome nerviosamente.

Mi corazón se detuvo y después reanudo su marcha más rápido _¿Qué significaba eso?_ Abrí la boca para responder cuando el teléfono celular de Edward vibro.

"Adelante, cógelo". Le dije algo aliviada, ya que tendría unos minutos para pensar en mi respuesta.

"¡Hey hombre!" Dijo Edward "Solo son las 11. ¿Por qué tan temprano?"

Edward hizo una pausa, escuchando a Nick mientras yo pensaba en que decir.

_Es agradable estar contigo también_, Muy seco, _SI, estoy pasándola bien también_, Demasiado casual, _Estoy pasándola increíblemente bien_, muy extremo. Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la voz de Edward. "Totalmente olvide sobre el cambio de hora, pero Umm, Bella y yo estamos en Barnacles por si quieres venir con todo el grupo".

_¿Todo el mundo iba a venir?_ Pensé. No iba a pasar tiempo a solas con Edward, fruncí el ceño. Aunque cuando Edward me miró, le sonreí "Dile hola de mi parte".

Edward lo hizo y el dijo que Nick devolvía el saludo. Poco después llegó la comida y unos minutos después nuestros amigos.

"Aww, comparten la misma comida" Dijo Emily felizmente.

"Hey chicos" dije, tratando de esconder mi rubor.

"Hola", dijeron sentándose después de que Matt y Danny juntaran unas mesas con la nuestra.

Hablamos de todo un poco, cuando dije que tenia que ir al baño, y por supuesto, todas las chicas me siguieron.

Cuando nos estábamos lavando las manos, la charla comenzó.

"Así que Bella" dijo Emily, "Creo que Edward esta un poco celoso"

La mire confundida "¿Qué? ¿Por qué tendría que estar celoso?" Mire a Courtney y Kelsey las cuales me lanzaron una mirada incrédula.

"Estás bromeando, ¿verdad?" Courtney preguntó.

"Um, ¿no?" Le dije.

"De verdad Bella", dijo Kelsey, "¿Cómo puedes ser tan despistada?"

"Mucho, ¿supongo?" respondí la pregunta retorica.

"¿Has notado algo extraño en Danny hoy? O ¿Quizás ayer?" Courtney preguntó.

Pensé. Bueno, él actuó bastante extraño cuando lo vi por primera vez, y él esta actuando un poco extraño hoy, pero estaba siendo amable. "¿Supongo?" Dije, a sabiendas de que era lo que ellas querían que dijera.

"¿Supones?" Exclamó Kelsey, "Bella el quiere contigo"

Pude ver mi reflejo en el espejo y mi cara estaba de color rojo brillante, "¿Q-Qué te hace pensar eso?" Tartamudeé.

"Umm, no sé, tal vez el hecho de que te ha estado mirando todo el día y que se sentó junto a ti y que ayer te llamo hermosa?" Dijo Kelsey.

"El es simplemente amable" dije sacudiendo la cabeza. No le podía gustar a Danny, solo no era posible.

"Cierto", dijo Emily, "Amable" Ella rodó los ojos.

"Lo es", repetí, "Estoy saliendo con Edward, el lo sabe" dije, continuando con la mentira.

"¿Sabes lo que dicen?, Que uno siempre quiere algo o alguien que no puede tener". Dijo Courtney, guiñando un ojo.

Estreche los ojos, "No lo sabia", le dije, pensando en lo mucho que quería a Edward, a pesar de que "lo tenia".

"Bella, Bella, Bella", dijo Emily, sacudiendo su cabeza, mientras se secaba las manos, "Espera y veras".

"Esta bien", le dije, secando mis manos también para caminar hacia la puerta, "Supongo que voy a esperar y veré".

Abrí la puerta y camine hacia la mesa, "¡Hey! ¿No nos perdimos de nada?"

"No." "No." "No, en absoluto."

Dijeron todos los chicos a la vez. Mire con recelo a Edward, quien solo sonrió inocentemente "Bien"

Después de terminar nuestra comida nos dirigimos a la zona de juegos. La habitación era aproximadamente del tamaño normal de un gimnasio, con paredes de negro con signos de neón por todas partes. En la parte posterior de la habitación había un área de hockey de mesa en la que dos niños estaban jugando y en el extremo derecho de la pared había dos coches de carreras. Mis ojos se dirigieron un poco más a la derecha en donde vi el juego de DDR.

Desde que carezco de cualquier tipo de coordinación, DDR era lo mas cerca que había llegado a un baile real, y normalmente me las arreglaba para no parecer una tonta durante el juego.

"Necesitamos monedas", dije caminando hacia la maquina de monedas. Así como estaba a punto de poner mis 5 en la maquina, una mano agarro la mía, una mano que reconocería en cualquier lugar.

"Voy a pagar." Dijo la voz aterciopelada.

Di la vuelta y le sonreí, "Gracias" dije y luego mire a Danny quien caminaba hacia mi "¿Se supone que estamos actuando como pareja?" le pregunté a Edward, tratando de protegerme de Danny.

"Buena idea" dijo mientras la maquina daba las monedas. Las recogió rápidamente y beso mi mano "Aquí tienes, amor" dijo dejando caer las monedas en mi mano la cual tenia un leve hormigueo. "Ve a divertirte. Voy a pagar la cuenta rápidamente".

Asentí, muy sorprendida por sus palabras, y fui hasta la maquina de DDR.

"¿Te acaba de besar la mano?" Preguntó Emily.

"Si," me las arregle para decir. _También me llamo "amor_". Quería decir, pero no podía encontrar las palabras.

"¡Eso tiene que ser lo mas romántico que he visto!" Dijo Emily soltando unas risitas. "Me gustaría tener un chico que este buenísimo para que bese mi mano. Y mírate, estas aturdida".

"No lo estoy", dije, sacudiendo la cabeza para borrar mis pensamientos.

"Oh, pero eres Bella, ya caíste por el – muy duro". Dijo Emily simplemente, y se alejo.

Estaba enamorada de el, había caído rápido y fuerte de manera irrevocable de Edward Masen.

"¿Vas a jugar?" Preguntó Danny detrás de mí. "¿O solo vas a estar ahí congelada?" Danny se rió.

"¡Oh! No, voy a jugar", dije sonriéndole.

"¿Te importaría si me uno?" Preguntó.

"Bueno-" Empecé.

"Solo es un juego, ¿No hay problema, verdad?"

"Supongo" dije "Empecemos".

Puse dos monedas en la ranura y el juego tuvo vida. Decidimos que yo me encargaría de las dos flechas de la parte delantera, y Danny las dos de la parte de atrás. La música empezó a sonar, y la pantalla se lleno de flechas y de pronto empezamos a golpear las flechas que correspondían con la maquina.

Choqué con Danny en un par de veces, ya que el juego era en una pequeña alfombra, y se rió.

"Mira por donde bailas, Swan". Dijo él, en tono de broma.

Me reí y traté de no golpearlo de nuevo.

"¿Divirtiéndose?" preguntó una voz que podía reconocer en cualquier lugar.

Mire a Edward brevemente antes de mirar de nuevo la pantalla, para asegurarme de no perder ninguna flecha "¡Edward! ¡Hola! ¡Estoy jugando DDR! ¡Mira!", dije alegremente.

"Puedo verlo", dijo no muy feliz.

"Si, la estoy ayudando a ganar", dijo Danny.

"Que _amable_ de tu parte" Respondió Edward, no sonando feliz en absoluto.

"Ganador" grito la maquina y salte de alegría y antes de pensar en lo que estaba haciendo, abrace a Danny.

""Sabia que podías hacerlo Bella" dijo Danny, mientras ponía algunos mechones de mi cabello de nuevo en su lugar.

"No sin tu ayuda", le dije.

"Todo fue tuyo" toco mi mejilla, causando un sonrojo en toda mi cara. Me gustaba mas que un amigo y eso no estaba bien.

"¿No tengo que felicitar al ganador?, Mi novia" dijo Edward, todavía enojado.

"Por supuesto, Edward" dije, y lo abrace estrechamente.

"Estuviste increíble", susurró en mi oído, causándome escalofríos.

"Gracias", le dije antes de que pudiera terminar la palabra, hasta que sentí los labios de Edward sobre los míos. El se alejo rápidamente y me miro a los ojos. Busque en sus ojos un signo, una señal, algo que me permitiera saber que quería continuar con el beso, que no era un error. Lentamente puse mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, mirándolo todo el tiempo y lo bese ligeramente.

Estaba feliz cuando el empezó a corresponderme el beso, primero lentamente, pero cada vez mas rápidamente con pasión. Movió sus manos por mi espalda, acercándome mas a su perfecto cuerpo, hasta que las dejo en la parte baja de mi espalda.

Seguí el beso hasta que se me agoto la respiración, le toque la cara a Edward y el se alejo. No aleje mi mano de una vez, estudiaba su rostro, tratando de grabar este momento en mi memoria para siempre, preguntándome si el pensaba que el beso estuvo increíble al igual que yo.

La voz de Emily me saco de mis sueños "Wow, ¿Quien sabia que eran tan competitivos con DDR?"

Mire de nuevo a Edward "Aja, ¿Quien sabia?" dije.

Emily estaba a punto de decir algo cuando mi teléfono empezó a sonar. Mire hacia el identificador de llamadas y vi que era Alice que estaba llamando.

"Tengo que contestar ¡ya vuelvo!" Le dije a Emily y a Edward, y me aleje todavía aturdida.

"¿Hola?" dije.

"Isabella Marie Swan" dijo una enojada Alice en el teléfono "¿Por qué no me has llamado?"

"¿No hable contigo anoche?" le pregunte.

"Si, si lo hiciste. Y ¿Te acuerdas lo que me dijiste anoche señorita?" Cuestiono.

Me sonroje, "Si…"

"Así que, ¿cómo esperas que _viva_?" Dijo haciendo hincapié en la palabra "Sin saber lo que ocurrió cuando hablaron de nuevo. He estado esperando ansiosamente por la historia."

Puse mis ojos en blanco y salí del restaurante para tener mas privacidad, "Bueno fue raro, le pedí disculpas por haber entrado así, él aceptó y luego vimos una película".

"¿Eso es todo?" preguntó, sonando decepcionada.

"Si" dije "Siento que no haya una mejor historia" Me reí.

"Entonces ¿No ha pasado nada extraño entre ustedes?" Preguntó, casi a sabiendas.

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué preguntas eso?" dije.

"No se", dijo, "¿Por qué? ¿Algo sucedio?"

"Bueno…"

"Oh Dios mío!!! Algo sucedió!! Isabella Marie Swan, me dices en este mismo instante!" ella grito por el teléfono, con emoción.

"Lo iba a decir antes de que me interrumpieras," le dije.

"Oh, cierto, lo siento, yo solo me emocione un poco, por favor, continua." Ella dijo.

"Estas son noticias recientes, de hecho llamaste después de que sucedió, literalmente, ni siquiera un minuto después desde que sucedió." Comencé.

"¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Qué pasó?" Pregunto Alice. Me la podía imaginar sentada en su cama, rebotando de arriba hacia abajo, a la espera de una respuesta.

"Edward me besó" Dije, "No fue solo un piquito, rockeó mi mundo, me cambió la vida, fue el tipo de beso de tu serás la madre de mis hijos."

Ella gritó, y yo tuve que mover el teléfono lejos de mi oído.

"¿Sigues con vida?", le pregunte.

"Bella!! Oh Dios mío, no se que decir. Estoy sin palabras, YO!" Dijo, para después, gritar de nuevo.

"Estas explotando mis tímpanos!", le dije, sosteniendo el teléfono lejos de mi oído otra vez, "Alice, fue el mejor beso de toda mi vida, y no tengo idea de que hacer al respecto".

Ella dejo de gritar al instante, "¿Qué significa que no tienes idea de que hacer al respecto?"

"Bueno, técnicamente no estamos saliendo, solo estamos pretendiendo" dije.

"Entonces, paren de pretender y comiencen a salir de verdad Bella, honestamente no le veo el problema a eso" dijo Alice. "Y antes de que digas, ¿Y si yo no le gusto para eso? Porque se que estabas a punto de decirlo, le gustas, te besó, te invitó a este viaje, el tuvo la idea desde un principio de que pretendieran salir. Obviamente le gustas Bella, así que ve por tu hombre"

"¿Qué vaya por mi hombre?" Repetí, incrédulamente.

"Si" respondió, "Ve donde Edward y dile que quieres tener una relación con el, una relación de verdad"

"Esta bien" dije, "Iré ahora mismo antes de que me ponga nerviosa"

"Bueno, ¡Ve por el Bella!" dijo con entusiasmo, "Por favor, llámame mas tarde, así no tengo que estar sentada por horas preguntándome como les fue" dijo sonando exasperada.

"Bien" dije entre risitas, "Deséame suerte"

"Buena suerte, aunque no la necesites" Replico Alice.

Colgué el teléfono y caminé hacia la puerta para decirle a Edward que estoy lista para salir con él de verdad.

**

* * *

**

**Hola!! que tal?? todo bn?? mm que les parecio el cap?? **

**que creen que pasara despues?? **

**Bella le dira a Edward?? **

**Edward le dice que no esta preparado o le dice que si que eso era lo unico que esperaba??**

** Danny se interpondra?? **

**Alice dejara tranquila a Bella? **

**Emily dejara de ser inoportuna? **

**Bella llamara a Alice? **

**Le contara todo¿?**

**Esto y mas en el proximo capitulo ;)**

**Besos CyJ**


	20. Chapter 20

**Capítulo 20**

**Realización**

**Bella Pov**

Justo cuando estaba a punto de abrir las puertas de nuevo en Barnacles, una frenética Emily salía corriendo de ellas, directamente hacia mí.

"Oh mi Dios, ¡Bella!" Dijo, tirando de mi brazo para que entrara a través de las puertas, "Gracias a Dios que te he encontrado, tienes que venir. ¡Rápido!"

La mire confundida, "¿Qué vaya a dónde? ¿Qué esta pasando Emily?"

"Edward y Danny, Bella" dijo ella lanzándome una mirada de pánico y empezó a correr hacia la parte trasera del edificio.

La seguí con rapidez, y en poco tiempo llegamos a la parte trasera de la sala de juegos, donde Edward y Danny estaban rodando por el suelo, lanzando puñetazos el uno al otro con violencia.

"Tienes que detenerlos, Bella", dijo Emily desesperadamente, "Lo intente, todos lo intentamos, pero nada funcionó. Nick trato de separar a Danny de Edward un poco, pero después Danny se escapó y tiro a Edward al suelo. Me preocupa que uno de ellos termine seriamente herido".

Me quede quieta, inmovilizada, mirando a los dos chicos golpeados y las salpicaduras de sangre sobre el suelo, no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo.

"Voy a matarte, Edward" dijo Danny haciéndole una llave en el cuello con su brazo.

En cualquier momento normal habría pensado que estaban bromeando, pero la mirada que tenia Danny, no mostraba ningún signo de sarcasmo.

Edward se quito a Danny de encima, y comenzó a golpearlo de nuevo.

"¡Bella!" grito de nuevo Emily, sacándome de mi trance.

Empecé a gritarles ahora a ellos, "¡Edward déjalo, Danny deja que se vaya!"

Ambos me ignoraron y siguieron peleando. Me agache, quedando a su nivel "¡Deténganse ambos! ¿Qué esta mal con ustedes? ¡Están actuando como chicos hormonales de trece años de edad!" Grite "Por el amor de Dios, solo ¡Paren!" grite en voz alta y ambos se detuvieron.

Los dos me miraron en estado de shock, como si se estuvieran dando cuenta de que estaba ahí, ahora mismo.

"-Bella" Comenzó Danny.

"-No" dije enojada "No quiero escucharlo. Sin embargo, quiero saber algo ¿Qué demonios estaban pensando ustedes dos? Hay niños por aquí, familias".

"Él empezó" dijo Edward.

"Oh, que maduro Edward" dije rodando los ojos.

"No", dijo Danny, enojándose de nuevo.

"Oh, ¿De verdad? Vamos a preguntarle a Bella, veamos que tiene que decir acerca de eso. Estoy seguro de que obtendrás una buena respuesta de ella" dijo Edward, con una enorme sonrisa.

Sin previo aviso Danny salto de nuevo hacia Edward, golpeándolo mas duro que antes.

Me asuste, Danny iba a lastimar a Edward, mucho. Peor de lo que ya estaba si no hacía algo rápidamente.

"Danny" dije, conteniendo la respiración en gran medida "¿Qué quieres?"

Danny se detuvo, mirando encima de Edward, "¿Qué quiero?" pregunto, confundido.

"Si", dije mirando hacia el suelo, "¿Qué es lo que quieres para que dejes a Edward tranquilo? Ustedes solían ser buenos amigos ¿Qué fue lo que paso?"

"Yo-" hizo una pausa "¿Me estas preguntando qué puedes hacer para que Edward y yo volvamos a ser amigos?" se rió amargamente.

"Mira, si es sobre Tanya, te prometo que no paso nada entre Edward y ella. Lo juro" Dije, tratando de buscar en los ojos de Danny algún tipo de entendimiento.

"No solo es sobre eso, ya no" Dijo Danny bajo su aliento y luego comenzó a formar una sonrisa en su cara magullada. "Sin embargo se lo que puedes hacer para que deje a Edward ahora mismo. Para dejar de lastimar al precioso de Edward". Dijo sarcásticamente.

"Cualquier cosa" dije mirando a Edward tirado, golpeado y magullado. Podía escuchar sus jadeos y sentí sus ojos mirándome, enternecido.

"Bella", dijo e hizo una mueca de dolor, "No".

Lo mire, tratando de entender por que tenía que hacer esto y después mire a Danny "Di tu precio, pero tienes que prometer que si hago lo que pidas, no tocaras a Edward de nuevo. Nunca." Repetí.

El asintió aceptando, "Esta bien, lo prometo", dijo "¿Podemos hablar en privado acerca de los arreglos? No me gusta tener audiencia".

Estaba tan absorta en Edward y Danny que había olvidado el resto de nuestros amigos, de pie allí presente. Mire de cara a cara, la mayoría de las niñas mostraban horror, los chicos preocupación e ira, entonces después me fije en Emily.

Ella me miraba como si me acababa de ver por primera vez, miraba de Edward a mí, y a veces a Danny, sacudiendo su cabeza constantemente. Enarque una ceja, preguntándole mentalmente si debía ir con Danny.

Ella solo se encogió de hombros y miró a Edward de nuevo, con preocupación.

"Bien, vamos" dije poniéndome de pie.

Edward agarró mi brazo "Bella, no tienes que ir" dijo rogando para que me quedara, "Por favor no vayas".

"Edward, tengo que hacerlo" dije "¿Acaso no lo ves? Yo soy la única razón por la que están peleando así y quiero hacer lo correcto".

No le di la oportunidad de responder, sino que quite su mano suavemente de mi brazo y seguí a un cojo Danny a una habitación privada en la parte de atrás.

"¡Llevalo al hospital!" Le dije a Emily antes de entrar en la sala "Por favor".

Ella asintió en silencio y comenzó a ayudar a Edward a la vez que cerraba la puerta.

Respire profundo y di la vuelta para hacerle frente a Danny, quien estaba apoyado contra la pared. "Entonces, ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mi?" le pregunte.

"¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que se siente siempre estar en el segundo lugar, Bella?" Preguntó, haciendo caso omiso a mí pregunta.

Sabia que era una pregunta retorica, y sabia que eso solo era el comienzo de su rabieta, así que no dije nada.

"¿No ser lo suficientemente bueno? Segundo en las notas, segundo en deportes, segundo en las chicas", dijo mirándome "Cada vez, estando tan cerca, bastante cerca para probarlo", dijo caminando hacia mí, tan cerca que pude sentir su aliento en mi cara. Olía a cerveza. "Lo suficientemente cerca para probarlo", repitió rozándome con un dedo la cara "Y después, que lo alejen de ti. ¿Puedes imaginar lo que se siente?"

Me quede en silencio, sintiendo miedo. ¿En qué estaba pensando al venir a estar a solas con él? Cuando era evidente lo cabreado que estaba, peligroso.

"Danny", comencé tratando de calmarlo.

"No digas `Oh Danny´" dijo, "Estoy harto de eso Bella, harto. Estoy harto de ser el segundo, no puedo más. Primero fue el baloncesto, después Tanya y ahora tu".

"Nunca te he pertenecido, Danny" dije "Estaba con Edward incluso antes de que te viera de nuevo".

"¡Ese no es el punto!" dijo, alejándose de mí y sentándose en una silla. "Todo lo que quiero, Edward lo toma, sin siquiera intentarlo".

"Nunca contestaste mi pregunta", le dije tratando de volver al tema antes de poder salir de la sala, "¿Qué quieres?"

Él me miró, quemando con su mirada "Te quiero a ti, Bella".

Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par, "¿Qué?" pregunte, incrédulamente.

"Me escuchaste", dijo caminando de nuevo hacia mí.

Empecé a alejarme y lo seguí haciendo hasta que choque con la pared "¿No hay algo más? ¿Lo que sea?" pregunte, mirando hacia la puerta. Estaba del otro lado de la habitación, demasiado lejos.

"¿Soy tan horrible que ni siquiera quieres besarme, Bella?" Preguntó, dolido "Vi la mirada que me diste cuando regresaste, y se que te sientes atraída por mí. Te conozco desde que eres pequeña. ¿Qué es un beso? Comparado con que salves a tu _novio". _Dijo escupiendo la palabra.

"Yo-" Empecé buscando palabras, pero no tenia nada que decir, "Yo… Danny ¿Te gusta Tanya?" Pregunté, elaborando un plan en mi cabeza.

Me miro sorprendido, "Por supuesto", dijo.

"¿Te gusta mucho? ¿Quizás tal vez sientes amor por ella?" Pregunté.

"¿A dónde quieres llegar Bella?" Preguntó Danny.

"¿Harías cualquier cosa por ella?" Pregunté.

"Probablemente si" dijo con cautela.

"Ahora imagina los sentimientos que sientes por Tanya multiplicado por diez ¿Puedes imaginar eso?" le pregunté.

"Claro" dijo Danny.

"Esos son los sentimiento que siento por Edward, Danny" le dije "Haría cualquier cosa por Edward, con el fin de garantizar su seguridad. Voy a besarte, por él. Todo el tiempo voy a pensar en él. Solo lo hare por él" Repetí en voz alta "Te encuentro atractivo, eso es verdad, pero Edward tiene algo que tu no tienes, Danny" Hice una pausa "Él es una buena persona, tiene moral, y desde luego el no se amarga con cosas que no puede controlar y yo… lo amo, Danny. Entonces, vamos, bésame, pero tan pronto como lo hagas nunca mas te hablaría de nuevo".

Deje de hablar y mantuve mi barbilla en alto, a la espera de que Danny hiciera algún movimiento. Sin embargo en lugar de avanzar, como lo esperaba, empezó a llorar. "Cuanto lo siento, Bella" Soltó un sollozo "Lo siento mucho Bella".

Me paré torpemente, al lado de él, escuchándolo llorar y repetir lo siento por lo que parecían horas hasta que finalmente dejo de llorar y me miró con los ojos rojos "No se que se apoderó de mi. Solo exploté, no soy esa persona, lo sabes Bella, no soy esa persona" Reitero una vez mas, sacudiendo la cabeza.

De repente sentí pena por él, "Lo se, esta bien" le dije, colocando una mano sobre su hombro de forma tranquilizadora.

"Estoy harto de ser el segundo Bella, no tienes la idea de lo frustrante que es. Y entonces cuando ofreciste hacer cualquier cosa por la seguridad de Edward, solo me enoje. ¿Por qué él tenia una persona que lo amaba tanto que podría arriesgar su propia seguridad por él, cuándo ni siquiera yo podía conseguir la chica que me gustaba?" Él suspiró "Pensé que besarte resolvería ambos problemas. Había regresado a Edward y saque de mi mente a Tanya. Siento haberte usado Bella. Sinceramente lo siento. Aunque eres hermosa, no estaba mintiendo cuando te lo dije" dijo sonriéndome brevemente.

"Umm, gracias" dije torpemente. Después de todo lo que había pasado en la hora anterior, parecía muy raro recibir un cumplido de su parte "Mira Danny, ¿Y si trato de hablar con Tanya? Sabes de ¿niña a niña?"

Danny me miro con esperanzas "¿Enserio harías eso? ¿Después de todo lo que te he hecho pasar? Me sorprende que no creas que sea un psicópata. Me sorprende que quieras hablar conmigo de nuevo y mucho mas que me ayudes".

Le sonreí "Todos tenemos nuestros momentos, te conozco y se que eres buena persona Danny. Aunque, deberías dejar de beber cerveza" agregue.

Me miro avergonzado "No las volveré a tocar" prometió.

"Bien" le dije sonriendo "Solo olvidemos que esto paso, ¿ok?"

"Esta bien", dijo.

"Ahora vamos al hospital" dije caminando hacia la puerta con Danny siguiéndome. El saco sus llaves y sacudí la cabeza "Yo conduzco".

El me entrego las llaves, y llegamos en silencio al hospital.

Deje a Danny después de que lo chequearan y fui a buscar la habitación de Edward.

Cuando llegue a su cuarto, llame a la puerta y la abrí ligeramente.

"Bella" dijo Edward, sonando ansioso y preocupado, "¿Eres tu?"

"¿Esta bien si entro?" pregunté.

"Por supuesto", dijo.

Entre en la pequeña habitación y mire a su alrededor brevemente. No estaba horrible, pero tampoco daba una sensación agradable. Las paredes eran blancas, había una pequeña ventana en la esquina junto a una silla y una anticuada televisión se alzaba sobre una mesa delante de la cama. "¿Cómo te sientes?" pregunte, deteniendo mis ojos por ultimo en él.

"Mejor ahora", él sonrió "¿Estas bien?"

Le sonreí de vuelta, y camine para apoderarme de su mano que no tenia la intravenosa, "Estoy muy bien" dije sinceramente.

"¿Danny?" dijo Edward. Una palabra que planteaba muchas preguntas y respuestas.

"Esta mejor ahora, tenia que hablar un poco con él. Pidió disculpas por todo lo que hizo, Edward. Parece realmente arrepentido". Dije apretando su mano.

"Por supuesto" dijo Edward amargamente.

"El exploto Edward, el lo admitió, yo lo admito también. Pero él es tu amigo y debes darle una segunda oportunidad. No quiero ser la razón por la cual una amistad de toda la vida se rompa".

Edward suspiro, "Voy a hablar con él de una vez que salga de aquí, no debería ser en mucho tiempo, creo".

"Bien" le sonreí.

"-Bella" Comenzó pero se detuvo.

"¿Sí?" le pregunté.

"No importa", dijo sacudiendo su cabeza. "Estoy contento de que estés bien. No sé lo que habría hecho si algo te hubiera pasado".

"Estoy bien Edward, lo prometo. Nunca he estado mejor" dije la verdad, recordando algo que le había dicho a Danny en medio de todo el caos. `Lo amo´ le dije a Danny. Lo dije sin pensar, pero ahora, a la vez que miraba la cara de Edward, me di cuenta de la verdad detrás de esa declaración.

Amo a Edward Masen.

* * *

**¡Hola! ¿Como estan? ¿Bien? Bueno aca tienen el capitulo y espero que les haya gustado. Lamentablemente Bella no le pudo hacer la pregunta a Edward pero descubrio una verdad. Mmmm ya saben el porque de la extraña y posesiva actitud de Danny y les aseguro que el chico ya cambia... Asi que no se preocupen... ¿Que mas?...Ah.. el proximo capitulo sera la version de los hechos en Edward Pov y ps veremos como empezo la pelea. xD**

**Otra cosa, se que es desesperante esperar que suban un capitulo, lo se en serio, hasta a mi me pasa y yo misma me desespero, pero a veces hay que entender que uno no siempre esta pegado a una computadora (literalmente) traduciendo capitulos y escribiendo. Cada uno tiene vida social, algunos salen con los amigos, a otros les gusta escuchar musica y leer (como es mi caso) y hasta compartir con la familia. Y aunque yo este de vacaciones tambien tengo muchas cosas que hacer, por ejemplo: Un familiar vino de visita por lo que tuve que pasar tiempo con él, tambien estoy haciendo un intesivo de frances que son todos los dias por un mes completo tomando examenes cada dos semana, estoy trabajando en el proximo capitulo de Saint Thomas School (que creo que va a ser el mas largo por ahora), tambien ando con el one-shoot y traduzco, y creo que es normal que me tarde un poco, asi que les repito no se desesperen que tarde o temprano les traere el capitulo. Recuerden**, _la tolerancia y la paciencia son virtudes que hacen mejor a la persona. _

**Por cierto no me gustaria que vean esto como un regaño o algo asi, simplemente es mi opinion sobre ese hecho, y que comparto con ustedes sus desesperos xD pero a veces hay que contenerse ;) Saben que les tengo aprecio.**

**Gracias por todos sus Reviews: camii granger, Feña Cullen, Shury Marie Cullen Potter, Ale89, Angelrpr, iOvs Anna Cullen Ross, Sweet Doll x, je_tatica, cariito, tatiana cullen** (que bueno que les encanto), **Gabriela Cullen, Sandy Culbla**(Estoy totalmente de acuerdo, no se que me dio =S aunque lamentablemente no se respodieron las preguntas.... creo... Y es cierto, Alice si que grita me gustaria saber que es lo que come para estar siempre asi xD) **Fran Ktrin Black** (Tambien ame el beso... Quiero uno asi jaja), **soluna15, C-Marian-T-H-Cullen** (Yo tambien odie a Danny pero despues de que lei este cap lo comprendi un poco y hasta le tome cariño), **Pandora Cullen** ( ¡Mira tu! Siempre me quitas la emocion de impresionarte ¬¬ ¿Por que siempre sabes lo que pasa? eh? Ntp me gusta que aunque leas el fic en ingles tambien pases por aqui xD Besitos... Oye me pasas tu msn??) **pipilotte** (creo que se los busco mas o menos y fue el mismo xD sin ayuda de nadie) **PknaPcosa** (WOW, hasta que apareces... ¿donde andabas?? ¿eh? nos tenemos abandonadas mutuamente xD)

**Sin mas me despido**

**Besos**

**CyJ**


	21. Chapter 21

**Capítulo 21**

**Hospital**

**Edward Pov**

Vi a Bella salir de Barnacles para responder su teléfono ansiosamente. ¿Cómo era capaz de caminar y formar palabras después de ese sorprendente beso? ¿No sintió lo que yo sentí? ¿Acaso eso era posible? Pensaba que ella había estado igual de involucrada que yo.

"Vuelvo enseguida", escuche decir a Danny, caminando por la dirección que Bella había seguido.

Estaba a punto de seguirlo cuando Emily comenzó a hablarme, "Así que, Edward eso fue un beso".

Me volví hacia ella y sonreí "Si", dije simplemente.

"Ustedes se ven tan adorables juntos, ¿sabes?" Dijo sonriendo.

"Umm, gracias" conteste, mirando por el alrededor por donde Danny se había ido. Sin embargo, no se veía por ningún lado. ¿Habría seguido a Bella hacia afuera? ¡Tenia que darle la cara! "Tengo que-"

"Estaba pensando" dijo Emily interrumpiéndome "Siempre he tenido la sensación, aun cuando éramos mas jóvenes, que ustedes dos estarían juntos. Incluso para ese entonces, ella ya te miraba con admiración".

"¿Enserio?" Pregunte, Bella nunca me había dicho eso.

"Si, nosotras solíamos sentarnos en mi habitación todo el tiempo practicando nuestras firmas, Bella escribía Sra. Isabella Masen y yo Sra. Emily… bueno, el apellido que siempre escojo cambia semanal, pero ya sabes cual es el punto". Dijo ella.

Sonreí aun mas, "Wow, no sabia eso".

"Si", dijo. Detrás de Emily vi a Danny caminando hacia el interior y con una sonrisa en su rostro se dirigió hacia los juegos.

"Hey Emily, hablare contigo mas tarde, tengo que ir con Danny" le dije, no esperando una respuesta.

Llegue rapidamente donde Danny y su sonrisa solo creció aun más. "Danny" dije.

"Cullen", dijo sonriendo.

Respire hondo y trate de estar tranquilo "Apreciaría que dejaras tranquila a Bella".

"¿Lo harías tu ahora?" pregunto retóricamente, "¿Por qué?"

"¿Vamos a lo mismo de nuevo? Ella es mi novia, ese es el porque" dije, clavando mis uñas en la palma de mi mano cerrada.

"No, no lo creo", dijo Danny.

"¿Qué? ¿Qué quieres decir con que no lo crees?" Pregunte, enojándome.

"Tienes razón, se que es así" dijo, asintiendo con la cabeza.

"Danny, ¿De qué estás hablando?", pregunté.

"Se que no estas saliendo con Bella" dijo y me congelé "Se que ustedes dos están pretendiendo salir por alguna razón desconocida, probablemente por que ella se siente mal por ti o algo por el estilo. Así que no voy a dejar tranquila a Bella, después de todo, tu no tienes derecho sobre ella, ni siquiera sobre mi".

"Y-yo no tengo idea de lo que hablas" le dije, apretando mis dientes.

"¿En serio? Porque acabo de oír a Bella decírselo a su amiga, ¿Cómo es que se llama, Alice?" dijo, dando un paso hacia mi.

"¿Escuchaste su conversación privada?" pregunte, indignado.

"Oh, por favor, no actúes como un noble conmigo, no soy el chico que obligó a la chica que me gustaba salir conmigo" Dijo.

No tuvó la oportunidad de volver a sonreír, porque justo después mi puño derecho impactó contra su cara.

Peleamos por unos buenos minutos, antes de ser interrumpidos por Nick, que alejaba a Danny de mí.

"Déjame ir" dijo Danny, mirándome fijamente.

"¿Qué les pasa?" pregunto Nick, gritándonos a Danny y a mi.

Nick no obtuvo su respuesta, ya que Danny se le escapó y saltó sobre mi, obligándome a tirarme al suelo. Tan pronto como golpee el suelo, empezamos de nuevo la pelea hasta que oí la voz de Bella.

"Por el amor de Dios, solo ¡Paren!" Nos grito ella.

La mire desde abajo, conmocionado. Y justo en ese momento fue que me di cuenta de lo horrible que nos deberíamos ver ahora mismo, peleando en la parte de atrás de un restaurante.

"-Bella" Comenzó Danny.

"-No" dijo "No quiero escucharlo. Sin embargo, quiero saber algo ¿Qué demonios estaban pensando ustedes dos? Hay niños por aquí, familias".

"Él empezó" Solté, lamentándome de inmediato.

"Oh, que maduro Edward" dijo.

"No", dijo Danny argumentado, lanzándome puñales con su mirada.

"Oh, ¿De verdad? Vamos a preguntarle a Bella, veamos que tiene que decir acerca de eso. Estoy seguro de que obtendrás una buena respuesta de ella" dije sonriendo, sabiendo que Bella no hubiera querido que él escuchara su conversación.

Danny me miró y empezó a golpearme de nuevo. Instantáneamente empecé a golpearle de regreso, esbozando una mueca de dólar cuando me golpeó un área magullada.

"Danny, ¿Qué quieres?" escuche a Bella preguntar frenéticamente, causando que Danny dejara por fin de golpearme.

"¿Qué quiero?", Preguntó.

"Si, ¿Qué es lo que quieres para que dejes a Edward tranquilo? Ustedes solían ser buenos amigos ¿Qué fue lo que paso?" Pregunto Bella, sin hacer contacto visual con ninguno.

"Yo-" hizo una pausa "¿Me estas preguntando qué puedes hacer para que Edward y yo volvamos a ser amigos?"

"Mira, si es sobre Tanya, te prometo que no paso nada entre Edward y ella. Lo juro" Dijo Bella haciendo hincapié en lo que había dicho antes.

"No solo es sobre eso, ya no" Dijo Danny tan tranquilamente que creo que nadie lo escucho además de mi. "Sin embargo se lo que puedes hacer para que deje a Edward ahora mismo. Para dejar de lastimar al precioso de Edward". Dijo más fuerte.

"Cualquier cosa" contestó Bella.

Mis ojos se agrandaron, quien sabe lo que el le pediría que ella hiciera. "Bella, no" dije.

Ella me miró con lágrimas en los ojos y miró a Danny "Di tu precio, pero tienes que prometer que si hago lo que pidas, no tocaras a Edward de nuevo. Nunca."

El asintió "Esta bien, lo prometo. ¿Podemos hablar en privado acerca de los arreglos? No me gusta tener audiencia".

"Bien, vamos" respondió Bella suspirando.

Le agarré el brazo al instante "Bella, no tienes que ir" dije deseando que se quedara a mi lado o al menos que no estuviera en una habitación a solas con él "Por favor, no vayas".

"Edward, tengo que hacerlo" dijo "¿Acaso no lo ves? Yo soy la única razón por la que están peleando así y quiero hacer lo correcto".

¿Ella se iba a poner en peligro a si misma para salvar mi amistad con Danny? ¿Estaba loca? Estaba apunto de detenerla cuando sentí sus manos suavemente quitar la mía y ella se apresuro a seguir a Danny.

Intente ponerme de pie para ir detrás de ella, pero el dolor que surgió en mi brazo y en mi cara, hizo que me quedara donde estaba.

"¡Llévalo al hospital!. Por favor" Dijo Bella con rapidez antes de cerrar la puerta, la puerta que hacia que Danny se quedara en una habitación con Bella, mi Bella.

Emily me ayudo a levantarme, con la ayuda de Nick.

Tan pronto como estaba de pie, empecé a caminar débilmente, hacia la puerta cerrada por lo que Bella había entrado. "Edward", dijo Nick deteniéndome.

"¿Qué?" dije "¿Esperas que la deje estar con él en una estancia, solos?"

"Si," dijo Emily, poniendo su mano suavemente en mi hombro "Ellos tienen que arreglar eso, Edward. Ella no se detendrá hasta que lo consiga".

Suspire, sabiendo que era cierto, Bella era posiblemente la persona mas terca que conocía, además de mi mismo.

"Ella va a estar bien" dijo Emily tranquilizadoramente, "Lo prometo".

Asentí en silencio y con la ayuda de Nick logramos llegar a nuestro coche y después al hospital.

"No creo que el hospital sea necesario" dije a la vez que caminamos hacia el mostrador de ingreso.

"No te has visto, estas hecho un desastre" dijo Emily.

"¡Oh mi Dios!" dijo la recepcionista después de mirarme.

"Te lo dije" dijo Emily, sonriendo.

"Espera cariño, te daremos una habitación de inmediato" dijo la señora, caminando alrededor de la mesa de trabajo, "Por ahí" dijo haciendo gestos hacia el pasillo "Sala 3, solo siéntense y tendrán un medico chequeándolo momentáneamente".

"Gracias" dije y me senté en el catre cubierto de papel. Emily se sentó en la silla al lado de la cama y Nick se excusó, diciendo que necesitaba llegar a casa.

"Así que, ¿Molestaría si pregunto por que fue la pelea?" dijo Emily.

"Adivina" dije, mirando mi reflejo en el espejo de la parte de atrás de la puerta. Estaba horrible.

"Bella, por supuesto", dijo Emily y asentí, "¿Qué te dijo Danny?"

"Nada" dije, no queriendo decirle acerca del porque Bella y yo no salíamos de verdad.

"Cierto" dijo Emily, sin creerme por un segundo, "Bueno, eres dichoso de que Bella estaba allí o estarías de peor forma. ¿En que estabas pensando?"

"No se, solo me enfade, él se mantuvo tratando de conseguir a Bella y coqueteando con ella justo en frente de mí, y después él dijo algo que me irritó completamente" respondí.

Emily estaba a punto de responder cuando oímos un golpe en la puerta, y después el doctor entró "Hola, soy el Dr. Martin. Te preguntaría como te encuentras hoy, pero seria una pregunta sin sentido" dijo él, riendo de su propia broma y caminando hacia mi, "Entonces, ¿Qué paso aquí?"

"Tuve una pelea" dije, tratando de no hacer una mueca de dolor mientras me tocaba un moretón.

"Ha de haber sido por una chica" dijo a sabiendas, levante una ceja de forma inquisidora y el se rió "¿Por qué otra cosa dos chicos estarían peleando? ¿Nada roto?" preguntó, todavía tocando mi piel.

"No lo creo" respondí.

"Muy bien, Vamos a pornerte una intravenosa como un dispositivo de precaución y te daré algún medicamento para el dolor y te limpiaremos un poco" dijo el Dr. Martin.

"Gracias" respondí.

El asintió y salió de la habitación,

"No puedo creer que dejamos a Bella con él" dije.

"Bueno, ¿Qué se supone que hagamos?" pregunto Emily "Ustedes no estaban por hacer nada y yo sin duda no podría hacer hecho algo".

"No se" dije "Estoy preocupado por ella. El podría estar haciéndole algo a ella ahora".

"Ella va a estar bien, Edward" dijo otra vez, "Si ella no llega en los próximos diez minutos, yo voy a ir por ella ¿De acuerdo?"

Suspiré, sintiendo un poco mas de alivio "Esta bien, gracias".

"No hay problema" respondió ella, "Entonces, ¿Ya le dijiste que la amabas?"

La mire, sorprendido de que ella lo hubiera preguntando de una manera tan casual.

"¡Oh mi Dios! Cuanto lo siento, eso fue pasarme de la línea" dijo ella, rapidamente.

"No, esta bien" aseguré con rapidez, "Estaba sorprendido por la pregunta, eso es todo" hice una pausa "Y la respuesta es no, no lo he hecho".

"Bueno, ¿Por qué-"

"Knock, Knock" dijo el medico detrás de la puerta y camino con una maquina de intravenosa y unas pastillas. "Por favor dime que no eres de esas personas que les tienen miedo a las agujas" dijo el Dr. Martin, sonriéndome.

"No" dije y me senté quieto hasta que la aguja estaba introducida en mi brazo.

"Tómate estas dos píldoras, por favor" dijo el Dr. Martin entregándome las pastillas, "Y tan pronto como la intravenosa se haya agotado, te puedes ir".

"Gracias" dije y me tragué las pastillas.

Tomó la taza vacía y salió por la puerta.

"¿Por qué no le has dicho?" Continuó Emily con la conversación, casi como si el medico nunca nos hubiera interrumpido "Es obvio que lo haces".

No respondí de inmediato, estaba pensando en una respuesta cuando escuche la voz lejana de Bella "Estarás bien Danny. Iré a ver a Edward, adiós."

Emily debió haber escuchado a esos dos, ya que se puso de pie y caminó hacia la puerta "Tal vez deberías decirle antes de que suceda algo como esto, otra vez" Dijo Emily y salió de la habitación.

Le tomó a Bella un minuto para llegar a mi habitación.

"Bella" Pregunte cuando la escuche de afuera de la habitación "¿Eres tu?"

"¿Esta bien si entro?" preguntó

"Por supuesto", le dije.

"¿Cómo te sientes?" preguntó después de mirar alrededor de la pequeña habitación.

"Mejor ahora", dije, dándome cuenta de cómo las palabras eran verdaderas "¿Estas bien?" Pregunté, ¿Danny la habría lastimado?

"Estoy muy bien" me aseguro ella.

"¿Danny?" pregunté.

"Esta mejor ahora, tenia que hablar un poco con él. Pidió disculpas por todo lo que hizo, Edward. Parece realmente arrepentido". Dijo ella.

"Por supuesto" dije, no creyéndole.

"El exploto Edward, el lo admitió, yo lo admito también. Pero él es tu amigo y debes darle una segunda oportunidad. No quiero ser la razón por la cual una amistad de toda la vida se rompa". Dijo Bella apretando mi mano suavemente.

"Voy a hablar con él de una vez que salga de aquí, no debería ser en mucho tiempo, creo". Dije para hacerla feliz.

"Bien"

"-Bella" empecé, pero decidí dejarlo pasar.

"¿Sí?" le pregunté.

"No importa", dije, sin creer que estaba apunto de tomar el consejo de Emily justo ahora. No, no debía decirle a Bella que la quería en una habitación de un hospital mientras estaba todo ensangrentado "Estoy contento de que estés bien. No sé lo que habría hecho si algo te hubiera pasado".

"Estoy bien Edward, lo prometo. Nunca he estado mejor" dijo sonriéndome.

Era lo correcto, cuando ella estaba sonriéndome decidí tomar el consejo de Emily lo mas pronto posible y decirle que la amaba, antes que alguien se interpusiera en nuestro camino.

* * *

_**UFF, al fin termine... Argh, les cuento chicas que estoy loca que sea el 31 de julio para estar otra vez de vacanciones (al menos por unos 16 dias... pero algo es algo) y aca les traigo otro chapter! ¿Qué les parecio? Lo bueno es que los dos se dieron cuenta que se amaban y solo faltan que se declaren... pero ¿Cuándo sera? Surprise muajaja (Pandora no digas nada ¬¬ =P)**_

**_Alguna pregunta, duda o comentario no duden en hacerlas!_**

**_Contestacion a los RR:_**

_**Piita Masen:** Yo tambien quiero!!! ¿Por que se tardaran? xD No te preocupes te enteraras pronto... muy pronto! **Gabriela Cullen:** Tampoco puede creer como Danny se atrevio a ponerle un dedo encima a Eddie, pero ni modo fue el mismo Eddie quien empezo... Sobre lo otro estoy totalmente de acuerdo, eso es algo estresante pero bueh que se le hace... **CuteMoon:** Tienes toda la razon, uno tambien tiene derecho a divertirse.... y ps aunque sea dificil traducir me gusta y mucho... Una de las mejores cosas (Pòr lo menos en mi caso) es sentarme con la pc y empezar a traducir, escribir o leer acompañado de una buena musica eso hace que el tiempo pase a mil y sin darte cuenta ya has terminado xD **Pandora Cullen:** ¡Si! ¡Me la quitas! T_T jaja Mmm me gusto tu sarcasmo intencional por que ambas sabemos que sabes perfectamente lo que va a pasar! Pero lo que no comprendo es lo facil que Edward cayo en lo que le dijo Danny aunque hay que tener cuenta que Dan habia dicho toda le verdad! Me gusta tu desimformacion jaja Por cierto ayer te agregue al msn. Besos! **angelrpr:** ¿Que tal el cap? ¿Y la pelea? Y que bueno que te guste la histoira! **PknaPcosa:** Como ya te habia dicho ¡Que bueno que estas de vacas y que volviste! Ya hacias falta caray!!! En mi opinion creo que Bella sabia que lo queria solo que estaba insegura por lo que le hizo el imbecil de Mike... =) ¿Y que tal este chapter? Besos! **Sweet Doll x, soluna15: **Creo que habia que tener la idea de la pelea desde un principio... Danny no era muy bueno que digamos y aunque supuestamente Eddie "salia" con Bella, él no se tenia que meter en eso... pero bueh! y Chicas no se preocupen que no falta mucho para que se declaren xD **Saaphiiree, Fran Ktrin Black, Shury Marie Cullen Potter, pipilotte, Ale89, Feñacullen:** Gracias por su apoyo y su comprension! xD **je_tatica:** Lo hago con mucho placer, el problema es que no me gusta que me presionen, yo hago las cosas cuando puedo. La historia tiene un total de 32 capitlos, asi que no falta mucho para la cuenta regresiva y que bueno que te gustan. En Saint Thomas School publique hace poco y ahora mismo estoy trabajando el proximo capitulo... **Lulii : **Gracias y ¡si! la pelea fue mas o menos inesperada pero se podria imaginar que algo iba a pasar debido a que tenian roces a cada rato... Gracias por tu apoyo! Un beso!_


	22. Chapter 22

**Capítulo 22**

**El prado**

**Bella Pov**

Edward y yo hablamos sobre cosas al azar durante la próxima hora, solo siendo interrumpidos por una enfermera y el constante repiqueteo de su celular. Él debe de haber enviado y recibido al menos unos treintas mensajes en el corto período de tiempo. Supongo que las personas deberían de estar muy preocupados por lo que él estuviera haciendo. Después de la hora su IV se quedo sin líquido y se pudo ir después del Ok del doctor. Salimos del hospital, pero cuando llegamos a las puertas nos encontramos con Emily.

"¡Hola chicos!" dijo emocionada.

"Hey" dijo Edward.

"Hola Emily" dije "Justo a tiempo, ya nos íbamos"

Ella me miro, "Si, ¿Cuál es la suerte de eso? Oye, ¿Quieres ir de compras conmigo?"

Gruñí y escuche a Edward reírse de mi respuesta "Creo que debería ir a cuidar de Edward, lo siento"

"Bella, escuchaste lo que dijo el doctor, estoy bien, muy bien, solo no puedo jugar ningún tipo de deporte por unos cuantos días" dijo Edward.

Lo mire con sorpresa, ¿Por qué no me ayudaba a salir de esto? ¡El sabe lo mucho que odio ir de compras! "Si, lo se, pero es que me sentiría mal comprando mientras tu estas adolorido en casa, solo" dije dramáticamente.

Para este momento Emily y Edward estaban riéndose a carcajadas "Estaré bien Bella" dije Edward asegurándome.

"Si el va a estar bien", repitió Emily "Además él siempre podrá llamar si tiene algún problema. Hoy en día tenemos esas locas cosas que se hacen llamar teléfonos celulares".

"No se…" dije, tratando desesperadamente de conseguir otra excusa.

"Llamare a Danny y hablare con él si eso te hace sentir mejor, de esa manera tendré a alguien conmigo y podremos arreglar las cosas" Dijo Edward.

Suspire, sabiendo que no tendré manera de escapar de la salida de compras. Quiero que las cosas entre Edward y Danny se arreglen, y si me quedo con Edward ellos no lo podrían hacer.

Edward debió de darse cuenta también, ya que él esbozo su brillante media sonrisa y miró felizmente a Emily.

"Bien, Bien, todo esta resuelto" dijo Emily, aplaudiendo con sus manos.

"Supongo" dije mansamente.

"Yey, mi coche esta aparcado justo ahí" dijo Emily apuntando hacia la izquierda "Nos vemos mas tarde Edward"

"¿Estas seguro que no quieres venir?" le pregunte a Edward, haciendo un ultimo intento desesperado.

El asintió "Voy a estar bien Bella, te lo prometo. Podemos salir mas tarde si te hace sentir mejor".

Le sonreí y le dije adiós.

"Adiós Bella, cuídala por mi Emily", dijo y camino derecho hacia su coche.

Emily prácticamente me arrastro hacia su coche, "Entonces, estaba pensando que podríamos ir al centro comercial y conseguir un nuevo lindo conjunto. Tal vez un corte de pelo".

"¿En serio?" pregunte "No necesito un nuevo corte de pelo o ropa nueva". Dije quejándome.

"Tal vez no los necesitas, pero esta es mi parte y ¡no quiero un no por respuesta!" dijo Emily y después condujo rápidamente hacia el centro comercial.

Era sorprendente la manera en que Emily me recordaba a Alice, su perspicacia y su amor por las compras, eran como gemelas que fueron separadas al nacer. Alice.

"Mierda", dije murmurando por lo bajo.

"¿Qué?" pregunto Emily, girando hacia el estacionamiento.

"Se suponía que tenia que llamar a una amiga hace rato, pero lo olvide totalmente" dije sacando mi teléfono celular.

"¡oh! No hay problema, iré a ver si tienen espacio en el salón mientras tu hablas con ella" dijo Emily saliendo del coche y caminando hacia el edificio.

"Gracias" dije gritando por la ventana y marcando el numero de Alice.

"Te tomo mucho tiempo" dijo Alice tan pronto contestó el teléfono.

"Lo siento" dije "No creerás lo que paso"

"¿Se confesaron su amor eterno el uno al otro y, después hicieron el amor apasionadamente en la parte trasera del restaurante?" pregunto Alice, en tono de broma.

"En realidad en la parte trasera de su coche" bromee yo.

Alice se rio "Así que, ¿Qué paso realmente?"

"Bueno, cuando estaba a punto de entrar al restaurante e "iba por mi hombre", como le pusiste, Emily, una amiga mía, vino corriendo y me dijo que Edward y Danny estaban ¡Peleando! Así que fui hasta allá y los separe, tuve una larga charla con Danny y termine yendo al hospital porque ahí era en donde Edward y Danny ¡estaban!"

"¿Estas bromeando?" dijo Alice.

"Ojala estuviera" dije solemnemente "Ellos están bien ahora, algunos moretones y golpes, pero van a sobrevivir. Por eso no se lo dije a Edward" dije suspirando en el teléfono.

"¿Qué te lo impide ahora?" pregunto Alice.

"Bueno, fui arrastrada por tu clon" dije.

"¿Mi clon?" interrogó Alice.

"Si, mi amiga Emily, ella es como tú y me trajo de compras. Creo que me harán un nuevo corte de pelo y compraran ropa nueva" dije poniendo mis ojos en blanco aunque no lo pudiera ver.

"Esta bien, eso es, tengo que conocer a Emily, ¿Consiguió que aceptaras un nuevo corte de pelo y mejor ropa nueva? ¿Qué tipo de poder tiene? Estoy celosa" dijo Alice "Pero me tienes que decir Bella".

"Lo se, lo se" dije "Lo prometo. Te lo diré tan pronto que lo haga, ¿de acuerdo?"

"Suena bien para mi" y entonces ella soltó unas risitas.

"Entonces, ¿Qué estas haciendo?" pregunte.

"Oh, nada, solo salir" dijo Alice casualmente.

"¿Cómo esta Jasper?"

"El esta bien, ¿Por qué?" dijo Alice inquisitivamente.

"¿No estaba enfermo?" pregunte.

"Oh," Alice hizo una pausa "Cierto, él esta mucho mejor. Me tengo que ir, lo siento, ¡Adiós!"

"Um, estaba bien" dije "Hablamos mas tarde Alice, ¡Te quiero!"

"¡Yo también!" dijo y colgó el teléfono.

Salí del coche y camine lentamente hacia el salón donde vi entrar a Emily.

"¡Bella! Tienen un espacio ahora" dijo Emily con impaciencia y me empujo hacia una mujer de mediana edad.

"Hola, mi nombre es Chloe, voy a ser tu peluquera el día de hoy" dijo ella, estrechando mi mano.

"Mucho gusto" dije, "Soy Bella".

"Oh, lo se" dijo, llevándome hacia los asientos donde lavaban el cabello, "Tu amiga me ha hablado de ti mientras estábamos esperando".

"¿De verdad?" pregunte.

"Si, la cabeza hacia atrás por favor" dijo y lo hice.

Después de que mi cabello fuera lavado y acondicionado, caminamos hacia la zona de corte y me senté en una silla.

Emily estuvo a mi lado al instante, instruyendo a Chloe como cortar el cabello y el estilo que quería silenciosamente evitando que pudiera escuchar.

"Muy bien, vamos darte la vuelta" dijo Chloe e hizo girar la silla.

"Pero entonces no podre verme en los espejos" comente.

"Ese es el punto" dijo Emily, guiñándome un ojo y tomando asiento junto a mi.

Me preocupé, "¿Qué le están haciendo a mi cabello?"

"Estará perfecto" dijo Chloe.

Mire a Emily recelosamente, pero no dije nada.

Después de que mi cabello lo cortaran y lo secaran, Chloe saco el spray.

_Este no es el habitual corte de cabello_, pensé.

Emily al parecer leyó mis pensamientos y dijo "No te preocupes Bella, se ve muy bien"

Le sonreí, tratando de no asentir por miedo del corte innecesario de mi cabello.

Después de lo que parecieron horas, mi cabello se considerara terminado por Emily y Chloe, me permitieron dar la vuelta.

Me mire en el espejo y lo que vi me sorprendió. Mi cabello estaba dividido al lado y estaba rizado perfectamente con una pequeña parte levantada.

"¿Te gusta?" pregunto Chloe.

"Me encanta" le dije "¿Dónde esta Emily?" pregunte, notando que ella se había ido.

"Oh, creo que ha ido a pagar" dijo "¡Que te diviertas esta noche!"

"Gracias, lo hare" le dije a Chloe, mientras caminaba hacia Emily. "Realmente no tienes que pagar Emily, yo lo puedo hacer" dije.

"Te obligue a venir de compras y prometí pagar" dijo "Así que déjame hacerlo"

Asentí y espere hasta que terminara de pagar. Una vez que lo hizo salimos del salón hacia el montón de tiendas.

Estábamos caminando cuando me acorde de algo "¿Qué haremos esta noche?" le pregunte a Emily.

Se detuvo y me miro, "¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Es solo que Chloe me dijo que me divirtiera esta noche", dije "No pensé nada cuando ella me lo dijo, pero ¿no parece extraño?"

Emily me miro nerviosamente y después posó su vista en el suelo "No tengo ni idea de lo que quiso decir".

"Estas mintiendo" dije.

"Tal vez" dijo y me guiño un ojo "¡Vamos, vamos! Tantas compras que hacer y tan poco tiempo"

"Ugh" dije, pero la seguí.

Fuimos a numerosas tiendas pero al final terminamos de acuerdo en un conjunto. Compramos los shorts blancos y la blusa azul marino y después nos fuimos para regresar a la casa de Emily.

"¿Por qué vamos de vuelta a tu casa?" pregunte.

"Porque tienes que ponerte tu ropa nueva, por supuesto" dijo ella, como si fuera evidente.

"Pero, ¿Por qué tengo que ponérmela ahora?" pregunte de nuevo.

Ella suspiro "¿Tienes que hacer tantas preguntas?"

"Supongo que no…" dije.

"¡Bien!" dijo y camino hacia su casa, directamente a su habitación "¡A cambiarte!" dijo, señalando el cuarto de baño en el pasillo.

Lo hice rápidamente y camine de nuevo hacia su habitación, girando sobre mí una vez que entre, "¿Ta Dah?"

"Bella, ¡Te ves hermosa!" dijo.

"Gracias" dije y luego mire lo que tenia en su mano y gruñí "¿Maquillaje?"

"Sólo un poco", dijo prometiendo.

Me senté y espere con paciencia hasta que terminara "Así que, ¿Todavía no me vas a decir de que se trata?" pregunte.

"¡No!" dijo "Mmmm… ¿Cuánto calzas?"

"Ocho" le dije.

"Muy bien, ¡Perfecto!" dijo caminando hacia su armario y sacando un par de tenis de color blanco, "Ponte estos".

"Esta bien" dije, no hice pregunta alguna ya que sabia que no me la iba a contestar, "¿Alguna otra cosa?"

Ella me miro de arriba abajo y sacudió la cabeza, "No, ¡Estas perfecta!"

Emily saco su celular y le envió un mensaje a alguien.

Un minuto mas tarde sonó mi celular "¿Hola?"

"Bella, hola" dijo un nervioso Edward por el teléfono.

"Hola Edward" dije por el teléfono y sonreí.

"¿Qué estas haciendo ahora?" preguntó.

"Estoy en la casa de Emily, ella tenia la necesidad de hacerme un cambio radical" dije sacándole la lengua a ella, "¿Por qué?"

"Bueno, me preguntaba si quisieras ir a caminar conmigo" dijo.

"¿Un paseo?" dije repitiendo y mire a Emily brincando de arriba abajo.

"Si, ¿Eso esta bien? Si no quieres no tienes porque hacerlo" dijo rápidamente.

"No, no, yo quiero, estaría genial" dije.

"Esta bien, impresionante, llegare en un par de minutos" dijo y colgó el teléfono.

"Así que ¿Tu y Edward van a ir a caminar?" dijo Emily ocasionalmente.

"Si" dije sospechosamente, "¿Por qué casualmente estoy usando unos tenis?"

Ella miro hacia abajo, "No lo se, pura coincidencia".

"Uhhu" dije y luego escuche el timbre sonar "Eso fue rápido" dije saliendo de la habitación.

"¡No espera!" dijo Emily "Lo tengo, tu bajas cuando yo te llame"

"Umm, ¿Esta bien?" dije y camine de nuevo hacia la habitación.

Escuche cuando ella abrió la puerta y le dijo a Edward que esperara un minuto y, después, la oí gritar mi nombre.

Salí de la habitación y mire mis pies mientras baja por las escaleras, concentrándome en no tropezar. Cuando llegue a la planta baja, levante la vista para ver a un magnifico Edward mirándome con intensidad.

"Hola" dije ruborizándome.

"Hola Bella, ¿Lista para irnos?" preguntó formalmente.

Asentí y vi un flash.

Me di la vuelta y mire a Emily "En serio, ¿Tienes que tomar fotos ahora?"

Ella se encogió de hombros "¿Una mas?"

Mire a Edward quien me sonrió "No me importa"

"Esta bien" dije y me voltee hacia ella para después posar.

Edward puso su brazo alrededor de mi espalda y sonrió ampliamente a la cámara. Se iluminó el flash "Perfecto" y después, Emily nos señalo la puerta "Que se diviertan ustedes dos".

La volví a mirar fijamente, ¡Estaba peor que mi mama! Mire mansamente a Edward, "¿No es un poco tarde para pasear?" pregunte, notando el cielo oscuro, era casi el crepúsculo.

"Vamos a estar bien" dijo asegurándome y tomando mi mano. La apretó suavemente. "Te ves hermosa esta noche".

Me alegre de que estaba oscureciendo ya que pude esconder mi sonrojo "Gracias, tu también estas muy bien Masen" dije.

Lo vi sonreírme con su sonrisa y me llevo hacia el bosque, "¿Confías en mí?" preguntó.

"Por supuesto", le respondí de inmediato.

"Bueno, tenemos que caminar un poco por el bosque, ¿Esta bien?" preguntó preocupado por mi respuesta.

Mire el oscuro bosque que estaba ante nosotros y después mire al hombre que estaba a mi lado "Esta bien".

"Bien" dijo, soltando el aliento que al parecer debió estar conteniendo.

Caminamos por el bosque con rapidez y solo me tropecé con algunas raíces que aparecieron en mi camino "De todos modos, ¿Qué hacen en el medio del camino?" murmure después de una especial caída.

Edward debió de haberme escuchado, por que se rio y sacudió la cabeza, "Debemos de estar cerca".

"¿Cerca de que?" pregunte.

"Ya verás" dijo.

Seguimos caminando por un minuto cuando empecé a ver una luz brillante en frente de nosotros, "¿Qué es eso?" pregunte, señalando a la misma.

"Tu sorpresa" dijo, "Cúbrete los ojos, por favor".

"¿Qué?" Pregunté.

"Simplemente cierra los ojos, no será sorpresa si lo ves de inmediato" dijo a la vez que los cerraba. "¿Ojos cerrados?" preguntó.

"Si" dije "Por favor, no quiero chocar con un árbol o algo así"

"¿Dejaría que un árbol te hiciera daño?" Bromeo y caminó lentamente hacia adelante, conduciéndome suavemente.

Un par de pasos mas adelante nos detuvimos y Edward soltó mi mano "Bien" dijo lentamente, "Abre los ojos".

Lo hice y me quede sin aliento. Todo a mí alrededor eran velas, la luz iluminando la zona de un prado. La pradera era entonces lo más hermoso que había visto en mi vida, las flores crecían por todas partes y la espesa hierba suave acariciaba mis piernas desnudas. En el centro de la pradera había una manta y una canasta de picnic, con dos velas altas en el centro. Estaba sin palabras.

"Bella" dijo llamando.

"¿Tu hiciste esto?" pregunte atónita.

"Con un poco de ayuda, si" dijo, "¿Te gusta?"

"¿Me gusta?" repetí conmocionada "Me encanta Edward, es hermoso"

Sonrió y me llevo hacia la manta en la que ambos nos sentamos, nos mirábamos el uno al otro con la ligera luz de las velas.

El saco dos copas y una botella de sidra, la cual vertió en ellas, entregándome una a mí. "Para la bella mujer que esta delante de mi, que su vida este llena de alegría y felicidad".

"Y al hombre que esta delante de mi, que su vida este llena de la misma alegría y felicidad" añadí y chocamos nuestras copas.

Luego Edward saco los alimentos de la cesta y los comimos en silencio, disfrutando del entorno sereno y de la mutua compañía.

Una vez que termine me recosté al lado de la manta, para mirar las estrellas que ahora se destacaban en el cielo. Sentí a Edward cuando se recostó a mi lado y tomó mi mano. Empecé a trazar figuras aleatorias en su mano… una estrella, un círculo, un corazón.

"Bella" dijo mansamente.

"Lo siento" dije, antes de retirar mi mano "Me detendré".

"No" dijo, tomando mi mano de nuevo, "No tienes idea de lo magnifico que se siente".

Sonreí y continúe dibujando figuras en su suave mano. Lo hice por un tiempo cuando sentí a Edward sentándose a mi lado, así que también lo hice.

Tomó mi mano entre la suya y entrelazó nuestros dedos, "Bella" dijo, "Yo-" Hizo una pausa.

"¿Si?" pregunte.

Respiro hondo y me miro directamente a los ojos, "Te quiero Isabella Swan".

Mi corazón empezó a latir de manera irregular a la vez que miraba profundamente en sus ojos. Mire hacia nuestras manos entrelazadas y luego a Edward "Te amo Edward Masen" susurre.

"¿Qué fue eso?" preguntó con los ojos brillantes.

"Me escuchaste" dije tranquilamente.

"Tal vez, pero quiero escucharlo de nuevo" dijo, esbozando su perfecta media sonrisa.

"Te amo Edward" dije de nuevo. No tuve tiempo de decir nada mas porque al instante sus labios habían encontrado los míos en un beso profundo.

* * *

_¿Que tal? Ando rapidito.... solo les digo una cosa.... apartir de ahora empieza la cuenta regresiva.... solo nos quedan ¡Diez capitulos! ¡Solo diez!_

_Besitos_

_CyJ_


	23. Chapter 23

**Capítulo 23**

**El Beso**

**Bella Pov**

"Te amo Edward" dije de nuevo. No tuve tiempo de decir nada mas porque al instante sus labios se encontraron con los míos en un beso profundo.

Sus labios presionaban fuertemente a los míos, no muy fuerte, pero definitivamente tampoco gentil. Nuestros labios se movían al compás, creando nuestra propia canción en una perfecta armonía. Pronto, me encontré echándome hacia atrás hasta que termine tumbada en el blando césped. Edward me siguió hasta que el estuvo ligeramente sobre mí, profundizando aun mas el beso. Podía sentir su cuerpo perfectamente esculpido presionando suavemente el mío, acoplándose perfectamente, sin dejar espacio para que el aire entrara entre nosotros.

"Edward" susurre entre besos, cuando el comenzó a besar mi cuello.

Edward hizo que rodáramos, así que ahora yo estaba arriba. Lo mire, notando como su cabello bronce por lo general solo un poco desordenado ahora estaba totalmente fuera de su lugar, su enorme sonrisa en su cara y sus ojos tan llenos de pasión, lujuria y amor, eran tan sobrecogedores.

Empecé a besarlo. No se por cuanto tiempo nos besamos, pero lo seguimos haciendo hasta que nos quedamos sin aliento, e incluso entonces él no se detuvo, solo disminuyo un poco el ritmo. No fuimos mas lejos de besarnos, incluso si lo hubiera intentado Edward no me lo permitiría, pero lo que compartimos esa noche.... Fue indescriptible.

Finalmente me encontré cansada, y mire a Edward que también se veía cansado.

"Podemos volver a mi casa" dijo Edward, jugando con mi cabello. Lo mire con recelo "O podríamos dormir aquí, es seguro" dijo.

"¿Podemos quedarnos aquí?" pregunté.

"Por supuesto", dijo.

Le sonreí y apoye mi cabeza en su pecho. Puso sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura de forma protectora, e incluso me acerco más a él.

"Buenas noches Edward, te amo" dije.

Sentí su pecho subir y bajar. Después respondió, "Dulces sueños, amor. Te amo."

Suspire contentamente y caí en un sueño pacifico escuchando a Edward tararear una canción de cuna y recordando todos los acontecimientos de la noche en mi cabeza.

Me desperté con la luz de la mañana y escuche el chirrido feliz de las aves que nos rodeaban. Me senté rápidamente y me di cuenta que lo de anoche no había sido un sueño, que lo que realmente sucedió, seguía sucediendo. Mire a mi alrededor feliz, notando que las velas se habían consumido durante toda la noche y la manta de picnic seguía en el centro del campo.

Anoche el prado era hermoso, pero a la luz del sol era aun más asombroso. Ahora podía ver los detalles que lo hacían, posiblemente el lugar mas hermoso de todo el mundo. Los arboles estaban en el borde de la pradera todavía florecidos, cuando se suponía que los frutos debieron de haber caído. Las flores surgían por todo el prado y la luz brillante que entraba a través de los arboles en un ángulo, creaba un efecto de ensueño.

Sonreí y mire a Edward durmiendo junto a mí. Estaba acostado boca abajo con la cabeza bajo el brazo, mostrando sus bíceps.

Me acosté de nuevo a su lado y me acerque a él, pasando un brazo sobre su cuerpo. Suspire aliviada y me quede ahí, no queriendo que este momento, que estos sentimientos llegaran a su fin.

* * *

_Cortito lo se!! Pero no es mi culpa! La autora lo escribio asi! yo solo hago mi trabajo! Espero que les haya gustado... nos vemos en el proximo _

_-9-_

_Besos, CyJ_


	24. Chapter 24

**Capítulo 24**

**Bailando bajo la lluvia**

Rapidamente me deje llevar por el sueño en los brazos de Edward, solo para encontrármelo de nuevo en mis sueños.

_Él estaba en un puente, su espalda se encontraba de frente a la puesta del sol en el horizonte, en un esmoquin negro y una corbata dorada. _

_"Bienvenida, Bella" me dijo._

_"¿Bienvenida?" repetí interrogativamente. _

_Se acercó a mi, "Te ves hermosa"._

_Mire hacia abajo y vi que estaba vestida en un largo, blanco y pomposo vestido. _

_"¿Estas lista?" Preguntó, tendiéndome su mano._

_¿Lista para qué? Me pregunté, pero tomé su mano de todos modos. Caminamos en silencio hasta que llegamos a nuestro destino._

_"Te amo Bella" dijo y me apretó la mano._

_"Yo también te amo" le dije._

_"Nos vemos allá" dijo, soltó mi mano y caminó hacia la puerta doble._

_"Bella" dijo Charlie._

_"Papa, ¿Por qué estas aquí?" pregunté._

_"No pensabas que me iba a perder esto, ¿Cierto?" respondió._

_Me encogí de hombros, "¿Qué es esto exactamente?"_

_"Esa estuvo buena, Bella" dijo Charlie, riéndose un poco "¿Lista?"_

_No esperó a mi respuesta, la puerta doble se abrió y empezamos a caminar a través de ellas para acercarnos a la figura de Edward que esperaba al final del pasillo. _

"¿Bella?" Escuché una voz distante decir "Bella, cariño, despierta".

Sentí una ligera presión en mis labios y sonreí, "Mmmm, Buenos días" dije, abriendo los ojos.

"De hecho lo es, estoy contigo" Murmuró Edward contra mis labios y me beso de nuevo. "Eres hermosa cuando duermes" dijo Edward, alejándose y sentándose.

Me sonrojé, "Gracias".

Me senté también "Parecías tan tranquila, ¿Buen sueño?" Preguntó a sabiendas.

Me congelé, "¿Qué dije?"

"¿A qué te refieres?" preguntó con los ojos chispeantes.

Gruñí, "Edward"

"Solo dijiste que me amabas" dijo sonriendo.

Suspiré, reviviendo "Ya lo sabes".

"Bueno, si" dijo, jugando con un mechón de mi cabello, "Pero es bueno escucharlo de nuevo."

"¡Oh! ¿De verdad?" pregunté.

"Si" respondió.

"Y ¿Qué harías para escuchar esas palabras de nuevo?" pregunte bromeando.

"Cualquier cosa" dijo.

"¿Cualquier cosa?" pregunté, alzando una ceja.

"Bueno" hizo una pausa "Sabes a que me refiero"

"Bésame de nuevo, por favor" dije.

Rapidamente me beso con pasión.

"Te amo" dije después del beso.

El sonrió "Yo también" dijo y me hizo sentar en su regazo. "Tenemos que irnos"

Fruncí el seño "¿Por qué?"

"Bueno porque pronto va a empezar a llover" dijo apuntando hacia las nubes deslizándose hacia nosotros "Y mis padres vuelven hoy".

"Me olvide por completo de tus padres" admití "¿Dónde estaban?"

"Algunos viajes de negocios" dijo Edward "No se mucho, nunca especifican".

"Que raro…" dije, peinando el cabello de Edward hacia atrás, sacándolo de sus ojos, pensativamente.

"Supongo" dijo, comenzando a levantarse.

Rapidamente me bajé de él y me puse de pie, Edward me siguió. "Bueno, será mejor que regresemos" dije, por desgracia, no queriendo regresar a casa.

"Podemos volver cuando no este lloviendo" dijo Edward "Simplemente no quiero que te enfermes por la lluvia".

Mire alrededor del prado, "No puedo creer que mañana tengamos que volver a la universidad. Quiero que este fin de semana dure por siempre" suspire, caminando hacia la manta de picnic para ayudar a limpiar.

"Permíteme" Dijo Edward agachándose para recoger las sobras de la comida y la basura. Una vez recogidos los desechos tomó mi mano y la beso "Eres increíble".

Me sonrojé "También eres algo especial, Masen"

Sentí una gota de lluvia golpear mi cabeza y miré el cielo gris en donde las nubes se movían en un ritmo alarmante hacia nosotros. Edward debió de darse cuenta porque tiró de mi brazo "Mejor nos damos prisa" dijo, caminando rapidamente de la pradera hacia la civilización.

Sorprendentemente lo seguí con su mismo ritmo, solo tropezando con un par de raíces. Fue cuando acababa de tropezar con una gran raíz cuando la lluvia aumentó a un aguacero. Solo así, terminé empapada de pie a cabeza. Mire a Edward que parecía bastante molesto "¿Qué hay de malo?"

Él suspiro y me miro disculpándose "Lo siento, se suponía que no llovería esta mañana, el canal del tiempo dijo que habría cielos claros y soleados durante todo el día".

"No me importa un poco de lluvia" dije, apretando su mano, "Realmente es refrescante".

"Pero tendrás frio y estarás húmeda" dijo agitando la cabeza y mirando hacia abajo.

Levante mi mano libre y la puse a un lado de su cara, lo que le obligó a mirarme "Edward, honestamente, no me importa. En realidad…" Dije recordando algo "En realidad esto hace que sea mejor".

"¿Mejor?" preguntó Edward. Su cabello mojado caía por sus ojos.

Peiné de nuevo su cabello hacia atrás y asentí, "¿Confías en mi, Edward?" Pregunté, repitiendo la pregunta que él me hizo anoche.

"Con mi vida" respondió al instante.

Sonreí "Así que si te pido que hagas algo, ¿Lo harías y no te reirías de mi o dirías que no?"

El vaciló, "Si no es un asesinato, entonces sí".

Lo golpeé juguetonamente, "Baila conmigo" dije.

"Muy bien" Esbozó su media sonrisa, "Volvamos" Dijo y comenzó a caminar de nuevo, sin embargo no me moví, "¿Bella?"

"Quiero bailar aquí", dije.

"¿En la lluvia?" preguntó, caminando de vuelta a mí.

Asentí, "En la lluvia, siempre que querido bailar bajo la lluvia, pero nunca ha llegado la ocasión. Ahora parece que es la oportunidad perfecta".

"Estas loca" dijo Edward, poniendo la canasta en el suelo y agarrando mi mano.

"Pero me amas" le dije, enlazando mis dedos con los de él.

"Que voy a hacer" dijo mirándome a los ojos, y entonces comenzó a moverse.

Nuestra música era el ritmo de la lluvia golpeando los arboles, el chirrido de los pájaros y el leve susurro de las hojas cuando el aire fresco del otoño las movía.

La lluvia hizo que mi ropa pesara, y tuve que parpadear constantemente para mantener el agua fuera de mis ojos, pero estaba disfrutando. Edward me hacia girar como una niña pequeña, y yo solo pise dos veces sus pies. La lluvia se detuvo después de un par de minutos, al igual que nuestro baile. Él me hizo bajar drásticamente al final de nuestra danza, de modo que su cara quedo a centímetros de la mía, "Edward", susurré.

El me besó suavemente y luego hizo que quedara en nuestra primera posición mas segura "Gracias por el baile, mi bella dama" dijo inclinándose.

"Cuando sea, señor" respondí cortésmente.

Edward recogió la cesta de nuevo, tomó mi mano y siguió caminando hacia su casa.

Llegamos a la casa rápidamente. "No puedo esperar a quitarme estas ropas mojadas" dije.

"Yo tampoco" dijo Edward, abriendo la puerta y dejándome entrar "Nos vemos aquí en diez minutos".

"Esta bien" dije y caminé hasta la escalera con Edward, dirigiendonos a diferentes habitaciones una vez que llegamos a la planta superior.

Cerré la puerta de mi habitación, y rápidamente me quite la ropa húmeda que ahora se aferraba a mi cuerpo. Saqué una toalla seca del tocador y me dirigí hacia el armario para sacar algo de ropa seca, solo para encontrarlo vacio.

_¿No puse mi ropa aquí? _Me pregunté, pero caminé hasta el vestidor, abriendo todos los cajones para descubrir que estaban igual de vacios que el armario. _¿Dónde esta toda mi ropa? _Empecé a entrar en pánico, y prácticamente corrí hacia mi maleta que se encontraba en la esquina.

En la maleta encontré un short de jean azul y un pedazo de papel. Curiosamente recogí el trozo de papel y vi la letra que reconocería en cualquier parte.

_Isabella Marie Swan,_

_Vine para sorprenderte y no solo me encontré con que no estabas aquí, sino que trajiste ¡Esa horrenda ropa! ¿Es que no te he enseñado nada? Fui de compras para conseguir ropa mas adecuada, ¡Estaré de regreso pronto!_

_-Alice._

_Pd: Quemé tu ropa… ¡No la busques! ¡Te quiero!_

Releí la carta de nuevo, ¿Ella quemó mi ropa? Gruñí en voz alta, ¿Qué se supone que me voy a poner ahora? Suspiré y me puse el short que ella tuvo la amabilidad de dejarme y me pregunté que me pondría de blusa. En ese momento escuche un golpe en la puerta, "¿Todo esta bien?"

Me sonroje mirando hacia abajo para encontrarme media desnuda "Umm," empecé "Edward, ¿Me prestarías una camiseta?" pregunté, al ver que, posiblemente, esa era la única solución.

Sorprendentemente no hizo ninguna pregunta sobre las razones de por qué necesitaba una de sus camisetas "Claro," dijo y dentro de un minuto regreso a mi puerta, llamando "¿Puedo entrar?"

"Umm, ah," Tartamudeé "No" dije "Solo entra tu mano a través de la puerta con la camiseta por favor".

Se rió, "Esta bien, Bella" dijo, abrió la puerta solo lo suficiente para entrar su mano, con la camiseta, a través de la abertura.

La tomé rápidamente, la acerque a mi pecho y le di las gracias.

"Voy a estar abajo, baja cuando estés lista" dijo Edward, a la vez que escuchaba sus pasos desaparecer por las escaleras.

Cuando estuve segura de que estaba abajo, cerré la puerta y aleje la camiseta que me había dado. Era de un cálido azul y algodón, con un número en la parte posterior, así como su apellido. La acerqué a mi cara, para aspirar su olor. Olía como él, un ligero aroma de canela mezclado con uno de naturaleza.

_Estoy volviéndome loca_, pensé a la vez que olía su ropa.

Sacudí la cabeza, tratando de borrar mis pensamientos y me puse la camiseta rápidamente.

Me miré en el espejo y vi que mi pelo era un completo desorden, los mechones estaban por todos lados sin seguir ningún patrón. Intenté pasar un peine a través de el, solo para que se quedara atascado a mitad del camino hacia abajo, lo saqué y aplique algo de spray, para recoger mi cabello en un flojo, sucio y desordenado moño.

"Esto era lo que tenía que hacer" me dije a mi misma, mirándome por ultima vez en el espejo y caminando hacia la sala.

Cuando llegue abajo vi a Edward sentando en el sofá, viendo un show de televisión.

"Hey" dije, sentándome junto a él.

Me miró y sonrió "Bonita camisa"

"Me agrada que la apruebes" dije "Alice se robó toda mi ropa" explique, aunque Edward no había preguntado por ello.

"¿Alice?" preguntó Edward "¿No que estaba en la universidad?"

"Ella quería venir para darme un sorpresa" dije, entregándole la nota para que la pudiera leer por si mismo.

"Esa Alice" dijo agitando la cabeza, "Emily estará encantada de conocerla".

Gruñí, "Creo que no podría soportarlo".

Edward me acercó mas a él "No te preocupes, te voy a proteger".

"¿Tú?"

"Por supuesto, ¿Para que están los novios?" preguntó mientras me sonrojaba.

"¿Así que tu eres mi novio?" pregunté.

El parecía confundido "Bueno, ¿Eso creo? Quiero decir si tu no-"

"No, quiero que lo seas, es solo que nunca establecimos que Umm, tu sabes, que salíamos" dije, sonando como una idiota.

Sus ojos brillaron a la vez que el se apoyaba de una rodilla "Isabella Swan, estoy locamente enamorado de ti, eres todo para mí, ¿Quisieras" se paró para hacer un efecto mas dramático "ser mi novia?"

Me quede sin aliento con una expresión de shock, "Por supuesto", dije soltando unas risitas.

"Gracias" dijo Edward, besando mi mano suavemente cuando oímos la puerta abriéndose.

"¿Qué esta pasando aquí?" preguntó Alice, dejando caer un montón de bolsas al suelo, mirando a Edward, que estaba en ese momento apoyado en una rodilla delante de mí.

Me puse roja al instante, dándome cuenta de cómo deberíamos de vernos "Nada" dije a la vez que Esme entraba, seguida de Carlisle y Jasper.

"¿Edward? ¿Bella?" preguntó Esme.

"¿Estas usando una camiseta de Edward?" preguntó Alice.

Mire hacia abajo para ver la camiseta, "Bueno, si" empecé. "Pero solo porque quemaste mi ropa".

Carlisle parecía un poco mas relajado, "Entonces, ¿Qué esta pasando aquí?" preguntó casualmente.

Edward se puso de pie "Le estaba pidiendo a Bella que sea mi novia" dijo simplemente.

Escuche a Esme decir Aww, vi a Carlisle con una sonrisa y, después escuché a Alice gritar "¡Nuestro plan funcionó!" a la vez que saltaba de arriba hacia abajo.

"¿Su plan?" pregunté, confundida.

Jasper intercambio una mirada de pánico con Alice, la cual de repente se había puesto pálida.

* * *

_¡Hola! Siento la tardanza pero es que se me fue el tiempo entre preparando las cosas para el colegio y una tormenta que había por aca... tenía miedo de usar la PC mientras tronaba ya que una vez se me habia dañado la computadora... pero bueno no se preocupen que por aqui ando._

_¿Que bronca tendran Alice y Jasper?? xD_

_Besitos_

_CyJ_

_-8-_


	25. Chapter 25

**Capítulo 25**

**Todo se vale entre el amor y la guerra**

**Bella Pov**

Escuche a Esme decir Aww, vi a Carlisle con una sonrisa y, después escuché a Alice gritar "¡Nuestro plan funcionó!" a la vez que saltaba de arriba hacia abajo.

"¿Su plan?" pregunté, confundida.

Jasper intercambio una mirada de pánico con Alice, la cual de repente se había puesto pálida.

"Nuestro, Umm," dijo Alice tartamudeando "Bueno, obviamente nuestro plan de Umm, venir aquí y sorprenderte" Terminó mirando al suelo.

Mire a Edward que estaba estudiando a Alice, obviamente no creyendo ni una palabra de lo que había dicho.

"Alice, simplemente deberíamos decirles" dijo tranquilamente Jasper.

Los ojos de Alice se abrieron desmesuradamente y se fijaron rápidamente en Edward, en mi y, por ultimo, descansaron en Jasper "Pero se enojaran" susurró ella.

"No, no lo harán" le aseguró Jasper.

"¿Van a seguir actuando como si no estuviéramos en la habitación?" Dijo Edward molesto.

"Alice" dije tranquilamente "No nos enojaremos, por cualquier cosa que sea".

"Nosotros vamos a Umm, vamos a dejar estas bolsas en la habitación de Bella" dijo Carlisle, caminando hacia las escaleras, seguido de Esme.

Tan pronto como ellos llegaron a la parte superior de las escalares, sugerí que nos sentáramos.

"¿Entonces?" Comencé.

Alice respiro hondo y me miro, "Jasper no esta enfermo" dijo ella.

Mire a Jasper, quien parecia perfectamente saludable "Veo que no, Alice" dije.

"No, no" dijo "Quiero decir que no estuvo enfermo, nunca. Bueno, supongo que se ha enfermado antes, pero en este caso en concreto…."

Jasper la cortó "Lo que ella esta tratando de decir es que la razón por la que no vinimos en un principio con ustedes es porque yo no estaba enfermo".

"Entonces ¿por qué no?" preguntó Edward, realmente curioso.

"Queríamos que estuvieran juntos, sabíamos que se gustaban el uno al otro pero eran muy tímidos para admitirlos" dijo Alice nerviosamente "Y pensamos que si los dejábamos solos por un fin de semana, dejarían los nervios para decírselos el uno al otro".

"Pero aunque Jasper y tú no vinieran, los padres de Edward habrían estado aquí" dije, señalando su lógica falsa.

"Bueno" dijo Alice mirando sus manos otra vez "Nosotros, les contamos nuestro plan y decidieron irse de viaje este fin de semana ¿No crees que es extraño que de repente desaparezcan durante todo un fin de semana? ¿Sobre todo un fin de semana estando Edward en casa?"

Todo estaba encajando en su lugar, ¿Cómo Alice había creado todo esto durante un fin de semana, solo para que tuviéramos el coraje para convertirnos en pareja? "¿Has estado hablando con Emily? Ya sabes, ¿Planeando todo esto juntas?" pregunté.

"No" dijo, "Eso era todo de ella, muy impresionante su trabajo, no puedo esperar para reunirme con ella" los ojos de Alice brillaron, "Así que, ¿No están enojados…?"

"¿Enojados?" me reí "Por supuesto que no Alice. Quiero decir, ¿Tengo que estar enojada porque me dieron la oportunidad de pasar todo un fin de semana con el chico mas sorprendente?" Edward me apretó la mano y me sonrió "… Aunque estoy un poco enojada porque quemaste toda mi ropa".

Alice sonrió, "No lo vas a estar después de que veas todo lo que te compre, ¿Quieres ir a verlo?"

Me levanté y sonreí a Edward, "Vengo ahora"

"¿No puedo ir?" preguntó.

"Preferiría que no vieras por lo que estoy a punto de pasar… y ¡Quien sabe lo que Alice me hará vestir!" bromeé.

Jasper se rió, "Me quedare aquí contigo Edward, estoy en necesidad de una buena cantidad de testosterona después de dos días con esta" dijo apuntando a Alice.

"¡Oye!" Alice se rio "No parecía que te importara demasiado, sobre todo cuando…" Alice se puso en las puntas de sus pies y le susurro al oído algo a Jasper, provocando que se sonrojara.

"Que asco" dije, imaginando lo que Alice le dijo a Jasper "Vamos" dije arrastrando a Alice hacia arriba.

"Wow, no sabia que estas tan ansiosa de probarte tu nueva ropa" dijo Alice.

"Si, si" dijo poniendo mis ojos en blanco y abriendo la puerta de mi cuarto.

Todo el piso estaba cubierto de bolsas, grandes y pequeñas, que representaban prácticamente todo el centro comercial "Alguien como que se divirtió demasiado" bromeé.

"¡Oh! Esto no es ni siquiera la cuarta parte" aseguró Alice "Compre algunas y las puse en tu armario cuando estaba en el dormitorio, y me enviaron gran parte de lo que compre hoy para allá, ya que seria totalmente incomodo volver con todo eso".

"¿Aunque tengamos dos coches para que puedas guardar tu equipaje?" bromeé, repitiendo lo que Alice nos había dicho en el comienzo del viaje.

"Incluso entonces" Alice me guiño un ojo y comenzó a sacar la ropa de las bolsas, mostrando uno a uno.

Alice se compadeció de mi media hora después, diciendo que podíamos terminar mas tarde, que quería salir y conocer a mis viejos amigos.

No hice ninguna pregunta, simplemente salí corriendo de la habitación y baje las escaleras, directamente hacia los brazos abiertos de Edward "Te extrañe" dije, dándole un beso en los labios.

"Yo también" dijo, poniendo sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura suavemente.

"¿Ehem?" dijo Alice, caminando hacia Jasper.

Edward me hizo girar quedando mi espalda contra su pecho, nunca soltando su agarre en torno a mi cintura "¿Si?"

"Alice quiere ir a conocer a nuestros amigos" dije "Ese fue nuestro trato para que me dejara salir de esa horrible, horrible habitación" Me estremecí falsamente.

"Les enviare un mensaje ahora mismo, para decirles que nos reuniremos en diez minutos" dijo Edward, sacando rápidamente su teléfono y enviando el mensaje.

"Danny" dije "Oh, no".

"En realidad, el nombre es Edward" dijo Edward bromeando.

Lo golpeé en el brazo suavemente "No seas tonto, tenía que hablar con Tanya de Danny"

"Oh, ya me hice cargo de eso" dijo Edward.

"¿Cómo?" pregunté.

"Cuando hable con él, arreglamos todo, después llame a Tanya y le hable acerca de Danny… van a tener una cita el próximo fin de semana" dijo Edward, relatando.

"Posiblemente eres el hombre mas maravilloso sobre la faz de la tierra" le dije a Edward, besándolo de nuevo.

"¡Oye!" dijo Jasper protestando.

"Estas en segundo lugar" dije.

"Eres mi numero uno, Jasper" dijo Alice, "Aunque estoy un poco predispuesta"

"Bueno, ¿Esta no es una bella foto?" dijo Esme, caminando en la habitación.

Mire alrededor, Alice estaba sentada en el regazo de Jasper mientras yo estaba todavía entrelazada con Edward junto a su silla. Me sonroje y trate de alejarme, pero Edward tiro de mi. "No me dejes, amor" susurró en mi oreja.

"Carlisle, mira que lindos son" dijo Esme a su marido.

"¡Ah! Los jóvenes y el amor, recuerdo cuando nos conocimos…" comenzó Carlisle.

"Oh, mira que hora es, creo que debemos irnos" dijo Edward, empujándome hacia la puerta.

Carlisle solo se rió "¡Que se diviertan!"

"Oh, lo haremos" dijo Alice, detrás de nosotros.

Caminamos hacia la fortaleza, la cual era la zona de encuentro.

"Oh, no puedo esperar para conocer a todo el mundo" dijo Alice, "Especialmente a Emily…. Ella suena tan divertida".

Puse mis ojos en blanco, "Si, ella es genial, todos lo son" dije mientras caminábamos hacia ellos "Hola chicos, esta es mi amiga Alice y su novio Jasper" dije presentándolos.

Todo el mundo los saludó y luego procedí a decir los nombres de todos mis amigos para presentarlos, "Y entonces… ¿Dónde esta Emily?" pregunté, notando que ella faltaba.

"Oh, ella esta un poco tarde como siempre" dijo Danny con poco tacto, "Algo sobre el perfecto conjunto que acababa de comprarse".

Todo el mundo reía mientras Alice dijo, "Completamente comprensible".

"¡Hola!" dijo Emily, casi a la señal, caminando rápidamente hacia nosotros.

"Hey" dije "Emily, Jasper, Alice" dije, señalando a cada uno mientras decía sus nombres.

Entonces oí un gran grito y me gire para ver que había provocado la conmoción. Mire a Alice, luego a Emily y comencé a reírme. "Tienes que estar bromeando" dije arreglándomelas para decir entre risas.

Alice y Emily vestían el mismo traje. Pantalones cortos, azul oscuros, casi negros y una camisa blanca que se ataba a la mitad y luego caía fluidamente casi como un vestido que terminaba a la mitad de los pantalones.

"¿Top de Stella McCartney?" preguntó Alice, con la boca abierta de par en par.

"¡Por supuesto! Lo vi en Vogue hace un par de semanas y solo sabía que tenía que tenerlo. Pensé que estos shorts quedarían bien con el." Dijo Emily.

"¡Yo también! No estaba muy segura, ya sabes si debía usar leggins o pantalones cortos… pero luego pensé que era verano y todo, debe ir con pantalones cortos". Dijo Alice.

"Tuve el mismo dilema, me preocupaba que no lo aprobaras, Bella me dijo que eras muy fashionista" admitió Emily.

"Bueno, lo apruebo definitivamente" dijo Alice riéndose y luego la abrazo "Entonces, ¿Cómo hiciste exactamente para que Bella fuera de compras voluntariamente?"

Emily se rio y agarro la mano de Alice, "Bueno…" ella empezó y se alejaron.

"Yo diría que se cayeron bien" dijo Jasper, mirando después a su novia con una sonrisa en la cara.

"Si" dijo Edward "Yo no se si pueda manejar dos Alice en lugar de una".

"Yo tampoco, especialmente si van de compras o algo así" dije y luego abrí los ojos de par en par "Oh mi Dios, no puedo ir de compras con ellas, no, no, ¡No! Eso seria horrible… ¡Edward!"

"No te preocupes, dije que te iba a proteger y lo hare" dijo Edward, poniendo su brazo alrededor de mi cintura y tirando de mi hacia él, "No te preocupes, amor".

Asentí y lo bese en la mejilla, "Gracias, ¿Qué quieren hacer?"

"Bueno…, ya que es su ultimo día aquí, ¿Por qué no traer algunos recuerdos de la infancia y jugamos un juego?" sugirió Nick.

Sonreí, "Bien, ¿Captura la bandera?"

Una ronda de "Por supuesto", "Si" y "Oh si" fue todo lo que dijo el grupo.

"Chicos vs chicas: La revancha" dijo Danny.

"Bien" sonreí "¿Las mismas reglas que la ultima vez?" pregunté.

"Por supuesto, y los mismos beneficios para el equipo ganador". Dijo Edward.

"¿Derechos de jactarse y un deseo?" preguntó Courtney.

"Si" respondió Edward.

"Bueno, no puedo esperar para ver la paliza que les daremos de nuevo" dije "Umm, me pregunto que voy a desear esta vez". Dije mirando por encima a Edward a propósito.

"No seas engreída" Edward susurró en mi oído provocándome escalofríos "He estado entrenando para este momento durante años, y se exactamente cual será mi deseo"

"¡Oh! ¿De verdad?" pregunté, volviéndome hacia él, para que nuestros rostros quedaran solo a pulgadas.

Agarró mi cara y me beso apasionadamente, pero se alejo rápidamente, "Si, se exactamente lo que quiero" dijo con voz ronca, y corrió a su lado de las fronteras para reunirse con su equipo.

Lo mire irse, congelada. "¿Bella?" preguntó Kelsey.

Sacudí la cabeza para borrar mis pensamientos "Lo siento, una pequeña distracción" Me reí.

"¿Traemos a Alice y a Emily de vuelta acá?" ella preguntó.

"Si, definitivamente las necesitamos, si el plan es darle una paliza a los chicos de nuevo" dijo y llamé a Alice.

"Hey" dijo Alice por su teléfono.

"Hola, estamos a punto de tener una revancha en el juego captura la bandera, ¿se unen?" pregunté.

"¡Por supuesto que si!" Oí decir Alice, así como Emily, ella debía de estar cerca escuchando por el teléfono.

"Entonces, traigan sus pequeños traseros hasta acá" respondí.

"Esta bien, vamos en un minuto, tengo que pasar por la casa bien rápido" dijo Emily, alejando el teléfono de Alice.

"Esperaremos hasta que lleguen" dije y cerré el teléfono. "Alice y Emily vienen en camino. Así que ¿Podemos esperarlas?" dije gritando a la otra parte.

"Supongo que… quieres decir que necesitaran toda la ayuda posible para vencernos" dijo Nick, chocando los cinco con Jasper.

"Chicos" murmure y puse los ojos en blanco.

Alice y Emily aparecieron un poco mas tarde, vistiendo una camiseta y pantalones vaqueros los cuales manejaron para seguir a la moda "No queríamos arruinar nuestra ropa" dijo Alice.

"Bien. Estamos todos aquí" Grite hacia el grupo de los chicos "Cinco minutos para hacer planes y luego esconder la bandera después el juego empieza".

"Esta bien" gritó Edward de vuelta y corrió con su equipo para ocultar la bandera y hablar de su estrategia.

"Entonces" dije dándome la vuelta a mi equipo "¿El mismo plan de siempre?" ¿Ocultar la bandera en lo mas alto y esperar que no la alcancen?"

"Bella, Bella, Bella" dijo Emily sacudiendo la cabeza, "Tenemos nuevas ventajas que no teníamos cuando éramos niños, hay que aprovecharlas"

"¿Las tenemos?" pregunté, mirando alrededor para notar lo que había cambiado.

"Si Bella" dijo Alice, quitándose su camiseta para revelar la parte de arriba de un bikini.

"¡Oh, no!" dije, dándome cuenta poco a poco de su plan.

"¿Qué?" dijo Emily, quitándose la camiseta y revelando un bikini negro, "Pensemos en ello como una ventaja".

"¿Vamos a…. seducirlos?" pregunte con cautela, mientras las otras chicas soltaban risitas.

"Sera divertido, solo tendremos que permanecer aquí, ocultamos la bandera y, después, cuando los chicos vengan, los distraemos un poco… ya sabes un poco de diversión". Dijo Emily, guiñando un ojo.

Sacudí la cabeza "No estoy segura acerca de esto chicas…"

"Tu, Kelsey y Courtney pueden ir a buscar la bandera al otro lado, nosotras nos quedamos y trabajamos con nuestra magia" dijo Alice soltando risitas por lo bajo.

"Bueno, supongo" dije, caminando hacia el punto de encuentro "Yo diría que diviértanse, pero no creo que será un problema"

Ellas solo se rieron por lo bajo, escondieron la bandera en un arbusto cercano y fueron a tumbarse sobre la hierba, cerca de la parte de atrás de la casa.

"Tu vas por la bandera, Bella" dijo Kelsey "Nosotras también lo haremos, pero principalmente los distraeremos, griten si alguien los captura, ¿Esta bien?"

"Suena bien para mi" respondí y Courtney asintió en acuerdo.

Cuando llegamos a la línea de división algunos de los chicos habían regresado "Todos aquí, ¿Quién viene?" preguntó Danny.

Asentí, "¿Tú?" pregunte, notando que Edward y Nick habían desaparecido de la línea.

"Si" dijo, esbozando una sonrisa.

"¿Qué?" pregunte.

"Oh, nada. Este juego será interesante, eso es todo" dijo "Creo que lo disfrutaras bastante Bella".

Mire a Kelsey y después a Courtney las cuales se encogieron de hombros, al no tener idea de lo que decía Danny "Umm, ¿Esta bien?" dije, haciendo una pregunta.

Danny se rió y luego dijo "¿En sus marcas?"

"Listos" respondimos.

"¡Ya!" todos gritamos y el juego comenzó.

Estratégicamente cruzamos la línea fronteriza y estuvimos en el lado de los chicos, estando atentas de Edward y Nick, así como la bandera azul que simbolizaba la victoria. Caminábamos con cuidado, en silencio, esperando una repentina emboscada de parte de los chicos, pero fuimos recibidas por el silencio.

"Que extraño" dijo Courtney buscando a través de un arbusto "Me pregunto donde estarán".

"Yo también" dije, revisando los arboles del jardín, encontrándome con nada.

"¿Tal vez están en la parte de atrás?" sugirió Kelsey, caminando alrededor de la casa hacia el patio trasero.

"Iré yo" les dije "Esperen aquí, sigan buscando y si los encuentro, gritare para que advertirles donde se encuentran".

"Esta bien" respondieron ambas.

Con mucho cuidado camine en torno a la parte de atrás de la casa, tratando de ser lo mas silenciosa posible. Caminé hacia el patio trasero sin tener ninguna señal de Danny o Nick cuando escuché un grito que provenía de la parte delantera. "Nick, ¿De dónde vienes?" gritó Courtney.

"Bueno, eso sirvió para saber donde estaba Nick" dije "Pero, ¿Dónde esta Edward?"

Continúe caminando, chequeando mí alrededor en busca del chico que faltaba, cuando vi la cubierta. "Ellos no la esconderían ahí, otra vez" murmuré para mi misma "¿Podrían hacerlo?" No estaba segura, por lo tanto camine hacia el puente, cuando vi la sombra de una alta figura sobre el suelo.

"Hola Bella" dijo una voz aterciopelada.

"Edward" le dije a la sombra, echándome para atrás rápidamente.

"¿No me vas a ver, Bella?" preguntó, sonando herido.

Lo miré y me congelé, frente a mí estaba Edward, mi novio, llevando solo un par de pantalones cortos de color caqui, los cuales eran lo suficientemente bajos, permitiendo ver los huesos de su cadera dando la ligera impresión de lo que rodeaban, así como su impresionante abdomen y sus brazos bien torneados. Su pelo, desordenado como siempre, caía sobre sus ojos y tuve el repentino impulso de caminar hasta donde estaba y peinarlo de nuevo. Empecé a caminar hacia adelante, cuando recordé el juego, que estábamos jugando un juego y que Edward no estaba siendo justo. "Tramposo" dije, mirando hacia su sombra.

"¿Tramposo?" preguntó Edward, "¿Cómo Bella?"

"……… Tu sabes cómo" susurré.

"No lo creo" contestó él, su sombra acercándose a mí, lentamente, "No creo que estoy haciendo trampa del todo" dijo deteniéndose justo enfrente de mí.

Respiré hondo y lo miré de nuevo, estaba aun mas impresionante de cerca "No estas peleando limpiamente" dije.

"¿Y quién dijo que esto era una pelea limpia?" preguntó retóricamente "Todo se vale entre el amor y la guerra, ¿cierto?"

"¿Esto es amor? ¿O es una guerra?" pregunté, perdiéndome en sus profundos ojos verdes.

"¿Quién dice que no puede ser ambas a la vez?" respondió y, después, llegó hasta mi cara y la acunó con sus manos. El acercó su cara a la mía y sus labios encontraron instantáneamente los míos, me besaba suavemente. Moví mis manos hasta la parte de atrás de su cabeza, introduciendo mis dedos en su cabello y jalando suavemente los mechones que me estaban llamando desde antes. Edward acaricio mi mejilla con la mano y se alejo, dejándome sin aliento y aturdida "Bella" dijo en voz baja.

"¿Si?" respondí, buscándolo.

"Ve a la cárcel" dijo suavemente, sacándome de mi sueño, como si fuera un trance.

"Qu-¿Qué?" tartamudeé, mientras que aparecía su media sonrisa en su cara, "¡Me engañaste!" grité.

"Todo se vale entre el amor y la guerra" repitió, rozando sus labios rápidamente con los míos.

"Te odio Edward Masen" dije mientras me dirigía hacia la cárcel.

"Te quiero Isabella Swan" gritó después, sabiendo que no quise decir eso.

"Si, si" murmuré entrando a la cárcel donde Courtney y Kelsey estaban sentadas, "¿Qué paso?"

"Nick salió de donde no sabemos y nos atrapo" dijo Courtney encorvándose "Hemos estado gritando para que vinieras como por cinco minutos, ¿Dónde has estado?"

"Lo siento, estaba un poco distraída" Les conté lo que pasó.

"Bueno, ¿Valió la pena?" pregunto Kelsey, sonriendo.

"Oh, si" sonreí de vuelta.

"¿Y ahora qué?" preguntó Courtney.

"Creo que nos toca esperar a que alguien de nuestro equipo se de cuenta de que estamos en la cárcel y nos saquen, o esperar a que los chicos ganen" suspiré, echándome para atrás para relajarme.

"Esto apesta", dijo Kelsey, mirando a nuestro lado para ver si alguno de los miembros de nuestro equipo se encontraba a una distancia considerable "¿Creen que si grito me escucharan?"

"Podrías intentar" dije.

"¡Alice! ¡Emily! ¡Ayuda! ¡Nos capturaron a todas!" gritó Kelsey en repetidas ocasiones y se sentó de nuevo ya que no hubo respuesta "Rayos".

Todas respiramos hondo "Bueno, esperemos que el deseo no sea demasiado horrible" dijo Courtney.

"Tengo la sensación de que lo será, la venganza de lo que les obligamos hacer hace muchos años" dijo Kelsey tristemente a la vez que vimos a Danny corriendo a través de nuestra parte hacia la suya con nuestra bandera.

"Nooo" Gritamos todas dramáticamente ya que cruzaba la línea fronteriza con Emily persiguiéndolo y ella no era lo suficientemente rápida.

"Lo siento chicas" dijo Emily jadeando.

"Esta bien, ¿Dónde están Jasper y Alice?" pregunté.

"¿De verdad quieres saber?" preguntó Emily entre respiraciones.

"Realmente no" respondí, mirando hacia los chicos, los cuales se encontraban ahora en un grupo gritando y diciendo cada uno de los castigos, tras felicitar a los demás sobre su "plan brillante" y "gran estrategia".

"Entonces, ¿Qué paso con ustedes?" preguntó Emily.

"Nick nos encontró a Courtney y a mi" Kelsey explicó "Y Edward se las arregló con Bella"

Me sonroje ligeramente, "No hay necesidad de avergonzarse" dijo Emily "Debías de haber visto a Jasper cuando vio a Alice. Primero se enojo porque Danny estaba hablando con nosotras y dijo que Alice estaba coqueteando con él, pero ella no lo estaba, después el se puso todo a la defensiva y luego antes de que me diera cuenta estaban entrelazados, en el piso, besándose apasionadamente…… nunca había visto a alguien moverse tan rápido en mi vida" dijo Emily, asombrada.

"Eso explica la razón por las que siguen desaparecidos" dije.

"Oh si" dijo Emily "No espero que vuelvan en bastante tiempo"

"Esta bien" dijeron los chicos caminando hacia nosotras "Ahora que hemos celebrado nuestro triunfo y tenemos el derecho oficial de jactarnos, tenemos que pedir nuestros deseos".

Todas gruñimos.

"Pero hemos decidido utilizar nuestro deseos por separado, para obtener un mayor uso de ellos" Continuó Danny "Así que vamos a dejar que sepan que queremos utilizarlos en un futuro"

"Después de todo, no tienen fecha de caducidad" dijo Edward, mirándome y sonriendo.

* * *

_Hola! ¿Como estan? bueno aca les traigo otro capitulo ¿Que les parecio? Pues en lo personal a mi me encanto! En fin cada vez nos quedan menos capitulos pero que se le puede hacer... pues nada.... Ahora, les tengo una no tan buena noticia.... He estado pensando mucho y tome una decision... Por **el momento** no seguire publicando capitulos en **Saint Thomas School **hasta que **no termine** de traducir **Once Friends, Now What? **¿La razón? Simplemente, no quiero mezclar mis ideas con las ideas de esta escritora, pero no se preocupen seguire escribiendo en la otra salvo que no publicare hasta que termine esta, como he mencionado anteriormente.... ya tengo muchas ideas de lo que podria pasar en ese fin de semana xD... _

_Gracias por su comprension._

_Besos_

_CyJ_

_-7-_


	26. Chapter 26

**Capítulo 26**

**Buenas Noches**

**Bella Pov**

"Sabes, verte vistiendo mi camisa es tan sexy" me susurró Edward al oído mientras caminábamos de regreso hacia su casa. Salimos con nuestros amigos por el resto del día, y nos despedimos ya que nos íbamos mañana temprano y no queríamos levantarlos. No fue tan difícil alejarme de ellos ya que habíamos hecho planes para regresar a finales del año y Emily había prometido ir a visitarnos a la universidad.

Me estremecí por ambas cosas, su cálido aliento en mi fría nuca y el sonido de su voz "Entonces, ¿Cuál será tu deseo?" pregunté, tratando de cambiar de tema.

"No puedo decirlo, lo siento" dijo, sonriendo con picardía.

"Sabes lo que dicen acerca de los secretos" dije, golpeando mi cadera con la suya juguetonamente.

"Sabes lo que dicen sobre la curiosidad" contestó él, cogiendo mi mano y entrelazando sus dedos con los míos.

"No soy un gato de todas formas" resoplé.

"Pero, ¿Te gustaría ser considerada responsable de la muerte de un pobre e inocente gato?" preguntó Edward.

Abrí mis ojos de par en par y lo mire "Apestas".

"No te preocupes, amor" dijo "Va a ser un buen deseo, te lo prometo".

Asentí lentamente, "Confío en ti, solo quiero saber lo que me harás hacer".

"Nunca haría que hicieras algo, pero no te preocupes. Será bastante suave, eso espero" se rió para sus adentros.

"¿Bastante suave?" tragué saliva.

"¡Oh, Bella!" me besó la frente con suavidad.

"Hey Edward, Bella" dijo Alice corriendo hasta alcanzarnos tomada de la mano de Jasper "Solo quería darles las buenas noches antes de irnos al hotel".

"¿Hotel?" pregunté, "¿Por qué no te quedas en la casa de Edward?"

"Bueno, ¿No te estas quedando en la habitación de invitados, Bella?" preguntó Jasper.

"Oh, cierto" dije frunciendo el ceño.

"Podemos hacer algo, es ridículo que ustedes consideren siquiera alojarse en un hotel, mi casa es su casa" dijo Edward, agitando su mano hacia la puerta de entrada cuando estuvimos en frente de ella.

"Alice puede quedarse conmigo y Jasper puede quedarse en la habitación de Edward, o en el sofá o algo así" Sugerí mientras atravesábamos la puerta grande del vestíbulo. El otro acuerdo posible sería que Edward y yo compartiéramos una habitación, y Alice y Jasper la otra, y dudo que los padres de Edward lo aprueben.

"Supongo que eso funciona" dijo Alice con algo de tristeza y después sonrió: "Es una gran idea, así podemos probarnos el resto de la ropa y hablar sobre lo que llevaremos en la próxima reunión con Rose".

"¡Oh, si! Mi sueño hecho realidad" Bromeé a la vez que Alice comenzaba a tirar de mi brazo emocionada "Bueno, supongo que tengo que ir, hasta mañana ¿temprano?"

"5 AM" Edward me abrazo y me soltó suavemente del agarre de Alice "Dulces sueños, Bella. Te amo" susurró en mi oído.

"Por supuesto que serán dulces, soñare contigo" dije en voz baja "Te amo mas"

Le di un beso de buenas noches y me marche con Alice, la cual acababa de darle un beso apasionadoa Jasper. Ellos actuaban como si no se verían en años, cuando en realidad eran seis miserables horas.

"Te amo mucho mas" gritó Edward a mi figura que se perdía por las escaleras.

Me di la vuelta y le sonreí, después le lance un beso "No te quedes hasta muy tarde jugando video juegos, tienes que conducir mañana…… al menos que quieras que yo conduzca tu precioso volvo" Sonreí maliciosamente.

"Si, mama" dijo Edward con sarcasmo.

"¿Qué?" gritó la madre de Edward desde su habitación.

Me cubrí la boca para evitar reír en voz alta "Nada mama, buenas noches" dijo Edward, poniendo los ojos en blanco y riéndose un poco "Te quiero" me dijo Edward antes de seguir a Jasper hacia el sótano, donde estaban los videos juegos esperándolos.

"¿Qué?" gritó de nuevo la señora Masen.

Edward sonrió, sacudiendo la cabeza. Después se volvió y me miró directamente "Dije que te amo" gritó a su madre mientras me miraba intensamente a los ojos. Los dos sabíamos a quien hablaba realmente.

"Yo también" respondió ella.

Edward sacudió la cabeza, mientras me cansaba de aguantar la risa.

"Hey tío" dijo Jasper, golpeando su hombro "Estoy agotado, ¿Te importaría si nos acostamos también?"

Edward se encogió de hombros, "Claro, no hay problema".

Alice sonrió, tomó la mano de Jasper y caminó con él por la escalera.

"Después de usted, señorita" dijo Edward señalando hacia arriba con su mano.

Puse los ojos en blancos, agarré su mano y caminé con él por la escalera. Llegamos a la puerta de mi habitación demasiado pronto y suspiré.

Edward levantó nuestras manos entrelazadas y beso suavemente mis dedos a la vez que susurraba un buenas noches.

"Buenas noches" me las arregle para moverme antes de que él desapareciera por su propia habitación.

Entre en mi habitación, cerré la puerta y me apoyé contra ella.

"Ustedes son tan lindos" dijo Alice a la vez que se ponía su pijama de raso, las cuales eran de color rosa.

"Mas bien él es lindo" dije a la vez que me ponía mi pijama.

"¿No te quitaras la camisa?" preguntó Alice, levantó las sabanas y metiéndose de bajo de ellas.

Las mejillas se me sonrojaron un poco y sonreí mirando la camisa de Edward que vestía "No" dije simplemente.

Alice me lanzó una mirada de complicidad, pero no hice ningún comentario mientras me acostaba en el lado izquierdo de la cama.

"Bueno, buenas noches……" Dijo Alice, tratando de apagar la luz.

"Buenas" dije y cerré los ojos.

No habían pasado mas de diez minutos, cuando yo estaba casi dormida, que escuché a Alice decir mi nombre suavemente. Claro que solo era un sueño. Di la vuelta e hice caso omiso a su voz.

"Bella" dijo de nuevo, esta vez golpeando mi hombro, "¿Estas despierta?"

Gemí internamente y abrí los ojos "¿Si?"

"Lo siento" dijo tímidamente "No puedo dormir bien".

"Oh, ¿Quieres hablar o algo así?" pregunté.

"No, no…… quiero decir, es que estoy algo acostumbrada a dormir con Jasper y es raro no tenerlo aquí sabiendo que esta tan cerca" dijo Alice en voz baja.

"Bueno, ¿Por qué no vas hacia su habitación y le dices? Tal vez puedan hacer algo" dije adormilada.

"¿Estas segura?" preguntó "¿No sería incomodo para ti?"

_¿Para mí? _Pensé para mis adentros. _¿Por qué sería incomodo para mí? _"No, esta bien, Alice" dije y cerré los ojos otra vez.

"Gracias, ¡Eras la mejor!" dijo Alice, besando la parte superior de mi cabeza y saltando de la cama.

"No hay problema" respondí y cerré los ojos de nuevo.

**Edward Pov**

"Jasper, tío, ¿Por qué tan nervioso?" pregunté a Jasper, ya que había cambiado de posición al menos siete veces en los últimos cinco minutos.

"Lo siento, supongo que no puedo dormir" respondió.

"Pensé que dijiste que estabas cansado" dije confundido.

"Estaba, lo estoy, es que no puedo dormir sin-" Fue interrumpido por un suave golpe en la puerta.

"Adelante" dije incorporándome lentamente.

Alice abrió la puerta y entró, cerró la puerta detrás de ella con suavidad.

"Alice" dijo Jasper emocionado.

"Hola Jasper" dijo Alice saludándolo con timidez y luego volvió su atención hacia mi "Edward ¿Te importa si duermo aquí esta noche? No puedo dormir sin Jasper cerca de mi".

"Yo- bien" tartamudeé "Claro, no hay problema" _¿Dónde voy a dormir ahora?_ Pensé.

"Bella dijo que estaba bien que fueras a dormir en su habitación" dijo Alice, leyéndome la mente.

"¿Ella lo dijo?" pregunté, saliendo de la cama.

"Bueno, no con tantas palabra, pero estoy segura de que no le importara" dijo Alice guiñándome un ojo.

"Esta bien" dije, salí rápidamente de mi habitación y entre en la de Bella donde ella estaba acostada en la cama, durmiendo.

Sonreí mientras miraba su forma de dormir y me puse en el lugar que Alice antes ocupaba "Buenas noches" le susurré a Bella, besando su frente.

Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa al darse cuenta de que no estaba soñando "¿Edward?" dijo.

"¿Esta esto bien?" pregunté, no seguro de su reacción.

"Por supuesto" respondió ella.

Sonreí y la acerqué a mi.

"Siento de nuevo sobre la trampa que hice hoy en el juego" hable en su pelo.

Bella se incorporó un poco en la cama y me miró, totalmente despierta.

Esperaba ver la ira reflejada en su rostro, que me gritara lo tramposo que había sido o algo así "Oh, Edward, esta bien. Después de todo, es como tu has dicho, todo se vale entre la guerra y el amor"

"Te quiero" dije.

A Bella le brillaron los ojos y de pronto una sonrisa iluminó su rostro "¿Sabes que Edward? Ya vuelvo, tengo que ir al baño rápidamente".

"Esta bien, no te demores" dije, sin quererla dejar salir de mis brazos mientras se escabullía de la cama.

"Lo hare" respondió ella y me beso rápidamente y salió del habitación.

**Bella Pov**

Caminé rápidamente en silencio hacia la habitación de Edward, donde Alice y Jasper se encontraban, me detuve para reconsiderar mi plan. Quien sabe lo que estaría sucediendo detrás de esa puerta, no quiero ni considerar la idea de que estuvieran haciendo algo subido de tono en la habitación de infancia de Edward, pero nunca nada se sabe de esos dos. Decidí golpear suavemente la puerta.

"Adelante" escuché una voz detrás de la puerta.

Rápidamente la abrí, entré y la cerré de nuevo, una mano cubría mis ojos en caso de que pasaba algo que no quisiera ver.

"Puedes descubrirte los ojos, Bella" dijo Jasper riendo.

Lentamente baje mi mano para ver a Alice y a Jasper sentados en la cama, mirándome con curiosidad.

"Esta bien, no es que no te queremos o algo así pero, ¿Qué haces aquí?" preguntó Alice, claramente con sospecha.

Caminé hacia ella y me incliné hacia su oído y le dije mi idea, después ella dejo escapar un chillido muy agudo y aplaudió.

"¿Qué? ¿Qué es?" preguntó Jasper, sintiéndose excluido.

Rápidamente, Alice salto de la cama "Vuelvo en diez minutos, ¡Jasper!" dijo mientras me agarraba de la muñeca y me jalaba hacia el baño que se encontraba en el pasillo.

"¿Estas seguro de esto, Bella?" preguntó Alice a la vez que trabajaba con su magia cinco minutos después.

"Positivo, pagara por lo que hizo" dije, sonriendo maliciosamente.

"Eres mala chica, muy mala" Alice se rió y siguió con su trabajo. Unos minutos mas tarde dio un paso hacia atrás, considerando mi transformación completa.

"¿Me tengo que cambiar?" pregunte, insegura.

"Umm," Alice pensaba con un dedo en su mentón, moviéndolo "Quítate los pantalones del pijama y veamos si funciona".

Rápidamente seguí su consejo, sabiendo lo mucho que eso lo volvería loco.

"Muy bien, un poco de este perfume de fresias y todo estará listo" dijo Alice, golpeando dos veces la botella, liberando el aroma en el aire.

"Muchas gracias de nuevo, Alice" le dije, abrazándola y abriendo la puerta.

"No hay problema, después de todo fue su culpa de que perdiéramos, por lo que seria justo que te ayude en tu plan de venganza" murmuró Alice para que no la escucharan.

"Buenas noches" dije cuando llegamos a nuestras respectivas puertas.

"Diviértete" Alice me guiño un ojo y desapareció por la habitación.

Respire hondo y lentamente gire la manilla de la habitación "Puedes hacer esto" me dije y respire hondo otra vez para después abrir la puerta del todo.

Rápidamente la cerré y vi a Edward acostado en la cama, con un brazo bajo la cabeza, mirando hacia el techo.

"Hey Bella" dijo, todavía no me miraba.

"¿Por qué hey?" dije, en lo que esperaba fuera una voz sexy.

Mi voz debió de llamarle la atención porque sus ojos de pronto se alejaron del techo hacia mí, abriéndose de par en par.

Me sentía extraña y trate de cubrirlo, al tomar una pose que había visto bastantes mujeres hacer en el cine y la televisión. Apoye una mano en la puerta y la otra en mi cadera, haciendo pequeños pucheros con mis labios, plenamente consciente de que sus ojos recorrían mi cuerpo casi desnudo, solo cubierto por su camiseta, de arriba hacia abajo.

"Bella" dijo mi nombre, esta vez mucho mas profundo y grave.

Caminé despacio hacia la cama, manteniendo contacto visual todo el tiempo con él "Edward" dije mientras me metía en la cama y volteaba mi cara para tenerla justo enfrente de la suya. Nuestras bocas se encontraban a centímetros de distancia y pude sentir su agitado aliento chocar con mi cara "Bésame" murmuré.

No tuve que repetirlo dos veces, cuando sus labios se estrellaron con los míos. Envolvió mi cintura con sus brazos, tirando de mí hasta que mi cuerpo estuvo completamente sobre él suyo a la vez que profundizaba el beso, hasta convertirlo en el más apasionado que había recibido en mi vida.

Me perdí justamente en el momento en que mis manos empezaron a viajar por su camisa, acariciando su marcado abdomen a la vez que el movía sus labios hacia mi cuello, besándome justamente entre mi hombro y el fondo de mi cuello, me estremecí.

"De verdad, me encanta verte con esta camisa" murmuró Edward en mi cuello, lo que rápidamente me trajo de vuelta a la realidad, regresando a mi plan.

Puse las manos suavemente en su rostro y, alcé su cara para que me mirara directamente a los ojos "Edward" dije en voz baja.

"¿Si?" dijo con los ojos llenos de pasión y lujuria. Era evidente de que este era el momento. Perfecto.

"Edward" repetí su nombre un poco mas fuerte, "Buenas noches" dije y rápidamente di la vuelta, cerré los ojos y me deje caer en un profundo sueño.

* * *

_¿Qué tal? ¿Qué les parecio la venganza de Bella? A mi me encantó y quisiera experimentarla algun día jajaja Uyyy cada vez quedan menos caps =( ._

_Besos, CyJ_

_-6-_


	27. Chapter 27

**Capítulo 27**

**Bienvenidos a la realidad**

**Edward Pov**

_Ella trata de matarme, esa es la única explicación. _Pensé para mis adentros mientras miraba fijamente a Bella durmiendo junto a mí. No había pasado más de un minuto desde que estábamos besándonos con pasión… y ahora estaba dormida. ¿Era justo? Me incorpore lentamente, de modo que estaba descansando en mi brazo y la mire. Se veía tan tranquila, sus labios curvados en una pequeña sonrisa, un leve rubor en sus mejillas, su cabello castaño cayendo en cascada sobre su rostro y en la almohada.

"¿Bella?" dije en voz baja, mientras apartaba el cabello de su cara "Oh Bella"

La escuche gemir y murmurar algo a la vez que cambiaba de posición, quedando de nuevo frente a mi, con los ojos aun cerrados.

"Bella, ¿Estas despierta?" dije, sabiendo que no había forma de que realmente estuviera durmiendo.

Sus ojos no se movieron, a la vez que trataba de no reconocer mi voz, pero no perdí de vista como sus labios ampliaban su sonrisa.

"Bella, se que estas despierta" dije.

Ella no se movió en absoluto.

_Esta bien, así que esta es la forma en la que quiere jugar._ Pensé sonriendo maliciosamente.

"Esta bien Bella, ¿Quieres jugar este juego?" dije con voz ronca, moviendo su cabello hacia la parte de atrás de su oreja a la vez que movía mi boca hacia ella. "No te muevas" susurré en su oído, sintiéndola temblar cuando mi aliento hizo contacto con su piel sensible.

Moví mi boca hasta su cuello, con lentitud, siguiendo el camino con mi dedo suavemente. Mis labios al instante, casi instintivamente, encontraron su punto débil en el cuello y soplé seguido de un rápido beso.

Justo a tiempo mire su cara para ver sus ojos brillantes y mandíbula apretada. Sonreí.

Sabiendo que se estaba sintiendo como yo me había sentido, regresé a su cuello y la mejilla y todo el camino hasta su oreja, dejando un rastro de besos todo el tiempo.

"Es una lastima que estés dormida para todo esto" murmuré en su oído. Como respuesta se puso rígida a la vez que sus manos agarraban con fuerzas las sabanas como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Coloque mis manos suavemente en ambos lados de su cara, haciendo pequeños círculos en sus mejillas, la oí suspirar.

_Es hora de matar_ me dije a mi mismo y poco a poco acerque mi rostro al suyo, besando su frente, luego sus parpados para después bajar a su nariz, después salte por encima sus labios y bese lo que había debajo de ellos.

Abrí mis ojos para ver los chocolates de ella mirándome fijamente. Ya no podía controlar la sonrisa que se me quería escapar cuando soltó su agarre de las sabanas, para enredar sus manos en mi cabello y besarme profundamente.

"Estas despierta" murmuré contra sus labios.

"Eres imposible" respondió, acercando sus labios de nuevo a los míos. Sin embargo, esta vez moví mi cabeza y sus labios chocaron con mi mejilla.

Ella me miró interrogante, "Bella" dije en voz baja, ella me miraba a los ojos.

"¿Si?"

"Buenas noche" dije, y repetí sus movimientos anteriores.

"¡Edward!" Gritó y me golpeó en el brazo "Tu… tu apestas" tartamudeó.

Simplemente me eche a reír a la vez que ella se levantaba lentamente de la cama y se dirigía al baño "No uses toda el agua fría, amor" dije en voz baja.

"Hmph" fue su simple sorpresa a la vez que ella cerraba la puerta del baño con fuerza y abría la ducha.

Sacudí la cabeza, sabiendo muy bien que este solo era el comienzo de nuestra…… guerra, a la vez que miraba el reloj.

Los números rojos parpadeantes decían 2: 39 AM. Gemí, consciente de que obtendría como mucho, al menos dos horas de sueño. Me golpee con una almohada, di la vuelta para ponerme mas cómodo y poco a poco fui quedando dormido escuchando el ruido del agua al caer procedente del baño.

"Bip, bip, bip"

Me queje, y trate de encontrar la fuente del sonido, medio dormido y con los ojos cerrados. Mi mano rozo algo suave y húmedo.

"Podría ayudar si abres los ojos" escuche decir la voz de Bella.

"Ugh" me queje de nuevo, pero abrí los ojos y rápidamente desactive la alarma. "Muy temprano" murmuré, acomodando mi cabeza otra vez y cerrando los ojos.

"Oh, de ninguna manera Edward" dijo Bella, quitando rápidamente las sabanas de la cama y dejando que el aire frío me despertara "Tenemos que irnos en veinte minutos, señor"

Abrí los ojos y la miré, estaba completamente vestida "¿Cómo es que estas despierta?"

"Nunca me dormí, la ducha fría me despertó y he estado leyendo desde entonces, tratare de dormir en el camino", Ella se encogió de hombros a la vez que recordaba los acontecimientos de anoche. La miré con recelo, sin estar seguro si ella estaba enojada "No te preocupes……. No estoy enojada contigo" dijo ella, como si leyera mi mente "A quien quiero engañar jugando este tipo de juego contigo…. Por supuesto que ibas a ganar" Ella suspiró, pero aun tenía cierto brillo en sus ojos. Me puse nervioso.

"Te amo" dije, besándola rápidamente.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco "Si, si, supongo que también te amo… incluso si haces trampa y luego cuando trato de vengarme todavía ganas".

Simplemente, la bese de nuevo y me fui al baño a ducharme y cambiarme, todo el tiempo preguntándome que significaba ese brillo en su mirada. ¿Qué ella estaba planeando? ¿Alguna especie de venganza? ¿De qué iba? ¿Cuándo sucedería? ¿Dónde? Bastantes preguntas me pasaron por la cabeza para volverme loco, sin embargo me centre únicamente en prepararme.

Quince minutos más tardes estábamos fuera de la casa de mis padres, de los cuales nos despedimos la noche anterior, listos para irnos.

"Nos vemos en los dormitorios" Nos dijo Jasper, con una Alice durmiendo en sus brazos.

"Esta bien tío, que tengan un buen viaje" dije, abriéndola puerta del pasajero para que él pudiera poner a Alice en el asiento.

"También ustedes" respondió cerrando la puerta suavemente y caminando hacia la perta del conductor.

Rápidamente me dirigí hacia mi volvo y abrí la puerta del pasajero para una Bella con aspecto de zombi, "Gracias" dijo mientras se deslizaba en el asiento e inmediatamente recogía un cojín del asiento trasero y lo apoyaba contra la puerta y la ventana.

Caminé lentamente hacia mi puerta y me senté detrás del volante "¿Te importaría si nos detenemos en Starbucks?" le pregunte a Bella.

Bella sacudió la cabeza y murmuro algo como "Adelante".

No podía dejar de sonreír mientras la veía conciliar el sueño, el pelo aun húmedo de su anterior ducha.

Veinte minutos y dos tazas de café más tarde, estaba completamente despierto, conduciendo por la autopista devuelta a la realidad. No es que los tres últimos días no lo habían sido, sino que parecían más fantasía que otra cosa. Lo único que me impidió clasificarlos como un sueño, fue la chica durmiendo tan solo a unos cuatro metros de distancia, era la prueba perfecta de que había pasado con ella de verdad los últimos días.

Me tomó un par de horas y otra taza de café al igual que una pequeña parada para ir al baño, para finalmente estar delante del dormitorio de Bella.

"Bella" dije lo mas suave que pude "Bella, amor, ya llegamos".

Abrió los ojos, encontrándose rápidamente con los míos "¿Dormí todo este tiempo?"

"Bueno, estabas tan cansada" musité "¿Quieres que lleve tu bolso a tu habitación?"

Miró su bolso y movió la cabeza, "No, estoy bien. Seguramente suba y duerma por un par de horas. Hoy no tengo clases. Gracias a Dios".

"Esta bien, me llamas cuando subas y planeamos algo, ¿De acuerdo?" dije a la vez que acortaba la distancia entre nuestros labios.

Fue un corto y dulce beso "Te amo" dijo a la vez que salía del coche y tomaba su bolso.

"Yo también" conteste, observándola meterse a su edificio. Una vez que estuve convencido de que estaba bien, me dirigí a aparcar el coche, para también desempacar.

Entre a mi habitación para encontrar a Jasper tumbado sobre su cama, con círculos oscuros debajo de sus ojos "¿Larga noche?" pregunté a la vez que tiraba mi bolso en un rincón y me metía en mi cama.

"No tienes ni idea" murmuró "Pero valió la pena, totalmente" Me sonrió con picardía "¿Y tú? Pareces un muerto viviente".

"Gracias tío" dije sarcásticamente "Anoche fue…… interesante" dije, buscando las palabras correctas.

"¿Interesante?" preguntó Jasper, claramente interesado.

"Digamos que no me sorprendería que Bella y Alice estén tramando un plan para vengarse de mi"

"Ay, ¿Qué hiciste ahora, Masen?" bromeó.

"Nada…." Dije, no necesariamente evitando la pregunta, pero sabía que si contestaba con la verdad, daría lugar a una larga conversación y lo único que quería era ir a dormir.

Cerré los ojos y al parecer Jasper se llevo la indirecta, ya que dentro de unos minutos los dos estábamos profundamente dormidos.

Me desperté con el ruido de mi teléfono sonando un par de horas mas tarde. No estaba completamente descansado, pero no parecía un muerto en vida como antes. Decidí levantarme y revisar si el mensaje era de Bella.

_Emmett: Fuera de la casa – 10 minutos._

Miré la hora de envió, 4:20 en punto, y luego mire el reloj que estaba junto a mi cama, 4:24……. Teníamos seis minutos.

"¡Jasper! Jasper, tío, despierta" dije, lanzándole una almohada para después pasar las manos por el cabello y ponerme un par de tenis.

"¡Guau! Tío, ¿Qué pasa?" preguntó, al ver mi movimiento frenético.

"Revisa tu teléfono" dije, a la vez que les tiraba sus zapatos y me dirigía a la puerta.

"Oh tío, ¿Tienen que cortarnos el descanso?" Se quejo, pero se puso los zapatos sin vacilar y salió corriendo por la puerta hacia la casa de la fraternidad.

Llegamos con un minuto de sobra.

"¡Ah, cuanto tiempo sin verlos!" dijo Emmett, saliendo de la casa y caminando hacia el porche.

Todos musitamos nuestros saludos con "Hey" y "Hola"

"Espero que todos hayan tenido un esplendido fin de semana fuera de la universidad" él continuó, "Yo me divertí mucho".

"Rosalie" Alguien tosió a sus espaldas, provocando que Emmett se volteara hacia uno de sus hermanos y lo fulminara con la mirada.

"Si, estoy seguro que Rosalie lo disfrutó bastante, también" dijo Emmett "De hecho, puedo asegurarles que lo hizo" La multitud se rió por lo bajo "Volviendo al tema, hombres o muchachos, creo que es tiempo de asignarles su segunda tarea. Ahora, ahora, no se preocupen que esta tarea no esta relacionada con ninguna actividad al aire libre, y definitivamente no habrá frío" Se escuchó un suspiro de alivio colectivo "Ustedes, mis pequeños hermanos, están a cargo de la planificación de la fiesta ¡Mas salvaje de todas! Por supuesto que eso implica la limpieza de la casa, invitar a las personas adecuadas, cuando digo personas me refiero a chicas, conseguir la música apropiada y bebidas. Puntos extras a cualquiera creatividad que surja. Y digamos que… la fecha para esto seria…" Se golpeó la barbilla como si estuviera pensando mucho "Viernes ¿les parece bien?"

"¿El viernes?" Una voz a mi lado, preguntó.

"¿Hay algún problema?" preguntó Emmett, con la ceja levantada.

"Umm, no por – por supuesto que no" Balbuceó y después añadió "Señor".

Emmett asintió: "Bueno, Entonces ¿Qué hacen todos ustedes parados aquí? ¡Mejor, comiencen a planificar!" dijo Emmett riéndose mientras caminaba hacia la casa "Causa Latet Ver Est Notissima" dijo y luego desapareció detrás de las puertas.

Me volví hacia mis futuros hermanos y vi que cada uno tenía una cara de pánico.

_¡Ah, si!_ Pensé, _¡Estamos de vuelta a la realidad!_

Suspiré, extrañando los días sin preocupaciones con Bella, y me uní a la conversación y elaboración de planes para lo que se esperaba iba a ser la fiesta más salvaje.

* * *

_Ups, sorry por la demora pero el colegio me tiene loca, no que va, estoy mucho peor (Suspiro) Si no son las tareas, tengo que estudiar para examenes.... y si no son examenes, es la promocion.... (Suspiro) ¡En fín! Aca ya tienen su capitulo y espero que les haya gustado.... ¿Que creían? ¿Qué Edward se iba a quedar asi como si nada? Pues ya vemos que no....._

_Por otro lado no quiero que se preocupen... sigo traduciendo esta historia y escribiendo en la otra aunque por las razones ya mencionadas me tardo en actualizar.... Muchas gracias por todos sus reviews y por todo su apoyo._

_Cada vez quedan menos caps (Lagrimas resbalando por mi rostro) pero para mi alivio y para el de ustedes todavia quedan Saint Thomas School y el One shoot - que por cierto es bastante largo. Les repito, muchas gracias por todo y no se preocupen que todavia me tienen por aqui..._

_XoXo_

_CyJ_

_-5-_


	28. Chapter 28

**Capítulo 28**

**James**

**Bella Pov**

Habían pasado dos días desde que regresamos al campus, y para este momento, no había visto en Edward en lo absoluto. Él me había enviado un mensaje de texto ayer diciéndome que lo sentía mucho, pero que tenía que hacer algunas cosas para la fraternidad, así que no él no podría hacer nada por los próximos días, pero me aseguró que el viernes lo pasaría conmigo.

"¿Qué crees que están haciendo ahora?" le pregunte a Alice, que estaba sentada en su escritorio pintándose las uñas.

Ella suspiró y me miro fijamente "Probablemente se están preguntando que estamos haciendo ahora" Sonrió Alice.

"O corriendo frenéticamente por toda la casa tratando de ordenar el desorden" añadí "¿Sabes cuál es el tema, ya?"

"Si, Jasper me envió un mensaje de texto anoche" dijo, soplando ocasionalmente la uñas para que se sequen mas rápido.

"¿Y?"

"De vuelta a los ochentas, así que si básicamente nos ponemos ropa de horribles colores de neón vamos a estar bien" dijo Alice, moviendo su mano izquierda.

"Yo no tengo ropas de colores de neón……" fruncí el ceño.

Alice sacudió sus manos con cuidado "Lo tengo cubierto, no te preocupes".

"Eso es lo que me preocupa" dije, imaginando todos los posibles trajes que me obligaría a usar.

*Viernes por la noche*

"Alice, te has pasado de la raya una vez mas" dije, girando mi cuerpo para obtener una visión más amplia en el espejo. Llevaba una brillante camiseta rosa y unos pantalones holgados amarillo, así como un grande cinturón negro alrededor de mi estomago para hacer la camiseta más ajustada, y como dijo Alice `Esto muestra el sexy cuerpo que tienes´. Tenía el cabello recogido en una cola de caballo muy al estilo de los ochentas con una gran banda elástica. Mis ojos tenían un ridículo delineador azul brillante y sombras, y llevaba pendientes de aro gigante. Sin embargo, por algún milagro llamado Alice, la combinación se veía bien y casi… bonito.

"Te ves increíble, Bella" dijo ella sonriéndole a mi reflejo en el espejo.

"Tú también estas muy linda" dije.

Ella me cogió de la mano y me hizo girar, "Estamos listas, ¡Vámonos!"

"Está bien" dije, cogí la llave de la habitación y la seguí. "Estoy tan emocionada de ver a Edward, siento como si tuviera años que no lo viera".

"Sé exactamente lo que quieres decir, se siente como si has perdido una parte de ti" Dijo Alice de acuerdo, "Esta noche solo va a ser de nosotras y nuestros chicos".

"Y un par de otros cientos de personas" añadí.

"Si, pero no cuentan" dijo Alice, enlazando su brazo con el mío mientras caminábamos por el sendero hacia la casa de fraternidad de los chicos.

La música estaba a todo volumen en el momento en que llegamos y ya podía divisar un par de personas que habían bebido demasiado y que estaban absurdamente haciendo ruido y cosas desagradables. Apreté la mano de Alice y ella apretó la mía de forma tranquilizadora, sabiendo que estas cosas no eran de mi tipo.

"Vamos a buscar a los chicos" Gritó Alice sobre la música.

Asentí y la seguí a través de la habitación llena de gente.

"¡Disculpe!" grito Alice a un fiestero al azar "¿Has visto a Edward o a Jasper?"

"¿Qué?" dijo la persona.

"¿Edward? ¿Jasper?" Repitió Alice más fuerte.

El chico señalo una puerta que conducía a otra habitación. Alice rápidamente le dio las gracias al chico y me llevo hacia la puerta, la cual consiguió abrir y entramos.

Estaba menos concurrida y menos caliente, mire a mí alrededor en busca de Edward.

"¿Dónde están?" le pregunte a Alice, sin ver a nadie conocido.

"No se" dijo Alice, "Espera" Soltó mi mano y se acerco a una chica que estaba junto a una puerta "Disculpa, ¿Has visto a Jasper o a Edward?"

"¿Edward Masen?" pregunto la muchacha.

"Si" dije, entrando en la conversación.

"Es tan sexy" dijo la ahora chica muerta.

Di un paso hacia la chica, lista para decirle algo cuando Alice me jalo para atrás. "¿Sabes dónde está?" pregunto Alice lentamente.

"Por ahí" dijo la chica señalando hacia otra puerta.

"Gracias" dijo Alice, arrastrándome lejos.

"¡Es tan sexy!" Repetí "¡Es mío!" dije, regañándome a mi misma por haberlo gritado.

"La chica estaba borracha, Bella. Además es cierto, el es fácil para la vista" dijo Alice, caminando por la puerta y de pronto se detuvo.

"¡Oh Dios mío!" gritamos las dos al mismo tiempo, congeladas en nuestros lugares.

Frente a nosotras estaban Edward y Jasper. Su mera presencia debería ser suficiente para matarnos ahí mismo y más con lo que llevaban puesto.

Aun no eran conscientes de nuestra presencia debido a que estaban usando audífonos, Alice y yo estábamos en la puerta, viendo como ellos trabajaban para recolectar la comida y las bebidas.

"¿Cuándo crees que se darán cuenta de nosotras?" le dije a Alice.

"No sé, espero que un rato, esto es divertido" dijo, sacando su teléfono celular y tomando unas cuantos fotos cuando Jasper se inclino hacia abajo para recoger un plato extra.

"Me las envías" dije.

"Obvio", dijo golpeando el botón de enviar mientras la ponía como protector de pantalla en su teléfono.

"¿Crees que debemos hacerlos notar de nuestra presencia?" pregunte después de un par de minutos.

"Creo que deberíamos……" dijo Alice con tristeza y se adelanto para tocar el hombro de Jasper.

Jasper dio la vuelta lentamente, mientras se sacaba los auriculares.

"El negro realmente no es tu color" dijo Alice burlándose de él. "Sin embargo, ahora podría acostumbrarme al blanco".

Jasper gimió y parecía un poco avergonzado, pero sobre todo agotado, "Edward" dijo mirando a mi amor "Edward, tío" dijo, golpeándolo en el hombro para llamar su atención.

Edward se dio la vuelta, se fijo en nosotras y se bajo la falda.

"Alice, Bella" dijo normalmente, como si llevar un traje de sirvienta fuera normal en él.

"¿Qué paso con ustedes dos?" preguntó Alice, riéndose.

"Nos cambiamos de bando" dijo Jasper.

"Cariño, si tú querías jugar a vestirte, tengo trajes muchos mejores que puedes usar" dijo Alice, ronroneando.

"Es parte del trabajo……" dijo Jasper, mirando hacia abajo.

"Bueno, yo personalmente creo que ambos se ven imponentes" dije.

Edward puso los ojos en blanco "Te ves hermosa, Bella" dijo, sus ojos revelaban sinceridad.

Me sonroje "Gracias" dije y después agregue "Sr. Maid" causando que Alice y yo estuviéramos a punto de estallar en un ataque de risa.

**N/T: mmm no sabía cómo poner Mr. Maid así que lo deje así. Por si las dudas, ese nombre está relacionado con las personas que limpian y a algunas que tienen compañías en donde se les contratan para limpiar alguna parte especifica de la casa.**

"Nuestras propias novias, burlándose de nosotros", dijo Jasper con horror.

Tomé una respiración profunda y puse ojos de cachorritos "¿Nosotras? ¡Nunca!"

"Si, ustedes" dijo Edward, dando un paso hacia mi y envolviendo mi cintura con sus brazos.

"Pero dije que se veían bien" murmuré, distraída por su cercanía.

"Y yo dije que te ves hermosa, preciosa, impresionante" dijo antes de acortar la distancia entre nuestras bocas y besarme suavemente.

Momentos más tarde fuimos interrumpidos por un "Ehem"

_Alice_. Me queje internamente, ¿Por qué no podía dejarme tener un poco de diversión? Me aleje lentamente de mi hombre perfecto y no vi ni a Alice ni a Jasper, sino a un hombre que nunca antes había visto.

La postura de Edward cambio de relajada a tensa en una fracción de segundo, mientras tomaba una posición ligeramente delante de mi, "¿Qué quieres James?"

"Hola Edward, ¿No me presentas a tu amiga?" Preguntó James con una voz que me dio escalofríos.

Edward suspiro y vi su renuencia a presentarme.

"Soy Bella" dije, dando un paso fuera del camino de Edward.

"Bella" dijo, una sonrisa lenta arrastrándose en su cara, "Verdaderamente es un placer conocerte".

Me puse torpemente al lado de Edward y entrelace nuestras manos "Gracias".

"No puedo creer que la hayas estado escondiendo todo este tiempo" dijo James a Edward.

Edward respondió, siempre tenso "No la estaba escondiendo"

Le lanzó una mirada asesina a James que si fuera posible lo hubiera matado "Cierto" dijo James "Bueno, solo venía a decirte que necesitamos mas comida afuera, así que si tu la consigues seria grandioso" comentó, aunque el tono de su voz dejo en claro que era una orden, no una sugerencia.

"Esta bien" dijo Edward "Ya lo buscare"

"Grandioso, puedo llevar a Bella de vuelta a la fiesta, no quiero que este aquí la noche entera" dijo James, dando un paso con la mano extendida.

"Estoy bien" dije, "No me importa, siempre y cuando este con Edward".

James dejo caer la mano de inmediato, dejando que se quedara colgando a su lado "Oh, ¿Es eso?"

Asentí, "Pero, um, gracias por la oferta".

"Bueno, supongo que te veré por ahí después, ¿no?" preguntó James, su sonrisa extraña de nuevo en su rostro, la mano de Edward apretó mas la mía. "Nos vemos por ahí Edward" dijo y luego regreso a la fiesta.

"Claro" dije cuando él se fue.

Tan pronto como el se fue, Edward se volvió hacia mi "Bella, por favor, mantente alejada, él es…" Busco la palabra adecuada "es peligroso. No quiero verte a su alrededor, por favor, por mi…"

Asentí, "Claro"

"Tienes que prometérmelo, prométeme que no te acercaras a él y que si viene hacia ti, me llamaras de inmediato. Promételo." Dijo Edward, sus ojos clavados en los míos.

"Lo prometo" asegure, no queriendo detalles de por qué era tan peligroso.

Un segundo después la cabeza de James apareció de nuevo a través de la rendija de la puerta, "¡Vamos, Edward! La gente esta hambrienta, date prisa. Cuidare de Bella mientras trabajas" Con esas palabras, volvió a la fiesta dejando la puerta balanceándose hasta que finalmente se cerró.

"Mierda, ¿A dónde fue Jasper?" dijo Edward, soltando mi mano bruscamente y dando vueltas por la cocina.

"¿Quieres que vaya por él?" pregunte confundida, pero con deseo de ayudar.

"¡NO!" gritó Edward y luego mas tranquilamente dijo "No, gracias Bella, te quiero aquí a mi lado. En realidad ven conmigo" dijo Edward, sosteniendo mi mano y tirando de ella hacia la puerta "Mira por Jasper o Alice".

Miré a mi alrededor y los vi a unos cuantos metros de distancia, en la mesa de bebidas "Ahí" dije, señalando en su dirección.

"Bien, vamos" dijo llevándome con ellos.

"¿Qué pasa, Edward?" dijo Alice, observando el brillo loco en sus ojos.

"Síganme, por favor" dijo Edward y regresó a la cocina.

"¿Qué pasa?" Jasper pregunto una vez que todos estuvimos en la habitación.

"James" dijo Edward y con esa palabra los ojos de Jasper se dirigieron hacia a mi.

"Si" dijo Edward, caminando hacia la esquina de la habitación y recogiendo lo que se supone que vestía antes de la ropa de sirvienta.

"Espera, ¿Qué?" pregunto Alice, tan confundida, igual o mas que yo.

"James, es uno de nuestros hermanos" comenzó Jasper mientras Edward empezaba a ponerse los pantalones. Me sonroje, desvié la mirada y a pesar de mis ganas de seguir viendo, centré toda mi atención en Jasper, "El es bastante…. Um ¿Cuál es la palabra correcta Edward?"

Mis ojos se dirigieron automáticamente hacia Edward, justo a tiempo para verlo quitarse el vestido de limpieza y admirar su perfecto pecho de piedra "Esta muerto".

"Bueno, esa no era la que esperaba" dijo Jasper, sonriendo a su broma "Creo que pueden llamarle mujeriego, solo que eso no dice lo peligroso que es. Es casi bestial, una vez que quiere algo, hace lo posible por conseguirlo, todo y nada, no importa que le duela o lo que tenga que hacer".

"Pero… pero… no puede ser tan malo" dije.

"Lo es" dijo Edward, poniéndose los zapatos "Bella, lo siento, pero tenemos que salir de aquí. ¿Jasper crees que puedes controlar todo?"

"Por supuesto, tío" dijo Jasper.

"Gracias" dijo Edward exhalando "Vigílala" dijo Edward señalando a Alice.

"No la dejare fuera de mi vista" respondió Jasper "Estén bien"

"Lo estaremos, gracias de nuevo" dijo Edward, ahora completamente vestido, "¡Vamos, Bella!"

Debió de haber visto mi confusión en el rostro porque dijo "Te explicare en el coche, pero me sentiría un millón de veces mejor si salimos de aquí".

"¿Pero no te meterás en problemas con tus hermanos?" pregunte.

"Esa es la menor de mis preocupaciones ahora mismo, Bella" dijo Edward, mirándome como si estuviera loca por hacer esa pregunta.

"Esta bien, ¿Nos vemos en la habitación?" le pregunte a Alice, quien asintió con la cabeza.

"Vamos" dijo Edward, abriendo la puerta de salida de la parte de atrás y saliendo a escondidas conmigo.

Caminamos rápidamente a su coche y todavía por supuesto abrió la puerta para mí, y a pesar de su estado frenético, seguía siendo un caballero.

"¿Quieres que conduzca yo?" pregunte, sin saber si estaba capacitado para poner el coche en movimiento.

"Estoy bien, Bella" dijo Edward, una vez en el asiento del conductor "Salgamos de aquí, ¿Quieres un helado o algo así?"

"Um, esta bien" dije "Edward, lo que esta pasando…"

"Te lo explicare todo cuando lleguemos" dijo Edward, concentrado en la carretera.

No queriendo distraerlo, me apoye en el asiento de cuero y mire por la ventanilla los objetos volando, ¿Qué tan rápido íbamos?

Le eche un vistazo al velocímetro, ¿100 millas por hora? "¡Edward!" grité.

"¿Qué?" Edward me miró preocupado y luego el espejo retrovisor, como si esperara que alguien apareciera detrás de nosotros.

"Más despacio, por favor" dije.

Él me lanzó una mirada y suspiró profundamente, "Me asustaste".

"Lo siento, pero por favor, despacio" repetí.

Suspiró de nuevo, pero el indicador de velocidad bajo a 85MPH. "¿Mejor?"

"Un poco" conteste, supongo que quince millas era mejor que nada.

Diez minutos más tarde llegamos a Scoops.

"Bienvenido de nuevo" la chica del mostrador saludo a Edward "¿Chocolate con pedacitos de menta?"

"Si, por favor" dijo Edward, sorprendido de que la chica se acordara de él. ¿Cómo no darse cuenta de lo memorable que era? Siempre recordaba cada palabra que el decía, no era ninguna sorpresa que la chica hiciera lo mismo.

"¿Y usted desea?" preguntó la chica.

"Masa de galletas de chispas de chocolate, por favor" dije, y sus ojos se abrieron como si acababa de decirle que era Oprah Winfrey. "¿Qué?"

"Eres tu" dijo la muchacha con entusiasmo "Solo pensé que era adorable, su historia, como el recordaba tu helado favorito después de todos esos años" dijo ella divagando.

Mire a Edward interrogante "La ultima vez que estuve aquí, con Jasper, estábamos comprando helados para ti y Alice, ¿recuerdas esa noche?" Asentí, esperando que continuara la historia "Bueno, termine recordando el sabor de tu helado favorito".

"Oh, eso no le hace justicia a la historia" dijo la muchacha, entregándonos nuestros helados "Le dijo a su amigo ¿Jasper? ¿Así fue que lo llamo? Bueno, le dijo a su amigo Jasper acerca de cuando fueron a buscar helados donde el hombre de los helados cuando eran mas jóvenes y que terminaste con la congelación de cerebro" Me sonrojé "Pero no fue la historia que lo hizo especial, debiste de haber visto la forma en que hablaba de ti, cuando se acordó de la historia, su rostro se ilumino, sus ojos realmente brillaron" Sonreí a Edward.

"¿De verdad?" pregunte.

"Por supuesto, siempre recordare ese día" dijo Edward y se acerco a la cajera.

"¿Te puedo contar un pequeño secreto?" La chica que nos servía dijo, inclinándose sobre el mostrador "Creo que te ama" susurro.

"Si puedo decirte un pequeño secreto, creo que lo amo también" dije guiñándole un ojo a ella y acercándome a Edward.

"Eso no es un secreto" Me dijo Edward en voz baja en el oído.

"¿Escuchaste?" Exclame, demostrando horror.

"Me alegro de ello" dijo Edward y se inclino para besarme rápidamente.

El pago por los helados y tomamos asiento en la parte posterior del lugar, el humor cambio de nuevo de alegría a miedo "Así que, ¿Por qué tuvimos que irnos tan bruscamente?"

"Bella, tienes que entender, James…. Es peligroso. Normalmente no, pero si cuando quiere una chica" Justifico el porque socializaba con él. "El intentara todo lo posible para que seas suya, y luego, tan pronto como consiga lo que quiera, se lo llevara todo y desaparecerá. Él es malo Bella, cuídate, por favor" dijo clavando sus ojos en los míos.

Me perdí en sus profundos ojos verdes "Por supuesto, Pero ¿Por qué tuvimos que irnos? Podrías haberme dicho eso y quedarnos"

"Si me quedaba, tenia que dejarte sola… y dejándote sola, sabiendo que él estaba allí, mirándote, deseándote…No puedo hacerlo, no lo hare, nunca" dijo con firmeza.

Mi corazón se agito un poco "Eres increíble".

Sacudió la cabeza y se rió entre dientes "Siempre me sorprendes, Bella"

Volví la cabeza hacia un lado, "¿Cómo así?"

"Te digo que ese tipo esta detrás de ti, que puede ser peligroso y tú reaccionas demostrando tu amor por mi, no temiéndole, la mayoría de las chicas se aterrarían en tu posición" dijo Edward, buscando mi mano por encima de la mesa.

"No soy como la mayoría de las chicas" respondí.

"Claramente" dijo apretando mi mano "Es por eso que te amo"

"Yo también" dije "Y cualquier cosa que quiera James, lo manejaremos"

"Juntos" dijo Edward.

"Juntos" repetí.

Ambos nos miramos, entendiéndonos, conociendo el posible peligro que se avecinaba, las pruebas que estamos a punto de enfrentar, esperando –no sabiendo – que nuestro amor podría traspasar cualquier barrera.

Le sonreí y comí mi Masa de galletas de chispas de chocolate, tomando una gran cucharada de el.

¡Ah! ¡Cerebro congelado!

* * *

_T_T Lamento la espera... pero es que nunca imagine que se me complicaria tanto las cosas en el cole pero cuan equivocada estaba =S... tratare de que el prox cap venga mas rapido._

_Ya casi estamos terminando solo quedan unos 4 capitulos._

_¿Alguna penso que James no saldria? Ps que mal... por aca esta =)_

_Nos vemos en la proxima_

_Besos_

_CyJ_

_-4-_


	29. Chapter 29

**Capítulo 29**

**The Black Shoe with a Bow**

**Edward Pov**

"Así que, ¿Han escuchado hablar del baile de la Cenicienta?" Nos preguntó Bella a Jasper y a mí mientras caminábamos por el campus después de mi práctica de baloncesto.

"¿El qué?" preguntó Jasper.

"El baile de la Cenicienta" repitió Bella, "Rosalie nos estaba hablando sobre él hace un rato, es un baile que Tri-Delta hace cada año".

Alice la interrumpió "Cada año, Tri-Delta elige una nueva fraternidad para que vayan, y este año es ¡Alpha Sigma Phi!" Exclamó, miró nuestros rostros confusos, respiró profundo y continuó, "Significa que tienen que elegir nuestros zapatos para el baile".

"¿Elegir sus zapatos?" repetí, preguntándome de que Alice hablaba.

Bella me miró "La idea del baile de la Cenicienta es que todas las chicas ponen uno de sus zapatos en una bolsa grande, que alguien después llevara a su fraternidad. Luego se mezclan, y cada niño elige un zapato, y de quien sea el zapato será su cita para el baile. Ustedes no sabrán quien es su cita hasta que no vayan a nuestra hermandad, y encuentren el zapato a juego con su propietario".

"Exactamente, pero eso es asumiendo si ustedes no saben como serán los zapatos" Alice continuó "Pero, por supuesto, tendrán la suerte de que les daremos una pequeña pista de nuestro zapato, ¡Así ustedes sabrán cual elegir!"

"Trampa" dije.

"Muy desviado" dijo Jasper, "Sin embargo, ¿No es eso derrotar al punto?"

Alice le lanzo una mirada "Bueno, si no te importa que este acompañada y bailando con otra persona por una noche, supongo que no tiene ninguna relación"

"Puedo ver tu punto" dijo simplemente.

"Sabía que lo harías" Alice respondió "Usare un Prada rojo, zapatos de aguja, con un dedo del pie puntiagudo y cordones de atar que van alrededor de los tobillos".

"Creo que hubiera sabido que era tuyo sin que me lo dijeras" bromeó Jasper.

"Cierto, ¿Y tú, Bella?" pregunto Alice, rechazando el comentario de Jasper.

"Zapatillas de bailarina negras, con un lazo en la punta" dijo Bella.

Asentí, "Bien, eso suena bastante simple, ¿Cuándo hacemos la elección?"

"Bueno, les dimos nuestros zapatos hoy, así que supongo que en algún rato, o tal vez mañana si esperan hasta el ultimo momento" dijo Alice "El baile es el domingo".

"¿El domingo?" repetí, "¿Mañana?"

Bella asintió, "Nosotras no sabíamos de nada hasta hoy, querían mantenerlo en secreto durante todo el tiempo posible de modo que no seríamos capaz de comprar zapatos nuevos, o decirles a los chicos acerca de nuestras opciones".

"Si, pero somos muy rápidas para ellos" dijo Alice, "Pero Bella, tenemos que comprar vestidos nuevos y yo no pensaba que necesitaríamos un vestido nuevo tan pronto; escuché que hoy están teniendo una venta en el centro comercial".

Bella gimió y se inclinó hacia mi, "No quiero ir, Alice".

Puse mi brazo alrededor de ella, frote su brazo con mi mano y bese su cabeza.

"Bella, por favor. ¿No quieres estar bonita para Edward, mañana?" preguntó sacando el labio inferior.

"Ella es hermosa, sin importar lo que lleva" _o lo que no lleva_, añadí mentalmente, para después regañarme en mis pensamientos. Era difícil no tener esos pensamientos cuando tu novia era Isabella Swan.

"Gracias Edward" dijo Bella, con un rubor cubriendo su piel clara.

"Pero… ¡Bella!" gimió Alice.

BEEP.

Mire mi teléfono celular al mismo tiempo que Jasper, leyendo el mensaje de texto que acababa de recibir: _Nos encontramos en la casa en 10, solo les quitaremos unos cuantos minutos._

"Bueno, eso se parece a nuestra señal" dijo Jasper, leyendo el mensaje de texto en voz alta para las chicas. "Me pregunto que iremos a hacer" dijo, guiñándole un ojo a Alice.

Ella rió. "Bueno Bella, ya que Edward estará ocupado, ¿Por qué no te vienes conmigo?"

Bella suspiró en señal de derrota "Esta bien. Una hora como máximo".

"¡Una hora!" Exclamó Alice: "Bella, Honestamente, ¿Esperas que sea capaz de encontrar todo lo que necesitamos para mañana, en apenas una hora?"

Bella se encogió de hombros y me dio un beso de despedida "Estoy segura de que encontraras una manera, vamos".

Alice murmuró algo en voz baja, pero la siguió. "Recuerden, rojo y negro" Nos gritó Alice antes de desaparecer en la esquina.

"Me alegro de que nos dijeron" dijo Jasper, mientras caminábamos hacia la casa.

"Yo también" dije, pensando en lo que habría sucedido si no nos dicen y alguien mas habría terminado con Bella como cita. Si _James_ terminara como cita de Bella, elimine el pensamiento.

Entramos en la casa para ver, tal como esperábamos, una pila gigante de zapatos en el primer cuarto, con nuestros hermanos de pie alrededor de la habitación, haciendo señas para que nos acercáramos a la pared como los demás.

Unos minutos mas tarde, cuando Emmett decidió que había pasado el tiempo necesario para llegar, cerró las puertas y se dirigió a nosotros. "Saludos, se lo que están pensando. Tío, el cabello de Emmett se ve increíble o ¿qué? Y si, si lo se. No se porque, pero hoy me desperté, me mire al espejo, y estaba perfecto" divagó "Pero tengo que alejar su atención de mi cabello hacia la pila de zapatos en frente de todos ustedes". Nuestros ojos se trasladaron de Emmett a la pila, busqué el zapato negro, la bailarina que describió Bella. La vi, en la parte inferior de la pila, pero aun estaba visible. Llame la atención de Jasper y él asintió con la cabeza sin decir palabra, y de esa forma, señalando que había visto el zapato de Alice.

"¿Qué pasa con la pila de zapatos de chicas?" preguntó un tipo llamado Max.

"¡Ah!" dijo Emmett, moviéndose alrededor de la habitación lentamente, mirando a cada uno de nosotros directamente, "Se parece a un montón de zapatos normales de chicas, ¿no? Pero, desgraciadamente no es una `regular´" dijo haciendo comillas en el aire alrededor de la palabra "pila de zapatos de chicas… esta es la clave para estar en brazos de una preciosa chica por una noche"-

Un murmullo recorrió la sala.

"Eso es, muchachos, este año hemos sido elegidos como la fraternidad para participar en el baile de la Cenicienta". Emmett confirmó nuestras especulaciones, "Ahora, para aquellos de ustedes que no han oído hablar de este baile, es el único de este semestre, y es tan alta su consideración que solo las mejores chicas van y para ser la fraternidad invitada es un gran honor" dijo Emmett con orgullo. "Dicho esto, hay un par de cosas que debemos hacer para…divertir a nuestros anfitriones. Para empezar, cada uno de ustedes debe elegir un zapato de la pila que esta delante de ustedes. Tristemente, el tema del baile es, como ustedes pueden adivinar por el nombre, la Cenicienta. O creo que debo decirlo en términos mas generales, las princesas" Una queja colectiva surgió en la sala "Ahora, ahora, eso significa que tenemos que ser sus caballeros de brillante armadura – sus héroes de la noche. Ellas vestirán vestidos hermosos, y todos nosotros tenemos que usar un tuxedo, y caerán por nosotros como moscas". **N/T: Para las que no saben un tuxedo es un traje formal o de gala de hombre. **Emmett sonrió "Sera una noche para recordar, se los prometo" Aplaudió con sus manos "Ahora, antes de todo eso…Lo divertido será, elegir un zapato. En la cuenta de tres, todos tienen que elegir un zapato de su agrado. Una vez que hayan elegido un zapato, por favor, un paso atrás para que los otros puedan obtener el de ellos, después seguiremos hablando de las reglas, ¿entendido?"

Todos asintieron y dijeron que sí.

"Uno" dijo, mientras me centraba en el zapato. "Dos" me agache para prepararme a correr, "Tres" grito Emmett y todos corrimos hacia ellos.

Corrí directo hacia el zapato que había visto antes, rápidamente lo agarré y volví hacia la pared.

"Eso fue rápido, Edward" comentó Emmett.

"Si, bueno, solo quería entrar y salir, no tiene sentido pelear, ¿no?" dije, mirando hacia abajo, para que no se diera cuenta de que estaba mintiendo.

"Buena idea, como sea bonito zapato" comentó Emmett, acercándose al grupo de chicos para detener una pelea por un zapato.

"Es mío", escuche a alguien gritar.

"Yo lo vi primero" gritó la voz de Jasper, haciendo que mirara.

"No lo hiciste" dijo el otro.

Emmett detuvo la pelea, "Solo hay una forma justa de resolver este conflicto. Piedra, papel o tijera".

"¿Qué?" gritó Jasper, "Eso no es justo, yo lo vi primero, debería quedármelo" dijo, apretando el zapato contra su pecho.

Emmett sacudió la cabeza: "No, piedra, papel o tijeras, o le das el zapato".

Jasper suspiro y le entregó el zapato a Emmett. "Bien".

"Bien" dijo el otro.

"Muy bien, solo tendremos un ronda, el ganador se queda con el zapato, ¿esta claro?" dijo Emmett.

"Si" "Si".

"Esta bien, piedra, papel, tijeras, ¡Zapatos!" dijo Emmett y ambos mostraron sus opciones.

Jasper: piedra; el otro chico: tijeras. Mi sonrisa no era nada comparada con la cara de Jasper; "Gane" dijo, tomo el zapato y se acercó a mí. "Tío, estuvo cerca. No había manera de que enfrentara a Alice sin conseguir su zapato" dijo en voz baja para mí.

Me reí, "Si, eso seria como firmar tu sentencia de muerte" dije, jugando con el zapato de Bella con las manos, pasando mis manos por los lados y arriba.

"Después de que tengan su zapato, pueden irse. Solo asegúrense de ir a buscar la dueña de los zapatos en la casa, mañana alrededor de las 6:30 para cenar y después el baile" Gritó Emmett con fuerza sobre las voces.

"Vamos", le dije, saliendo por la puerta rápidamente, feliz por la tranquilidad del exterior.

"Eso fue una locura" dijo Jasper, mirando con orgullo el zapato de Alice, "Déjame ver el tuyo" dijo, estirando su brazo. Se lo di, y se congeló.

"¿Edward?"

"Si" dije, planeando mentalmente lo que iba a usar para el baile de mañana.

"¿Bella no dijo que su zapato tenia un lazo?" pregunto Jasper con la voz quebrada por el pánico.

"Si, ¿Por qué?" pregunte, volviéndome a mirarlo.

Levantó el zapato para que le pudiera ver mejor la parte superior, "¿Le ves algún lazo?"

Me quede inmóvil y rápidamente revise el zapato para asegurarme de que no lo había perdido, "Mierda, no. ¿Cogí el zapato equivocado?" Pregunte, sin poderlo creer. Mire el zapato de nuevo. "Agarre el estúpido zapato equivocado" Grite.

"Esta bien, tío, la veras en el baile, e incluso podemos ir a cenar en grupo, así que será como si tuvieras la cita con ella de todos modos" dijo Jasper tratando de calmarme.

"Agarre el zapato equivocado" repetí una vez mas, todavía con incredulidad, hasta que me di cuenta de que "Si…. Si no tengo su zapato, significa que alguien más lo tiene. Alguien tendrá una cita con Bella mañana" dije apretando los puños y resistiendo las ganas de tirar el zapato al suelo.

"Cena en grupo" repitió Jasper, "Incluso te puedes sentar a su lado, no es gran cosa. La cena y un baile, y después será toda tuyo".

Gruñí "Supongo que tienes razón…… todavía no puedo creer que agarre el zapato equivocado. Bella me va a matar".

"No, no lo hará" me aseguro Jasper, "Ella lo entenderá, quiero decir, ¿Cuál es la probabilidad de que hayan dos zapatos idénticos en una pila de zapatos?".

"Espero que tengas razón….." le dije, mientras mentalmente me pateaba de nuevo.

"Por supuesto que la tengo" dijo Jasper, sacando su teléfono celular que sonaba "Hola".

"Jasper, ¿Esta Edward contigo?" escuche la voz de Alice preguntar gritando a través del teléfono de Jasper.

"Si" dijo Jasper, sosteniendo el teléfono lejos de su oreja.

"¿Puedes pasármelo, por favor?" pregunto, y Jasper rápidamente me entregó el teléfono, modulando con la boca `Para ti´, como si yo no hubiera escuchado todo lo que ella le dijo.

"Hola Alice" dije, tratando de no pensar en el hecho de que Bella no sería mi pareja en el baile.

"Edward, ¿Me podrías hacer el favor de decirle a tu novia que no vive en el siglo XVIII y que usar un vestido que muestre sus tobillos y un poco de sus piernas no la va matar?" Dijo Alice en el teléfono. Me podía imaginar la mirada que Bella le estaba lanzando a Alice mientras ella me hablaba.

"Dame el teléfono, Alice" escuche a Bella decirle a Alice.

"Bien" dijo Alice a ella y después a mi, "Por favor, convéncela, le daré el teléfono".

Puse los ojos en blanco, "¿Bella?" pregunte en la voz más dulce posible, sabiendo lo estresada que debía estar.

"Edward, sálvame, por favor. Alice esta tratando de meterme en ese…. Ese pedazo de vestido" gimió Bella.

"Se ve muy bien en ella" gritó Alice en el teléfono.

"Es estrecho y corto y muestra mucho" dijo Bella: "Edward, por favor, dile que no me haga llevarlo".

"Me encargare de ella, ponla en el teléfono, amor." Dije.

"Gracias" Bella suspiró de alivio en el teléfono.

"No le dijiste que no se llevara el vestido, ¿Cierto?" Dijo Alice inmediatamente después de recuperar el teléfono.

"Ella no debería usarlo si no se siente cómoda con el" dije, aunque secretamente no queriendo que ella lo usara por mis propias razones egoístas. No habría forma de que me quejara si Bella lo usara para mí, pero sabiendo que las manos de otro chico estarían sobre ella, y sus ojos recorriendo su cuerpo, el hábito de una monja sonaba como el traje perfecto.

"Pero Edward, no le has visto el vestido puesto, de todos modos ella esta exagerando, no es tan corto" dijo Alice.

"Alice, solo escucha a Bella, por favor" dije cansado.

"Uf, ustedes dos son tan poco razonables" exclamo Alice, murmurando algo en voz baja. "Estoy tratando de ayudarte aquí, Edward, se ve hermosa en este vestido, te lo juro. Y Bella", dijo hablando de distancia desde el altavoz del teléfono "¿No quieres estar bella para Edward?"

"Bueno…si" dijo Bella.

"Ella se vera hermosa, sin importar lo que vista" dije rápidamente, antes de que Alice pudiera convencer a Bella para comprar el vestido.

"Así será" dijo Alice "pero este vestido se ve espectacular en ella, Edward te va a encantar".

Podía imaginar la mente de Bella procesando esa información, "Bueno…. Supongo que podría llevarlo, ¿si compramos un Jersey con el?"

"¡Hecho!" dijo Alice, gritando mientras mi cerebro atormentado buscaba una razón para que no se llevaran el vestido, sin entrar directamente en el hecho de que no tenía el zapato.

"Pero" empecé, pero no pude llegar a nada. Entonces surgió el Plan B, encontrar quien tiene el zapato de Bella y hacer con trato con ellos. Dudo que les importara, ellos tienen que entender, y espero que nunca sepan que tengo el zapato equivocado. "Espero poder verlo" dije en el teléfono.

Alice chilló de nuevo, "¡Te va a encantar! Bueno, tengo que irme, regresaremos pronto".

"Nos vemos mas tarde" dije, colgué el teléfono y se lo devolví a Jasper que me miraba con curiosidad.

"Tenemos trabajo que hacer" dije, para después contarle mi plan B "No debería ser demasiado difícil, solo tendremos que preguntarle a los chicos a ver quien tiene el zapato".

"Muy bien, ¿Quieres ir para allá ahora?" preguntó Jasper y asentí con la cabeza, más pronto resuelto, mejor.

Algunos chicos se quedaron en la casa después de recoger sus zapatos, para hablar y jugar video juegos por lo que no era difícil encontrar los zapatos de sus citas.

Rápidamente mire los zapatos que yacían en el suelo alrededor de la habitación, vi el zapato de Bella. "Hey, ¿De quien es ese zapato?" pregunte con indiferencia en la habitación.

Pausando el juego, todo el mundo miro hacia arriba y el zapato "Eso es mío" respondió una voz detrás de mi.

Me volví para ver a James, sosteniendo una Coca-Cola en una mano y una bolsa de papas fritas en la otra, "¿Por qué la pregunta?".

Mentalmente grite cada maldición en mi cabeza que yo conocía "¿Te importa si cambiamos?" pregunte, mientras que el resto volvía a sus conversaciones y juegos, no interesados en lo que tenia que decir.

"¿Por qué?" pregunto James con los ojos estrechados.

"Bueno" me di cuenta de que no tenia una explicación, aparte de la verdad, de porque quería el zapato de Bella. Pero si le decía que el zapato era de Bella, él no me lo daría, lo sabía.

"¿Si?" pregunto James, tomando un sorbo de su Coca-Cola.

Le lance una mirada desesperada a Jasper, y él me miro de igual forma. "No hay ninguna razón" dije, sin convicción y pobremente.

"Cierto" dijo James con una expresión divertida, "Bueno, no, no creo que vaya a cambiar, pero gracias por preguntar".

"Vamos James" dijo Jasper, entrando en la conversación "¿Cuál es el problema? Es solo otro zapato, no hay diferencia".

"Cierto, no es gran cosa, así que al menos que Edward no me diga porque quiere cambiar, entonces no lo hare" dijo James, y luego se dio cuenta "A menos que, por supuesto, este zapato sea de Bella, y lo quieres" Estudio mi cara, la cual trate de mantener lo mas neutral posible, y falle, "Eso es todo, ¿no? Tengo el zapato de Bella, mañana por la noche tendré una cita con ella, y Edward no puede con eso." James sonrió.

"Vamos, hombre, no seas idiota" dijo Jasper, mientras apretaba los puños.

"James, ¿Quieres jugar?" Uno de los chicos le pregunto, sosteniendo un control.

"Claro", dijo, "Nos vemos mas tarde", nos dijo y se marcho con el zapato en la mano y una sonrisa en su rostro.

"Lo odio" dije.

"Vamos, vamos" dijo Jasper, saliendo de la casa después de recibir una ronda de despedidas para los dos "Aun hay esperanza" dijo Jasper.

"De todas las personas, James…. James es su cita". Apreté los puños más fuertes.

"Este no es el final, siempre podemos cambiar los zapatos" sugirió Jasper.

"¿Cambiar los zapatos?" pensé "Si, eso podría funcionar".

"Operación zapato de cristal esta en marcha" murmuro Jasper cuando empezamos a planear como íbamos a conseguir el zapato.

* * *

_Lamento la tardanza, pero es que entre el colegio y las clases de frances no tenía tiempo, pero gracias a Dios ya estoy de vacaciones por lo que tratare de terminar el fic entre esta y la semana que viene.... En fin ¿Qué les parecio el cap? A mi me dio muchisima risa!¿Que pasara con la operacion zapato de cristal? Eso y mas en el proximo capitulo._

_Besos, CyJ_

_-3-_


	30. Chapter 30

**Capítulo 30**

**Operación Zapato de Cristal**

**Edward POV**

"Este no es el final, siempre podemos cambiar los zapatos" sugirió Jasper.

"¿Cambiar los zapatos?" pensé "Si, eso podría funcionar".

"Operación zapato de cristal esta en marcha" murmuro Jasper cuando empezamos a planear como íbamos a conseguir el zapato.

* * *

"¿Realmente crees que todo esto es necesario?" le pregunte a Jasper, mientas caminábamos a través de Wal-Mart, agarrando los elementos que son necesarios para nuestra operación.

"Por supuesto" dijo lanzando una cuerda en el carro.

"Creo que se te ha pegado mucho lo de Alice" murmure entre dientes "No veo porque no podemos simplemente intercambiar los zapatos a escondidas, en lugar de este plan que has inventado estilo James Bond".

"Porque, Edward" dijo Jasper, sonando exasperado, "De esta manera es infalible, no hay una manera posible de fracasar".

"Al menos que la cuerda se rompa cuando estemos subiendo por el costado del edificio, o si la ventana esta cerrada, o si, ay no se, alguien nos ve" dije, mencionando solo unos pocos de los muchos problemas posibles con su plan "No se porque en primer lugar acepte este plan, es absurdo"

Jasper suspiró, "Suena genial, aunque…"

Empecé a poner la cuerda sobre el mostrador "Pero no es realista, si nosotros queremos el zapato de Bella de vuelta, tenemos que ser astutos al respecto, astutos pero razonables".

"Tienes razón" dijo Jasper.

"Como siempre" dije sonriendo.

Bufó "Por favor, ¿cómo si estuvieras bien después de haber seleccionado el zapato negro sin el lazo?"

Lo mire, "Bueno…"

"¿Por qué? ¡Hola Muchachos!" dijo Alice doblando la esquina, con un carro de compras lleno.

Me quede inmóvil, _¿Qué había escuchado? ¿Habrá escuchado a Jasper decir que había tomado el zapato equivocado? ¿Se ve enojada?_ La mire y vi su amplia sonrisa que nos dirigía a Jasper y a mi._ No, ella no parecía enojada, seguramente ella se molestaría si lo supiera ¿no?_ "Hola Alice" dije con incertidumbre.

"¡Hey! ¿Qué están haciendo?" preguntó antes de saludar a Jasper con un beso. _¿Era solo yo o la vi levantar una ceja cuando preguntó eso?_

"Solo de compras" dijo Jasper casualmente, poniendo su brazo alrededor de ella.

"Cool" dijo.

_¿Qué significaba eso?_ Me pregunté _¡Ella lo sabe! Estoy seguro que ella lo sabe._

"¿Edward estas bien?" preguntó Alice.

Jasper me dio un codazo "Si, estoy bien, lo siento, estoy en las nubes" dije aunque mentalmente me regañaba a mi mismo. _Suelta eso_, pensé, _ella no lo sabe, deja de ser tan paranoico_. "¿Qué estas comprando Alice?"

"Oh, tu sabes, cosas normales" dijo, señalando hacia su carrito que estaba lleno a rebosar de cosas que estaban lejos de ser normal.

"Cierto" dije "Bueno, nos tenemos que ir, hay mucho que hacer antes del baile de mañana".

Juraría que me miró con curiosidad, pero se encogió de hombros como mi paranoia "Bien, nos vemos de nuevo en los dormitorios".

"Adiós, te llamo mas tarde" dijo Jasper, y le da un beso de despedida.

Camine rápidamente lejos y tan pronto que estábamos fuera del alcance del oído le pregunte a Jasper si pensaba que ella había escuchado lo que habíamos dicho antes.

"Lo dudo" respondió "Ella hubiera dicho algo si hubiera escuchado".

Asentí de acuerdo, "Eso es lo que pensé, esta bien, pasemos rápidamente por la casa para ver si James esta allí con el zapato todavía" dije, mirando hacia abajo y vi que ya eran las once de la noche.

"Te sigo" dijo Jasper cuando salíamos de la tienda de la cual no compramos nada.

Llegamos de nuevo al campus diez minutos más tarde, y a la casa dos minutos después.

"Hey" fuimos recibidos por Emmett, cuando entramos a la casa "¿Qué hacen aquí tan tarde? Es sábado por la noche, ¿No están usualmente con sus novias?"

"Si, en realidad están ocupadas esta noche" dijo Jasper fríamente, "Estábamos hablando con James sobre jugar un juego de Baloncesto mas tarde en esta semana, ¿Esta todavía aquí?"

Emmett tocó su cabeza "Creo que si, a la derecha a través de las puertas, muchachos" dijo refiriéndose a la doble puerta que conducía a la sala de estar.

"Gracias" dije, yendo a la habitación para darme cuenta de que estaba sentado todavía en frente de la televisión, jugando Fantasy Football.

"¿El plan?" preguntó Jasper en voz baja.

Asentí en silencio y me moví rápidamente hacia una esquina donde no me verían fácilmente.

"James" dijo Jasper, caminando hacia él y sentándose junto a él.

"¿Qué quieres?" preguntó James con desconfianza, con los ojos en el juego.

"Solo quiero hablar" respondió Jasper.

James detuvo el juego y lo miró "Como si lo creo, ¿Cuan estúpido crees que soy? Se que estas detrás de mi zapato para tu amigo, pero déjame decirte, que no vas a conseguirlo".

"No estoy detrás de ningún zapato" dijo.

"Bueno, si así lo fuera, no lo encontrarías" dijo James.

"¿Ah, si?" preguntó Jasper.

"Si, lo escondí en algún lugar que a ninguno de ustedes se les ocurriría mirar, así que dile a tu amiguito que lo siento, pero va tener que vivir con el hecho de que no será la cita de Bella mañana por la noche" dijo sonriendo y continuando el juego.

"Me asegurare de transmitirle el mensaje" dijo Jasper poniéndose de pie.

Fruncí el ceño, tenía la esperanza de que Jasper sería capaz de sacarle más información a él, no solo que él había escondido el zapato en algún lugar, eso ya lo sabíamos.

"Hey, voy por una cerveza, ¿Alguien quiere una?" preguntó Adán, uno de los hermanos, mientras Jasper regresaba hacia donde estaba y hacia la puerta.

"¡Espera! Yo lo hago" dijo James, dejando el control del juego sin molestarse en ponerlo en pausa y al mismo tiempo poniéndose de pie.

Jasper me miro con curiosidad, asentí y dirigí mis ojos hacia Adán y James, tratando de decirle a Jasper para que los detenga por un par de minutos.

Jasper al parecer entendió y se volvió hacia Adán y James, "¿No es un poco tarde para estar bebiendo, chicos?" Movió su cabeza "Que dirían sus madres".

Me mordí tratando de contener la risa del intento de Jasper para detenerlos mientras salía de la habitación en silencio. Camine en silencio hasta que estuve a una distancia segura y luego fui a la cocina. Sin duda, no podía ser tan simple, James no habría escondido el zapato en la nevera ¿verdad? Conociéndolo tan bien, realmente no me habría sorprendido.

Cuando llegue a la cocina, pase delante de algunos chicos, que apenas los reconocí y me dirigí directamente a la nevera.

La abrí rápidamente y moví el contenido de esta, una botella de salsa de tomate, un par de recipientes de sobra y algún tipo de líquido que no se parecía a nada en particular. No zapato.

_¿Dónde esta?_ Pensé para mí, cuando empecé desesperadamente a buscar en todos los lados de nuevo. _Tal vez esta en el congelador_, pensé mientras lo abría, pero tampoco estaba el zapato negro que estaba buscando.

"Tiene que estar aquí" me dije a mi mismo.

"¿Qué estas buscando?" Escuché a Emmett preguntar detrás de mí.

Me quede inmóvil, "Um, una cerveza" dije humildemente.

"Eddie" me estremecí con el apodo "¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que nuestro refrigerador de cerveza esta en el sótano? Es poco probable que encuentres algo de este siglo en este frigorífico".

_Por supuesto, _pensé, _sabia que la cerveza se almacenaba en la nevera de la planta baja, ¿Por qué no me acorde de eso?, _me pregunté. Murmure rápidamente un gracias a Emmett y baje por las escaleras, esperando que Jasper siguiera estancando a James en la sala de estar de arriba.

Mis oraciones fueron contestadas cuando vi que nadie estaba abajo, rápidamente corrí hacia la nevera, abrí la puerta, ya no me moleste de estar silencioso y moví hacia un lado las diferentes botellas de cerveza, hasta que lo descubrí, el zapato de Bella.

Dando gracias a Dios, saqué el zapato y lo reemplace por el zapato negro sin el lazo. Entonces, para ser precavidos, revise si el zapato que ahora tenía, para comprobar que poseía un lazo negro en la punta, lo tenía.

Sonriendo por el logro, me metí el zapato en el bolsillo de la chaqueta, y me dirigí a las escaleras cuando oí la voz de James venir de arriba.

"Solo voy a buscar la maldita cerveza" dijo al abrir la puerta.

"Pero, ¿No quieres escuchar sobre todas las, ehh, calorías que hay en una botella?" preguntó Jasper, tratando de cerrar la puerta de nuevo.

"Honestamente, no me importa, muévete" dijo James, empujando a Jasper fuera del camino y bajando las escaleras.

Mire rápidamente alrededor de la habitación y vi un par de cajas grandes donde me podía esconder detrás. Rápida y silenciosamente salte detrás de la caja más grande y espere a que James saliera.

Podía escuchar los pasos de Jasper siguiendo a James por las escaleras.

"¿Por qué me sigues, hombre?" preguntó James deteniéndose en mi campo de visión.

"Tal ves porque yo también quiero una cerveza" respondió Jasper.

"Bueno, yo te puedo llevar una, puedes volver a subir" dijo James con una sonrisa falsa en su rostro.

"Esta bien, ya estoy aquí" dijo Jasper, devolviéndole la sonrisa falsa.

James gimió "Eres imposible, ¿Lo sabias Whitlock?" dijo mientras abría la puerta de la nevera "Bien, me agarraste, el zapato esta por aquí" dijo sacando el zapato que acababa de poner ahí "Pero ahora lo voy a tener conmigo hasta mañana por la noche, por lo que no van a tener ninguna oportunidad de conseguirlo. Buen trabajo, muy listo, diviértete diciéndole a tu amigo que acabas de meter la pata" dijo lanzándole a Jasper una cerveza y subiendo las escaleras con el zapato, si dejar a Jasper decir una palabra.

Logre salir de entre las cajas y termine cerca de Jasper, "Gracias, hombre".

Jasper me miró con lastima en sus ojos "Edward, lo…."

Golpe fuerte, pensó que no había conseguido el zapato "No, en serio, quiero decir, gracias. Cambie los zapatos antes de que llegaran" dije, sacando el zapato de Bella y se lo mostré como prueba.

Jasper dejo escapar un profundo suspiro "¡Muy bien! Pensé que íbamos a tener que hacerle frente a él o algo" hizo una pausa "o lo que es peor, tendríamos que decirle a Alice y a Bella que no conseguimos el zapato desde el principio".

"Bueno, ahora nunca tendrán que saberlo" dije, jugando con el lazo en el extremo del zapato.

"Si, regresemos, mañana será un día muy largo" dijo Jasper.

**Alice Pov**

"No puedo creer que de todos los lugares que hay, estoy en Wal-Mart" dije en el teléfono.

"Alice, esto fue parte de nuestro trato, tú me llevabas de compras, siempre y cuando…." Dijo la voz de Bella.

"Lo se, lo se, siempre y cuando fuera a Wal-Mart a comprar las cosas que estaban fuera de nuestra lista de compras" terminé.

"Cierto" dijo Bella "Vamos, admítelo Alice, no es tan malo como pensabas que era"

Me negué a admitirlo "No, pero en las líneas de la tortura, no es demasiado malo, quiero decir, es todavía de compras".

La risa de Bella se hizo eco en el altavoz "Alice, a veces eres demasiado".

A la vuelta de la esquina escuche una voz conocida "Espera un minuto, Bella" dije y me camine hacia la voz.

"….si nosotros queremos el zapato de Bella de vuelta, tenemos que ser astutos al respecto, astutos pero razonables"

_¿Bella? _Pensé, espera un minuto, esa es la voz de Edward. Me acerque después de susurrar en el teléfono que me tenía que ir.

"Alice, ¿Qué pasa?" preguntó una Bella confusa.

"Te diré mas tarde" dije en voz baja, "Adiós".

"Tienes razón" escuche decir a Jasper.

"Como siempre" respondió Edward.

"Por favor, ¿cómo si estuvieras bien de haber seleccionado el zapato negro sin el lazo?"

_¿El zapato negro sin el lazo?_ Repetí en mi cabeza. _¡¿Tienen el zapato equivocado?!_ Solté una exclamación y di la vuelta en la esquina.

"Bueno…" Edward comenzó antes de que lo interrumpiera.

"¿Por que? ¡Hola Muchachos!" les dije sonriendo inocentemente.

Pobre Edward parecía un acusado con la luz blanca apuntándole la cara, pero logro sacar un "Hola Alice".

"¡Hey! ¿Qué están haciendo?" les pregunte, para después darle un beso a Jasper y susurrarle un hola privado.

"Solo de compras" dijo Jasper casualmente, mientras me abrazaba.

"Cool" dije, repitiendo en mi mente la conversación que había escuchado antes de que hiciera mi acto de presencia.

"¿Edward estas bien?" Pregunté después de un momento de silencio. Parecía petrificado, como si el estuviera teniendo una batalla interna sobre algo de gran importancia. Jasper le dio un codazo en el costado que lo saco de su ensueño, "Si, estoy bien, lo siento, estoy en las nubes ¿Qué estas comprando Alice?"

"Oh, tu sabes, cosas normales" dije.

"Cierto, Bueno, nos tenemos que ir, hay mucho que hacer antes del baile de mañana" dijo Edward ya alejándose.

Le lance una mirada sospechosa una vez más. _¿Realmente cree que estaba engañando a alguien?_ "Bien, nos vemos de nuevo en los dormitorios".

Jasper me dio un beso de despedida después de prometerme que me llamaría mas tarde y después se fue detrás de Edward, que ya estaba fuera de mi vista.

"No les puedo creer" dije mientras sacaba mi teléfono celular "¿Ellos creen que me pueden esconder algo así porque si?" Sacudí la cabeza y le di al botón de remarcado.

Bella contesto a la tercera, "¿Qué pasa Alice?" preguntó en un tono preocupado.

"Bella, nuestros chicos son idiotas" dije simplemente.

Juraría que escuche a Bella reírse "¿Por qué dices eso?"

"Te explicare en persona en veinte minutos, espera afuera. Y trae tu zapato negro, vamos a cazar zapatos" dije y colgué el teléfono.

En diez minutos, estaba registrándome a la salida, y en veinte minutos, como había predicho, estaba fuera de nuestro dormitorio, abriéndole la puerta a una confundida Bella.

**Bella Pov**

"Muy bien Alice, ¿Qué esta pasando?" Pregunte a la vez que abrochaba el cinturón de seguridad.

"Edward tiene el zapato equivocado" dijo Alice.

"¿Qué el que?" pregunte "¿Por qué no me lo dijo?"

Alice suspiró: "Porque él es un hombre, y no quiere admitir que ha cometido un error, por lo que esta planeando con Jasper un plan para conseguir el zapato de quien lo tenga" Sacudió la cabeza "Pero es evidente que no lo van a conseguir. Así que tengo una idea".

"Vamos" dije, ansiosa de escuchar su plan.

"Escuche la descripción del zapato que tiene Edward, parece que es el mismo zapato que tienes, solo que sin el lazo. Por lo tanto," dijo en voz alta "mi idea es que encontremos quien es la dueña del zapato y cambiamos los zapatos sin que los chicos lo sepan, de esa forma tendrás el zapato que concuerda con el de Edward. Estarán locos mañana al darse cuenta que no tienen el zapato equivocado, y Edward pensara que tendrás una cita con alguien mas. Luego, cuando llegue el momento, les decimos que cambiamos los zapatos, y tú serás su cita de todos modos. Ambos ganan, Edward aprenderá la lección de no ser honesto con nosotras, pero tu todavía tendrás tu cita con él".

Sonreí, "El plan suena genial, Alice. Pero, ¿Cómo vamos a averiguar de quien es el zapato?"

Alice frunció el ceño, "Esa es la parte mas difícil, pero creo saber de quien es el zapato. Recuerdo muy bien este tipo de cosas, y si no me equivoco, la dueña del zapato es…. Es Jessica".

"Jessica" repetí "¿Como la Jessica que lo estaba haciendo con mi ex-novio?"

Alice asintió gravemente a la vez que yo gemía "Por supuesto que seria ella, ¿no?" dijo sarcásticamente.

"Probablemente ni siquiera tendrás que hablar con ella, solo podemos cambiar los zapatos y salir. No creo que notaria la diferencia" dijo Alice, "Y si tenemos que hablar con ella, me las arreglare. Solo tienes que estar ahí y lucir bonita" dijo Alice sonriéndome.

"Bien" dije "Las cosas que hago por Edward" dije y crucé los brazos a la vez que Alice se detenía en el estacionamiento que estaba fuera del dormitorio de Jessica.

"Esta bien, vamos, tienes tu zapato, ¿verdad?" pregunto Alice, saliendo del coche.

"Si, señora" dije sosteniendo el zapato y caminando detrás de ella hacia el dormitorio.

Por suerte, alguien iba a salir justo cuando estábamos a punto de entrar, así que no tuvimos que preocuparnos por conseguir que alguien abriera la puerta para nosotras. Y, por la suerte que teníamos, la habitación de Jessica estaba en el primer piso y la puerta estaba abierta.

"El destino esta de nuestro lado" Alice me sonrió "Entremos".

Me quede de frente a la puerta "Esto no esta bien, Alice" dije "Quiero decir, allanamiento de morada, después robo, ¿No son delitos federales?"

"En primer lugar, no estamos `allanando una morada´" dijo haciendo las comillas en el aire "porque alguien nos dejo entrar y la puerta esta abierta. En segundo lugar, no estamos robando, estamos intercambiando y de todos modos tu zapato es de mejor marca que el de ella, así que si quieres conseguir todos los técnicos al respecto, le estamos haciendo un favor a ella" dijo Alice y camino hacia el closet detrás de la puerta, cogió el zapato de mi mano y lo reemplazo por uno casi idéntico que carecía del lazo.

"Eso fue bastante fácil" dijo, aplaudiendo con sus manos y saliendo de la habitación "para pensar, que se pudieron ahorrar toda esa energía y preocupación si nos hubieran dicho que habían cometido un error" Alice sacudió la cabeza.

"Si" dije con ganas de salir antes de que nos capturaran.

Alice noto mi ansiedad y rápidamente abandonamos la sala y volvimos al coche.

"Y bien, ahora que tenemos el zapato correcto, hagámosle un pequeño lio en la cabeza" dijo Alice sonriendo astutamente.

"¿Cuál es tu plan?" pregunte, teniendo todavía la adrenalina de nuestra misión.

"Edward piensa que alguien más te llevara al baile de mañana, ¿Verdad?" dijo Alice, "Bueno, ¿Cómo crees que reaccionaria si buscamos el vestido que compramos hoy y se lo mostramos?"

"Se volvería loco" dije imaginando el apretado, negro y pedazo de vestido que Alice prácticamente me obligo a comprar. "¡Hagámoslo!".

Después de una para rápida en nuestra habitación para recoger los vestidos, llame a Edward y le dije que iba a ir pronto y que les teníamos una sorpresa.

Llamando a su puerta, tuve que morder mis labios para reprimir la risa que hervía en mi interior.

Casi de inmediato Jasper abrió la puerta y nos dejó entrar "¿Y cual es la sorpresa?" preguntó mientras miraba alrededor en busca de Edward "Él ya vuelve, fue al baño" dijo Jasper.

Justo cuando terminó, Edward entró a la habitación y me beso "Mhhm, Hola a ti también" dije.

Él me dedico su sonrisa deslumbrante "Entonces, ¿Tienes una sorpresa?"

Alice y yo nos miramos la una a la otra "Queríamos enseñarles nuestros vestidos para mañana por la noche" dijo Alice y les enseño el de ella.

"Es hermoso" dijo Jasper "Justo como tu".

Puse mis ojos en blanco después de escuchar sus halagos, pero Alice pareció no darse cuenta ya que fue rápidamente a besarse con él.

"¿Cómo se ve el tuyo, Bella?" preguntó Edward, desviando la mirada de la pareja de su izquierda.

Alice rompió el beso y centro su atención en mi y Edward, "Muéstraselo, le va a encantar" dijo ella, casi saltando arriba y abajo de la emoción.

"Bien" dije y lentamente saque el vestido de la bolsa y lo levante para que Edward lo viera.

Cuando mire hacia arriba y vi su reacción, no pude evitar sonrojarme. El me miraba con sus ojos muy abiertos y podía imaginar lo que se imaginaba "¿Eso es lo que van a llevar?" preguntó incrédulo.

Asentí con la cabeza y mire a Alice que estaba sonriéndome "¿Te gusta?" pregunte inocentemente.

Tiro del cuello de su camisa "Es hermoso, te veras hermosa en el" dijo e intercambio una mirada significativa con Jasper.

_¿Estaba equivocada o vi alivio en sus ojos? Frunció el ceño_. "¿No te gusta?" _¿Por qué iba a estar aliviado si el creía que yo iba a bailar con otra persona usando este vestido si le gustó? ¿Si el honestamente piensa que me vería hermosa en el?_

"No, solo dije que me gustaba" el dijo mostrando un poco de confusión.

"Oh, bueno, tenemos que irnos" dije, mirando a Alice, quien entrecerró sus ojos a Edward y se encogió de hombros.

"Buenas noches, nos vemos en el baile" dijo, poniéndose en puntillas y dándole a Jasper un rápido beso en los labios.

"Buenas noches amor, no puedo esperar hasta mañana por la noche" me dijo Edward, confundiendo mucho mas que antes a la vez que cubría mis labios con los suyos en un suave beso.

"¡Ejem!" dijo Alice, provocando que me separara de Edward y sus embriagantes besos.

"Buenas noches" dije sonrojándome y siguiendo a Alice fuera de la sala rápidamente.

"Eso fue extraño, es mejor actor de lo que imagine, debería darle crédito por ello" Dijo cuando estábamos en el vehículo dirigiéndonos a nuestro hall.

"Tal vez, el vestido no es tan bonito como pensaste" Dije con tristeza.

"No, no, no puede ser eso" sacudió la cabeza "No estoy segura de lo que pasa con los chicos, pero, sabemos que para este momento Edward debe estar sufriendo un ataque del corazón."

Sonreí "Me siento malvada"

"Bienvenida al lado oscuro, Bella" dijo Alice

**º·º·º·º**

"Muy bien, Bella, tenemos que ir en cinco minutos, ¡Cinco minutos!" enfatizó Alice, a la vez que rociaba un poco de perfume en el aire y caminaba a través de este.

"Ya sé, estoy casi lista" dije, sosteniendo mi-tos-Jessica- tos- zapato. "¿Tenemos que ir descalzas?"

Alice asintió con gravedad "Si, asqueroso, ¿verdad? Pero aquí, estos calcetines, van a evitar que contraigas algún tipo de enfermedad de los pies" Dijo Alice arrugando la nariz con disgusto.

"Gracias" dije poniéndome las coloridas medias "Bueno, estoy lista" dije, tirando de la ropa una vez mas.

"Un ultimo toque" dijo Alice abriendo unas de las bolsas que estaban tiradas en el suelo y sacando dos tiaras "Se llama el baile de la Cenicienta, así que tenemos que llevar tiaras" explicó ella a la vez que me colocaba una cuidadosamente y después a ella misma "Perfecto".

Una aplicación de brillo labial mas tarde y estábamos en camino para reunirnos con los chicos, con los zapatos en la mano.

A las 6:25 en punto entramos en el estacionamiento de la casa Sigma Alpha Phi y a las 6:28 estábamos situadas en el interior de la casa en una línea con las otras chicas, los zapatos enfrente de nosotras, esperando a que los chicos vinieran a completar el par.

"Estoy tan nerviosa" dijo la chica junto a mi, mordisqueando sus uñas.

Asentí, contenta de que ya sabía quien seria mi cita, incluso rompiendo un poco las reglas.

"Esta bien señoritas" dijo Rose, entrando a la habitación "Después de que su cita la encuentre, pueden ponerse los zapatos y dirigirse al restaurante, la reservación esta bajo el nombre de McCarty, diviértanse" grito y luego los chicos entraron a la habitación buscando el zapato faltante.

Jasper de inmediato se acercó a Alice y le extendió el zapato "Gracias" dijo inclinándose para ponérselo y después entrelazo sus dedos con los de él.

"Bella" dijo Edward acercándose a mi "Creo que este es tu zapato" dijo, extendiendo el zapato.

Le sonreí y se lo quite "De hecho lo es" dije, lanzándole una mirada de complicidad a Alice a la vez que deslizaba mi pie en el zapato.

Apenas cuando me lo puse, James se acercó "Bella, creo que tengo tu zapato" dijo.

Lo mire interrogante "¿Qué? No, no" dije "Edward lo tenía ¿ves?" Hice señas hacia los zapatos en mis pies.

El izquierdo, era el que había cambiado hace poco, sin lazo y el derecho, el que Edward me había dado, con el lazo. Mi cabeza se levanto de golpe para ver a unos confusos Edward, Jasper y Alice; y un sonriente James.

"No coinciden, lo siento" dijo James, a la vez que se inclinaba y me quitaba el zapato de Edward y me ponía el suyo, con el cual coincidía.

"¿Qué?" pregunte "No lo entiendo".

"Tu novio tiene el zapato equivocado" dijo James, agarrando mi mano con la suya húmeda "Lo que significa que serás mi cita esta noche".

"Pero, pero" tartamudee "¿Qué? Aunque cambiamos los zapatos…" dije, mirando a Alice, que lucia igual de confusa.

"¿Cambiaron los zapatos?" repitió Edward "Nosotros los cambiamos anoche, no queríamos que se molestaran, así que solo cambiamos el zapato con James ayer por la noche si que se diera cuenta".

"¿Qué?" James gritó.

"Pero, Alice los escuchó hablar de eso ayer y pensaba que no serian capaz, por lo que cambiamos el zapato con Jessica sin ella saberlo, así que tendría el mismo zapato que tu…… luego cambiaste". Dije y poco a poco comencé a darme cuenta de lo que ocurrió "¡Oh, no!" dije.

"Vamos Bella" dijo James "Compartiremos el coche con un amigo mío y su cita de allá" dijo señalando a la cabeza roja y su cita.

Mire por encima de mi hombro a Edward, el cual empezaba a entrar en pánico.

"Entonces, ¿Quién es mi cita?" pregunto, mirando alrededor de la habitación.

"Jessica" dije, la ira acumulándose dentro de mí.

"¿Jessica? Como en…." Comenzó Edward.

"Si" dije antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de continuar.

"James, ¿Puedes esperar un minuto? Bella y yo nos refrescaremos antes de irnos" dijo Alice, tomando mi mano y llevándome lejos, sin esperar el permiso. Le echó un vistazo a mi cara y luego comenzó a consolarme "Bella, todo ira bien, es solo un paseo en coche, después podemos hacer que Edward se sienta a tu lado y luego en el baile ustedes pueden pasar juntos el rato".

"No es eso lo que me preocupa, Alice. Jessica, me robo mi novio antes, ¿Qué lo hace diferente esta vez? No la quiero cerca de él o de ustedes mismos por un periodo de tiempo" dije.

"Ellos no estarán solos, irán en el mismo coche que nosotros y mantendré los ojos en ella. Sin embargo, Bella, debes de confiar en Edward, él no va a hacer nada que pueda perjudicarte" Me prometió Alice.

Suspire y acepte mi situación actual y volvimos hacia los chicos. Parecía que Jasper acababa de volver de reconfortar a Edward, ya que parecía un poco mejor. Alice, lamentablemente, fue a buscar a Jessica y la trajo a nuestro pequeño grupo.

"Jessica, este es Edward" Alice presentó "Y Edward, esta es Jessica, tu cita por esta noche".

Sentí una oleada de celos cuando Alice introdujo a Jessica como cita de Edward, pero me calme un segundo más tarde, solo un poco.

"¿Por qué? Hola" dijo Jessica, batiendo sus pestañas falsas a Edward.

"Hola" dijo Edward rígido, aunque con cortesía.

"Bella, realmente debemos irnos" dijo James, una vez mas tomando mi mano.

Los ojos de Edward miraron nuestras manos unidas y puso la suya en un puño.

Lo miré en tono de disculpa pero sin esperanza "Bien, vamos" le dije a James.

"Excelente" dijo y me dirigió hacia su grupo.

Mire hacia atrás por encima del hombro a Jessica, que estaba prácticamente babeando por Edward y después a James, mi cita.

_¿Por qué, por que, mi vida apestaba tanto?_

* * *

_¡Hola! ¿Cómo estan?.... Bueno ¿Qué tal el cap? ¿eh? ¿No les parece que Alice fue quien metio las narices donde no debía? Porque para mi si fue asi...En fin ¿Que pasara en la cena? ¿Y en el baile? ¿Habran celos? Pues yo creo que si... Edward no estara muy contento que digamos... ¿Se alegrara? ¿Con qué?... Ya... Para finalizar solo les quiero decir que estamos en la recta final... solo nos faltan dos capitulos y ya terminamos... _

_Ahora solo me resta desearles a cada uno de ustedes una ¡Feliz Navidad Atrasada y un Prospero Año Nuevo!_

_Besos, CyJ_

-2-


	31. Chapter 31

**Capítulo 31**

**¿Un principe celoso?**

**Bella POV**

"Bella, este es Laurent" me dijo James cuando nos metimos en el coche, "Y esta es su cita, Victoria".

Sonreí con cortesía a los dos "Un gusto conocerlos" dije, moviéndome un poco en mi asiento para fijar mi vista en la ventana, lejos de James, y comenzar a contar los minutos para llegar al restaurante, dando gracias a Dios de que elegimos uno que estaba a solo cinco minutos.

"Te he visto por el campus" dijo Laurent sonriendo a través del espejo retrovisor.

James le lanzó una mirada y frunció el ceño "Bueno si, vamos a regresar" dijo con frialdad, poniendo su brazo alrededor de mi hombro.

Quitándome su brazo de encima "¿No nos acabamos de conocer, James?" pregunte, enojada por que estuviera celoso, sin ni siquiera salir conmigo.

"Bueno, quiero decir, técnicamente, pero se siente como si ya te conociera por siempre" dijo para después guiñarme un ojo. Me resistí las ganas de poner los ojos en blancos.

"Cierto" murmure y continúe la cuenta regresiva, ahora era de tres minutos.

"Así que, Bella ¿Emocionada por el baile?" preguntó Victoria y yo instintivamente gemí.

"¡Ay, hombre!" dijo Laurent a James riéndose de mi reacción.

"No, quiero decir, simplemente no me gustan los bailes, tiendo a perjudicar a todos a mi alrededor" dije, tratando de dar marcha atrás.

James me sonrió a la fuerza "Tengo la sensación de que este baile será diferente".

_Dos minutos, dos minutos._ Repetí en mi cabeza.

"Tal vez" dije y empecé a juguetear con los pulgares.

_¿Qué estará haciendo Edward? _Me preguntaba. Más le valía a Jessica que no estuviera encima de él. Saqué mi móvil y le mandé un mensaje a Alice, segundos después me respondía diciendo: "Ya casi estamos llegando, lo está intentando, pero él no responde a nada."

Sonreí para mi misma, ese es mi Edward.

Me sorprendí al levantar la vista y vi que estábamos entrando al estacionamiento del Japanese Steak House. **(N/T: Lo deje en ingles, ya que al ser el nombre de un restaurante, no vale la pena traducirlo, si seguirá siendo lo mismo. Además, se ve mas lindo en ingles xD.)**

Bajé del coche, abriendo la puerta por mi misma, ya que James ya había empezado a caminar hacia la entrada del restaurante, y lo seguí despacio, mirando a mi alrededor en busca del coche de Edward.

Su coche, afortunadamente, se dirigió hacia la derecha antes de llegar a la puerta, y le dije a James que estaría allí en un minuto, que tenía que "revisar mi maquillaje". Por supuesto que me creyó, diciendo algo acerca de guardarme un asiento, se inclinó y me besó en la mejilla.

Después, me dirigí al baño y me frote la mejilla hasta que se puso roja, salí de ahí y vi que Edward, Jessica, Alice y Jasper se reunieron en el vestíbulo, esperando a ver hacia donde dirigirse.

Todo el grupo miró hacia el frente al escuchar la puerta del baño cerrarse, no podía dejar de sonreír al igual que la sonrisa que Edward esbozaba en su rostro.

"¡Bella!" gritó Alice, corrió hacia mi y me abrazó, como si no nos hubiéramos visto en años en lugar de minutos. "¿Qué te pasó en la cara"? Preguntó, frunciendo el ceño.

Inmediatamente me tocó el punto rojo, temblé, "No lo quiero recordar" dije.

"¿Te hizo daño?" Preguntó con los dientes apretados, Edward.

"¿Qué?" Pregunte "No, no, por supuesto que no"

Edward asintió con la cabeza, pero no parecía satisfecho "Mejor que se cuide".

"Eddie" Se quejó Jessica "Vamos a buscar un asiento, tengo hambre".

Puse los ojos en blanco y caminé con ellos.

James dio unas palmaditas en el asiento vacío junto al suyo una vez que me vio, y me acerque a regañadientes, me senté, observando que ya habían tomado los asientos junto a mí. _Edward no sería capaz de sentarse junto a mí, como teníamos previsto. _

Sin embargo, afortunadamente, no habían tomado los asientos de enfrente, por lo que Edward y Jessica se sentaron allí, junto con Alice y Jasper, al final de la mesa. Debido a que era un restaurante japonés, las partes estaban separadas por una estufa mediana. Así que, a pesar de estar justo en frente de Edward, no tenia el espacio necesario para poder hablar con el. James parecía emocionado por este hecho, así, que se volteó para hablar conmigo.

"Entonces, Bella, ese vestido te queda de los mil demonios" dijo, recorriendo con sus ojos todo mi cuerpo.

Yo me retorcía bajo su mirada, y me puse un poco roja, tenía que haber llevado conmigo una chaqueta o algo así, _¿En que estaba pensando en dejar que Alice me convenciera de llevar este artilugio?_

Los ojos de Edward se entrecerraron infinitamente, su mirada nunca dejando a James. Por suerte, el no pudo escuchar lo que había dicho James debido al ruido a nuestro alrededor, si lo hizo tuve la sensación de que no solo lo estaría mirando.

"Um, gracias" dije, luego tomé el menú que estaba frente a mí, usándolo como distracción tanto de la conversación como de escudo de la mirada de James.

Cuando la comida pasaba, yo no podía evitar enamorarme un poco del Edward celoso. Era tan lindo, no prestarle nada de atención a Jessica, y enojarse con las cosas más insignificantes. Entonces, James empezó a agotar su paciencia, empujó suavemente un mechón de mi cabello detrás de mi oreja. Edward se puso rígido, James, al darse cuenta se rió un poco por lo bajo.

"Parece que tu novio se esta divirtiendo por allá" dijo James, molestando un poco más.

"No seas idiota James" le dije entre dientes, echándole una mirada de disculpas a Edward.

Lo cual solo causó que James riera mas, "Oh, Bella, eres tan graciosa" Dijo lo suficientemente fuerte como para que Edward escuchara, y luego movió su mano de la mesa, colocándola sobre mi muslo.

Salté. Sorprendida y un poco indignada por la mano sudada de James, mientras que Edward dio un puñetazo sobre la mesa y se puso de pie, caminando hacia mí, alejándome de James y del restaurante.

Una vez que estábamos afuera, me soltó y se pasó una mano por su pelo de color bronce.

"Edward" empecé.

"No puedo hacer esto", dijo, y luego me tomó la mano suavemente y me miró a los ojos, "Bella, no puedo verlo alrededor tuyo, coqueteando contigo, tocándote" dijo "Tú eres mía".

Un calor atacó todo mi cuerpo cuando pronunció esas palabras, y no algo como cuando James había intentado tocarme. Este se encontraba en la parte baja del estomago, y mucho, mucho más agradable.

"Lo siento, si eso sonó territorial, o como un novio celoso" continuó "Pero demonios, lo voy a admitir, estoy celoso. No quiero que nadie más te ponga las manos encima. No quiero que ningún otro tipo te haga reír. No quiero que te sientes por el resto de esa comida cerca de los ojos de él desvistiéndote"

Me sonrojé, no pude evitarlo, "El no me estaba desnudando con sus ojos"

Edward puso sus ojos en blanco, "Por favor, todos los hombres en la sala lo estaban. Y, tal vez, un par de niñas", añadió en el ultimo momento.

Me puse más roja, "¿Incluyéndote?" pregunté.

El me miró a los ojos, "Por supuesto".

_Si sus manos no estuvieran ahora sosteniéndome por la cintura, creo que me hubiera derretido en el suelo._

"No creo que tengas alguna idea de lo difícil que es para mi estar al otro lado de la mesa, mirándote con él" dijo con sus ojos oscurecidos.

"Edward" dije en voz baja "A mi tampoco me gusta, pero tenemos que hacerlo, la cena ya casi esta terminando, luego iremos al baile y seré toda tuya".

Edward murmuro algo sobre que la cena se estaba alargando mucho, y que deberíamos haber ido a un restaurante de comida rápida.

"Solo un par de segundos mas" repetí en un tono tranquilizador, tanto para él como para mi.

Él asintió con la cabeza y me beso, "Espero ser capaz de esperar en ese tiempo".

Tome su mano y caminamos hacia la puerta, cuando el me hizo parar.

Lo mire con curiosidad "Mira, toma esto" dijo sacándose su chaqueta y colocándola sobre mis hombros.

Rápidamente puse mis brazos en los agujeros y me envolví en ella. Olía a Edward. Si, esto seria suficiente para mí hasta el baile.

Después de que Edward me miró satisfecho al ver que estaba cubierta, James salió a través de las puertas.

"¡Cullen, no puedes llevarte a mi cita!" gritó, y entonces se dio cuenta de la chaqueta que llevaba.

"Tenía frio" fue todo lo que dije.

"Te habría ofrecido la mía" dijo.

"Oh, esta bien" conteste cortésmente.

James camino lentamente hacia mi y me puso su brazo alrededor de mi cintura "Volvamos a entrar antes de que te enfermes".

Edward gruño "Saca tus manos de ella".

"Ella es mi cita" dijo James.

"¡Ella es mi novia!" dijo Edward, apretando los puños. "Creo que eso es mas que una pobre cita".

"¿Una qué?" grito James "Mira, solo porque no pudiste conseguir el maldito zapato, no tienes porque enojarte conmigo".

"¡Edward! ¡James!" dije no queriendo que una pelea surgiera en el estacionamiento.

Ambos se volvieron hacia mí y, simultáneamente, preguntaron "¿Qué?"

"Cálmense" dije, sintiéndome cansada "James, soy tu cita, pero eso no significa que quiero que me toques por todas partes" Edward hizo una mueca "Y Edward, te amo, pero no puedes pelear contra todos los chicos que alguna vez se interesen por mi" Esta vez James sonrió.

"Pero Bella…" Comenzó Edward.

Pero lo interrumpí "James te veré adentro en un minuto. Tengo que hablar con Edward rápidamente".

El asintió a regañadientes y entró.

"Por favor, no pelees con él" dije "Te vi una vez en el hospital por algo como esto y no creo que pueda verte en ese estado de nuevo".

Edward puso su mano en mi mejilla "No me gusta verlo contigo, Bella. Lo odio de verdad".

"Cinco minutos mas, como máximo diez" le asegure "Después estaremos en el baile".

"Y luego serás toda mía" dijo Edward susurrándome al oído, lo que me hizo temblar.

_Dos podían jugar a ese juego, _me pare de puntillas y moví mi boca hasta su oído: "Y luego seré toda tuya" dije, para después darle un suave beso debajo de la oreja, en su cuello.

Me aleje y volví a entrar al restaurante, tome mi asiento junto a James, todo el tiempo sin mirar atrás para ver si Edward me estaba siguiendo, y sabia que lo estaba.

Después de que me senté, no pude resistir mas, mire a través de la mesa para ver a Edward sentado, tocando el lugar donde mis labios habían estado antes y me miraba con lujuria.

Sintiéndome un poco fuera de mi, le guiñe un ojo y después me reí.

"¿Algo anda mal con tu ojo?" pregunto James, sintiéndose enojado a este punto.

Suspire y me volví hacia él "No, pero gracias por preguntar".

Él asintió con la cabeza y pago la cuenta en silencio.

_Bueno_, pensé, _quizás ahora si había entendido la pista._

El trayecto desde el restaurante hasta el baile, fueron mas o menos los minutos mas extraños de mi vida, pero por suerte James no trato de realizar ningún movimiento mas en mi y cuando llegamos al baile, sorpresivamente abrió la puerta para mí.

"Gracias" dije, agradablemente sorprendida.

"De nada" dijo y luego puso si brazo alrededor de mi cintura, para llevarme hacia adentro.

Brevemente pensé en quitar su mano, pero decidí no hacerlo porque solo seria por un par de segundos y su mano estaba colocada a una altura razonable y no a unas pulgadas de mi trasero como antes.

No pude evitar ser arrastra para entrar en el salón. Ahora sabía porque este baile era considerado el más sorprendente del año. Un gran candelabro de cristal colgaba del techo, y unas pequeñas luces blancas colgaban de todas partes, siendo la única fuente de iluminación del salón. A un lado de la habitación había un buffet de aperitivos, acompañado del clásico ponche, el cual parecía… ¿Vino? ¿O tal vez una burbujeante cidra? No sabría decirlo, pero parecía delicioso.

Edward ya estaba allí, y de inmediato me encontró.

"Bella" dijo feliz y luego añadió "James".

James asintió con la cabeza como respuesta a la vez que los ojos de Edward se dirigían hacia el brazo que estaba alrededor de mi cintura.

"¿Te importa si voy a bailar con Edward?" le pregunte a James, quitándome su brazo suavemente antes de que Edward lo hiciera.

Los ojos de James siguieron a una chica que se alejaba con un vestido rojo pequeño que tenia una abertura en la parte delantera que dejaba poco para la imaginación.

"¿Qué?" preguntó, sonando distraído.

"Te dije que si te importa que vaya a bailar con Edward" dije, molesta.

"Um, oh, no, esta bien. Te veo mas tarde" dijo, antes de seguir a la chica.

Puse los ojos en blanco "Y pensé que yo era muy especial".

Edward tomo mi mano y me llevo a la pista de baile donde una canción lenta estaba sonando.

"Eres especial" dijo, mientras colocaba sus manos en mi espalda y yo envolvía mis brazos alrededor de su cuello.

"Me alegra que pienses así" le dijo mirándolo fijamente a los ojos y luego lo bese.

Después de que Edward se aparto, en su rostro se encontraba mi sonrisa favorita ladeada, "Así que, ¿Cómo ha sido tu noche?" pregunté casualmente, medio en broma.

"Empezó horrible, pero ahora mismo es que se esta poniendo mejor" respondió, "¿Y la tuya?"

"En realidad, justo lo contrario" dije y luego me reí de la expresión de sorpresa y de dolor de Edward "Solo estoy bromeando, eres una persona extremadamente sensible".

"Ha-ha" dijo Edward sarcásticamente "¿No que eras la ingeniosa?"

Me encogí de hombros "Me gusta pensar que sí".

La canción termino y fue sustituida por un rap sobre unos jeans de Apple bottom. Mire a mí alrededor horrorizada a la vez que todo el mundo se apretujaba el uno al otro.

Edward se rio de mi expresión y sin tener que preguntar, me llevó a un lado del salón donde se encontraban las bebidas.

Me dio de la bebida que había visto anteriormente y tomé un sorbo de esta, era una burbujeante cidra. Tan embarazosa estaba para admitirlo, pero siempre me ha gustado la cidra burbujeante, era mi preferida de la mayoría de las bebidas, incluyendo los vinos.

"¡Bella!" dijo Alice, caminando hacia donde nos encontrábamos para buscar una bebida para ella "¿Disfrutan del baile?"

"Ahora si lo estoy" dije mirando a Edward.

"Lo puedo ver" Me guiño un ojo "¿Quieres ir al baño?"

Sabiendo que no era realmente una pregunta, acepte.

"Perfecto. Edward volvemos ahora, Jasper venía detrás de mi, así que puedes hablar con él hasta que regresemos" dijo Alice, y luego se abrió paso entre la multitud hasta que estuvimos en el baño.

"Bueno, la cena fue tranquila" dijo Alice, mirándose en el espejo y aplicándose brillo labial. Bufe en respuesta. "Fue como mi propio programa dramático de televisión, observándolos a ustedes dos separados por la mesa" Alice continuo "Y yo tenia los asientos perfectos, podía escuchar de ambas conversaciones".

Eso despertó mi interés "¿De qué hablaron Jessica y Edward?"

"No mucho, en realidad. Edward no habló con ella todo el tiempo, y cuando lo hacia era siempre con comentarios de como iba a matar a James" Alice sonrió "Fue tan perfecto, Jessica sentada ahí siendo ignorada todo el tiempo y Edward mirándote".

"¿Puedo contarte un secreto" le pregunte a Alice y ella asintió con entusiasmo "Me gusta ver a Edward celoso, ¿No es cruel eso?"

"Los chicos suelen ser mas lindos cuando están celosos" reflexionó Alice.

Asentí con la cabeza y ambas nos reímos.

"Bueno, mejor volvemos antes de que vengan por nosotras" dijo Alice "Solo quería decirte que me he divertido viéndolos en la cena esta noche".

Golpee a Alice juguetonamente "Muchas gracias Alice".

Alice tomó mi mano y salió corriendo del cuarto de baño. La seguí rápidamente, llegando a Edward de nuevo en algunos segundos.

"Bienvenida de nuevo" dijo Edward, a la vez que escuchaba otra canción lenta "¿Vamos?" preguntó, extendiendo una mano hacia mi.

"Vamos" dije y lo seguí hasta la pista de baile.

Puse mis brazos alrededor de él a la vez que nos balanceábamos al ritmo de la música y apoye mi cabeza en su hombro. Cerré los ojos y, dejé que Edward y la música me llevaran.

"¿Bella?" Preguntó Edward después de un par de segundos.

"¿Si?" respondí, abriendo los ojos, pero sin mover la cabeza.

"Ok, bueno, simplemente quería asegurarme de que no te dormiste encima de mi" dijo Edward bromeando.

"Nunca" le respondí, y me aleje para demostrar que, de hecho, estaba despierta.

"¿Bella?" se escucho la voz de James detrás de mí y sentí a Edward tensarse.

"¿Si?" le pregunté.

"¿Tú?, Um, ¿Te importa si salgo con Jenny?" pregunto.

Me solté de Edward y me volví hacia él y la chica que debía de ser Jenny, "Um, no, diviértanse, buenas noches" dije, un poco confundida.

"Genial, Adiós" dijo James, me dio un beso en la mejilla y se alejó caminando.

Edward se tensó de nuevo y gruñí "No de nuevo".

"¿No de nuevo?" dijo Edward, alzando la ceja.

Me limpié la mejilla, tomando una nota mental de lavar a fondo más tarde, ahora era nuestro tiempo "Nada" dije y luego cambie de tema "Así que, no puedo creer que mi pareja me dejo después de todo".

Realmente fue impactante, después de haber hecho tremendo lio de que era su cita, terminó saliendo con otra chica sin tener ni veinte minutos en el baile, no tenía sentido.

Edward se encogió de hombros "Te dije que a James solo le gustan las chicas. Tú fuiste especial porque me gustabas, pero después se dio cuenta de que no estabas interesada en él, se busco otro objetivo, y creo que lo logramos".

"No estoy segura si debo estar aliviada o molesta" dije con sinceridad.

Edward se rió y me envolvió en sus brazos "Eres absurda"

"Eres increíble" contesté y baile toda la noche con mi príncipe en el baile de la Cenicienta.

* * *

_wow, ya solo falta un solo capitulo, estoy impresionada... En fin espero que les guste el capitulo y pues en el ultimo dare un comentario mas completo, lo que pasa es que estoy de paso._

_Besos_

_CyJ_

_PD: tratare de traer el ultimo capitulo lo mas rapido posible._


	32. Chapter 32

**Epílogo**

**El deseo de Edward**

**Bella POV**

**(Fin del último año… tres años después)**

"Simplemente no puedo creerlo" dijo Alice mientras sacaba la toga del perchero y la ponía enfrente de ella en el espejo.

"¿Qué nos graduamos?" pregunté "Yo tampoco".

"No, bueno si, pero es que ellos hicieron que lleváramos estas horribles togas" frunció el ceño "quiero decir, en serio, ¿Cómo ellos esperan que alguien luzca atractivo en ellas?"

Puse los ojos en blanco "Alice, de verdad, no has cambiado nada desde que llegamos aquí".

Ella sacó la lengua "Lo hice".

"¿Ah, si?" pregunté "Bueno, ¿Cómo?"

"Bueno" dijo mientras abría su toga y se la ponía "Por un lado, cuando llegamos aquí, era una chica solitaria, desesperada por unirme a una hermandad y conseguir un novio. Y ahora tengo un novio de hace cuatro años y soy presidenta de nuestra hermandad" dijo alegremente.

"Me refería a la juiciosa personalidad" dije.

"Bueno, ninguna de las dos ha cambiado, todavía sigues siendo terca con cualquier cosa, y yo sigo siendo increíble" Ella rió y tiró de la manga de mi enorme toga.

Suspirando mire al espejo y nos vi, de pie, en nuestros vestidos de graduación, preguntándome a dónde se había ido todo el tiempo. ¿Sabías que el tiempo vuela? Bueno, realmente lo hace.

No me aparté del espejo cuando oí llamar a la puerta de la habitación "Deben de ser los chicos, voy a dejarlos entrar" dijo Alice, saltando por toda la habitación hasta llegar a la puerta. Me quedé paralizada, mirando mi reflejo en el espejo.

Ayer mis padres llegaron a la ciudad, salimos a cenar para celebrar y no dejaron de comentar lo mucho que había crecido y los orgullosos que estaban de mi. Para esta noche, Alice planeó una fiesta para la hermandad, calificándola como nuestra ultima.

Salí de mis sueños, cuando vi una figura por el espejo caminando hacia mi, Edward.

"Hola, amor" susurró a mi oído, deslizando sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura por detrás y entregándome una rosa roja.

"Hola" dije, girando en sus brazos para estar de frente a él. Olí la rosa "Es hermosa".

"Como tú" dijo y me sonroje.

"¿Puedes creer que hoy es el día?" pregunte, cambiando de tema.

Me miró nerviosamente, pero rápidamente lo reemplazó con una sonrisa "No, sigo pensando en los días en que éramos simples estudiantes de primer año, parece que fue ayer".

"Así es, ¿No?" suspire.

"¿Estas triste por graduarte?" preguntó Edward, al notar mi falta de entusiasmo.

"No, no, tranquilo, solo…. Es que mañana vamos a salir al mundo real, Edward. Simplemente no quiero que nada cambie, ¿Sabes?"

"Las cosas pueden cambiar, Bella" dijo "pero se una cosa que nunca va a cambiar".

"¿Ah, si?" le pregunte, mirándolo con curiosidad.

"Mis sentimientos por ti" dijo sonriéndome, para después darme un ligero beso.

"Te los devuelvo, señor" dije, empujándolo suavemente.

"Oh no, no lo harás" dijo, y empezó a mover sus dedos hacia mi.

Grite y comencé a alejarme de él, pero era demasiado rápido para mi e inmediatamente me levantó y empezó a hacerme cosquillas.

"Edward" reí, y trate, en vano, de devolverle "¡Ed- Edward!" Seguí riéndome a carcajadas "¡Para!"

"¿Qué Bella?" dijo, todavía haciéndome cosquillas "No te oigo".

"Detente" conseguí decir a través de mis ataques de risa.

Se rió y suavemente me dejó, me miró.

"Eres malo" puse mala cara "Estoy enojada contigo".

Se mordió el labio inferior y parte de su cabello le caía en la cara, creando una expresión irresistible, "Lo siento".

Cedí, no tengo esperanza, ya lo sé.

"Bella, Edward" Dijo Alice en la puerta "probablemente deberíamos irnos".

"Esta bien, vamos" dije.

"Espera, no querrán olvidar estos" dijo Edward, recogiendo nuestros sombreros.

"Dios, prohíbenos olvidar los sombreros que están igualmente horribles" murmuró Alice, pero sin embargo tomó el de ella.

Trate de tomar el mío, pero Edward insistió en llevármelo, le di las gracias y nos dirigimos al coche.

Todo lo que sucedió en las próximas horas fue demasiado rápido. Recuerdo cómo llegamos, y que luego nos separamos para ponernos en orden alfabético, me senté y, finalmente, recibí mi diploma, y con sorpresa (al igual que todo el mundo) no me caí, ni siquiera trastabillé. Después nos reunimos una vez mas, nuestros padres nos felicitaron, me dieron dos rosas y luego nos tomaron fotos y, finalmente, estábamos regresando a nuestra habitación para cambiarnos para la fiesta.

"Oficialmente somos universitarios graduados" gritó Alice cuando estábamos de vuelta al dormitorio.

"Lo se" dije, ahora emocionada y feliz.

"Bien, solo tenemos dos horas para prepararnos para la fiesta" dijo Alice y sabía que estaba mentalmente tratando de planificar un itinerario.

"Iré a ducharme" le sugerí. Hoy, no iba a discutir con Alice acerca del obsesivo maquillaje, además de que quería verme bien, ya que esta seria la última vez que vería a la mayoría de mis compañeros.

"Perfecto" dijo Alice, y comenzó a sacar nuestras vestimentas.

Me duché rápidamente y luego seque mi pelo mientras Alice se duchaba. Dado que tenía el cabello corto, solo le tomaba un par de segundos secárselo, mientras a mi me tomaba unos veinte minutos.

Terminé de secarme el pelo a la vez que Alice salía de la ducha.

"Muy bien, vamos a trabajar" dijo Alice, tronando sus nudillos dramáticamente y caminando hacia mi.

Tragué saliva, pero permanecí en silencio mientras trabajaba mi pelo en un par de estilos diferentes antes de decidirse por uno. Mi cabello tenía una ligera ondulación, y ella retiró una parte de ella y la coloque en diversas formas en mi cabeza. Me encantó.

"Alice, se ve hermoso" dije.

Ella sonrió dulcemente y sacó el maquillaje. Justo cuando estaba abriendo la mascara sonó el timbre.

"¿Esperas a alguien?" pregunté. Sacudió la cabeza y preguntó si podía hacerlo ya que se quería secar el cabello rápidamente. Acepté y me acerqué a la puerta, y cuando la abrí vi a Emily, Danny, Tanya y Kelsey, todos de pie, cada uno con una rosa.

"Oh, Dios mío, ¡muchachos!" grité y abrace a cada uno, "Bueno, esto es una sorpresa" dije, haciéndoles la seña para que entraran.

"Sentimos que no llegamos antes de tu graduación, pero nuestro avión se retraso" dijo Emily, "Pero tenemos algo para ti" dijo, y todos ellos me entregaron las rosas.

"Gracias muchachos" dije y las puse en la jarra con las rosas que había recibido al azar durante todo el día "Saben, es muy raro que ustedes me den esto, hoy" expliqué "La gente me las ha estado dando todo el día, de modo aleatorio" Sacudí la cabeza, y si no sabía nada podría jurar que los vi a todos intercambiar una mirada.

"Extraño" Emily se rió "De todos modos, no queremos molestar, así que nos vamos a ir, pero nos veremos en la fiesta, Alice ya nos dio la dirección".

Me molestó que se tuvieran que ir tan pronto, pero me tenía que arreglar, "Muy bien, adiós, nos vemos en un rato".

Se fueron y regresé con Alice "¿Así que no estabas esperando a alguien?" le pregunte.

"No, ¿Quién era?" preguntó Alice distraídamente.

"Emily, Danny, su novia Tanya y Kelsey" dije, mientras me volvía a sentar en la silla.

"Que agradable sorpresa" murmuro Alice, mientras sacaba la mascara de nuevo.

"Uhhu" dije mientras abría mis ojos de par en par para poder aplicarlo, "Sin embargo es divertido, ellos dijeron que ya los habías invitado a la fiesta, ¿Cómo podrías haberlo hecho si no sabias que venían?" le pregunte inocentemente.

La mascara se resbaló y dejo marcada una línea de color negro en mi mejilla, "Mierda" murmuro Alice, para después agarrar un pañuelo de papel y empezar a limpiar el desorden "Sabia que venían, pero quería que fuera una sorpresa". Ella esbozo su sonrisa malvada.

"Oh, bueno, gracias, ¡Fue una sorpresa increíble!" dije, "Es el mejor regalo de graduación, de verdad".

Se le iluminó el rostro al decir "Gracias, pero te gustaría guardar un poco de juicio hasta mas tarde".

"Espera, ¿Qué?" le pregunte a la vez que aplicaba sombra en mis ojos y la base. "Alice, no me compraste nada, ¿cierto? Sabes cuanto odio los regalos".

"No, te lo prometo" Juró Alice.

Entrecerré los ojos, "Es mejor que no".

Ella simplemente se rió y después de un par de minutos terminó mi maquillaje y empezó con el suyo.

Veinte minutos mas tarde, terminó el de ella y me enseñó el vestido que me iba a poner esta noche. Era azul oscuro con un lazo en el medio de color blanco, emparejado con unas sandalias de color azul y un par de pendientes de plata que Edward me compró para nuestro aniversario de dos años.

Era cómodo, pero lindo, y sabia que a Edward le encantaba el color azul en mi, por lo que lo hacía mucho mejor.

"Alice, te has superado de nuevo" dije mirándonos en el espejo después de que las dos estuviéramos listas.

"Gracias, Bella" dijo y luego sonó el timbre de nuevo.

"¿Esperas a alguien esta vez?" pregunte, sonriendo.

"Si, a Jasper" dijo Alice, saltando y corriendo con gracia hacia la puerta, "Hola, cariño" lo saludo.

"Alice, te ves genial" dijo Jasper, besándola.

Ella se rio y se volvió hacia mi, "¿No se ve Bella increíble?"

Jasper asintió con la cabeza, "Hermosa como siempre, Bella" y luego miro a Alice que asintió con la cabeza febrilmente.

Jasper entró a la habitación de Alice y salió con dos rosas "Para ti, Bella" dijo y me las entregó.

"Una de parte de cada uno" dijo Alice, acercándome el jarrón en donde había estado poniendo todas las rosas que había recibido en el día.

Puse las dos nuevas en el jarrón, contando con nueve en total.

"Gracias" dije, mirándolas con curiosidad "Así que, ¿Ustedes también forman parte del acuerdo de las rosas?"

"¿El acuerdo de las rosas?" pregunto Alice, colocando el jarrón de nuevo sobre la mesa.

"He estado recibiendo rosas todo el día de personas al azar, primero Edward, luego mis padres, después mis amigos y ahora ustedes dos" dije.

"¡Ay! ¿No somos tus amigos?" pregunto Jasper, fingiendo dolor.

Puse los ojos, "Sabes lo que quiero decir. Al principio no pensé nada de esto, pero ahora… bueno, estoy teniendo sospechas".

Alice se encogió de hombros "No se de lo que estas hablando, Bella. Sin embargo, recoge tus cosas, nos encontraremos con Edward en la fiesta".

"Bien, no me digas" dije, tome mi bolso y aplique una nueva capa de brillo labial. _A lo largo de los años, Alice de verdad me ha contagiado_.

Llegamos a la fiesta temprano, ya que Alice insistió en que ella debería de estar allí cuando todo el mundo llegara, lo que era bueno para mí, ya que significaba que no tenia que hacer que todo el mundo me viera con la torpe entrada que hacía.

"Así que, ¿Cómo encontraste este lugar?" le pregunte a Alice, mirando el lugar que había reservado.

Usualmente se celebraban las fiestas en la casa de la hermandad o en algún lugar del campus, pero Alice pensó que como esta era nuestra ultima fiesta, teníamos que hacerlo en un lugar agradable.

"Un amigo de mi padre es el dueño, es muy bonito y no es todo, hay un enorme jardín a través de esas puertas", dijo Alice apuntando a través de la puerta doble que se encontraba en la parte posterior de la sala.

"Bueno, es magnifico" dije.

"Me alegra que te guste" dijo con sinceridad y fue a saludar a algunos invitados que iban llegando.

Edward no llegó a la fiesta hasta después de unos largos veinte minutos, se veía sonrojado pero aun increíblemente sexy.

"Hey" dije.

"Hola" sonrió su sonrisa ladeada y se inclinó para besarme "Te ves increíble esta noche".

"También tu" dije, notando su chaqueta y pantalones.

"¿Te gustaría mmm, bailar?" preguntó.

Asentí y caminamos hacia la pista de baile. Nos balanceábamos al compás de la música. Al pasar de los años, había mejorado un poco en el baile, no era sorprendente, pero tampoco era mala. Por otra parte, creo que al tener a Edward Masen como mi pareja de baile he mejorado mi habilidad un poco, lo que me obligó a tomar clases de baile con Alice en segundo año, para no avergonzarlo a él, quien reclamó que si podía pero no le creí. Quiero decir, me avergüenzo yo misma cuando bailo.

"¿Qué estas pensando?" preguntó Edward.

"Oh, solo en ti" dije.

"¿De verdad?" preguntó, con una ceja alzada "¿El que sobre mí?"

"Lo espectacular que te ves esta noche" dije.

"Es curioso, pensaba lo mismo de ti" dijo "Eso y que debo ser la persona mas suertuda de la vida".

Puse los ojos en blanco, cuando Alice y Jasper se acercaron.

"¿Qué hay de nuevo chicos?" pregunto Alice, saltando de arriba hacia abajo.

"No mucho" dije "¿Y tu?"

"Oh, ya sabes, lo típico de ser anfitrión y hablando torpemente con la gente por un par de minutos antes de pasar a la siguiente".

"Es imposible que sea torpemente Alice, todo el mundo es automáticamente atraída por ti" dije.

"Es cierto" dijo para después echarse a reír "pero eso no significa que ellos no sean torpes".

"Realmente, a veces eres demasiado" dije.

"Si, bueno, eh, creo que voy a dejarlos solos, ven a verme esta noche Bella" dijo Alice, mirando a Edward, quien me estaba mirando.

"Esta bien, disfruta entreteniendo a la gente" dije.

"Bella, ¿te gustaría acompañarme afuera brevemente?" pregunto Edward formalmente, a la vez que Alice y Jasper se marchaban. Juraría que escuche a Alice chillar a la vez que se retiraba.

"Por supuesto" conteste. Tomó mi mano y me llevó a través de la multitud sin ningún problema hacia la puerta doble. Abrió una para mí y salimos, de inmediato sentí el aire fresco y respiré hondo.

"Es muy agradable esta noche" pensé, mirando el cielo claro, las estrellas y la luna llena brillándome.

"Lo es" dijo tomando mi mano y caminando conmigo a través del jardín hasta que llegamos a un gazebo que se encontraba en el centro.

Era tan romántico, estar en el gazebo, rodeados de flores en medio de una noche fría de verano.

Edward me dio dos rosas que estaban en el banco al lado del gazebo, "Para ti, amor".

Mentalmente sume un total de once en el día, wow.

"Gracias" dije, oliéndolas y poniéndolas de nuevo en su lugar.

Edward se inclino por detrás de un arbusto y de repente la música lleno el ambiente.

"¿Te gustaría bailar?" pregunto Edward, tendiéndome la mano.

"Si" conteste, para que él después me tomara la mano y me hiciera girar "Edward, esto esta perfecto, ¿Cómo lo conseguiste?"

"Alice encontró el lugar" dijo Edward, respondiendo a la mitad de mi pregunta.

"No creo haber escuchado esta canción antes" pensé en voz alta.

"La escribí" dijo y yo simplemente lo miré con asombro.

Sabía que él escribía música y tocaba el piano, pero nunca antes lo había escuchado tocar "¿Estas tocando eso?"

El asintió con la cabeza simplemente "La escribí para ti en realidad, hace un par de años, pero esta esperando el momento perfecto para tocártela. Tengo muchas composiciones escritas y realmente me gustaría que las escucharas algún día".

"Me encantaría" dije, asombrada de que hubiera escrito esa canción inspirado en mí.

El me hizo girar de nuevo cuando la música se acabó y después cambió a otra, igual de bella que la primera, entonces el me soltó y se paso una mano por el cabello bronce.

"Bella" comenzó él y respiro hondo "Te amo".

"Yo también te amo" dije.

"Bella, nunca te había dicho esto pero, ¿Recuerdas aquel día, hace como diez años, cuando jugábamos el ultimo juego de capturar la bandera, cuando te etiquete y te caíste?"

"Si" dije tratando de averiguar que sucedía.

"Bueno, me quede enamorado de ti ese día. No lo sabía en ese entonces, y estoy seguro que no lo habría admitido, pero desde ese día y siempre supe que eras la única para mi. Cuando te vi de nuevo, en esa primera fiesta en el campus, me pareció estar soñando, pensé que había perdido mi oportunidad cuando tú te mudaste, pero estaba despierto y me dieron una segunda oportunidad. Bella me he pasado cuatro sorprendentes años contigo y no cambiaria ni un solo momento de cualquiera de esos días por nada en el mundo. Me has enseñado la belleza, la gracia, la pasión y el amor; y todos los días me levanto y agradezco a Dios por haberte traído hacia mí. No puedo imaginar vivir un día sin ti, y no quiero. Quiero estar a tu lado por toda la eternidad. Por favor déjame que te ame como mereces ser amada. Por favor, déjame hacerte la persona mas feliz en la tierra" Limpio una lagrima de mi mejilla "¿Bella?" preguntó.

"¿Si?" me las arregle para decir.

"¿Puedo usar mi deseo ahora?" preguntó.

Asentí, sin poder hablar, incluso, decir otra silaba.

Tomó mi mano izquierda y se arrodilló en una rodilla "Isabella Marie Swan, mi deseo, mi único deseo en la vida es ser tu esposo, ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?"

Se me escapó un suspiro y asentí con la cabeza rápidamente, sus ojos brillaban y sacó una última rosa del bolsillo y me la entregó, lo que daba un total de doce rosas. Luego sacó una caja de joyas pequeñas y la abrió, dejando al descubierto el anillo mas hermoso que jamás hubiera visto.

Era clásico, un diamante grande en el centro, y dos más pequeños a cada lado, todos ellos situados en una banda de plata. Sin embargo, era mucho mejor que cualquier otro anillo que hubiera visto. Tal vez, era por el hecho de que era Edward, tal vez era el hecho de que representaba nuestro amor, o tal vez una combinación de ambos.

Lo deslizó en mi dedo anular, y lo besó. Luego se levantó y me besó con tanta fuerza, tanta pasión que mis rodillas cedieron y tuve que apoyarme en él para recibir apoyo.

Diez minutos, o tal vez tres horas después, decidimos regresar a la fiesta para anunciar nuestro compromiso.

"¿Así que todo el mundo lo sabía?" le pregunté en el camino de regreso.

"Si, anoche le pedí permiso a tu padre, y luego cada rosa que la gente te dio hoy, simboliza su consentimiento" sonrió Edward.

"¿Le preguntaste a mi papá?" pregunté sorprendida de que hubiera salido con vida.

"Por supuesto, nos desea todo lo mejor de la suerte" dijo Edward apretando mi mano, "Y dijo que si alguna vez te hago daño, él, personalmente, me mataría".

Me reí, eso era tan Charlie.

"Le dije que lo dejaría con mucho gusto. Pero que nunca tendría la intención de hacerte daño".

"Te amo, Edward Masen, y mucho" murmure en sus labios para después besarlo.

"Te amo mas y pronto serás Isabella Masen" susurró en mi oído.

Isabella de Masen, definitivamente si que podría acostumbrarme a eso.

* * *

**_Nota de la Traductora:_**

_T_T snif snif.... no puedo creer que llegue hasta el final... snif snif... me lo veía tan lejano y justo YA llegó el momento... (Ejem ejem despues de un año y nueve meses pero shh.. eso queda entre nosotros... los demas no tienen porque enterarse ¿cierto?) volviendo al tema... quiero agradecerles a cada uno de ustedes, a los que provocaron que me salieran lagrimas de tanto reirme, a los que hicieron florecer una sonrisa en mis labios, a los que me llenaban de ganas y energias para traducir un capitulo mas._

_Por otro lado tengo que confesarles que hubo momentos en que desee soltar la traduccion por la borda... pero siempre tenía unas personitas muy importantes para mi, que estuvieron a mi lado dandome miles de palabras de aliento. _

_Also, I wanna thanks Just Call me Mrs. Cullen for write an AWESOME story. Keep doing it! You´re great! Again, thanks for give me the chance! Kisses!._

_Pero sobre todo quiero agradecerte a ti, quien me regalo un poco de tu tiempo y ahora estas leyendo estas lineas, a quienes pusieron la traduccion en favoritos o alertas, pero principalmente a quienes dejaron RR. Muchisimas gracias..._

_Besos_

_CyJ._

_Pd: ni crean que se van a librar tan facil de mi.... para eso necesitan mucho esfuerzo....recuerden que todavia nos veremos por Saint Thomas School y muy pronto vendra otra historia de mi autoria. _

_Ahora si me voy._

_Los adoro!_


	33. Note

_**Nota Importante**_

_Hola chicas, ¿Cómo están?.. Espero que bien, antes que nada quiero decirles que me ha sido complicado escribir el capitulo de STS ya que primero fanfiction no me permitía subirlo a la red y después no tenia Internet hasta hoy 24 de febrero. No se preocupen, el capitulo esta casi terminado, solo le falta unas cuantas cosas y corregirlo. Espero tenerlo listo para el próximo fin de semana._

_Ahora el motivo de que les este escribiendo es para contestarle un review a una chica que me lo envió hace unos dos días si no me equivoco y para aclararle tanto a ella como ustedes, al mismo tiempo para evitar inconvenientes._

_Como ustedes sabrán yo he publicado varias historias en fanfiction pero solo dos de ellas son de mi autoría, es decir, las que únicas que he escrito yo misma, a puño y letra, son Desde que te fuiste (que la elimine para editarla y mejorarla para desarrollar mejor el concepto) y Saint Thomas School (que es la que estoy publicando ahora)._

_Las otras historias, es decir, Ojos del Amor, Dudas, Mientes tan bien y Amor casual NO son mías, la escribió una amiga que quiero mucho a pesar de que tenemos bastante tiempo que no hablamos. Yo hable con ella y me concedió el permiso de publicarlas en esta página, claro esta adaptando los personajes. Lo mismo pasó con Once Friends, Now What?, hable con la autora y me dio la autorización de traducirla._

_En fin, lo que quiero decirles es que por favor eviten publicar las historias que he subido, ya que como comprenderán no está en mi poder darles el permiso para que la suban, ya que no son mías y se vería demasiado desagradable, suponiendo que soy la autora de una de esas historias y entro a una pagina y la encuentro, y no fui ni yo que la publique ni mi amiga a la que le di permiso, se vería bastante mal. Además de que eso seria plagio._

_En el caso de mis historias, sin mi autorización no las pueden publicar. Ya tuve un problema con una de ellas y no quiero que se repita._

_No quiero ser mala onda, todas ustedes me caen muy bien. Solo quiero evitar problemas tanto para mí como para ustedes. A la chica que me envió el review, no lo hago con el fin de "regañarte" sino es para aclarárselo a todas de una sola vez. En fin, sino es mucho pedir ¿podrías eliminar la historia de la pagina donde la publicaste? Eso nos evitaría a ambas muchos problemas y no quiero recurrir a acusarte de plagio._

_Ya creo que eso es todo y nos estaremos viendo en la próxima semana._

_Besos, CyJ_


End file.
